


A Room With A View

by Jude_Rigby



Series: Beware Of Darkness [14]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 166,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Rigby/pseuds/Jude_Rigby
Summary: As the mayoral election nears a body is discovered at the Foster home, throwing David Foster's chances in jeopardy. Castle and Beckett assist in the investigation and discover that the upper echelon of Hamptons society have more than a few secrets to hide. Fourteenth in the Beware Of Darkness series.
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Beware Of Darkness [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006014
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue- A Victim Of The Insane

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is the title of a song by Noël Coward, the version I've taken from is sung by Paul McCartney from the tribute album Twentieth-Century Blues: The Songs of Noël Coward. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Isolation by John Lennon, from his album John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band.

"I don't know Kate, it feels like this is just someone who supports Hopkins, and they're trying to shake him," Rebecca Foster said as she led Beckett into hers and her husband's office.

"I wouldn't take it so lightly," Beckett told her. "Remember I told you about what happened to me."

"True," Rebecca sighed, standing in front of the door. "But the police do have the letters."

"You've got just slightly more than a week until the election," Beckett replied. "And I would feel better if Castle and I take a look at them."

"You don't think Brad would let you see the letters?" Rebecca asked, her hand on the doorknob. She winced and said, "Sorry, I forgot the FBI is looking into this now."

"Yeah, but we could think outside of the box compared to them at least, so let us look at the copies David made," Beckett said. "So besides that, how are you feeling?"

"I was waiting for that to come up," Rebecca replied with a smile as she opened the door. She stepped inside the small outer room to the office and said, "I'm good, David is still driving me insane though, because he's so worried."

"You only have a month left now don't you?" Beckett asked as they paused to talk.

"A week and a half less than that," Rebecca said, looking down at her nearly nine month pregnant body. "But I'm doing great, so is the baby, so I wish he'd stop hovering when he's here."

"I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed from the strain of you, the baby and the election," Beckett replied with a slight smile as she knew her friend wasn't really angry. "Speaking of which…"

"Right, this way," Rebecca said, opening the door to the office before she stepped into the room and some movement on the patio caught her eye.

Standing a little to her right, Beckett saw what her friend was looking at, seeing a man completely in black next to what looked like a mannequin. And when she saw the glint of a gun in the outside lights she reacted quickly yelling, "Rebecca get down!" grabbing her friend and pushing her down to the floor, trying to guard her as the intruder shot through the window at them a few times before everything went silent.

"Wait, don't-" Rebecca started to say before she cut herself off.

"It's okay," Beckett replied as she thought her friend had been protesting her going outside. "I just need to check and see he's not waiting for us to leave so he can get inside." She picked up the poker for the fireplace in the room, and opened the sliding door after using her jacket. She walked back and forth on the patio, peering down the sides of the house but not seeing any sign of the man. She then went to the mannequin and froze when she saw that in the moonlight it wasn't a figure but a woman, her head down and her arms tied spread out on the table. Getting her phone out of her pocket she called 911 and stepped inside as she told the woman on the other end, "This is Kate Beckett, I'm at 4220 South Oceanside and there was a man tying a body up on the patio table, shooting at me and the homeowner when he saw us."

"Kate!" Rebecca said then.

Hearing the strained tone, Beckett turned hurriedly to her friend, and when she saw she was still on the floor she ran to her, forgetting that she'd been talking to 911. "Rebecca? What's wrong, what is it?" she asked in concern, seeing the pain on her face and her hand almost clutching at her stomach.

"You need to get me to the hospital, the baby's coming," the woman told her with an exhaled laugh that had little mirth before she clutched Beckett's arm in pain at the contraction that felt as though it tore through her body.

"I have to go," Beckett said quickly to the operator, remembering her suddenly. "The house owner is going into labor." Not waiting for a reply to that, she helped Rebecca stand and helped her through the house, grabbing their coats as an afterthought before taking her to her friend's car that was already prepared for what was supposed to be a future trip the hospital. Helping her sit in the back, she ran to the driver's seat, everything in her telling her to hurry as Rebecca moaned softly in pain behind her. She got them on the street in what had to be record time, and sped towards the hospital, forgetting about everything else; even the body in the Foster's backyard; her mind zeroed in on getting her friend and the baby to the hospital.


	2. Struggle In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Intuition by John Lennon, from his album Mind Games.

"Now can we play?" Julia asked her father eagerly.

"Well, since you finished your slices, yes," Castle said, looking at her plate and Eliza's.

"Yes you can go Mari," David Foster said with a smile, shaking his head at his daughter who had opened her mouth to start asking.

"Thank you Daddy!" the little girl said, running with Eliza and Julia to the games in the back of the pizza parlor.

"Mr. Foster?" a man said, walking up to them.

"Oh, hello, how are you doing?" David asked as he shook the man's hand, glancing at Castle out of the corner of his eye.

"Just wanted to say you did an excellent job in the debate a couple weeks ago," the man replied.

"Thank you, that's nice of you to say," David said. "I hope you'll vote next week." He watched the man go and said, "I wonder if I get elected if I'm going to be able to go out without being talked to as the mayor."

"Do you remember going out with your grandfather at all when he was mayor?" Castle asked him.

Thinking for a moment David laughed then and said, "It was pretty much the same." He glanced over at his daughter before he sighed and said, "You think Rebecca's okay?"

"Kate's with her remember? I'm sure if anything happens she'll call us, she knows how much you've been worrying," Castle assured him, that having been the second time his friend had expressed his concern about his wife.

"Yeah…" David said a little distractedly.

"Come on, why don't we join our daughters?" Castle asked him, knowing he needed to distract the man or else he'd cut their wives' evening short. And he didn't want to face Beckett's annoyance with him for not doing as she'd asked in diverting David to give Rebecca a break for the night. "Mari's looking for you," he said, grateful for the little girl waving to them then and gesturing them over.

"Oh, she is," David said before he stood up and waited for Castle to join him. "Look, I know I'm probably annoying you; probably annoying everyone actually; but Rebecca and I have been trying… this baby means a lot to us both. I just want everything to go perfect like it did while she was carrying Mari."

"And it has been," Castle pointed out to him. "You know that Rebecca's eager for the baby too, so she's being careful."

David nodded at that and clapped his hand on Castle's shoulder in thanks before he went to where Mari was standing in front of the whack-a-mole game.

Watching his friend starting to play, Castle smiled before he felt a tiny hand grab onto the side of his. "Hey sweetheart, what are you two doing?" he asked as he saw that Eliza was peering up at him eagerly.

"Play!" the toddler said eagerly before pulling on his hand.

"Lead the way," Castle said, laughter in his voice as she hadn't waited for him to say that before she was walking and still holding his hand so he'd go with her.

"Daddy, good, she got you," Julia said when her sister and their father joined her at the skeeball game. "We wanted to play this with you."

"Oh I don't know," Castle said, ruffling Eliza's hair as she jumped up and down next to him. "Your mom is better at this than I am."

"I think you could manage Rick," David said, coming up to the skeeball game that was next to them. "You can't be that bad."

"You've obviously never seen the aim my wife has," Castle commented. "She's got lasers for eyes I think."

"Throw Daddy," Eliza said.

"Alright, but if I end up getting one hundred points for them…" Castle joked before he threw the ball they handed him. "Hmm… I think that was a fluke," he said as it went into the forty slot.

"Try again," David said, smiling briefly at Mari who had giggled next to him.

Castle did so, and threw the second ball, which landed in the twenty slot. "Yep, definitely a fluke," he said.

"You did much better than we did Daddy," Julia said.

"You played already?" Castle said.

"Yeah," Eliza answered, nodding her head. "I want to play… you."

"With me?" Castle supplied. When the toddler nodded he leaned down and kissed the top of her head saying, "That's very sweet of you, you too Julia."

"How did you know-" the little girl said in surprise.

"My awesome dad powers," Castle said, wriggling his fingers at his temples, making his daughters laugh. He was surprised when he heard his friend laughing next to him and he looked over at him questioningly.

"I'm just imagining Kate hearing you talk right now," David replied.

"Yeah, she'd be rolling her eyes like crazy," Castle said, smiling as he could easily imagine his wife too. "Keep playing," he urged the girls as he saw they were looking at him. He and David stepped back then as Mari had gone over to his daughters to help them and he said, "We should do this more often. You think Rebecca would be okay with you taking the baby?"

"I think so," David said with a nod. "But we'd have to wait a little, she's not going to want to want me to take it on my own until it's at least a month; and neither would I."

"I'm wondering if your baby's going to be born on Valentine's Day," Castle said, since that was one of the baby's predicted birthdates.

"We're kind of hoping it's not," David said. "We don't really want it to have a holiday like that for its birthday. We want the day to be special for just the baby. We actually talked about it being born on my birthday or hers; we were wishing it had been."

"Kate and I were really lucky about that," Castle said. "Eliza could have been born on April Fool's day. But still-"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm more focused on the baby getting here safely; and Rebecca being okay too," David said. "How many games are you girls going to play?" he asked the three teasingly.

"As many as we can," Julia said as she'd put another quarter in.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun and you don't have to go fast like the other game," Mari said.

Watching as the three girls took turns, Castle smiled when Julia and Mari applauded Eliza's efforts; which more often than not they had to throw themselves as she couldn't get the ball up the ramp. He was about to take his youngest daughter to the racing game he knew she liked, when he heard a ringtone next to him. "Rebecca?" he asked as the man raced to pull out his phone.

"Your wife," David said, looking a little relieved; since his wife had assured him she would call if anything had happened.

"Kate?" Castle asked as he answered.

"Rick? I need to talk to David, please, give him the phone," Beckett told him.

Castle heart sunk when he heard the anxiety in her voice and he gave his friend the phone, feeling even worse at the look on David's face.

"Kate, what is it, is Rebecca okay?" the man said once he had the phone back in his hand.

"She… we went into your office, and someone was tying a body to your patio table," Beckett said, hoping her husband was leaning in to listen to her.

"A body?" Castle asked; doing exactly as his wife had been hoping though he didn't know that.

"He managed to see us in the office though we hadn't turned on any lights," Beckett said. "And he shot at the window. We're both fine, I managed to get Rebecca down on the ground in time but she went into labor shortly after that. I got her to the hospital and she needs you David, come as quickly as you can."

"We'll be there in a second Kate. But the girls-" Castle said, taking the phone out of his friend's hand as he could see his distress manifesting in his expression and wanted to try and take charge.

"Bring them, I know tomorrow's a school day but I want to see them and we're taking Mari for them remember," Beckett said.

"We're on our way," Castle said simply before he told her bye and after her responding farewell he hung up before turning to the girls. "Hey, Mari, guess what? Your little brother or sister is going to be born."

"But…" Mari said, gasping as her father picked her up and Castle got Eliza. "Daddy, wasn't it gonna be born by Valentine's Day?'

"Sometimes babies are a little soon, but your mom is at the hospital, so we need to go and see how long it'll be until it's born," Castle said, grateful that it was only six fifteen at that moment. He walked with Julia and David out to his car that he'd brought and he drove them to the hospital. At a red light he looked at his friend and saw that the man was clenching his hands into fists. "Hey, remember Mari, she's worried about her mom too," he said quickly.

"Mari? She'll be okay, she's with the doctors now," David said, his friend's words reminding him that he wasn't alone in his alarm. He looked back and smiled at her, feeling guilty when his daughter was only able to smile weakly at him. "Who knows? Maybe in a few hours you'll be a big sister."

"That's what you wanted, just think of what the baby will look like," Julia said, trying to cheer up her friend too.

But the attempts didn't really work that well, so the rest of the short drive was spent in silence until they made it to the hospital and Castle urged David to hurry inside while he got the three girls out of the backseat. When they made it up to the maternity ward he wasn't very surprised when David was nowhere to be found and he had Julia sit at a kids table with her sister and friend before going to the nurse's station after not seeing his wife. "Hi, I'm-" he started to say.

"Rick," Beckett said, walking up to the desk.

"Love, where were you?" Castle asked as he went over to meet her halfway before taking her into his arms. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked her instead of letting her answer his first question.

"Oh, I'm fine," Beckett said simply. "And I had to get something to drink, sorry I wasn't here to meet you," she told him as he led her into the waiting room.

"Mommy!" Julia and then Eliza cried when they saw her. They jumped out of their chairs and ran to her, hugging her tightly around the neck as she kissed their cheeks.

"You two okay?" Beckett whispered to them. When they nodded she smiled and said, "Sorry if we scared you a little with this, but it'll be okay." She then looked at Mari, seeing the tears starting to spill down the little girl's cheeks. "Come here Mari," she said soothingly, forgetting her own concerns as she picked up the girl and carried her to a chair, stroking her hair as Castle sat next to her with their daughters on his lap, waiting for Mari to calm down as she'd begun to cry.

Murmuring to Julia whose eyes were welling with tears watching her friend, Castle reached into his pocket as his wife began to speak seriously to Mari, trying to get her to stop. He handed her a handkerchief and watched the little girl breathing in a shudder as Beckett dried her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Mari said, looking at Castle and Beckett.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Beckett told her firmly, Castle agreeing with her. "You're worried of course but you know your mom and sibling will get the best care they can get now they're here."

"She's right," Castle said.

"She is," Julia said reassuringly, reaching over to take her friend's hand.

"Yeah," Eliza said seriously, nodding.

Smiling a little at that, Mari said, "You had her didn't you? You were pregnant like my mommy was."

"I was and I got the help I needed to here," Beckett replied. She was relieved when Mari seemed to consider that before nodding her head and she hugged her as the little girl leaned against her.

"How long does it take?" Mari asked after they were quiet for a moment.

"However long it takes," Castle said. "It depends on the baby." When the little girl nodded he then said, "Are you guys thirsty?" When he got three nods that time he looked at his wife and told her, "I'll be back; do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good," Beckett said softly, smiling a little at him as he helped their girls off his lap. She watched him go before she was distracted by Mari sliding off of her lap. "Go ahead and color," she told them as the three were standing looking a little uncertain in front of her. "Or read, we need to wait remember?" Watching them gather around the small table, she glanced over at the nurse's station and finally gave up. "Julia?" she asked.

"Yes?" the little girl answered promptly at her mother's tone of voice.

"I'm going to go right over there," Beckett said, pointing to the desk. "I need you to watch Mari and Eliza for me."

"I will Mommy, don't worry," Julia said eagerly, nodding her head.

Beckett smiled and she couldn't help going over to her daughters, kissing and hugging them before hugging Mari tightly. She went over to the nurse standing up behind her desk and said, "Is there anything you can tell me now?" as the woman had attended Eliza's birth and had remembered her when she'd come in with Rebecca.

"She…" the nurse began, trailing off as Castle walked over to her. She nodded to him before looking at Beckett again and telling her, "I just had word from Mr. Foster; he wanted me to tell you; that they may need to take Mrs. Foster in for an emergency c-section."

"Is-" Beckett started to say before cutting herself off quickly. She glanced at the three girls who were luckily still busy coloring and then turned back keeping her voice low as she asked, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, he didn't say specifically if they needed to, just that his wife was having a minor complication with the labor process and her doctor has the option of a c-section open to be sure the baby will be safe," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Castle said quickly as his wife turned and walked away from them suddenly. He took a step towards her and then glanced at the girls before turning to the nurse. "Listen, I need to talk to her," he said, gesturing to Beckett who turned into what was a room with vending machines; where he'd just come from. "But the girls-"

"I can keep an eye on them Mr. Castle," the nurse said. "I hope your wife is okay."

"Me too," Castle said with a nod. "Hey, here are your drinks," he said, setting down the bottles of water in front of Julia and Mari. "Sweetheart, can you help Eliza with the water?" he asked.

"Yeah, but where's Mommy?" Julia asked.

"She's hungry, so she went to get something," Castle quickly said, not wanting Mari to hear about his wife's concern about Rebecca. "But we'll come back. The nurse is going to watch you, but Julia, can you-"

"Mommy already asked and I will, I'll watch them Daddy," the little girl interrupted him.

Castle smiled and kissed his daughters before hugging Mari a little tightly before he hurried to the room, seeing that his wife was standing at the window there, but she had her head bent, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. "Love," he said, rushing to her as he knew why she was doing that. He gathered her up in his arms and murmured, "What's wrong?"

"When we were shot at," Beckett said, pulling away enough to be able to look at him. "Before that I mean," she corrected herself, shaking her head as she was blinking rapidly to try and fight the tears threatening to spill. "I pushed her down to the floor, and right after that she went into labor… God, Rick what if I forced it to start by doing that? And now she might have a c-section… what if something happens to her, or the baby? They've wanted it for so long and… Love, she asked me on the way here, she and David want us to be this baby's godparents and I agreed."

Pulling her close to him again Castle kissed the side of her head and said, "You don't know if that's what caused it, and you can't know what's going to happen."

"No, but if something happens to that baby, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"We have to wait and see, and ask her doctor why she went into labor," Castle said firmly. "And be there for Mari right now okay? And don't forget Kate, you were trying to protect Rebecca and the baby, I think she and David would thank you for that you know."

"Not if…" Beckett said before trailing off. She suddenly got a determined look on her face and stepped away from him, taking his hand. "But you're right; we need to be there for Mari until we find out anything else. And I want to see Julia and Eliza, now."

"Wait, I'm sure you need something to eat," Castle said, stopping her.

"The girls-" Beckett started to say.

"The nurse is watching them," Castle assured her. "You know I wouldn't just leave them on their own."

Nodding as he was right, Beckett quickly picked a bar from the vending machine before she walked with him back to the waiting room. The three seemed to still be coloring and she had to resist the urge to go to their daughters and take them into her arms. Especially since it looked like they were keeping Mari distracted. So she went with Castle to the chairs and as she ate she murmured to him, " _Thank you for that_."

" _I just wanted to make sure you were okay love_ ," he said back to her, keeping his voice low as well. " _Are you_?"

" _Not until I know_ ," Beckett said with a sigh. She then jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached into her jacket, getting it.

"Who is it?" Castle asked, watching her closely.

"I don't know, the number isn't familiar," Beckett said. "Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"Is this Kate?" an older man asked on the other end.

"Yes," Beckett said, still cautious in her tone.

"This is Clifford McLaughlin, Rebecca's father," the man replied.

"Oh, Cliff, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice," Beckett said.

"Grandpa!" Mari suddenly said, jumping up from her chair.

"You're with Mari, so was David's text right?" Cliff asked.

"Yes, she in labor right now and might be taken in for a c-section," Beckett said, walking away from the chairs to put some distance between her and Mari who Castle was holding back from following her.

"Oh no, is she okay?" Cliff asked.

"There was someone in the backyard at your daughter and son in law's house," Beckett explained. "And after the man ran off, once we saw him, she started going to labor."

"And you got her to the hospital?" Cliff asked. When Beckett answered yes he breathed out saying, "Oh thank god for that, thank you."

"Are you and Tricia on your way?" Beckett asked, not wanting to add that she might have been the reason for the premature labor.

"No, we're having some car problems, so we're trying to get a cab to take us down there or another car," Cliff replied. "Tricia's trying now, I'll help her after. If you see Rebecca and David before us tell them we're trying to get there as soon as possible."

"Have you heard from Albert and Edith?" Beckett asked, wondering why David's parents only came to mind then.

"I did, they're going to get the next flight up as soon as they can but they might not get back until tomorrow," Cliff said. "I need to go, see if we can get there at least by tonight. If not you'll be taking care of Mari right?"

"Of course, she'll stay the night and we'll take her to school or the hospital; it depends on what Rebecca and David say," Beckett assured him.

"Tell Mari we love her and we're trying to get down there to see them," Cliff said before he and Beckett said goodbye and he hung up.

"Grandpa didn't want to talk to me?" Mari asked when Beckett walked back over to them.

"He and your grandmother are trying to find a car to drive down here," Beckett said, looking at her watch. "But it's a long drive from where they live, so they might not get here until tomorrow; the same with your other grandparents too. But they will still come."

"I know, they want to see the baby," Mari said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"And you, it'll be you and your little brother or sister," Castle told her seriously.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza cried suddenly, getting her parents' attention.

Seeing that their youngest was looking behind them, Castle and Beckett turned to find David walking up to them, wearing scrubs. They stood as Mari ran to her father, asking at the same time, "Is-"

Before the two could say anything else, David interrupted them by saying with a little laugh, "I'm a father again."

"Congratulations," Beckett said immediately going to him and hugging him before Castle shook his hand, saying the same. She was immediately relieved as the man was so obviously happy though she still had to ask. "The baby? Rebecca?"

"They're doing great," David said with a nod, the smile still on his face. He turned his attention to Mari and lifting her up said, "What do you think little Mari? You're a big sister now."

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"A girl," David said, laughing when his daughter screamed shortly before hugging him tightly. "We named her Danielle Ruby," he said.

"Ooh, pretty and now you have a little sister like me," Julia said since she and Eliza had gone over to them to hear.

"Yeah," Mari said, smiling widely. She then thought of something and said, "Can I call her Dani?"

"I'm going to too," David replied. "But your mom will likely call her Ruby sometimes; she's always loved that name."

"So she's okay; Dani?" Castle asked.

"Oh she is, she's been checked out and is doing well," David said.

"Can I see Mommy now? And see my sister?" Mari asked.

"Yep, but I just need to talk to Rick and Kate for a second over here okay?" David said. "Were you coloring now?"

"I made a picture for Mommy and the baby," Mari said with a nod.

"Then why don't you get it so we can take it to show them?" David said. When the three girls had gone he said, "Thank you again for what you did Kate."

"I… but-" Beckett said, a little startled at the thank you.

"Rebecca told me what had happened," David explained. "And she asked the doctor what could have triggered the labor. According to her, she said the first pain started just before she hit the floor, when she saw the gun. The doctor agreed, it's unlikely you taking her down to the floor would have triggered it, he said it was shock." He was surprised when Beckett suddenly covered her face with her hands and said, "You thought it was your fault?" as Castle wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I was sure it was… I got her down so fast," Beckett said, lowering her hands. "Did you know Rebecca was going to ask us about being the godparents?"

"We both decided on that and we were a little unsure since you know, it's not official because we're not going to baptize her," David said. "But believe me, we'll know you two are and thank you for agreeing to that."

"We were happy to," Castle said. "Though it was her who did the agreeing."

"Is there any chance we could see Rebecca?" Beckett then asked hopefully.

"She wants to see you, and for you to see the baby," David said. "But the girls…"

"I can stay out," Castle said. "Or we can ask if she'd watch the girls."

"There's a waiting room just inside, I guess you didn't see it," the nurse said, coming by them and going to a couple in the back of the waiting room. "You can leave them there, they'll be safe."

"Thank you," David said. "Okay, I'll take Mari now, wait inside and you can come back once we're ready."

Castle and Beckett got their daughters and followed their friend inside where they saw the waiting room the woman had been talking about. They sat down and looked on as Julia peered down the hall where David and Mari had gone.

"Sweetie, come sit, we might be waiting for a while longer," Beckett urged her.

"Can we see the baby?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said when she heard the word, looking at her parents eagerly.

"You might need to wait until she's at home, but we'll go for a visit I promise," Castle said. When the girls were occupied with some coloring again, he leaned over and whispered, " _Should we talk to him in more detail about what happened_?"

" _You mean should I_ ," Beckett answered. She nodded and said, " _When we go in to see them but only if Rebecca wants to hear anything about that_."

Castle nodded to that and then sat back to wait for their friend to come back out. It felt like it was a long time before Mari was rushing inside, going straight to Julia to talk to her. "Does she want to see us?" he asked as he and Beckett stood up.

"She does," David said before he looked at the girls.

"Julia," Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They looked at one another before she said, "You need to watch them again okay, do not let them leave the room; or you; unless it's an emergency okay?"

"Okay, we'll be right here when you come back," Julia assured them.

"Come on, you have to scrub up before you head inside," David said, leading them down the hall.

After washing their hands the three reached the room that Rebecca was in and Beckett was the first inside, rushing carefully to the bed as she could see the baby was asleep in her arms. She grabbed her friend's free hand as Rebecca looked at her with a wide smile and they both suddenly said at the same time in a low tone, "Are you okay?" They stared at each other before Beckett softly laughed and said, "I think you know how I'd answer that already, what about you?"

"Tired, but very good," Rebecca replied, smiling at the baby. "She's here."

"I know, she's adorable," Beckett replied. Having seen pictures of Mari when she'd been born, she could safely say, "She looks just like her sister."

"She does, I have to agree," Castle said, looking at the baby over his wife's shoulder.

"I know, the hair, her nose… exactly the same," David said, leaning down to kiss the top of the baby's head through the beanie on it. "And she's pretty strong; you should have heard her when she was born."

"She wanted out," Rebecca joked. She then said, "You want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Beckett asked. She was surprised when her friend didn't reply to that, instead moved to put the baby in her arms. She was quick to take her and smiled as she looked at hers and Castle's goddaughter. She looked up at her husband then, as he was standing next to her, and watched as he reached down, taking the hand outside of the blankets swaddling the baby, the tiny fingers gripping his index finger tightly. "Thank you," she whispered as she then handed the baby to Castle.

Rocking her gently, he studied the baby as she slept, smiling as her hand flexed a little before she squirmed. "I think it might be time for bed," Castle said, looking over and seeing a nurse at the doorway.

"We should go too, it's getting close to Eliza's bedtime," Beckett said, watching Castle hand the baby back to her parents so they could wish her goodnight. "We're taking Mari, but we have two more things," she told them quickly.

After they had said goodnight to their daughter and she was taken away to the nursery, Rebecca asked, "I'm assuming this has to do with what happened to us before."

"Partially, first off your dad called me," Beckett said. "And he wanted to know if your text was right David. They're trying to get down here but they're having car problems so he wasn't sure when they'd get here."

"Text him, tell him that he and my mom can come tomorrow," Rebecca told her husband. "I don't like the idea of them driving so far so late."

"And your parents talked to her parents, they're trying to get on their way, but they probably won't get a flight until tomorrow morning," Beckett said to David.

"That's alright," Rebecca replied, waving her arm a little weakly. She yawned and then said, "Everything happened so fast… So what about that guy?"

"Did you hear what I said to 911 while I was on the phone?" Beckett asked.

"No, well, I assume that guy was gone," Rebecca said. She then sucked in a deep breath and asked, "Was he trying to kill me?"

Shaking her head, Beckett told her, "He was tying a body onto the table, by her wrists."

"Oh god," Rebecca said as David squeezed her hand tightly. "Why? Who is she?"

"We don't know, I'm sure that Brad is looking into it, the police are there," Castle said.

"They are," David said as his wife looked up at him. "I got a call from him that they were starting to look at the victim."

Sighing, Rebecca said, "I'm sure he'll find out what's wrong. I just hope that everything's cleared up outside before we go home."

"We should let you two get some rest," Castle said.

"He's right, you especially," Beckett said with a smile at her friend.

"Congratulations Rebecca," Castle said, hugging her quickly. "David, the same."

"Thanks," the man said with a laugh then. "But I'm heading out with you."

"His vague way of saying he's letting the two of us say goodbye on our own," Rebecca said to Beckett. "He said you were blaming yourself," she said to her friend gently.

"I was," Beckett sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I really thought I'd pushed you down too hard. And with you wanting this baby so badly, I was terrified I'd taken Dani away from you."

"But everything's okay," Rebecca assured her. "Now though, don't blame yourself, focus on being her godmother. Also her aunt too."

"Oh, so we're that close?" Beckett said with another smile.

"You're the one who said I was like a sister to you first," Rebecca said with a simple smile in return. "But yes, we are. Take care of her?"

"She'll be alright," Beckett said. "She was worried about you while we were out there waiting," and she quickly explained how Mari had been in the waiting room.

"She and I are close if you didn't know," Rebecca said, looking teary eyed hearing that. "I'll say thank you again for helping her."

"Oh, do you want her to come here or go to school tomorrow morning?" Beckett asked.

"School, she needs to go, I'm pretty sure David's going to stay until we're released," Rebecca replied. "And if she gives you any problems…" She and Beckett looked at each other before she shook her head saying, "I don't even need to finish that."

"I don't think you do," Beckett replied.

"Okay, I'll let you go, so you can put all of them to bed," Rebecca said. "I just hope that she goes to sleep."

"I'll stay with Mari and Julia until they do," Beckett said before she hugged her friend. "We'll bring her home after school; that way David can stay longer." When she pulled back she asked her, "Did you ask him if it was worth it?"

"I did, and he said yes and apologized profusely for hovering over me," Rebecca said. "He loves her."

"He does, so we're lucky in that with our husbands," Beckett replied. "Get some rest, and we'll see you and Dani at home."

"Night Kate," Rebecca replied.

"Okay," Beckett said, coming out into the hall to find Castle and David there waiting for her. "I thought you two would have gone to the girls."

"They're okay," Castle replied. He and Beckett turned to walk and he was startled when David went with them, not thinking he'd been serious about going out with them. "You didn't say goodnight to Mari already?" he asked.

"I did, but I want to speak to her a little," David said. "Mind waiting for her outside?"

"Not a problem," Beckett said before they reached the room. She saw that Eliza was yawning and she hurried over to her, picking her up as David went to his daughter.

Taking Julia's hand, Castle was about to leave behind his wife when the little girl tugged at his hand, making him stop.

"What about Mari?" Julia asked, peering up at him.

"They're going to talk really quickly, we'll wait outside," Castle assured her. He pulled her into the waiting room and when he saw that Eliza was asleep on Beckett's shoulder he called to his wife, pointing it out.

"Hey, not yet sweetie," Beckett said.

"Sleepy Mommy," Eliza mumbled, blinking her eyes.

"I know, but you need to stay up until we get home," Beckett replied.

"Let me take her," Castle said, holding his arms out to her. He looked down at Julia who hurried over to Beckett and muttered in a mock angry tone, "Like a rat deserting a ship."

"You're jealous love?" Beckett asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mommy?" Julia asked, leaning against her mother with her arms around her waist tightly. When her mother responded to that she said, "Is Dani going to be Eliza's friend?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett replied, unable to help smiling at that. "Considering that we're neighbors and Mari's with us all the time, it's more than likely."

"Did you hear?" Julia said, looking up at her sister. "Dani's going to be your friend."

"But I can't see," Eliza said.

"She hasn't seen the baby," Julia quickly translated for her parents. "Neither have I, when can we see?"

"Tomorrow if Rebecca and David let us," Castle said. "Though knowing Rebecca-"

"She will," he and Beckett said together. It was then the door to the maternity ward opened and David came out carrying his daughter. "All set?" she asked.

"Yeah, you still have the bag with her things?" David asked.

"Her pajamas, uniform for school, the only thing is her backpack…" Beckett said, looking at her husband in realization at that.

"I can run over and grab it," Castle quickly said. "So we have everything."

"Great, remember what your mom and I told you," David directed to his daughter.

"I'll be good, I promise, I wanna sleep over again," Mari replied, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Okay, then go ahead," David replied, setting her down. "Night."

"Night David, we'll see you tomorrow," Castle said as the others said goodnight too. He took Beckett's hand with his free one as Julia and Mari were walking hand in hand ahead of them, and he squeezed his wife's gently to get her attention.

Smiling, Beckett then leaned over and looked to see that Eliza was starting to fall asleep. She reached over and gently shook the toddler's arm before they reached the elevators. "We're going down," she called then to Julia who was reaching out to the buttons but hesitating.

When they stepped into the car and the doors had closed behind them, Castle put Eliza down at his wife's direction and said, "I just hope she doesn't lie down and go to sleep right here."

Giggling Mari asked, "Would she really?"  
"No, but you and Julia are going to have to watch and makes sure she doesn't sleep," Beckett replied, leaning against Castle and looking down at their youngest.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Julia asked then, touching her mother's arm.

"I am, it was a busy night for all of us though," Beckett said, running her hand over the little girl's hair.

"What about tomorrow?" Julia said.

"What about it?" Castle asked.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Mari asked.

"Were you two talking about that while we went to see the baby?" Beckett asked with a smile.

Since they'd reached the lobby by then, Julia didn't reply to that until they were walking through it to go outside, then she told her parents, "It's a big day 'cause Mari has a little sister," she told them. "And Eliza has a new friend and I have a new…"

"Friend, Dani will be your friend too," Mari said, squeezing her friend's hand. "I'll tell her how nice you are and how much fun you are to play with."

"Are the four of you going to play together when Dani's old enough?" Castle asked, sharing a smile with Beckett at that.

"Oh yes, it'll be great," Julia said quickly.

"I really wish we could have heard what you were talking about while we were gone," Beckett commented.

"She asked what it was like to be a big sister," Julia said very simply. "And I told her."

"You- Brad?" Castle asked as he looked up and saw the chief of police coming into the lobby through the sliding doors then.

"Lily?" Beckett asked, surprised as well to see his wife with him.

"Hey, I just talked to David," Brad said as he smiled at the three kids. "Mind if we go back up?"

Castle and Beckett gave each other a look, but then nodded and led the way back to the elevators. Eliza started to whimper in her exhaustion, so her father picked her up as they went into one of the cars.

"Will you need us?" Beckett asked then, watching the two who were standing next to them.

"We'll get to that in a second," Brad replied. He saw that Castle was about to open his mouth to ask something when he quickly added, "I'll explain, don't worry."

"What about your kids though?" Castle said.

"They're home, they'll be fine," Lily replied. When the two looked at her she smiled at her husband telling him, "You owe me a drink."

"Our next night out," Brad said quickly. "And you know Eve is very mature for twelve."

"Plus she has a cop as a father," Beckett replied. "But how long are you planning on being out Lily?"

"I'll need to see," the woman said simply as they walked out onto the maternity ward.

"David," Brad said, since the man was standing outside the door next to the nurses' station. He went over to him and shook his friend's hand saying, "Congratulations, is she able to talk?"

"She wants to," David replied with a nod. "I'll take you to her," he said, though he was looking at Castle and Beckett.

"He must need my statement," Beckett said as she and her husband watched Lily usher the three girls over to the small table again once she'd set Eliza down.

"And more than likely-" Castle began.

"He wants us on the case," he and Beckett finished at the same time.

"I bet you anything he's going to ask them if they'd want us to help him," Castle said.

"Oh of course, so no bet," Beckett said simply.

"Come on, bet with me," Castle told her in a mock pleading tone.

Giving him a look as she had an idea of why he wanted to, Beckett turned at the sound of the door opening but she relaxed when she saw a nurse stepping out. But right after the man was Brad and David so she walked over to them with her husband and asked, "So can we head home now?"

"Well, I mentioned to David you two would be able to figure it out," Brad said wryly. "And you did. So both he and Rebecca were begging me to ask you to look into the case as soon as I told him that the woman on their patio was shot."

"We'd feel much better if you did," David said. "For the safety of Mari and Dani."

"You don't need to worry," Castle said before looking at his wife.

"He's right, we'll join you," Beckett said simply. "You want us to go to the crime scene?"

"That's why Lily's here," Brad said simply. "So are you two ready."

Without a word to him, Castle and Beckett went to gather their daughters and Mari after David had kissed her goodbye and they went down to the lobby. They kissed Julia and Eliza goodbye when they were next to his car and promised to get home as quickly as they could. They then waited and watched Lily drive out of the parking lot before turning to the chief at the same time.

"You two are creepy when you do that," Brad said simply.

"Let's go," Beckett replied. As they walked over to his police cruiser she and Castle shared a look that seemed to convey a little determination at their friends' request before they got in and soon found themselves on their way back to the Foster home.


	3. One More Time At Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Abandoned Love written by Bob Dylan, the version I've taken from is from a demo of the song which is sung by George Harrison.

"So we were able to find some tracks here," Brad said, leading Castle and Beckett onto the patio. "On the sand, but there's only one set, and they're going up to the house. You said when you got up that he was gone?"

"I waited to make sure the shots had stopped," Beckett said with a nod. "And then grabbed the fireplace poker that's there on the floor for some kind of protection. Although I know it wouldn't have been anything against a gun."

"Still, good to have that," Castle commented.

Nodding to him, Beckett then went to her left and said, "I ran here to the side of the house, but didn't find him. Then over to the other side and no sign of him there either. Of course by the time it took me to get out here and search both sides, I'm sure he was long gone."

"Canvass of the neighborhood didn't find anything sir," Officer Bernier said, standing at the tracks in the sand before the grass of the backyard began. "We asked if anyone had heard a car but there were two around the same time and then the Foster's car that Beckett was driving."

"And the two cars?" Brad asked.

"One was silver, the other a deep blue or black, both heading in opposite directions, but at the speed limit," Bernier replied, reading off his notepad.

"Then they were making sure they weren't noticed," Castle said. "What about the shots?"

"That's why the neighbors were looking out," Bernier replied.

"We got some phone calls just before yours Beckett," the chief said. "About shots fired. Okay, so the cars were on the street we know that much at least."

"If one of those cars even had the killer in it," Beckett said.

"That's true, he could have escaped on foot and been lucky that the cars left just at that time," Castle said. "Or the people driving the cars-"

"Could have been in collusion with the man we saw, though that's a long shot," Beckett finished for her husband.

"The problem is how exactly the killer got to the beach," Brad said then.

"We were able to trace the trail, we think, he took," Officer Hutchinson said, coming over to them. "It's hard to tell since there are other footprints. But if it's him, he came down the entrance between your other neighbor," she directed to Castle and Beckett. "And their neighbor to their left."

"Did you canvass there?" Castle asked.

"We did, but nothing I'm afraid, no cars or a person walking around," Hutchinson said.

"Ask them about the vic," Brad told the woman. When she left he then said, "I'm assuming you two have thought of motive for this."

"Well it'd help for starters if we knew who the woman was," Castle replied. "Did you get a look at her face?" he asked his wife.

"I said in the car no," Beckett said wryly, since she'd given her statement to Brad as they'd been on their way.

Sighing, the chief said, "You know I have to look at this as if they're targeting David because of the election."

"We knew," Beckett said. "And that's probably going to be where your killer is."

"His enemies with the election," Brad said. When both Beckett and Castle nodded he said, "Hutchinson."

"They found an ID on her sir," the officer said, coming over to them with a driver's license in a bag which she handed to the chief.

"Kim Snyder," Brad read. "She lives in Southampton, an apartment building." He handed the license to Castle and said, "She looked familiar though."

"I know her," Castle suddenly said. "We both do," he told his wife. "She works for the Dixons."

"The Hamptons Dixons," Brad stated.

"She was their maid; one of them," Beckett said. "We were invited to a party for polo players and she was serving at dinner."

"How did they treat her?" Brad immediately asked.

"Like she worked for them and they were used to her enough that they could ignore her," Castle said.

"He's right, she was just a worker they didn't need to pay attention to," Beckett said simply. "And she was competent that we could see."

Groaning heavily, Brad pinched at the bridge of his nose and said, "Really not looking forward to this."

"Neither am I," Castle said. His tone was so full of anger that he wasn't surprised when the chief, officer and his wife looked at him; the former two in slight surprise. "It's that bastard, Terence Dixon," he explained. "He plays polo and he always plays dirty, clocked me in the ribs once with his mallet and gave this excuse it got caught on his horse's bridle. I bet you anything, if it was someone she knew that killed her, it was him."

"We'll try looking into that," Brad said, looking at Beckett. "And I saw that game Castle, so I know about Mr. Dixon." He noticed then that his friend's wife was looking at the ground he said, "No blood."

"I already expected that," Beckett murmured. She got her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight app she had on it, looking underneath the table. "Here," she said, pointing to an object that she'd spotted. "It's a…"

"Button," Castle said. "From her clothes?" He watched as Brad went over to the ME with the vic's body on a stretcher and then turned to his wife. "I'm thinking of him running in front of our house," he told her as she looked at him questioningly.

"Macca?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she thought for a moment and said, "That would have started up the other dogs in the neighborhood but would that have been enough to get anyone's attention?"

"No," Castle said. "But there was a part of me that thought maybe… but if there wasn't anyone on the canvass that mentioned that."

"Or did you just want Macca to attack him?" Beckett asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Pretty much," Castle said. "One of these days he will."

"It's not from her," Brad said, returning to them. "We took a look at all the articles of clothing she was wearing."

"Then that's definitely something you want to save," Castle said as they watched the chief put the button in a bag.

"How did her clothes look?" Beckett asked then.

"Except for the bullet hole, everything was intact," Brad told her.

"Then you're not going to find evidence of sexual assault," Beckett said.

"She's right, she was just a tool, an object," Castle added. When Brad looked at them he said, "It's more than likely that she's supposed to be a warning-"

"Or something to discredit David in the election," Beckett finished.

"Alright, head back to the station," Brad told Hutchinson. "And look into the vic, see if you can find any family and let them know what's happened. And I need you to look into the alibi that Mr. Foster provided for me." When Castle and Beckett started to protest he said, "You know I don't believe he's involved but I have to check it out."

"David's doing well in the polls," Castle pointed out. "And you know that he wouldn't ask us to look into this if-"

"Rick, I know," Brad interrupted him.

"He's right," Beckett said, looking at her husband. "He has to look but he knows already he won't find anything."

"She's right, I won't," Brad added quickly. He was going to say something else when Beckett suddenly turned away from them and looked at the window.

"Were you able to get a height for the killer?" she asked.

"About five seven to six one," Brad replied. "Judging by the bullet holes that made it into the house." When the two looked at them, he said, "Do you remember about how high he held the gun?"

"Around here," Beckett said, posing as she'd remembered the killer to have been standing. She looked back at the table and then stood where he'd been, looking at the chief and her husband.

"Warren," Brad called to one of the CSU team members that was inside. "See how she's standing?"

"Got it," the man said before writing on the clipboard that he was holding. "So we can narrow down the killer's height to… five ten to six one."

"Thank you," Brad said with a nod. "We-"

"No I don't need to leave, this is my boss's home, I need to make sure no one's going to write any kind of slander about the future mayor of this city," a man was saying as he walked up the beach, pushing away Officer Enos who was trying to stop him.

Groaning with Beckett, Castle followed her and Brad to the sand and said, "What are you doing here Bowen?"

"Oh, good, Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, what happened here?" Bowen asked the two.

"This a crime scene," Beckett said. "And we-"

"Yeah, I can see that," Bowen snapped impatiently. "But what is this going to do to David?"

"Do you think he killed someone?" Castle asked in slight irritation.

"Did he?" Bowen asked.

"No," Beckett said, unable to help saying that. "Now you have to go, this area is closed to the public."

"Right, well, this is great news," David's campaign manager said, clapping his gloved hands together. "His numbers are going to go steadily up, someone trying to obviously set him up for murder and a new baby. The public will love that angle."

"You're talking about their child as if it was nothing but a publicity stunt?" Beckett snapped so angrily that her husband was quick to grab her arm. She shook it off and said, "Because of whoever the hell did this, Rebecca and the baby could have lost their lives."

"And I just said the public loves that kind of story," Bowen said simply, seeming to be unaffected by her anger. "You're David's friends; don't you want him to win? Or did Hopkins lure you to his side with some kind of brib-"

"Get him out of here," Brad said as Beckett started to lunge towards the campaign manager before her husband stopped her. "Take him down to the station since he wants to stick his nose into the crime scene, I'll talk to him once I'm done here."

"I'm not talking to them," Bowen yelled, glaring at Castle and Beckett as he was dragged off.

"Beckett-" Brad started to say.

"I know I'm sorry but with him just disregarding what happened to Rebecca…" she began to say, still obviously controlling her anger. "And Dani, did they tell you about her?"

"David took me to the nursery to see her," Brad replied, looking around. "But you need to ignore him; I know you guys don't like Bowen."

"We're just wishing that David hadn't felt the need to hire him for this campaign," Castle said. "Since his grandfather worked with David's grandfather when he was running for mayor."

"Well, I don't think he's the murderer," Brad said. When Beckett looked at him he said, "Would he go that far to risk the election for his client still?"

"No," Beckett said with a frustrated sigh. "But that you'll still check," she stated.

The chief nodded, and then said, "Is there anything else you two want to look at?"

"Do you want to go inside Beckett?" Castle asked his wife.

"I already saw, I'm going home," she replied simply. "Unless," she said, looking at Brad. "You want us to look through the scene?"

"No, I'm good, you've got pictures?" Castle said when the chief turned to him.

"We'll have them," Brad replied. "Go ahead and head back since we can't do much until the morning. And what we can do now is mostly going to be grunt work."

"We'll be in tomorrow after we take the girls to school," Beckett said. Once she and Castle had said goodbye to the chief, she took his hand and pulled him down the beach until they reached their house.

"You're not going to beat me up are you?" Castle asked as he followed her over the sand the best he could. When he didn't get an answer he quickly said, "Can I remind you about how much I love you Kate?

"I'm not mad at you Rick," Beckett told him, looking back at him with a slight smile on her face. "Just how flippant Bower was of the situation."

"I am too but unless he's got anything to do with the case we should just stick to what we've been doing being around him; ignore him like crazy and just mask being polite," Castle said, catching up with her then so they were walking evenly. "Wait, why don't we go through the back?" he said when he noticed they were going along the side of the house.

"I don't want to scare them," Beckett said simply. When they made it around to the front door she unlocked it as she had her keys with her though she hadn't driven her car that night. She smiled when Macca instantly started to bark when she opened the deadbolt and turned back to her husband saying, "Maybe he could have gone after the killer."

"In time, he's still a puppy," Castle replied.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm so glad you're back," Julia said, running after the Irish Wolfhound down the hall. "I saw the police lights in front of Mari's house, so you're really going to work?"

"David and Rebecca want us to," Beckett said as the little girl was hugging her. "Will you be okay with that?"

"I don't care, you didn't work since before Christmas and if it helps Mari and Dani that's good," Julia said in what she thought was her most adult tone of voice. "But what about Eliza after school? And will you still come to my class?"

"First, you know Vivian will pick her up and bring her home and when you come home she'll watch you like she's been doing for a long time now," Castle said, smiling at his wife at their oldest's tone of voice. "And I thought you liked her."

"I do," Julia said with a sigh, since Vivian was their neighbor who babysat her and her sister since Eliza had started attending preschool. "Sorry, I got used to you coming to get us again."

"We'll do that again soon and take you both to school too," Beckett said. "And as for the second thing, we're still going to talk to your class."

"And read too right?" Julia asked.

"And read," Castle assured her. "So are you set?" he asked then.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Julia asked eagerly though she wasn't sure what time it was yet.

"Let Lily go home," Beckett said, smiling at her friend as she walked down the hall with Mari and carrying Eliza. "Thank you for watching them. Go," she said.

"Wait, how are you getting home?" Castle asked, suddenly thinking of how the woman had brought their car.

"I'm heading to the Fosters," Lily said as she handed Eliza to Beckett. "Brad is going to give me a ride home before he heads back to the station. He texted me," she added.

"Okay, we'll see you here for dinner next Sunday," Beckett said with a smile as she hugged her friend quickly.

"Sudden," Lily teased her, though they often invited each other for meals abruptly when they saw one another. "Rick, see you when I see you."

"Thanks again Lily," Castle said, nodding to her as he watched her leave.

"So now what?" Julia asked.

"We need to get Eliza to bed," Beckett replied simply. "Did you two keep her awake?"

"Lily did too," Mari said.

"Good, now she should fall asleep as soon as we put her to bed," Beckett said, heading up the stairs.

"So I think we'll have some time before you two have to go to bed to do something," Castle said since he knew his wife would want some time to get their youngest ready for bed. "What-"

"A game," Julia said, smiling when her friend started to nod rapidly in agreement.

"Then go ahead and pick one out," Castle said, following them as the two went hand in hand to the family room.

Looking through the cabinet with Mari, Julia finally came to one game and said, "Daddy we need your help."

"You want to play this one?" Castle asked, a little startled when he saw she was indicating their Clue game.

"Yeah, Mari wants to play it too," Julia said.

"Please?" the little girl asked.

"I'll have to ask your mom, Julia," Castle said, not sure why she wanted to play that knowing he and Beckett were going to be working on a case. "See what she says."

"I won't get nightmares Daddy," Julia said in exasperation.

Before Castle could reply to that, Beckett was calling down the stairs to them and he ushered the two girls upstairs and to Eliza's room. "They want to play a game after," he told his wife. "We'll talk about their choice."

"Okay, say goodnight to Mari, Eliza," Beckett said then. "You'll see her in the morning."

"Night," the toddler said with a smile, waving to her sister's friend.

"Night Eliza, hope you sleep good," Mari said, waving back at her.

Julia hurried over to her sister who was sitting on the edge of her bed, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you Lizzy, night," she told her, smiling as the toddler was yawning widely.

"Night," Eliza sighed, mumbling an I love you back to her sister.

Castle picked the toddler up then, and laid her down on the bed, brushing his lips to hers as Eliza was already starting to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you," he murmured, kissing her forehead after and not too shocked to find her fast asleep by the time he did that.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett whispered after she'd tucked Eliza in. She pressed her lips to the toddler's forehead, smiling as she mumbled a little but seemed to still be asleep. She and Castle left with Julia and Mari as quietly as they could, Macca waiting for them in the hall. Once the door and lights were closed, she asked, "What game do they want to play?"

"Clue," Castle said quickly. "I wasn't sure about that choice."

"I think it's okay," Beckett said. "But we'll play one game," she said to Julia sternly. "And after that we'll come upstairs and get you two ready for bed."

"That's fine, as long as we get to play," the little girl said simply. She smiled as her mother leaned down to share a kiss with her and she took her hand as her father took Mari's hand while they headed downstairs together. "Why aren't we going…?" she asked in confusion as Castle took her friend to the family room.

"We're going to play here," Beckett said, leading her to the breakfast nook. "So it's easier for you two to get up when we're finished. Rick?" she asked when she saw him coming down the hall again, the game in hand and Mari hurrying in front of him.

"I'll get it ready," Castle said, handing the board to her.

"Are you having coffee?" Mari asked interestedly; knowing about his foam art from the times she'd spent the night.

"We are and you two are having hot chocolate," Beckett replied as Castle was going around the kitchen then to prepare everything.

"Really?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Your mom is hoping it'll calm you two down," Castle commented. "I don't know about that, but we can give it a shot."

"Are you going to make something?" Mari then said. "And can we know now?"

"Nope, it'll be a surprise," Castle said simply as he was setting the kettle for the hot chocolate on the stove. "But you'll like it love."

"More than likely," Beckett said wryly. She pushed her hair off her cheek then after she'd set everything up on the board where it needed to go and started to deal the cards after Julia and Mari had picked out the three cards that were the solution. "Okay, we're ready," she told Castle as she sat.

"Almost set," he told her while he was finishing up with her cup of coffee. "Okay, here you go," Castle told his wife as he set the mug in front of her.

Julia and Mari jumped out of their seats, hurrying over to see the foam as Beckett took a quick picture of it with her phone. They smiled at each other at the sight of the darker foam heart inside a lighter, bigger one and went back to sit down as Julia's mother grabbed Castle's wrist.

"I'm surprised you forgot," Beckett said with a smile as she pulled her husband back to her. He didn't reply to that; as she'd expected; and their lips soon met in a kiss that she was very tempted to deepen, but held back since she knew the girls were watching. "Thank you," she said.

Taking a deep breath in as he knew from her tone that that was a promise for later, Castle nodded saying, "Not a problem." He kissed the side of his wife's head and whispered into her ear for a moment before turning back to the stove where the kettle was whistling.

Smiling at her parents' exchange, Julia looked at Mari and said, "I'm glad your mom and dad are like that too."

"Me too," the little girl said with a wide smile.

"Okay, here's your hot chocolate, just let me get my drink…" Castle said, setting their mugs in front of them.

"Wait until we play a little to try to drink those," Beckett said. She smiled when the girls then turned to watch Castle make his coffee and once he had joined them said, "Mari, you can roll first since you're our guest."

Smiling as she usually did that, the little girl took the dice and quickly threw them on the table, seeing she had gotten a seven. "I'll get the highest roll," she told her friend.

"I might," Julia said, smiling since Mari was kidding she could tell. She then rolled the dice herself, and got an eight, giggling heavily with her friend. "Now you Mommy," she said quickly, handing the dice to her mother.

Rolling, Beckett got a four and said, "Rick?"

"What, are we betting?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, I'm just saying you'll get less," Beckett said. She watched him roll, and then laughed as the girls nearly started to crack up as he got a twelve. "Okay, so I'm not a psychic, take your turn love, or else we'll run out of time," she said as he then reached again for the dice.

The game began, and when Castle was the first to reach a room Mari asked, "So you do this stuff?"

"What stuff?" he asked since she'd been asking him.

"Finding out who is a murderer? Like the game?" Mari said shyly.

"They do," Julia said quickly. "But it's not like the game, not in a house like this."

"That would be pretty awesome though; like the movie love?" Castle suggested.

"I don't think we'll be facing a case like that," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling a little. "And it's your turn again."

After Castle had moved his piece, he noticed that Mari was looking ahead of her and he asked, "Alright?"

"Yeah, but why are the police at my house now?" the little girl asked.

Sharing a look together, Castle and Beckett realized that they'd completely forgotten to talk to David and Rebecca to see if they wanted them to explain the situation at all with Mari; since it was apparent they'd forgotten to themselves. He got his phone and quickly texted his friend as his wife began to speak.

"Are you going to make a guess again?" Beckett asked the little girl.

"It's my turn Mommy," Julia said, looking at her friend, not surprised to see her troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Listen Mari, there are police at your house because someone tried to break in earlier tonight," Castle said, handing his phone with the responding text from David on it to his wife.

"They did?" the little girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, but they were just after the letters you know about," Beckett said, a little surprised to see in the text that Mari was aware of the harassing letters. "They weren't able to find them though, because your mom and I surprised him before he could get into the house."

"Is that why Mommy had Dani now? 'Cause she got scared?" Mari whispered.

"I'm afraid so," Beckett said. "But, they're both fine so you don't need to worry about it."

"But why are you-" Julia started to ask before she stopped herself abruptly as she answered her own question.

Shaking her head at her daughter, Beckett said, "Go ahead and roll okay?"

"Sure," Julia said, wondering who had been murdered at her friend's house. She was itching to ask but knew her parents wouldn't answer, afraid of giving Mari nightmares. She was a little distracted and she was sitting back in her chair before she realized the others were all looking at her. "What?" she asked, looking back at them.

"You're not going to guess?" Castle asked.

"Oh! Um…" Julia said, looking at her paper with her cards marked on it. "I guess Mrs. Peacock; myself; in the conservatory, with the wrench."

After she'd shown the card with Mrs. Peacock on it to Julia, Beckett leaned over to Castle and murmured in his ear, " _She's figured out someone was killed_."

" _I know, should we tell her_?" he asked, his voice low as well.

" _Not unless she asks_ ," Beckett said quickly as Mari was guessing something then. " _And after Mari's back at home_."

Nodding, Castle showed the little girl one of his cards, and the game picked up again before the little girl suddenly spoke.

"So someone was murdered?" Mari said as Beckett was moving her piece. "At my home," she clarified as her friend's parents looked at her.

"You…" Beckett began. She watched as Castle texted David, not surprised with a second after he sent it, the phone rang. "Hey David," she said.

"Hey, let me talk to Mari," the man said.

"What's wrong Daddy?" the little girl asked as Beckett put the phone on the table in front of her.

"Hold on. Are you sure you want Julia to hear about this?" David asked when he realized he was on speakerphone.

"She's already figured it out too," Castle said.

"Okay, so honey," David said, turning his attention back to his daughter. "You're right, someone was murdered but they were found at our house in the back, not inside."

"So did someone break in?" Mari said.

"I told Rick and Kate to tell you that because I didn't want you to get scared, or have nightmares," David replied with a sigh.

"But I should know Daddy, it's my home too," Mari insisted. "And I'm a big girl, I'm gonna be eight. Is that why Rick and Kate are gonna work with the police."

"Yeah, they're going to work on the case," David said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay, then I'm not scared," Mari said simply.

"I think she has a lot of confidence in us," Beckett said in amusement as Castle looked surprised to hear that.

"Good," David said. "I hope though you're having fun over there and not talking about what happened at the house."

"No, we're playing Clue," Mari replied.

"They picked it out David," Castle said as the man on the other end made a strangled sound.

"Yeah, we wanted to play," Julia added. "And it's a lot of fun."

"Okay," David said with a sigh. "I better go, Rebecca's already asleep. I'll see you tomorrow Mari."

"Bye Daddy, night!" the little girl replied.

After they'd all said goodnight to him and David had hung up, Castle put his phone back into his pocket and said, "You two surprise me."

"Why?" Julia asked as she picked up the dice to roll.

"You could easily be detectives, the way you figured things out tonight," Castle said. "No?" he asked surprised when Mari scrunched up her nose at that idea. "I know you want to be a dancer sweetheart, but you?"

"I want to make clothes," Mari said simply though she was blushing a deep red.

"She's a good artist, and she's good with fabrics," Julia said quickly. "But… she thinks her mom and dad are going to make her be a lawyer like they are."

"Mari," Beckett said quickly, leaning over slightly to look at her. "Your parents will never, never make you do what they do. They'll want you to have a job that you love and I bet you if you tell them you want to be a fashion designer then they'll be glad to hear that."

"How do you know?" Mari asked, looking slightly relieved but a little doubtful.

"Because your mom has told me she's wondering what you'll be when you get older," Beckett answered, smiling as Julia was taking Mari's hand to place the dice in her palm. "And I asked her if they want you to be a lawyer and she said only if you want to."

"I told you, my mommy and daddy don't want me to be with the police or writers like they are," Julia said. "Only if I want to."

"When they come home and things are more settled with the baby," Beckett said. "Talk to them about it okay? I bet you anything they'll do whatever they can to help you."

"Mommy's right, she and Daddy helped me when I told them I wanted to be a dancer," Julia said. "They still do."

"I'll tell them later," Mari said before she rolled the dice and moved her piece.

With his turn, Castle stayed in the room where he already was, and then said, "Okay so I'll say Mrs. White, in the library with the knife. You're sure you two won't get nightmares."

"I think that's a no," Beckett said, unable to help smiling as the two just looked across the table at him. "I don't have a card, you two?"

"Here," Julia said, sliding it to him.

"I was starting to get my hopes up there," Castle said after he'd marked his paper and gave the card back.

"I'm going to guess Colonel Mustard, in the library, with the revolver," Beckett said since she was in the same room he was. She looked around the table as the girls shook their heads, and then turned to her husband. When he gave her a mock frown she smiled and then took the three cards in their little envelope, laying them out. "You showed your hand with the library," she teased Castle.

"And I was the killer," he said, shaking his head.

"Mommy-" Julia began to say.

"Uh-uh you two have school tomorrow and it's getting close to your bedtime anyway," Beckett said, standing up. "Rick-"

"I've got it," Castle said, knowing she was going to help the two get ready. He watched them leave with a smile as Beckett was holding the girls' hands, then forced himself to turn back to the game to get it put away.

"Where's my bag?" Mari was asking Beckett as they reached the top of the stairs, Macca waiting there for them.

"In her room, we set it in her closet so we wouldn't forget we had it," Beckett said, smiling when the little girl giggled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can get dressed," Mari said. She waited for Beckett to grab her overnight bag before she got her pajamas from it and went to set them on the bed next to Julia's.

Watching the two change, Beckett had to smile at their chatter, since it involved playing with their little sisters since Mari had one of her own. When they were dressed she stood up and went over to them saying, "You know you might have to wait a little to really be able to play with Dani."

"That's okay, I can still take care of my sister, like Julia did with Eliza," Mari replied. "I want to help with that."

"Your mother will appreciate it," Beckett said as she led them to the bathroom. "Come on, brush your teeth," she said when they turned to her.

"She never forgets," Julia told her friend.

"My mommy doesn't either," Mari replied with a soft giggle. With that she and her friend began to brush their teeth and after washing their hands, they went out to see that Castle was there. She watched as Julia went over to her parents, and then felt a rush of homesickness as Castle picked her friend up.

"Sweet dreams Julia, I love you," he told her before they shared a kiss.

"Love you too Daddy," Julia said as he carried her over to the bed. "And I love you Mommy," she told Beckett as she sat up on the bed.

"I love you sweetie," she replied, kissing her daughter's forehead before sharing a kiss with her. "Mari…" she started to say, turning towards the little girl.

"Mari what's wrong?" Julia asked worriedly as she saw the sad expression on her face.

"I think she's a little homesick right now," Beckett said quickly, going over to her and taking her hand. "It's only for one night, your mom and sister will be back at home tomorrow, waiting for you after school."

Sighing as Beckett hugged her tightly, Mari nodded and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome but it's the truth," Beckett said simply, letting Castle put the little girl onto the bed on the other side of Julia. "Sweet dreams though, both of you," she said as she tucked the two girls in.

"I hope you do too Mommy," Julia replied.

"I should, but you need to actually get to sleep," Beckett replied.

"She's right this isn't really a sleepover since there's school," Castle said. "So no gossiping."

"We don't do that Daddy," Julia said as she and Mari giggled.

"Then no talking or singing," Castle said.

"Good night you two," Beckett said, standing up.

"Night," Julia and Mari said together, smiling as Castle said the same as he backed out of the room next to Beckett.

Out in the hall, with the lights and the door closed behind them, Beckett said to her husband, "They're not going to sleep yet."

"No," Castle said in complete agreement, shaking his head. "So what should we do?"

"Do you want to go to bed this second?" Beckett asked him.

"Barely after eight thirty," Castle said, checking his watch.

"You could go play your game for a while, remember you were telling me you wanted to this morning," Beckett suggested.

"I've changed my mind," Castle told her quickly. "How about we play a game ourselves?"

"Then get one and take it up to our room," Beckett told him as right as he'd finished there was a burst of giggles from the room behind her. "And I'll take care of this."

"You want something to drink while we play?" Castle asked as she turned to the door.

"I'm good," Beckett replied before he headed down the stairs. She went into the room, smiling at the girls who she wasn't surprised to see were sitting up in bed. "I love how you go to sleep," she told them teasingly.

"Sorry, but we were saying goodnight to Macca," Julia explained, a laugh escaping her lips at the same time. "And he was sneezing."

"Also you can't fall asleep can you?" Beckett asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. At the girls' hesitant expressions she smiled again and hugged them both saying, "It's been a pretty crazy night for us all, I'm glad Eliza went to sleep at least. But again, you have school and you don't want to be falling asleep during history. So lay down and I'll stay here with you until you're sleeping okay?"

"What if it takes us a long time?" Julia asked. "Is Daddy waiting for you?"

"He's not," Beckett said, as she knew he was behind her. "Now shh, try and get to sleep." She reached down and started to stroke the top of Julia's head and watched Mari's eyes start to flutter closed before she was asleep. Though it took a little longer for Julia to follow suit she was soon sleeping herself and Beckett stood, going to her husband in the doorway.

"You have a knack for that," Castle said once she had closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, my mom did that for me, I usually took a while to fall asleep," Beckett replied as she went with him to Eliza's room. She looked inside as he opened the door, seeing their youngest still sleeping. "At least she's not taking after me in that. Or Julia for that matter," she said when they were again walking to their room.

"What, you were worse?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Definitely, but I was lucky my mother was patient," Beckett said with a slightly nostalgic smile. She shook her head of her thoughts then and turned to her husband saying, "I'm going to get changed, what are we playing?"

"Chess," Castle said. "I realized we hadn't played this for a while."

"Okay, I'll be right back out," Beckett told him before heading to the dresser.

Very quickly; once he was alone in the room; Castle rushed to get on his own pajamas before he was starting the fire. He rubbed his upper arms with his hands as it took a while for the chill in the room to disperse and then finally sat down to set up the game. Hearing the door to the bathroom open up again, he looked over to see his wife coming out, rubbing her arms as well. "Sorry, I should have started the fire sooner," he said as she hurried over to it, holding her hands out to the flames.

"It's okay," Beckett replied, though she was still shivering. She smiled when her husband came over to her then, holding her tightly to him. She sighed and pressed against him, her cheek to his chest. "We can't stay like this all night you know," she eventually said, though she was feeling pleasantly warm in his embrace.

"Let me do one thing really quickly; tea," Castle told her.

"Tea?" Beckett replied.

"Really fast, we can share a cup," Castle said.

"You didn't let me finish," Beckett told him teasingly. "That sounds great and I'd like some Earl Grey if we have any."

"I-" Castle started to say before he froze. He had planned on making chamomile, since he knew his wife liked to have that before she went to bed sometimes, but with Earl Grey he had to wonder if she wanted more than the game or games of chess they were going to play. "Got it," he finally said, shuddering in pleasure as he headed to the door.

Smiling as she hadn't been surprised her husband could guess what she wanted, Beckett was about to sit down when something came to mind unexpectedly. She walked over to the table they kept against the wall next to the windows and she glanced over the photographs there. Picking up one framed picture she smiled again at the sight of it and was so involved in her memory the shot provided that she was almost reliving it. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped but managed to control herself just in time, turning to see it was her husband. "How fast did you make it?" she asked, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Sorry, I used the microwave," Castle said. "It was cold and I wanted to get back up here to you."

"That's alright," Beckett said before she looked back at the picture and then set it down in the back.

"What were you thinking about?" Castle asked her as he watched her.

"That first night we had Eliza home," Beckett said with a smile. "I was thinking of how they're going home with Dani tomorrow; but I forgot that Rebecca went through it already with Mari."

"So they do know what to expect," Castle said. "But you were thinking of that because of what happened today."

"I'm not still thinking that I could have harmed the baby," Beckett replied quickly as she led the way back over to the armchairs and coffee table where the game was waiting for them still. "I was just remembering because… it was an interesting night," she said, still smiling. "It was the first night we were here together as a family, all of us."

"It was," Castle agreed before he sat down with her. As he watched her go first after sipping the tea, he contemplated the board and then moved another piece.

The first few of her moves Beckett did quickly but as the game progressed she slowed down and was able to think in between as Castle was studying the board and moving his own pieces. She couldn't stop thinking of that other night, two and half years before, as the picture she'd been looking at on the table was of her with Eliza in her arms, sitting cross legged on the bed with Julia to her right and her husband to her left. He'd set up the camera to take it before they'd put the girls to bed and had tried to get some sleep themselves. The smile that reached her lips then was when her memory settled on how shortly after they'd fallen asleep, Eliza had woken them up and she'd had her first taste of what things were going to be like with the baby.

* * *

_"I'll get her," Castle mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his face after he and Beckett awoke to the shrill cries. When they all of a sudden got closer, he looked over and saw that his wife had their daughter in her arms already. "Oh, sorry, little slow on the draw there."_

_"Bizarre way of saying that," Beckett replied, shaking her head. She quickly started to nurse Eliza before looking up at her husband and asking, "So is this just the beginning?"_

_"Basically," Castle replied. "But I swear I'll try not to fall asleep every time."_

_"You don't really need to worry about staying up," Beckett said with a slight smile as she ran her free hand over Eliza's head. "But I'm hoping a couple times you'll take care of her for me."_

_"Definitely," Castle said before they heard the door open then. He leaned over with his wife to see who it was and smiled at her when their oldest walked in. "Hey sweetheart, did she wake you up?" he asked as the little girl ran around to his side of the bed so he could pick her up._

_"Was she supposed to?" Julia asked in a little confusion._

_"No, she was crying just now," Beckett said softly, beckoning Julia over to her with her hand. She shared a kiss once the little girl was sitting up on her knees in between her and Castle and said, "If you didn't hear her, then how come you're up?"_

_"I just woke up," Julia said simply. "And I felt lonely," she added shyly when her parents just looked at her._

_"Well, now we're all together," Castle commented as he and his wife shared a smile at that. He wrapped his arms around Julia then as Beckett was carefully moving Eliza before he told her, "The four of us anyways, but you have to sleep."_

_"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Julia asked._

_"Yes," Beckett said firmly before Castle could reply to that._

_"Can Eliza come with us to go to school?" Julia then said enthusiastically._

_"I'm afraid not," Castle replied that time. "She needs to be a little older before we can take her out, but your mom and I will both take you."_

_"He's right, we will," Beckett said. "But once we get Eliza back to sleep right now you need to go to your room."_

_"Can't I sleep here?" Julia begged._

_"Your sister is going to be waking us up a lot tonight," Castle told her. "But maybe when she's older, and she starts sleeping through the night, we'll let you stay with us." He then looked over at his wife and asked, "We will, right love?"_

_"Yes," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She put Eliza up to her shoulder then and said, "But you can stay for now."_

_"Thank you," Julia said, sitting up on her knees again. She took one of her sister's tiny hands and let her squeeze her index finger. "She's so small; I don't think she'll ever get big enough to play."_

_"She will," Castle said, smiling as he could hear the wonder in her voice._

_"Can I hold her?" Julia asked quickly when Beckett started to move off the bed to walk with Eliza to get her to sleep._

_"Just for a little," Beckett replied, looking at Castle who shrugged slightly. She put the baby into Julia's arms and made sure she was okay before she sat back against the headboard. "Easy," she said, smiling at the way the little girl started to rock her body back and forth._

_"You don't need to stop," Castle said quickly. "Just a little slower okay?"_

_"Kay," Julia said with a nod. She watched as Eliza's eyes slowly closed as she was rocking her again and then finally she could feel from the slight extra weight on her arms that the baby was asleep._

_"Okay, come on," Castle said, picking up Julia as Beckett was putting their youngest into her bassinet. "A quick goodnight to your mom."_

_Kissing Julia before her husband left to take their daughter to her room, Beckett leaned back against the headboard, smiling as she lay down, telling herself that she was going to wait for Castle to come back. But the next thing she knew was being jolted by a cry and someone was getting off the bed behind her._

_"Go back to sleep love," Castle said sleepily to his wife who was blinking up at him._

_"What… when did you get back?" Beckett asked him._

_"It's been an hour since I put Julia to bed," Castle said, still feeling amusement through his exhaustion. "You were asleep when I came back. But I've got her now."_

_"Thank you," Beckett was able to mumble before she was falling asleep again. When she was woken up again by a cry, she looked at Castle, sleeping next to her again with his arm across her side. She smiled and then got up going to Eliza, picking her up._

_Groaning as the proximity of the crying to his ear woke him up, Castle looked to see that Beckett had their daughter, and he sighed saying, "I almost thought she was going to need to be changed again."_

_"No, I think she just woke up," Beckett said before getting off the bed, starting to pace to try and calm the baby down. She knew she was lucky when it didn't take long to get her back to sleep and she hurried into the bed after setting Eliza back into the bassinet, falling asleep immediately and taking advantage of what time she had left until the baby woke up again._

_The next time, Castle seemed to know as Beckett did, that Eliza needed to be nursed, so he sat up against the headboard next to her, his arm around her shoulder as they both looked at their daughter. He was trying to think of something special to do for breakfast for his wife the next morning, when he felt her head fall onto his shoulder. He smiled as he realized she'd fallen asleep; not that he could blame her; and reluctantly he woke her up. "Hey, sorry," he said when she looked up at him, seeming to be startled. "Lay down, she's finished."_

_"I'll wait," Beckett said, watching him as he patted Eliza's back. She leaned against him as he did that, the murmur of his voice to their daughter lulling her easily to sleep, knowing that the baby was safe with him. The thought was the last one she had and she never felt Castle laying her down before he put Eliza back to bed and then held her to him as they took the next stretch of time; however long it was; to get some rest before they needed to tend to their youngest again._

* * *

"Kate? Hey, love," Castle said a little loudly to get her attention when she didn't react to him the first time. "Welcome back, it's your move."

"Sorry, I was thinking about that first night again," Beckett said, taking a pawn and moving it. When she looked up at her husband, she saw that he was smirking at her and she said, "Oh stop," throwing his piece that she'd captured at him.

"Ow, with my own pawn? Come on," Castle said before he paused. "That rhymed didn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Beckett said, taking on an accent.

"God love, you do the best Eleanor Bron from _Help!_ " Castle said in admiration. "Even my mom agrees."

"As many times as we watched that movie, how could I not?" Beckett asked him with a smile. "But now it's your turn."

"Any reason why you're thinking of that night still?" Castle asked as he moved a knight.

"Probably just nostalgia," Beckett replied with a smile at him. "But I remember it so clearly…"

"Most likely because you got so little sleep," Castle said, waiting for her to make her move after considering the board. "But I'm glad you look on it fondly."

"Oh I do, don't worry," Beckett said, watching him move another knight. She couldn't help shivering then and sighed saying, "I can't get warm tonight."

"The tea- oh," Castle started to say before she showed him the empty mug. "Come here love," he said then reaching over the table to her. He smiled at her when she took his hand, and he pulled her around the table before she sat on his lap before he could tug her down onto it. "Your move now," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm aware of that," Beckett said absently as she turned the board. She looked over all the pieces she had left, and then moved her bishop. That done she leaned back against him before wrapping her arms around his neck and when he shifted a little under her, she smiled before kissing his temple.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had you sit here," Castle said jokingly.

"So are you forfeiting?" Beckett asked him with a smirk.

"No, I know what I'm going to do… here," Castle said, leaning over her and moving his last pawn.

Beckett turned the board around again, and moved her knight to take that pawn. "That was a sacrifice wasn't it?" she asked after leaning back.

"Maybe not," Castle said. He couldn't help laughing when she looked at him and told her, "Okay, it was." He looked at the board but before he could move anything he paused and then looked at her saying, "What does the winner get?"

Not looking at him, Beckett said, "Whatever they want." She exhaled in surprise when he suddenly tilted her back and kissed her deeply. She let out a moan of surprise and held onto him tightly as his hands squeezed forcefully around her, their tongues meeting in her mouth. Slowly, she pulled away from him and said, "I think you just got it. So if I win, that prize will have to be doubled."

"Assuming you win," Castle taunted her jokingly. "And if I win then you better believe I'm taking double."

Beckett smiled and nodded to the board saying, "Make your move love."

"Right," Castle said absently before he looked down at the board again. He saw the move he'd caught sight of before he'd started to kiss her and got his queen into position.

Breathing out roughly then as she saw what he'd done, Beckett took a longer time considering what to do than she had so far that game but realized that he had her trapped. So with a slight nod she moved her bishop randomly, since she knew there wasn't much else she could do that would count.

Seeing that, Castle smiled and said, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy my doubled prize," as he checkmated her. "Checkmate by the way."

"Yes, I got that," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "Alright, what do you want?" she sighed.

"Stand up," Castle told her before he followed her. He took her over to her side of the bed, and leaned down; kissing her gently on the lips before he wrapped his arms about her waist and she quickly put hers around his neck. Kissing her again, he made it deeper and more passionate than the one before. Their tongues were slowly flicking against each other for a long while before he pulled back carefully. Without a word he helped her out of her robe, getting her agreement with whatever he was planning on doing as she helped him. Once he had her robe draped over her nightstand he turned back to her and was going to start undressing her when she grabbed him, pushing him on his shoulders until he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Love?" he asked as she stood as close to him as she could get once he was set.

"What? This is your prize," Beckett told him, leaning over on his knees. "You wanted it doubled right?"

"That would be nice, yes," Castle said quickly as he stared up at her with wide eyes at the look on her face, a seductive smile turning up the corners of her lips.

Beckett made an amused sound in the back of her throat before she leaned down and slowly took his lips with her own. The kiss was gentle but she hoped she was able to convey her desire for him in that as his expression that had been a mix of shock and arousal had made her own grow stronger. Pulling back she couldn't resist, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she stood up straight again and said, "Then here's the first half of that."

Castle ground his teeth together slightly as his wife took off her pajama shirt and held it up in front of him for a moment before dropping it. He tried to reach out for her, to grab her, but instead she took a step away from him. "That's not a prize," he said in protest.

"What, me stripping for you?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"You're a little too far, closer," Castle said, waving both his hands towards himself. "Come, please," he groaned as she took another step backwards. " _Love_ ," he breathed as she then put her thumbs into the waistband of her pants.

Looking at him and seeing how intense the expression on his face was, Beckett felt a shiver race down her spine before she began to pull down the dark blue silk. She went slowly, until it was past her hips and she let it fall to the ground. Stepping out of the pooled material, she put her foot underneath the pants and kicked them up to her husband. She laughed when nearly he fell back on the bed in his surprise at that and she bit her lower lip as he tossed them aside the second he had recovered. "So what do you think?" she asked, stepping once closer to him.

"I want more," Castle said immediately, his eyes trailing up from her feet, snagging for a moment on her breasts before he looked into her eyes. When he saw the look on her face he asked, "What?"

"You're too greedy," Beckett said, tossing her hair back over her left shoulder.

"No, but… my prize, you said…" Castle hurriedly tried to say before he trailed off when he saw the smile spread across her face. "Kate-" he began.

Beckett took a quick step back from him again and hurriedly started to pull off her panties, relieved that movement caught his attention and he didn't continue in his protest. She tossed those at him once she had them in her hand and had to hurry to him before he could stand, putting her hands down hard on his shoulders. "So, what do you think now?" she asked him a little teasingly.

"Not a bad prize but I could have done without the taunting," Castle said quickly. "Stand up," he told her.

"That makes it a lot more fun," Beckett joked as she did as he asked. She expected him to stand up with her then but instead he was running his hands down her sides, looking at her intently. She lost the sudden amusement she'd had as she saw the way he was staring at her; at her body; and she bit at her lower lip when he ran his hands up and down slowly, gently. "Rick…" she breathed, wanting him to do something other than stare at her.

" _I love you_ ," Castle said suddenly, turning his gaze up to her eyes. "I need you Kate."

"You have me, just…" Beckett replied before he was suddenly standing up. " _I love you_ ," she told him as hurriedly as she could before his lips crushed hers. She moaned softly in pleasure at the feel of it and then fought back against his tongue that was trying to get inside her mouth. She stroked the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around him and shuddered hard when she felt her breasts brushing against his pajama shirt and some of his robe too. "Wait," she told him quickly, stepping back from him again. "I swear this isn't part of your prize," she said reassuringly in case he might get angry.

"I know," Castle said, pushing her hands away from the bottom of his shirt. "Let me," he whispered to her, brushing his lips against hers before she captured them for a rough kiss. He didn't let it last for long though; instead he pulled away and swiftly pulled off his robe and then his pajama shirt. He groaned as he instantly felt her hands on him, running down his bare chest very slowly, almost carefully. When he looked at her, he could then see she was staring at where her fingers were going intently. Another groan escaped his lips and he somehow was able to make himself pull back again.

Though she was tempted to go to him, Beckett remained standing in place as she watched her husband pulling off his black pajama pants and the second that they were discarded she had to fight with herself. She could feel the urge to take just one step forward, to remove the last layer barring his very obvious erection from her, but she knew he wouldn't let her. So it was pure torture; which she was very aware was the same kind she'd put Castle through; to watch him remove his boxers, those being thrown behind him, joining her pants on the floor. By the time they hit the floor however she was in her husband's embrace, their mouths in a heavy, exuberant kiss as they almost seemed to be fighting with each other. But it didn't last very long as at almost the same time they'd both remembered they were free of their restrictions and Castle was picking her up to her slight cry of surprise. He carried her the few steps to the bed, laying her down in the middle before he lowered his head to hers, taking her lips. "Rick… love," she whispered after they'd parted from that swift kiss, looking deeply into each other's eyes, pleasure thrumming through her body hard.

Castle ran his hand down his wife's cheek, cupping it gently before he leaned down to whisper something against her lips. When he felt her nodding he murmured, "This is still my prize."

"I'd hope so," Beckett said, though she couldn't really smile, too touched by what he wanted and her want for him. She watched as he ran his first two fingertips over her lips and she did the same to him, surprised when he suddenly grabbed her hand, holding it to him as he kissed the fingertips and then went down to her palm.

Having to shake himself from his distraction, Castle went back to her and brushed his fingertips lightly over her neck, stroking it until he found what he was searching for. "Remember to tell me," he told her almost sternly then as she arched her neck backwards a little for him. "What you want, what you don't."

"The first I don't need to tell you because you know," Beckett breathed, looking intensely into his eyes. "The second I never would have to say."

Castle was sure he shuddered in response to that, but never felt it run through him. So instead he leaned down to her, kissing her tenderly before he let it become rough. The second they pulled apart, he couldn't stop himself, and he was attacking her neck. He was relieved to hear her cries of pleasure in response, and feel her hands on the back of his head, holding him in place. He went a little crazy, nipping her skin, soothing it with his lips and kissing it. All that he did at whatever bit of her skin he had reached and he varied the order of those actions. He went over her entire neck, not too surprised when Beckett was writhing underneath him by the time he stopped. "Are you hot for me love?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes! Oh, Rick, love, please…" Beckett breathed harshly to him, biting at her lower lip. She moaned when he managed to take that lip with his teeth and started to nibble on it a little hard. She tore herself away from him and with them both breathing heavily she said, "I told you I was hot… maybe you should check on that."

His breath almost catching then; which he knew would have made him instantly pass out; Castle shook his head and said, " _Soon love, I promise, remember, this is our prize_."

"I thought you said it was yours," Beckett said in slight confusion, though she couldn't deny the sudden jolt of added arousal snaking its way through her body at his use of Irish.

"No, it'll be for both of us," Castle said simply. "Mostly for you…" And with that he descended down to her neck again but that time he pressed his lips to her pulse on the left side before trailing his lips as lightly as he could down to the hollow of her throat. Going further, he met the coolness of her aquamarine pendant and he paused to brush his lips over her skin next to it before he allowed himself to journey the rest of the way. Reaching her scar, he pressed his lips to it gently, carefully, feeling the tremble that went through Beckett's body. He wasn't too surprised when she reached for him then, carefully making him raise his head, and then led him to her right breast. Trying not to start breathing heavily, he reached over with his right hand and first fondled her left mound before going to her right and doing the same there. Both her nipples were rigid, her skin surrounding them smooth to the touch, and he had little resistance or remembrance of his plan left in him as he allowed her to bring him down to a taut nub, immediately taking it with his mouth, suckling at her as rapaciously as it was possible to do.

Beckett let herself cry out unabashedly in joy as her body reacted to Castle's stimulation, and she was nearly digging her nails into his skin at first. But slowly she started to calm down and once she had she began to stroke at his hair, sighing deeply as he had eased up his exuberance a little. She watched him move to her other breast and that time he was much more careful and gentle in stimulating her, making her moan before he finally pulled away. She took his kiss but was surprised when it was only a quick one and then he descended down to her abdomen, running his lips in a straight line down to the apex of her legs. She was almost frozen then, watching him put his hand between her legs to get her to part them. Quick to do so she waited, tense, as he moved down to lay between her legs and proceeded to kiss his way up first the left before he repeated the same action with her right. "Oh love…" she moaned softly as he was then stroking the skin there.

Trying not to visually react to that, Castle moved up and didn't try to stop himself as he pressed his lips to her folds. Shuddering roughly at the feel of her slick in her desire there he cursed himself mentally but luckily she wasn't distracted from what he was doing which was what he'd wanted. So with her focused on what she was feeling he slowly slipped his tongue inside her and there had to control himself, almost fighting with his body's urge to start going crazy as the taste of her flooded his mouth almost instantly. Finally though he was able to pull away and he went to her clit where his fingers had been rubbing in a slow circle. He allowed himself a few laps of his tongue over the swollen nub but then moved away from her.

Opening her eyes in shock at the abruptness of him leaving her, Beckett wanted to ask Castle what he was doing. But before a word could leave her parted lips he was kissing her and hard. She couldn't make herself pull away from him as she quickly started to respond to him and she didn't want to when she suddenly felt his fingers slipping inside of her, making her arch her back. But since he was laying on her slightly they managed to keep kissing, roughly, and she nearly started yelling at him in protest when a few seconds later he pulled away from her. "Rick…" she begged him in her tone. When he nuzzled her lips and then moved off of her she waited, wondering what he was doing as he wasn't even moving his fingers within her still. But finally he did and she was reaching out to him, digging her nails into his arm as his fingers had moved in such a way as to find her g-spot. The pleasure from the touch literally exploded in her and she had to wonder if she was going to be able to withstand him for much longer as he started to slide his hand back and forth.

"Don't worry," Castle said against her temple, kissing it gently. "It doesn't matter if you come this second; I just want to give you a small prize."

Breathing out a laugh as she couldn't really get enough air to do so normally, Beckett asked, "For… for what?" stammering when his thumb was able to reach down and rub at her clit in a slow circle.

"Because," Castle told her. And that was all he said before he was kissing her, nearly smiling at the fact that his wife was quick to kiss him back. He moved his fingers at a varying pace, never a steady one. He found; after the years of doing the same thing with her; that going alternatively fast and slow he could draw out her orgasm to the point when he wanted her to have it. He kept kissing her after they had parted but kept them much shorter, not wanting Beckett to suffocate because he couldn't stop. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he withdrew his fingers to replace them with his mouth, letting the digits go to her clit again.

The nearly pulsating effect of his tongue and fingers hit Beckett hard and she knew why he'd changed positions. She was relieved because her entire body was exhausted; trying to withstand what he'd been doing to her and fighting against her natural inclination to let herself go to her peak. But finally, everything culminated to such a point where she broke and she was arching her back as she let herself writhe on the bed in her pleasure, crying out Castle's name repeatedly as she felt him not stopping his ministrations. Finally the pleasure stopped and she could feel a slightly lethargic sensation coming over her as her husband pulled away to lay next to her, holding her to him. "What about you?" she asked then as she could feel his erection against her thigh immediately.

"Are you too tired?" Castle asked her, kissing her forehead.

Beckett didn't reply to that and turned onto her side as she felt she finally had the strength to do so and she leaned over, kissing him deeply. "Hmm, give me a little time…" she whispered when she'd pulled away enough from him to accomplish that. She then sat up and watched as Castle rushed to do so too. "I was going to-" she said, trying to push on his shoulder to get him to lie back down.

"Not tonight," he said before he cupped her face in his hands and leaned over, kissing her slowly. Castle pulled back shortly after he'd started and stared into her eyes before they leaned into one another at the same time. He moved away from her carefully and then made her lay down, breathing roughly. At the same time he was yelling at himself in his mind, reminding himself that she had just climaxed and he needed to make sure she would be ready for him. Luckily he had a literal arsenal of things he knew to do so he was quick to start with one of them, one of the calmest of those techniques.

Beckett panted roughly as Castle moved away from her again and made her turn over onto her stomach. She felt his right hand running down her back then, making her bite down on her lower lip very hard as the sensation was almost as if silk was running over her skin. After that his lips followed and she was squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she held onto the pillow underneath her.

"Love," Castle said, pulling back and looking at her. When she opened her eyes he said, "Would you be mad at me if I had you sit up again?" She shook her head, so he was quick to pull her up after she had turned over onto her back, not surprised she had seemed to guess what he was going to do. He sat on his knees while she straddled his legs, sitting on his lap. He kissed her first and kept that going for as long as he could as they dueled and became a little frantic in that. When they managed to part he murmured something to her and was surprised when she shook her head no. "But-" he started to say.

Cutting him off, Beckett leaned back slightly and took his hands in her own before she kissed both palms. With him watching her intently she brought them to her breasts, sighing out a little hard when he began to caress her. She let him do what he wanted; since it was in conjunction with everything she liked him to do there; before she made him stop and pull back. "What?" she asked, seeing some slight hesitation in his eyes.

"I'm trying to think…" Castle said, running his hands up and down her back. "How I want to take you."

"You- oh!" Beckett started to say when his hand grasped her ass tightly. "No," she said quickly when he let her go, knowing what he was going to do then.

"No? You sure?" Castle asked.

"Not tonight, but we will," Beckett promised him as she then got off of him. She lay back on the bed without another word and was quick to take her husband in her arms when he hurried to follow her. They kissed each other passionately, but not too roughly, before he was suddenly sliding inside of her. She broke off the contact between their lips as she cried out in surprise, not expecting him to do that without her help. She then realized how aroused he'd been during that time; and not just because he was rigid within her. "You have a hell of a lot of endurance Rick," she whispered to him since his face was close to hers, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"Yeah, I need it," Castle said before he started to move. Though things for him had gotten to such a point that he was sure he could have easily fucked her, his body was able to go slowly in his thrusts at first. But when Beckett started to meet him he realized that it wasn't enough and with her following he sped up to the point where he could have become rough if he wanted to. The thing that was keeping him from doing that though was his wife as he watched her closely below him, loving the way she looked as she moved in time with him perfectly. But soon the sensation of her body against him, surrounding his member, was cutting into his thoughts. He was feeling a very intense pleasure that was centered where they were coupled together and even with them moving more sedately it wasn't any less enjoyable. He whispered her name before he descended to her neck, hoping she was feeling the same as him.

Holding onto Castle's shoulders, Beckett was going through much of the same that he was but only in the matter of pleasure. What she was feeling exactly was wholly different and she soon started to moan as he began to nibble at her pulse on the left side, soothing it after with his tongue which added more to what was going through her body. Feeling him pull away she looked into his eyes and murmured his name as at the same time she was pushing gently on the back of his head. When he took her lips with his own she moved her legs which up until then had been wrapped around his. She placed one high up around his side, nearly under his arm, and the other she hooked securely around his waist. The next time he sank into her they were both groaning in joy as he was far deeper. Her head spun a little as the next back and forth motion in her was another shock to her senses and he sped up at the same time, leaving her little time to recover each time he did that. She had her fingers through his hair by then and she was trying to again withstand him and what he was giving her.

After he'd been thrusting a while and letting himself just focus on the way she felt, Castle suddenly moved, sitting up on his knees as he looked at his wife to see her reaction. There was something in him that wasn't too startled to see that she seemed to have expected that but he was when she didn't move once they were settled on their knees again. "Kate?" he asked her, wondering what she was doing as she was only staring at him, her fingertips just barely brushing against his face.

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Beckett told him, "Tell me how to move."

Taken aback by that; as he definitely hadn't been expecting her to say that; Castle looked at her and put his hands on her back, pushing on it until she met his lips. Kissing her hungrily, he made her start to roll her hips by holding them and physically moving them. When she started to take over the motion he groaned and broke away from her, watching her as she slid her arms back a little to look in between them. Breathing hard he watched the way their bodies came together, pressing close, and he started rubbing his hands up and down her back before she was leaning down to kiss him. The thrill of their tongues starting to roll around together was quick and it was another addition to what he was consistently feeling, making his heart pound heavily in his chest as he worked to handle it longer, wanting to do more with her before they both lost control.

When she had moved away from her husband, Beckett leaned down and brushed her lips against him before she whispered into his ear. She immediately stopped moving when he helped her lay back on the bed and she put her legs around his waist. The first time he thrust into her she moaned before her eyes were flying open as Castle was stopping. She quickly got an answer for why he was doing that when he tucked a pillow underneath her hips. That raised her a little more and when he got back to the pace he'd been at previously she threw her head back and moaned again deeply as he was able to penetrate her further. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they thrust against each other but since it was slow their hips were only brushing together. That still made a tremor of pleasure run through her and she sighed as it continued. She watched her husband as above her he turned his gaze from between their bodies to look into her eyes and stared at her intently, making her tremble before she realized she was doing so.

"Are you close?" Castle managed to ask after a few more minutes of them moving, kissing and caressing one another. When she nodded he leaned down and kissed her but did so briefly before he whispered to her, "Come for me love, I need to feel you…"

"You can already," Beckett gasped as his right hand suddenly slipped underneath her and pushed up on the small of her back. She was raised up and with that and Castle's deliberate thrust down into her clit she had little left to keep herself from losing all control. She immediately began to tense up, throwing her head back as she held onto him as hard as she could trying to move at the same pace she'd been before while his name left her lips. But it was difficult and she was relieved when her husband reached his own climax with a heavy groan of her name as it meant he too was thrusting haphazardly. And shortly after that she forgot about everything but the constant barrage of ecstasy, like waves that never petered out and just continued until she was collapsing on the bed. A second after she had she had him in her arms, pressed close to her body as he panted against her neck where his face was pressed. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face then and began to stroke at her husband's hair gently until he shuddered once and pulled away enough from her to look into her eyes.

Castle had been planning to say something but as he stared into his wife's brown pools he completely forgot what that had been. So instead he leaned down, kissing her deeply and sensuously at the same time before he turned onto his side, taking her with him as she managed to keep her leg hooked on him to keep them coupled. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the waves breaking before he finally spoke telling her, "Are you tired now?"

"A little," Beckett said truthfully. "If you were hoping to go again."

"No, I am too," Castle assured her. He reached up and ran his fingers carefully through her hair as he then added, "It was a busy night."

"Really busy," Beckett said with a slight nod in agreement. "But luckily what mattered more worked out."

"Don't pay attention to Bowen love," Castle said, knowing she was thinking about the manager. "There's a reason he's single and we probably just found it out tonight. Well, I should say more we got confirmation of it; he's a jackass."

"I'll agree with that," Beckett said before she sighed. They were quiet then and she began to suddenly shiver, not surprised when her husband immediately reacted to that. She sighed again, but that time in disappointment when he carefully withdrew from her body and she sat up with her arms around herself as he had to get off the bed to get the sheets they'd managed to push over the end of the bed. "Funny, we usually don't do that unless we're outright fucking each other," she commented with a slight smile on her face.

"I think I was pushing them when I was in this area," Castle said, back on the bed by then and running his hand in the air above her mound. "Didn't realize I was doing that."

"I'll have to return the favor next time," Beckett said, watching him closely to see his reaction.

Castle only paused for a second before he was laying down, wrapping his arm around his wife to bring her close as the covers settled on top of them. "If you want to I won't have any protest," he said simply.

Nudging him in the ribs gently with her elbow, Beckett couldn't help laughing as he ran his fingers long her side, tickling her. "Okay, so goodnight?" she asked.

"Not yet," Castle said, watching her as she moved to settle her cheek against his shoulder.

"What did you want to discuss?" Beckett asked, knowing from his tone that he wanted to.

"I think we should talk about the new season," Castle told her.

"It doesn't start until April, Rick," Beckett pointed out.

"So you're going to play," Castle said quickly.

"What are you, a puss? You could just ask me outright," Beckett teased him, unable to help laughing at his expression of surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Castle asked in a mock offended tone.

"You heard what I said," Beckett told him. She cried out in surprise when he suddenly pinched her ass and she punched him in the chest. But it was a weak throw and he merely grabbed her wrist as she pulled her fist away. Her breath caught a little when he started to kiss the inside of it and she hurriedly pulled her hand away from him to turn so she was lying partially on top of him on her stomach. He began to ask what she was doing but before he could say more than two words her lips were crushing down on his as hard as she could manage, sliding her arms under his neck to hold onto him as he immediately responded, his hands spanning the small of her back.

When they'd parted, Castle said, "So, you're playing with me again?"

Rolling her eyes; though she was smiling; Beckett laid back down next to him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder again. "I will, but you need to promise me one thing."

"No."

"Rick, you-"

"There's no way I'm going to stop helping you suit up before the games, so don't try to ask me again," Castle said, though his tone was very calm as well as serious.

Sighing, since her husband liked to help her into the gear that was part of the polo uniform, Beckett said, "I thought it was worth a try."

" _Really love; did you want me to stop_?" Castle asked, looking down at her then.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what you'd say," Beckett couldn't help replying with a smile. " _And I had a feeling it'd be what you just said but I had no idea you'd be that serious_."

"Maybe you should look at me when I'm helping you," Castle suggested.

"Yeah," Beckett said with a short laugh. "If I did we'd end up taking each other in the locker room. And yes there is something wrong with that," she hurriedly told him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Our friends are there with us."

"True," Castle said slowly. They were quiet then and he said, "You know you were pretty hot."

"When, our last game?" Beckett asked him.

"No, yelling at Bowen," Castle said. "Doubly because I can't stand him."

"Rick," Beckett said warningly though she was smiling. "We're going to need to get up earlier to get the three of them ready for school and the case."

"We couldn't…" Castle began to say hopefully.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied, smiling as he looked disappointed hearing that. She kissed his jaw and then took his lips when he kissed her again before she carefully pulled away from him. "But we have time."

"Oh yeah, you did promise," Castle teased her, not surprised when she rolled her eyes. He reached up then to stroke her hair and brushed his lips to hers murmuring, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a small smile on her face.

"Warm?" Castle asked after they lay quietly for a time.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, feeling a little drowsy. But something in her made her move and she leaned up, meeting her husband coming down to her, and they kissed yet again.

Neither had any idea how long they spent their time carefully or roughly exploring each other's mouths. They wanted to stretch out their intimacy a little longer, and used the kiss that evolved into multiple ones to do so. When they finally stopped they pressed their foreheads together and brushed their lips against one another. The sounds in the room then quickly disappeared, to be filled only by the ocean outside as Castle and Beckett took the chance to kiss each other almost desperately one more time before they would have to part.


	4. Must I Suffer Such Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Abandoned Love written by Bob Dylan, the version I've taken from is from a demo of the song which is sung by George Harrison.

Feeling lips brushing against her shoulder, Beckett opened her eyes, smiling at her husband as he pulled away from her. "Time?" she asked.

"Almost," Castle said. He laughed slightly when she got up then, looking over at the clock on her nightstand and asked, "You don't trust me?"

"Not after last night," Beckett said as she remained sitting up. As soon as Castle was joining her, she cupped his cheek with her hand and met him as he leaned into her for a kiss. It was a careful, gentle one but she wasn't going to complain as she was feeling pleasure race up her spine in reaction to him.

When they had parted, Castle leaned his forehead against hers and was about to speak when the alarm on her phone went off. He watched her pulled away with an annoyed expression on his face, suddenly wanting to throw the phone out the window.

"Come here love," Beckett said, turning back to him and seeing the expression on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply before he could respond. But once he had she shivered as his hands spanned her waist and pressed closer to him. When they had to tear away from one another she smiled and said, "We better get up, even though the door's locked."

"Oh, you knew I still locked it," Castle told her teasingly as he reluctantly let her go. He watched her slide off the bed then and sighed as he leaned over while she stretched.

"A sigh? Really?" Beckett asked him, turning back to him.

"You don't need to stop, keep doing it," Castle said, waving his hand while his other was holding his head propped up on it. "And face this way please." He had expected her to just walk away from him but when she suddenly raised her arms above her head again, his eyes were going wide and he had to wonder how they weren't bulging out of their sockets. "Love…" he said, his gaze on her breasts then.

"Up here Rick," Beckett said, snapping her fingers. She smiled when he hurriedly turned his attention to her face and she stretched, leaning over to bring herself face to face with him since he was slightly over the edge of the bed. "You enjoy my workout?" she asked him teasingly, feeling his breath on her lips.

"Very much, I'm sure though that that wasn't long enough," Castle said swiftly.

"It was," Beckett said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she stood. "Come on."

Groaning in mock frustration, Castle let her pull on his arm until he was out of bed. He watched her go over to the closet and looked around for a moment at their pajamas still on the floor. His hesitation was brief and he was soon following after her before he stood in the doorway.

Smiling as she was only in her bra and panties, Beckett said, "Get dressed," looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not until you do," Castle said.

"And that?" she asked as she nodded down to his groin.

"Let me take care of it," Castle replied simply.

"Then come here," Beckett told him, nodding to the small bench they had against a wall inside the closet. She waited until he was sitting, legs stretched out in front of him, and was about to move to go to him when she watched him put his hands behind his head. Shaking her head once at him she then straddled his lap and said, "Sure you don't want to get dressed now?"

A little speechless as he held her around the waist, Castle had to take a moment to recover before he said, "Okay…"

Laughing softly though she was feeling a sharp thrill pass through her entire body as his hands ran up and down her back, Beckett stood up and finished dressing. Leaving him to finish she was alone in the bathroom before he appeared behind her and she said, "They must have been pretty tired."

"I don't blame them," Castle said. "Are you going to call Rebecca though?"

"No, she said she'd text me once they got back home," Beckett said. "She told me she wanted me to focus on the case."

"Not surprised about that either," Castle said as he dried his face. "But for now, how are we doing this?"

Smiling at his usual desire to plan their morning so they wouldn't be running around trying to get all they needed done, Beckett said, "First, kiss me, second, you start breakfast while I take care of the girls and then we'll join you downstairs."

"Great," Castle said shortly as he went over to her, wrapping his arm around her before lowering his head to hers. He wasn't surprised when his wife was there to meet him and they were soon carefully rolling their tongues together inside of her mouth. He wasn't sure what kind of kiss it was exactly as he'd started out gently and carefully but knew it didn't really matter. When they'd finally parted he looked deeply into his wife's eyes and smiled slightly saying, "So are we moving on to the second part now?"

"We are," Beckett said. She then stepped out of his embrace and patted his chest at the same time telling him, "But that should hold you for now."

"Me? What about you?" Castle said in protest as he followed her out into the bedroom and to the door.

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely looking back over her shoulder at him with a smile before she was stepping into the hall. She nearly laughed when she heard his grumbling; since he wasn't really trying to keep it quiet; but they soon reached the stairs and as he started down she called to him, " _I love you_ Rick."

Pausing and then turning around, Castle looked up to her and realized that was to placate him. He smiled back at her and replied, " _I love you too_ Kate. You know, I am going to make coffee," he told her, switching to English as he got an idea.

"Get out of here," Beckett said laughingly, rolling her eyes at the same time. She watched him continue down before she realized she was hearing talking coming from the bedrooms and she hurried over to Julia's. When she opened the door, she couldn't help smiling at the sight of the two girls on the bed, looking through the blinds outside. "So you two are ready for school right?" she asked.

"Mommy!" Julia said, jumping and looking back at her. "We didn't know you were there."

"Do we really have to get up," Mari then asked with a sigh.

"You do, but remember you get to go home later," Beckett replied, going to them and helping Mari out after Julia had climbed down from the bed. "Are you both okay getting dressed on your own?"

"Yeah, but what about her hair?" Julia asked, looking at her friend.

"I'll do it, just come to me when you're ready," Beckett told them. "I'll be getting Eliza ready, so I'm next door if you need me," she said, more for Mari's sake though the little girl already knew that. She then walked out and to her youngest's room, surprised to see the toddler still fast asleep in her bed. "Hey," she said as she moved the net and managed to wake her up with that. "Good morning sweetie," she said, leaning over.

Smiling Eliza turned onto her back and reached up, brushing her fingers over her mother's pendant swinging above her before she said, "Morning, school now?"

"After breakfast," Beckett promised her, picking her up. She took Eliza to the bathroom to wash her face and back out in the bedroom she stood in front of the open closet door. "So what's it going to be today?"

"There," Eliza said, pointing to the left where her summer shirts were hanging.

"Not yet, it's still way too cold," Beckett said, kissing her temple. "But I don't blame you for wanting warmer weather."

"Way," Eliza mimicked, giggling. "Then those Mommy," she said, pointing to a long sleeved shirt.

"That," Beckett corrected her. She pulled down the white shirt with a Scottish terrier on it and then paused when she heard something outside. "Speaking of dogs…" she said as they both watched Macca hurry inside.

"Can I say morning?" Eliza asked her mother eagerly.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile, setting her down as she was speaking. She watched her hurry the best she could to the dog, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Okay, come and get dressed now," she said after Eliza had kissed the side of the dog's head.

Squealing as Macca licked her cheek; the toddler went to her mother and helped her in getting her dressed before she patted the dog on her shirt. "Morning to you doggie."

"Mommy," Julia said then, hurrying inside. "Hi Lizzy."

"Morning, and Mari," Eliza said with a smile.

"We need to hurry since I need to do all of your hair," Beckett said, wondering how she'd forgotten that fact. "You I can just brush your hair," she told Eliza. "Julia?"

"I want a braid," the little girl answered quickly. "And Mari said she wants two braids."

"Julia!" her friend whispered in a slight panic.

"Come here Mari," Beckett said, knowing that the little girl hadn't wanted Julia to tell her. "Sweetie, can you-"

"I'll get her brush," Julia said exuberantly before she hurried to the bathroom. She then climbed onto the bed behind her little sister, and started to brush her dark hair carefully. When she had finished, she and Eliza looked at Mari's hair which Beckett was nearly finished with and said, "See? It looks perfect."

"Hold still," Beckett said, starting to brush out Julia's hair. She was able to braid it quickly and said, "Let's go, I'm pretty sure you're going to need to set the table Julia."

"We'll do it," the little girl said with a confident nod as she and Mari went down the stairs with heavy thuds in their sock covered feet.

"Wow, I don't even need to check and see if it's you guys I can tell just by the sound," Castle said jokingly as the four walked down to him. "Morning sweetheart," he said with a smile as Julia wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Mari, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, I hope Dani did too," the little girl said with a smile as she watched Beckett giving him Eliza.

"More than likely," Beckett said before she flipped the pancake that Castle had been in the middle of making. "Is it ready?"

"Just about," he replied. He gave Eliza another kiss and then handed her back to her mother saying, "Just need to make the coffee."

"We'll wait," Beckett said. "And while we're waiting…"

Castle watched her before he poured out the rest of the batter he had left, wondering what she was going to do. When he then saw her taking out some orange juice he said, "I was close."

"Very, hurry they're hungry," Beckett said with a smile, nodding to the table where Julia and Mari were sitting already, the table set. "I guess with the two of you it's a lot quicker. I wonder what'll happen when Eliza's older, you'll be running around the table setting everything down," she teased them, smiling a little wider when the two giggled at that. Setting the juice down she then poured out some for them all and was putting the cover on Eliza's cup when she felt her husband's lips on her neck. She turned to him and took the mug before she glanced down into it and immediately started to kiss him, her hand on the back of his neck.

"Does that mean it's a nice one?" Mari whispered as she and Julia looked at each other.

"I think so, but I wish we could see it," Julia said with a slight frown.

"Here," Beckett said once she and Castle had managed to pull away from one another. She set the mug down in between the two girls as well as her phone and then went to the kitchen behind her husband to help him serve the plates still there. "How did you manage?" she asked him.

"I practiced that one a couple times before doing it now," Castle said honestly. "I know you like roses too, and delphiniums and orchids are really difficult to do."

Beckett smiled at that; since there had been a rosebud in the foam; and she squeezed his hand, knowing he'd take that as her thanks. "You know-" she started to say.

" _If you pay me back, then let me suggest I let you know what I want_ ," Castle said quickly before she could continue that.

" _What makes you so sure I'd let you_?" Beckett said to him with her eyes narrowed.

" _The same reason you'd want me to let you decide_ ," Castle said simply.

"You're lucky I don't mind paying you back," Beckett said under her breath as they walked over to the table. After retrieving her cup, she sat down with Castle and they began to eat, watching the girls to make sure they were too.

"Mommy?" Julia eventually asked.

"Yes?" Beckett said a little absently as she was wiping off Eliza's mouth though the girl was struggling to get her to stop.

"Did you decide what to do for Valentine's Day yet?" the little girl said.

"It's still a little soon," Beckett replied.

"She's right, and since it's on a Wednesday this year, we'll probably go out to eat," Castle said. "If you two don't mind Vivian watching you."

"No," Julia said, shaking her head. "But that's it?"

"What else do you want us to do?" Beckett asked with a smile on her face.

"Something different, something romantic," Julia replied.

"Well, we could always go dancing," Castle said, looking at his wife. "The Blue Bottle?"

"Yeah, jazz is fine with me," Beckett said, smiling before she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sweetie," she said, as Julia looked like she was going to protest that. "We don't really need to do something that big."

"I wish you could though," the little girl replied, slumping down slightly with a sigh.

"Finish your pancakes," Castle told her. "And who knows, maybe something will come up and we'll do something different."

"Most likely on the weekend," Beckett said with a smile.

"More than likely," Castle said, nodding in agreement with her.

A short time later, the two were clearing the table while Julia and Mari took Eliza to the bathroom to clean themselves up before they waited in the entry.

"Are we walking?" Mari asked hopefully.

"I think we can today," Beckett replied, not surprised when Castle looked at her.

"Then let's hurry up and go," he said to the girls who giggled at his eager tone of voice. He helped Mari with her shoes while Beckett was helping Eliza, and once they were ready they were walking out the door and he grabbed his wife's hand as she was passing him. "They'll stop," Castle told his wife when she tried to pull away from him.

Sighing as she knew he was right, Beckett watched the three stop at the end of the driveway and said, "I swear I'm not getting overprotective."

"You're not, no more than I am," Castle said, squeezing her gloved hand gently. "But Julia knows and she's watching out for them of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling as she looked ahead at their oldest holding Mari's and Eliza's hands. "Now we can go," she said as the three girls were watching them approach.

When they reached the sidewalk, Mari started to look towards her house before Julia quickly pulled on her hand to get her to start walking again.

Glancing in the same direction as the little girl had, Castle and Beckett saw a few cars parked in front of the Foster's home. "Window replacement," he murmured to his wife when they turned back and continued to walk.

"Then that means clean up too," Beckett said with a nod. She then suddenly groaned and said, to Castle's inquiry if she was okay, "I forgot to mention those letters."

"Brad knows but remember what the FBI said," he told her.

"I know but we never saw them," Beckett told him hurriedly.

"You think they're from the killer?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, we don't know what they're about remember?" Beckett said. "But from what Rebecca told me, they were more from a stalker."

"Yeah David said too, but stalking who?" Castle said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Beckett said since at that moment they were approaching the school. "Okay, first Eliza," she told the girls as they waited to cross the street.

"Mommy?" Julia said once they were on the sidewalk and walking up to the elementary school. "If you're going to go work how come we didn't drive?"

"We'll walk back home," Beckett told her. "Come on we need to drop all three of you off," she said, ushering her since she'd broken off from the two ahead to walk with her and Castle.

Reaching the pre-school classroom that was Eliza's, Castle waited for her to say goodbye to her sister and Mari before he picked her up and kissed the little girl on the cheek to her giggle saying "Have a great day today sweetheart. Vivian will come to pick you up and we'll be back later okay?"

"Promise?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Promise," Beckett said, squeezing her hand gently. "We'll have dinner with you."

"Good," Eliza replied with a slightly stern tone of voice before she smiled as her parents did. She then shared a kiss with Castle before she was being handed to her mother and she hugged her around the neck tightly. "Work with Daddy," she said seriously.

"I will," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at her tone of voice since Eliza had started saying that when she'd begun pre-school. She knew it was her way of mimicking their telling her to have a good day, though she had to wonder if the reason she said it like that was because she knew already what their working with the police entailed exactly. "But like your daddy said have a great day and we will see you later tonight."

Eliza shared a kiss with her mother before she was put down and she hurried inside with Beckett, watching her put her things away in her cubby hole. "Bye Mommy," she said, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Bye sweetie," Beckett said, looking over at a little girl who was hurrying over to them. "I think Alicia wants to play with you before class starts."

Turning, Eliza smiled widely at her friend and she hurried over to her before she nearly fell over stopping. "Bye!" she said, waving to her mother.

Beckett smiled a little and waved back before she was sure the toddler was set with her friend. Back outside she said to her husband, "She's fine, playing already."

"That's not a surprise," Castle said as they followed Julia and Mari to the third grade classes. "Okay, so Mari, I got a text from your dad, they want you to stay with Julia until Vivien comes to pick you up."

"Okay, thank you for letting me spend the night," the little girl said, smiling up at them.

"It was fun," Julia said quickly before her parents could say anything.

"She's right, it was," Beckett said as Mari giggled. "Have a great day, and your sister and mom will be back home waiting for you soon."

After Julia had hugged her friend, she watched her go into the room and then turned to her parents. "My turn?" she asked.

"It is," Castle told her, taking her hand before they went up the stairs.

When they'd reached her class, Julia turned to them and said, "I hope you'll be okay."

"We will be," Beckett assured her, leaning down to hug her tightly to her. "Just concentrate on what your teacher says okay?"

Nodding in promise, Julia shared a kiss with her mother before she hurried to her father. "Make sure you listen to Mommy," she said, peering up at him with a smile.

"I deserve that?" Castle asked his wife as he looked at her.

"I think so," Beckett said, unable to help the smile that was on her face.

"Okay, don't worry, I definitely will do that," Castle said. He leaned down and shared a kiss with the little girl telling her, "Have fun and remember pay attention so you can tell us about everything that happens today too."

"I will," Julia said, smiling at them both. "Love you Mommy, Daddy, bye."

"Bye," Castle and Beckett both said together, watching her go inside. As soon as the door had closed after her they took each other's hands and headed down the hall back to the stairs. They didn't say anything, until they were well past the halfway point between the school and home.

"So we're going to need to get caught up," Beckett said. "And then see what Brad wants to do next."

"Okay," Castle said, knowing that she was only saying that to think something over in her mind.

"I'm just thinking of the letters," Beckett said. "And what leaving a body on their patio would have to do with a stalker. But I just thought that maybe there's something with this woman that would cause problems between David and Rebecca."

"Maybe, we'd have to talk to him see if he knew her," Castle said thoughtfully. "But we do know he was aware of who she was," he pointed out.

"And Rebecca too," Beckett said. "But if this stalker knew her, they'd realize she's not bisexual."

"No, so this has to do with David," Castle said.

"And of course, what's going on with him right now," Beckett said, knowing what they were both thinking.

"Let's head to the station," Castle said since they were walking down the driveway at home. Once they had checked on Macca inside the house quickly he drove them out to the station and said in surprise, "He's not out here."

"He's more than likely investigating right now," Beckett said, getting out of her car before she paused. "Or maybe not," she said as she saw the chief's car pulling into the parking lot.

"I was just dropping off the kids with Lily, had to drop her off back home," Brad said, breathing a little heavily as he stepped out of a car.

"Must have been some drop off," Castle said. When his friend looked at him questioningly he said, "Your neck."

"And your collar," Beckett said. "Luckily you didn't put on your uniform today."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Brad said absently as he was rubbing his shirt collar where some of his wife's lip gloss had ended up. "Okay, so get inside so I can fill you two in."

Sharing looks as they smiled slightly Castle and Beckett followed him into the station where Bernier was putting on his jacket.

"Anything?" the chief asked the officer.

"No sir, but you should be getting the information on the vic from the orphanage she lived in," Bernier replied. "And got word back from the FBI but they e-mailed you."

"Alright, thanks Bernier, we'll see you later tonight," Brad said. "If you couldn't tell from that, Snyder was an orphan. As far as we could find last night she has no family and only a few friends."

"Were you able to talk to them?" Castle asked.

"We were but they virtually said the same thing," Brad replied. "That she was very quiet and they weren't aware of her having any problems."

"Did she have any roommates?" Beckett asked.

"One, an Andrea Saunders," Brad replied. "And the last she saw Snyder was at ten when she was leaving for work."

"Ten?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, her shift was ten to five," Brad replied as they stopped in front of the murder board next to the door to his office.

"And they weren't in contact with one another?" Beckett said.

"Not really," Brad said absently again, though that time he was looking at one of the files on his desk. "Great, we have the cell phone records from our vic," he said, handing it to Beckett.

"There's… not that much on here," Castle commented, looking over his wife's shoulder then.

"He's right," Beckett said quickly as Brad looked over at them. "There's barely a phone call a day."

"Something I'm realizing we should have asked you before," Castle said then. "Where is her phone?"

"It was on her body," Brad said, taking the paper that Beckett handed to him.

"Tampered with? Fine?" she said, looking at her husband.

"Sorry, trying to get caught up with everything we got overnight," Brad said.

"What time did you get to bed?" Castle asked.

"Later, which is why Lils was…" the chief said before trailing off. He looked up at them then and said, "The Dixon's number is the last one."

"How do you know their number?" Castle said in surprise.

"We tried to contact them last night but their lawyer answered, and said we'd have to speak with him and them in the morning," Brad said, looking up at them as he said that.

"So they're lawyering up… but why?" Beckett mused out loud. "How many sons do they have?"

"Just the two, Terence and Brendan," Castle said. "Actually, Brendan's a nice guy; he plays with his brother too."

"I remember him now," Beckett replied. "He held back his brother when you got into that yelling match."

"Now I remember him too," Brad replied. "So I need to go in to speak with them at their home. But I'll warn you now; it's not going to be Sherman Dixon unless he turned on David."

"Completely," Castle and Beckett said at the same time with a nod, since they were already aware that the Dixon patriarch had supported David fully since he'd been friends with Russell Foster; his grandfather.

"It's still early," the chief then said as he went around his desk to sit. "So I think ten is a good time to make a call on the family. For now I need to see what the FBI has to say in their e-mails."

Sitting with Beckett in the chairs in front of the desk, Castle waited with her for Brad to read them before he said, "Is there any way we can find out what the letters said?"

"You don't know?" Brad asked, looking up at them. When the two shook their heads he frowned before saying, "I would have thought they'd told you."

"No, they didn't really want to treat it like it was a big deal," Beckett told him. "We just have the idea that it's a stalker."

"I'll read the three to you," Brad said. "They're short, so it won't take us much time to get through them," he said, frowning. "So this first one, _You're all I can see and I promise to show you what I'll do for you_."

Looking at each other, Castle and Beckett said at the same time, "That's it?"

"I said they were short," Brad replied. "The second, _I told you I'd show you what I can do, you'll see soon_. And last, _I warned you, you ignore me and I'll make you know what I want_."

"It's not really that threatening," Castle said, glancing at his wife again.

"But it was like a countdown to last night," Beckett replied. "Since they got them Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday in the mail. I think I can see now why David and Rebecca were trying to play off the seriousness of the threat in it."

"What does the FBI have to say after looking into those?" Castle asked.

"They were postmarked NYC," Brad replied. "But at three different post offices."

"Do you want us to call Ryan and Esposito?" Beckett inquired.

"Not yet, and not for that because the FBI already tried and couldn't find anything," the chief told them quickly. "It says here that they showed the letters to a behavioral psychologist and he said it's less likely this is alluding to anything with David and Rebecca personally; though there's a small chance it is it depends on the person who wrote them."

"So the election more likely," Castle stated.

"That's what the psychologist said," Brad replied. "And they asked him about the murder and he said it's not really clear if these letters have any kind of connection to that."

"So what do you want to do about them then?" Beckett said.

"Set them aside for now," Brad said, watching as Castle jumped up and hurried to the murder board to set the pictures of the letters down on the bottom. "Like he just did. And focus more on Snyder, as I feel with her-"

"Are you sure?" Castle said, turning around after looking at what was on the board again. "Because Brad and Rebecca have seen her, but they've never met her or even spoken to her."

"Not more than a few words," Beckett agreed.

"That's where you two need to come in," Brad said. At their confused looks he then quickly said, "And by that I mean I need you to talk to them."

"Uh… Brad, conflict of interest?" Castle said.

"Neither of them is a suspect," the chief said simply. "The victim was murdered at about five to six."

"Then she had left work… And no, neither David or Rebecca could have killed her," Castle said quickly to his wife. "We were with them both. So it's just an interview?"

"Yes and that's why I want you both to go," Brad told him as he stood up.

"They'll cooperate," Beckett said, watching as he was filling in the board again. "Is there nothing else?"

"There wasn't much we could get at night," Brad said, looking thoughtful. "I'm having Enos come in with us, interview the other maids and speak to a few of them."

"What about this space of time?" Castle asked. "Doesn't it bother you that they can get something made up?"

"They're not there yet," Brad replied. "The Dixons don't have anyone going in until ten. They take care of themselves until that point." When he saw the surprised looks on his friends' faces he shrugged and said, "I know it's surprising but that's how it is. And speaking of Enos before, he's there now."

"Surveillance?" Beckett questioned. When the chief nodded she smiled and said, "And the lawyer didn't see him?"

"I might have suggested to my officer that taking a walk at that point in time wasn't against the law and if he was wearing street clothes… well then there's nothing I can do if I can't see that is there?" Brad said with a shrug.

"Nicely played man," Castle said, bumping his fist with his friend.

"Alright, what about the more obvious suspects?" Beckett then asked.

"Yeah, was just about to get to that," Brad replied. "There's Ray Hopkins, who you already know, but he's not a suspect in the question of being directly involved with the murder. He had an airtight alibi; his daughter was getting married last night at City Hall in the city. A number of witnesses saw him there and we're supposed to get security footage from the hall… but that's a formality as well. Now, I mentioned not yet when you asked about calling Ryan and Esposito-"

"You want them to look into Hopkins," Beckett stated.

"I'm less able to get any information on him since he has a number of accounts in the city. And the banks are unwilling to get his information for the Chief of the Hamptons Police," Brad said. "So I'd like to have them check on it."

"I can see why you're still favoring Hopkins," Castle said as Beckett took her phone out of her pocket.

"Espo?" Beckett said once he'd picked up.

"Hey Beckett, you're on the mayoral candidate case?" the detective said as a greeting.

"That's what they're calling it?" Castle said.

"Yeah, they're more concerned with the story," Ryan then added.

"What do you need?" Esposito asked when the two had greeted his partner.

"Can you search the financial records for Ray Hopkins?" Beckett asked. "And we'd appreciate it if you could look for any large withdrawals of money any time in the past six months."

"On it, we'll be in touch with what we find," Esposito said.

"We'll owe you guys," Castle said quickly.

"A weekend in the Hamptons dude, and that Ferrari to drive around," Esposito quickly replied.

"And if I want to drive my wife around in it?" Castle asked.

"We Roshambo," Ryan said.

"I'll decide," Beckett said, sounding a little irritated then. "Thank you guys."

"Interesting, I didn't think you let anyone touch that car," Brad told him. "So for now we need to look into the employees at the Dixons."

"You looked into them," Beckett asked.

"Yeah, they're clean, though the two sons of course had a number of close calls," the chief replied.

"They have a great lawyer if I remember what I've heard," Castle said.

"One of the best in the city," Brad said, nodding in agreement. "I'll send the list to you."

"What about other suspects?" Castle asked as his wife was already starting to walk to their desk.

"That's what I'm looking into," Hutchinson called to him. "They're associates with Hopkins; those who we know support him in the election."

"That Super PAC his friend has?" Beckett asked. When the officer nodded she said, "That wouldn't surprise me if you found someone there. Come on Castle."

Turning his head at that, Castle went after her to the desk, sitting at the chair that someone had placed next to it during their time away from the station and he leaned his elbow on it while Beckett was opening her e-mail. "Just like old times," he said before his wife glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a smile on her face in response before he looked at the list of names with her.

* * *

"I have one name that stood out to me," Beckett said as she and Castle were walking into the chief's office an hour later after looking through the names they'd had.

"Yeah, I've got two," Brad said. "Where in the house is yours?"

"A maid, Hilda Ross," Castle replied.

"Okay, I've got a Marco Singleton and Dexter Stokes," Brad replied. "And Stokes isn't a serial killer," he said quickly as Castle opened his mouth to reply to that. "He has some… oh, great, thanks Wade," he said to the newest hire to the station, taking the file the man was handing to him. "Oh, this is-" he started to say, realizing he needed to introduce Castle and Beckett.

"I know already," Wade said, nodding to the two. "I was told by some of the other officers who they were."

"Great, you can head out on Bernier's shift now," Brad told him. When he was gone he said, "The coroner's report." He read the paper and then handed it to Beckett before he went to the murder board.

"She was shot with a .38," Beckett read. "She had DNA under her nails, and bruises on her wrists and neck, so there was a struggle." She then paused and said, "She was raped."

"And they have a sample," Brad replied, looking over at her. "But you noticed-"

"The question mark, hard not to," Castle finished for him. "But what does that mean exactly."

"That they think the vaginal lacerations were inflicted postmortem," Beckett read. "So that sample might not mean a thing."

"No," Brad said. "But it's going through the system so we'll have to hope we can get a match. For now, I'm heading to the Dixons, you two com…ing… okay, I guess that's a yes," he said as the two had walked out of his office as he'd spoken. Grabbing his keys, he hurried after them to catch up.

The drive to the Dixon residence was quiet and when Beckett saw the gates to the mansion she sighed before she realized that Brad was looking at her. "Really ostentatious," she explained. "And that dinner was pretty…"

"Stuffy, the Dixon patriarch likes the good old days of Hamptons society," Castle said. "I have to wonder if he knew the Woodwards…"

"We need to think more about this case Castle," the chief replied, looking in the rearview mirror at him. He reached the intercom and said, "Let's hope the lawyer didn't decide not to let us speak to them after all."

Watching as Brad spoke to whoever was on the other end, Beckett looked ahead with him and her husband as the gates swung open. "So how are we doing this?" she asked when all of a sudden Enos jumped into the backseat.

"Hey, what did you see?" Brad asked the officer as he drove into the compound.

"Nothing, just the lawyer arriving," Enos replied. "Though there was a car that left about ten minutes ago from the servant's entrance."

"They have their own gate?" Brad asked. When the officer nodded; as well as Castle and Beckett; he said, "Then we could try and get some footage around the time of her death."

"You'll need a warrant," Beckett pointed out to him.

Clenching his jaw tightly at the reminder, Brad said, "Could you tell who it was leaving?"

"No, the windows were too tinted and I didn't want to make it look like I was staring," Enos replied, taking off the shirt he had on before getting his uniform shirt on.

"Alright, I don't know the reception we'll get here," Brad said to the officer. "So wait with us until we figure it out. But if you can, talk to these three more specifically," he said as he handed the man a piece of paper with the three names of their most likely suspects on it. "And make sure you mention the vic by name as much as you can, watch for some kind of reaction."

"Got it," Enos replied as they got out of the car.

"Chief Davis, Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett," a man said as he stepped out onto the porch. "Officer, you can speak with the staff, but the butler, Parry, will be with you."

Nodding when Enos looked to him to see if that was okay, Brad then said, "Mr. Graham, it's nice to see you again."

"You can dispense with pleasantries," Graham said simply. "They want to talk to you."

Following the lawyer inside, Castle and Beckett shared a look, surprised that they hadn't been asked to leave. Once in the house they focused on walking after the man, since they'd already seen the place before. But they could tell Brad was looking around, since his head was turning slightly slide to side to look at the rooms they were passing as well as the paintings on the walls. Inside the parlor they recognized from their previous visit they found almost the entire Dixon clan and they glanced to one another again at the fact it wasn't all of them before sitting down at the lawyer's direction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dixon have agreed to speak with you, as well as their sons but I will be monitoring the questions as you ask them," Graham said.

"May I say first, it's nice to see you again Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle," Mrs. Dixon told them.

"Thank you, may I ask them where their other son is?" Beckett said, turning her gaze to the lawyer.

"Yes, he's left, he didn't think you would need to speak with him," Mr. Dixon said, a frown on his face.

"Then we'll have to get in contact with him as it's imperative we do," Brad said. "But since you're allowing us to talk to you first you know Kim Snyder of course."

"Of course," Mrs. Dixon replied. "I hired her myself; she was such a sweet, quiet girl, there were never any problems with her."

"And does the staff come to you with complaints?" Castle asked, looking at the lawyer when he finished.

At Graham's nod, Mrs. Dixon replied, "They do, I don't have any kind of official housekeeper in charge of them."

"And Mr. Dixon," Brad said, turning to the son. "Can you tell me how well you knew her?"

"I didn't really notice her," Terence Dixon said. "She worked on the guest rooms, not the family bedrooms. I mean, I saw her around of course but didn't stop to chat with her."

"So none of you were really aware of her private life, anything about her other than her name and basic information?" Brad asked writing on his notepad.

"She came at ten, left at five," Terence said simply. "Six days a week."

"What day did she have off?" Beckett said hearing that.

"Mondays," Mrs. Dixon replied as her son and husband looked to her to answer that after Graham had nodded to the question.

"Did she arrive on her own or have a ride?" Brad inquired.

"We wouldn't know," Mr. Dixon said.

"Alright, then I'm wondering if you can tell me anything about David Foster," Brad said.

"Davy? Oh of course, he's such a wonderful young man," Mrs. Dixon said. "He'll be our next mayor you know, he's doing well. You're all friends with him aren't you?"

"Is it true what Hopkins is saying though?" Terence said suddenly.

"What is he saying?" Beckett asked, sharing a look with her husband.

"That Kim was his mistress," Terence replied.

At that moment Beckett's phone started to ring and she quickly got it out of her pocket as she went over to the doorway out of the room, looking at the number and then the text that quickly followed it. "Chief Davis, could I speak with you?" she asked Brad as she quickly texted the person back.

"Just a moment please," Brad told the three before going with Castle out into the hall. "Who is it?" he asked.

"The school-" Castle started to say.

"It's Rebecca," Beckett replied, showing the two the screen.

" _Dave freaking out, need to see you at our house and hear he's not a suspect_ ," Castle read. "He must be freaking out badly if she's saying that."

"And she needs to see you," Brad said. "You two should go."

"Talk to him then?" Beckett asked.

"What about…" Castle said before trailing off and nodding to the Dixons.

"I'll take care of them," Brad said. "How are you getting there though?"

"Cab," Castle answered before Beckett could, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Is there a way for them to go?" Brad said as he went to the door to the parlor.

"I can get Gretchen to take them," Mrs. Dixon said, standing up and going to an intercom next to the door. "Gretchen, I have two guests for you to take outside." When the woman on the other end had said she'd be there right away, she stepped back and told them, "She'll take you out. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"Oh no, we're just going to check on something with some friends," Beckett said with a smile.

"I'm wondering, do you support David?" Castle asked. "Can he count on your vote even now?"

"Oh of course," Mrs. Dixon said.

"We'll vote for him," Mr. Dixon then added.

"Me too," Terence said quickly. "I've been going to his fundraisers and speeches; I've seen you two there at most of them."

With a nod as he knew why Castle had asked that, Brad led him and Beckett into the hall where Gretchen was standing waiting for them and he said, "Come back to the station alright, we'll regroup after this."

After leaving the chief, the two followed the maid outside to the sidewalk where a cab was waiting already at the curb. Castle turned to thank the maid for taking them but instead he got the gate slamming shut behind them. "Huh, I guess she had something to do…?" he said.

"Let's go," Beckett said simply, getting into the back of the cab before she told the driver the Foster's address. Walking down the path to the front door later when they'd arrived she said, "I hope she's okay."

"I'll let you go in first," Castle said, standing slightly behind her.

"Oh Kate, thank god," Rebecca said, opening the door and pulling her friend inside into a hug. "You have to talk with him, tell him he's being crazy."

"First, are you okay?" Beckett asked as she and Castle were taking off their outer layers quickly.

"I'm fine, Ruby is too, she's sleeping upstairs now so you don't have to worry about her," Rebecca said in slight impatience. "Bowen called us and told us Hopkins was making a speech and when we saw what he said…" she said, taking Beckett by the arm and pulling her toward the family room.

"Everything's okay in the office?" Castle asked.

"It's fine," Rebecca said in a rush. "Watch," she said, nodding to the TV which was showing the screen saver for the dish provider.

"Wait, where's David?" Castle said, going to the doorway.

"Close that, I don't want him to hear this," Rebecca said. "He's in the library, I'll take you to him after you see… this," she told them before pressing play with the TV remote as they followed her gaze to it.

" _And I have been informed by sources close to the Foster campaign_ ," Hopkins was saying. " _That there have been several e-mails exchanged between Mr. Foster and the poor woman who was murdered last night. I'll let my campaign manager inform you all of what they said_."

"Smart move," Beckett said wryly, looking at her husband. "Letting the manager do his dirty work."

"I have to wonder at his sources," Castle said, shaking his head.

" _These are directly from Mr. Foster's e-mail address, we've confirmed that, and from Ms. Snyder's e-mail_ ," the man was saying. " _And I will not read them out loud and defame the dead_ -"

"But you're fine with doing that to the living," Rebecca said bitterly.

" _But they are concerning the affair that Mr. Foster has been having with Ms. Snyder for the past four months_ ," the man said. " _And they also detail how she was begging him to leave his wife to be with him and the e-mails take on a more desperate quality up until the night of her death. Mr. Hopkins is releasing this information to inform the public so they are aware of what is going on in their town_."

"Turn it off," Castle said in disgust. "Good god, that man is… wait."

"You had the same idea?" Beckett asked, looking at her husband when she saw the look of realization on his face.

"Yeah, would he be that stupid to frame David for murder?" Castle said. "He'd be the first person we'd look at."

"What about someone lower on the totem pole of his campaign?" Rebecca suggested hesitantly, a little startled watching them since she'd never really seen them work together until then.

"That could be a possibility," Beckett said with a nod as she and Castle shared a look. "But David's not a suspect, he's been cleared, he was cleared last night actually."

"Thank god, but-" Rebecca started to say when the door to the family room suddenly swung open, making her and Beckett jump before they turned to see it was her husband. "David, the baby-" she began to say, standing up. Before she could finish that though, her husband was striding over to her, and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Looking away from them, Castle glanced at his wife and mouthed, ' _Should we go?_ ' to her.

Shaking her head just barely, Beckett walked away from the two and looked out the window at the beach. She then turned her head over to the patio and saw that the table from the night before was gone. It was only then that she heard the two behind her parting and she turned to see David looking panicked.

"Becca, you know I would never, never cheat on you, I love you and-" the man was saying, sounding desperate.

"Hold on," Rebecca said quickly, covering his mouth with her hand. "I believe you," she said firmly.

"You do?" David asked, relief think in his voice though his mouth was still behind his wife's hand.

"Yes, there wasn't a night in the past four months you weren't by my side. And I've seen your inbox, you've never sent an e-mail to someone I wasn't aware of already," Rebecca said. She then said in an aside to Castle and Beckett, "I'm not controlling, it's just… I know."

"I could say the same about Rick's e-mails," Beckett said. "And the nights as well. Then someone hacked into your e-mail account, but what's a little bizarre…" she started to say before trailing off.

"They made a duplicate e-mail address," Castle and Beckett said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"To make it authentic; because I'm sure they wanted the police to check it," Castle began. "They made duplicates of both e-mails, which means-"

"They had this idea for a while since it can't be easy to set this up," Beckett continued. "And they had to have seen the threat to Hopkins, because David's been going up in the polls, so what will bring him down?"

"A murder and an affair," Castle said. "Something juicy just in time for Election Day."

David, looking at the two then said, "So… you don't think I had an affair either?"

"No, you're being set up, but it's being done sloppily," Beckett commented, looking back out to the patio. She frowned and then said, "What was it about her that warranted her use as a sacrifice?"

"Good way to put it," Castle said with a nod. "And what I'm wondering myself."

"Brad didn't get anything looking into her?" Rebecca asked.

"Have you seen her picture?" Castle asked.

"We did, the _Report_ has it," David said. "And we recognized her; she was at that dinner of course… what about Terence?"

"He's going to be looked into," Beckett said, looking thoughtful. "But he thought the same too," she said, nodding to Castle. "So are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Rebecca said as her husband looked at her then. "But I have been wondering what about those letters?"

"They can't trace them but they might be connected to the murder and since our vic is being called your lover," Beckett said. "It's more than likely this is all to bring you down David."

Groaning, the man sat down on the couch where his wife had been and rubbed his face saying, "It was never like this when Gramps was running."

"We'll be okay Dave," Rebecca said gently, sitting with him and rubbing his back. "You know Brad, Kate and Rick will find out what's going on."

"We will," Beckett said when the man looked at them. "I'm wondering though, have you noticed anything odd going on lately?"

"The FBI agent that took the letters asked us that," David said.

"We told him there was one event," Rebecca said. "A meter reader that ended up in back of the house."

"How… did they take that as strange?" Castle asked.

"I don't think so," David replied. "Since you know Lucy wasn't barking but I think he fed her something to placate her."

"And you know where the meter is so even though the FBI agent thought that was strange…" Rebecca said before she noticed a look of realization on her friend's face. "What?"

"Scouting out the location?" Castle asked, having had the same thought as his wife.

"Exactly," Beckett replied. She turned back and looking out at the backyard asked, "When was that?"

"The sixteenth," David replied. "Before the first letter arrived."

"Did he have a truck or some kind of car that had the gas company logo on it?" Castle said.

"He had a van but there was no logo," Rebecca said before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Talk to Eula."

"Eula?" Castle asked. "You mean Eula Marsh?"

"Yeah, she's a little… nosy but she had noticed the van and wrote down the license plate number since she found it suspicious he had a jacket with the company logo on it but not a vehicle with it as well," David said.

"Alright," Beckett said, nodding to Castle's questioning look. "Was there anything else?"

"Anyone following you maybe?" Castle asked.

"It's hard to say, we've been busy with the baby coming and the election…" David said after Rebecca had shrugged.

"Then I think that's all we need to ask," Beckett said, going over to them. "Vivien is going to pick up Mari and Julia with Eliza and she'll bring them here first."

"I hope you'll be able to come," Rebecca said, standing up.

"We'll try," Beckett promised as they walked to the front door. "For now," she said in a quiet voice as they were at the stairs. "Let us know anything strange; calls, e-mails, and people outside your house, whatever you think we should know."

"We will," David said with a nod. "Thank you."

"Not yet, after we've solved the case," Castle said, clapping his friend on the shoulder before they headed outside; he and Beckett getting their outer layers on. "We'll be across the street."

"Wait, do you need to get to the station after?" Rebecca asked.

"We'll take the other car," Beckett said. "Enjoy your time with Dani." She and Castle then went across the street and she asked him, "How nosy is this woman?"

"Pretty nosy," he replied. "But you know if she did get that license plate, it'll have paid off."

"We'll see," Beckett said simply before she knocked on the door to the house.

"Yes? Oh, you're the Castles," the older woman said once she had opened the door, peering out at them from behind thick, round glasses.

"Mrs. Marsh," Castle said. "I'm Rick and this is my wife Kate, we wanted to ask you some questions."

"Is this about that poor girl that was left on their patio?" Marsh asked, nodding to the Fosters.

"It is," Beckett replied. They were let inside then and she wasn't too surprised the woman didn't take them further in to sit down as the house looked pristine. "Mrs. Marsh, David and Rebecca-"

"How are they doing? And their baby?" Marsh asked.

"Very well," Beckett assured her with a smile. "But they were telling us about a man from the gas company-"

"No, no, not from the company, not with that car and his looks," Marsh said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Beckett said, reminding herself to ask David to see if he or Rebecca could help with a sketch of the man. "Then you saw his car, could you tell what kind it was or-"

"I can do much better than that," Marsh said. "Wait here please."

Watching her go, Castle said to his wife, "See, told you it'd work."

"I know, but I think we need to ask them to talk to a sketch artist," Beckett said quickly before the woman came back to them. "This is the license plate?" she asked as she took the paper she was holding out.

"It is, I found it strange because after going around their home he got in the van and left, so he was no gas man," Marsh said.

"What about last night?" Castle then said. "Did you hear anything, see anything?"

"The dogs were barking but they do that every night. And then the gunshots," Marsh said. She started to speak again but then hesitated and said, "Was it true? Did Mr. Foster have an affair?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "And we're not saying that as his friends but because we know."

"Oh, but the…" Marsh said, looking startled.

"Don't believe everything you see on TV, especially coming from a politician," Castle commented.

"Thank you for answering our questions Mrs. Marsh, this will be a big help," Beckett said before the woman could reply to what her husband had said. She and Castle then left and they went across the street to the Fosters where she knocked carefully on the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David asked, stepping out. "Rebecca's upstairs with Dani," he explained.

"Did either of you see the guy that got into your backyard?" Castle asked.

"I did, I chased him off," David replied.

"Think you can work with a sketch artist?" Beckett inquired.

"I think I could," David said. "Do you want me to come now?" When the two nodded he said, "Let me tell her and get my coat. I guess I'm giving you a ride after all," a slight smile on his face before he disappeared back into the house.

* * *

"It does seem pretty suspicious that he'd just go to one house and then leave," Brad was saying as he leaned back in his desk chair; Castle and Beckett in front of him having told him what they'd found out. "So we're pretty certain of motive at this point; the election. Though I'm with you both, unlikely Hopkins is directly involved, but still he is somehow."

"It could be someone lower in the campaign; Rebecca suggested that and it could be, but they'd need funds and have to know people," Beckett said.

"But they could," Castle said. "Someone who has both could be using them as a patsy." He then realized that his wife and the chief were looking at him and he asked, "What?"

"No theories?" Brad asked. "Especially with this one?"

"Not at the moment, but just give me some time," Castle said quickly. "Once I get a better lay of the land."

"He will," Beckett said, nodding to the chief. "So what about the Dixons?"

"We have alibis for the three, but I'm a little concerned about the youngest, Brendan," Brad replied. "He's basically off grid at the moment."

"His parents tried to contact him?" Castle said.

"They did and his brother and no sign of him," Brad said. "I asked if he may have left his phone at home but they told me he never leaves without that."

"And did you ask them more about David?" Beckett inquired.

"Of course and Mr. and Mrs. Dixon back him a hundred percent, they weren't kidding," Brad replied with a nod.

"What, Terence doesn't?" Castle quickly said.

"He was affronted when I suggested that maybe he was leaning more towards Hopkins," Brad said. "So I don't get the feeling he'd try to bring down David. Though he seemed a little upset that you guys beat them your last polo game."

Shrugging at that Castle said, "And the staff?"

"The staff was heartbroken," Brad said, going to the doorway then. "Enos. According to what he told me after when we were outside the grounds. And a few maids were crying, so she had some friends."

"Yes sir?" Enos asked as he came into the office.

"They need to hear what you found out," the chief said, nodding to Castle and Beckett.

"Sure, so he's right some maids were obviously upset at the vic's murder and they all said essentially the same thing to me, that she was very quiet but very nice," Enos said. "And when I asked about her acting strange lately they said she was more quiet than usual but they weren't sure if that could be her acting strange."

"I'm wondering if you should have asked them about any rumors about her and the sons," Castle suddenly said.

"He's right," Beckett said when Brad and Enos looked at him. "You never know if the sons were fooling around with her."

"Well," Enos said then. "I did ask them, I thought it would be prudent to do so sir," he said to his boss.

"Good thing," Brad said. "So?"

"They said that there was always a rumor about the two with some maid but there's never been proof of any kind of fooling around, except…" Enos said. He set down a file that he'd brought in saying, "This is Terence Dixon's ex-fiancée, Rhonda Clarke. She was a maid and he had gotten her pregnant when he was nineteen and she was twenty-two. His parents made him propose to her but she had a miscarriage and as soon as she did he broke off the engagement."

"And there were never any other maids that ended up in the same situation? He does live with his parents," Beckett said.

"No and the maid that I guess took you two out, Gretchen, was pretty firm in that," Enos explained. "She keeps a close eye on the maids; I think she felt responsible for what happened to Ms. Clarke."

"Nothing with Brendan?" Castle asked.

"No, nothing that would indicate he was like his brother," Enos said. "And I made sure to ask that."

"Can you get in touch with her?" Brad asked, holding up the picture of Clarke. "Talk to her about-"

"I can't, she passed away about three years ago," Enos replied. "Car accident, a drunk driver struck the car she was in."

Breathing out, Brad nodded to the officer and watched him go before saying, "So I'm open to anything you might suggest now."

"Talk to the younger brother of course," Beckett said. "But I'm sure you've been waiting for us to suggest that."

"If you can find him," the chief replied.

"I think I know where," Castle said suddenly, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Beckett asked her husband in surprise.

"I said I think and it didn't come to me until now," Castle said. With the other two staring at him he said, "He's a Dixon, which means he's a creature of habit. And since it's about time, Kate, mind stepping out for lunch?"

Looking at Brad, Beckett then turned back to her husband and smiling she said, "I'd love to."

"Okay, if you find him I need you to take it easy," Brad said, following them out into the bull pen to their desk to get their coats. "He has to know that leaving like he did is going to look insanely suspicious to us so he might be a little touchy."

"Which is why you're okay with us going instead of us and you," Castle commented as they walked to the lobby.

"Exactly, Beckett, I beg you, take care of the first couple of questions," Brad said when they were outside.

"Not a problem," Beckett assured him.

"Want us to bring you something back?" Castle asked as they reached their car. When his friend merely stared at him he got in with his wife and drove so far out they were nearly in Southampton.

" _Sullivan's_?" Beckett asked when they stopped in front of a restaurant.

"It's where the Dixons go, ask David," Castle replied. "Good food though, so this should be a nice lunch," he told her as they got out of the car.

"If we eat here," Beckett said with a look to her husband. She followed him inside and followed his gaze into the dining room. "There," she said softly.

Turning his head to follow the direction of her gaze, Castle soon saw the young man; appearing very much like a shorter version of his brother; looking into his glass of wine. "I told you love, the Dixon men are creatures of habit," he said to his wife as he waved off the host before they walked inside the room towards their possible suspect.


	5. Trying To Avoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell, from his album with the same name.

When the young man looked up at them as they approached, Beckett said, "Mr. Dixon?"

The man looked a little panicked, eyes darting around him as if he was trying to find a way to escape, when the two sat down at his table. Before he could protest that his waiter came over and took their drink orders and he had to remain quiet until they were left alone and he was able to say angrily, "What do you want?"

"We're here to share lunch Brendan," Castle said simply, his tone of voice very calm. "And have a chat."

"A chat," the man scoffed. "You-"

"We've already spoken to your parents and brother," Beckett interrupted him. "And they're a little concerned about you leaving before Chief Davis arrived. You do also know it doesn't make you look particularly innocent."

Sighing as he put his fingertips to his temples, Brendan said, "I know, but… I'm… devastated."

"How well did you know Ms. Snyder?" Beckett asked gently then, able to see in his tone and body language that he was.

"Sort of… well, I… I was in love with her," Brendan said, sounding as if he was forcing himself to speak the words. Once he had, he buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "I loved her."

Looking at her husband, Beckett took his nod and she turned to the young man saying, "Then you two were seeing each other," she said carefully.

"No, she… I don't think she knew how I felt about her," Brendan said, moving his hands from his face. "I talked to her in the house sometimes but we never really got close. But she was always nice," he said, his tone sounding as if he was in pain. "Really nice I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her, to kill her."

"Do you think you could tell us where you were yesterday between five and six?" Beckett asked him.

"Sure," Brendan said after looking up at her closely. He breathed out and said, "I was in the city, I had a dinner with old college buddies, at _Le Circe_."

"And what time did you go to the city?" Castle asked.

"Three, the dinner was later but I stopped by to see my aunt," Brendan said. "But she wasn't home, so I went to my friend's and we stayed there until six… when we ate."

"You said you talked to her," Castle then said, leaning over after they'd all fallen silent when the waiter set out his and his wife's drinks. "Did it ever get personal, even though you said you two weren't close?"

"She was…" Brendan said, sounding hesitant.

"It's better you tell the truth," Castle said. "Believe me; being truthful can only help you."

Studying him, Brendan nodded hurriedly and said, "Yeah, okay. She was from Canada and she actually confessed to me once; I think she was scared; that she was going to be deported. She begged me for some help and I said I would do whatever she wanted."

"When was that?" Beckett asked.

"About a year ago," Brendan said. When he saw the expressions on their faces, he quickly told them, "Then about a month ago she said she was afraid of being deported again, she said the man that I'd gotten to help her was a fraud and was trying to blackmail her. I tried to find him but…"

"What was his name?" Beckett asked.

"He didn't have a name, just Bandini," Brendan said.

"Bandini?" Castle said incredulously.

"Yeah, I realize it sounds stupid but it was supposed to be a cover obviously," Brendan said in a rushed tone. "He's based in the city and she went to him because if she hadn't she would have been sent back to Canada."

"We're not doubting the story," Beckett said firmly. "But there was never any sign of anything else bothering her? Someone trying to threaten her?"

"No at least not that she told me," Brendan answered, looking confused.

"I'm wondering if we could ask a slightly personal question," Castle said.

"Okay," Brendan said, still looking perplexed.

"The election," Beckett said, knowing then what her husband was going to say.

"Yes, well… you realize I am a Dixon," Brendan told them, looking a little surprised. "I am supporting David I like him." He then became startled saying, "You… you think I had something to do with all of this, setting him up-"

"How do you know he's being set up?" Beckett asked.

"My brother texted me, here," Brendan said, handing his phone to her. "Said that things might be falling apart for David."

"Okay," Beckett replied after reading the text. "He does mention the accusation of Kim being David's lover but you realize that it's false."

"Yes," Brendan said, sounding irritated. "It would be pretty stupid to try to and make it look like David was with another woman. Everyone in town knows how much he loves his wife."

"Everyone?" Castle stated.

"Yes," Brendan said simply. "And I just told you I loved Kim I wouldn't hurt her."

Beckett was about to open her mouth to speak when she saw the man looking towards the entrance to the dining area. Turning, she saw it was Brad and she asked, "Chief Davis?"

"Mr. Dixon," Brad said without answering her. "Stand up please."

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked.

"Stand up please," Brad said firmly.

"Brad, what are you doing?" Castle asked as he and Beckett stood up in response to that, watching the chief make Brendan stand up.

"Brendan Dixon you're under arrest for the murder of Kim Snyder," Brad said.

As the chief was starting to read the youngest Dixon his Miranda rights, Beckett and Castle looked at each other, seeing in each other's eyes that they didn't believe the sudden arrest. And following the chief they were eager to find out what it was that had made Brendan a suspect to the murder.

* * *

"Look I told you already what we have," Brad said when he stepped outside of interrogation to find Castle and Beckett waiting for him. "We got a call about the storage space that the vic had while you two were leaving and we found our crime scene there. And the keys to Mr. Dixon's car were there as well; I went personally over there to try it out on his Audi."

"Did you get footage?" Beckett asked quickly.

"We will but we'll need to go through two days before we can get to the time we need," Brad said. "If it shows it's not him then I'll release him with a full apology from the Hamptons PD. But if we can't prove it isn't him then we'll proceed."

"Do you have pictures of the crime scene?" Castle asked as they were walking back to the chief's office.

"Here," Brad said shortly.

Beckett looked through the stack with her husband and they saw that there was a gun underneath a pile of clothes and shoved into a shadowy corner was a key ring with blood on it. "What about the other alibis?" she asked then as she set the file down on the desk.

"We've cleared them," Brad replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Dixon were having dinner in Old Westbury, for a charitable group."

"And Terence?" Castle said.

"He was with an uncle and aunt who live in Bayville, they just bought a new house and he was attending their housewarming party," Brad said simply. "He arrived there at four to help them set up for the party and didn't leave until ten."

"And you can confirm at those two locations?" Beckett said.

"We've got Terence arriving in his car at the house, the neighbor across the street has security cameras on the gate to his property," Brad said absently, looking at his computer.

"And his parents are cleared because there was some kind of media coverage?" Castle inquired.

The chief didn't say anything, only turned the screen of his computer around and watched them looking at the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. "So they're cleared," he said simply.

"Okay but what about the gas company man that was scouting out David and Rebecca's patio?" Beckett said.

"We have a sketch but you do realize that this is probably a guy from Hopkins' campaign," Brad told them. "And they were going to try and break in to find something before David ran them off."

"Where is the Chief?" a voice suddenly yelled from the lobby of the building before Castle or Beckett could respond to that. "Chief Davis!"

"Damn it I was hoping…" Brad swore before he hurried out to the door leading to the lobby. "Mr. Dixon-" he started to say as he, Castle and Beckett stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing? You've arrested Terence?" the man said in complete rage.

"Ter- no, we arrested Brendan," Brad corrected him.

"That's even worse, why? Why did you?" Mr. Dixon asked then, seeming to calm down once he'd heard his second son's name.

Castle looked at his wife in uncertainty as discreetly as he could at the fact the patriarch's words didn't match his tone at all.

"We have evidence that he was involved in the murder of Ms. Snyder," Brad was saying then.

"Then I'd like to post his bail, this second," Mr. Dixon said instantly.

"Castle, Beckett," Brad said, turning to them. "I'm afraid I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Are you going to let him take Brendan out?" Castle asked as soon as they were in the bull pen with the door closed behind them.

"I'll have to," Brad said. "But I need to talk with him on my own."

"Is there anything the two of us can do now?" Beckett said.

"I would appreciate you taking the gas company employee and seeing what you can make of it," Brad said. "Look, I know," he hurriedly added when the two looked a little annoyed. "It's grunt work but I need that side of this case to be taken care of… if it's even part of this case."

"You owe us," Castle said.

"Yeah, I know," Brad said before he went back out.

Sharing a look with her husband, Beckett led the way to holding saying, "At least this we can do."

"Gotta see if he'll talk to us," Castle pointed out as they neared the man who was leaning against the back wall.

Hearing footsteps, Brendan looked up and glared at the two before he spat out, "I'm not going to talk to you, you-"

"We didn't plan on your arrest," Beckett said, interrupting him and speaking a little sternly. "They received a call tipping them off after we'd headed to _Sullivan's_."

"Who?" Brendan asked.

"We don't know but we weren't trying to hold you so you wouldn't flee," Castle said. "We don't think you're guilty of murder-"

"But someone's gone to great lengths to make sure that you did," Beckett finished for him. "Do you know anyone who might want you in prison?"

Breathing out roughly, Brendan moved to sit on the bench next to him and then shook his head. "I have… enemies, but I don't think anyone would really go to these lengths just to put me behind bars," he told them.

"Then what about your father, your brother?" Castle inquired.

"Merle Patton," Brendan said after he'd thought for a moment. "You know him," he said, looking at Castle.

"So do I," Beckett said. "But he's moved to Oyster Bay."

"But he kept his home here," Brendan pointed out. "And I know he's in Hopkins' camp for the election."

"And your two families used to be incredibly close," Castle said.

"Yeah, Merle and Dad were good friends, his wife Mae and my mom still are friends but they have to be careful Merle doesn't realize they are," Brendan said.

"They don't need to hide it from your father either?" Beckett asked.

"You've only seen Merle, Beckett," Castle told his wife. "But if you meet him, I would have to warn you to not provoke his temper."

"It's that bad," Beckett said, looking at the man in the cell.

"It's bad," Brendan said. "And he has three kids, two daughters who I know well, they take after their mother. But his son, his youngest…"

"Adrian Patton," Castle told his wife. "I'm sure you recall him."

Gritting her teeth together for a moment as she did recall the man who had once spent the previous year's Christmas polo dinner ogling her blatantly and nearly cutting in on hers and Castle's dance, Beckett said, "Oh I do, nice young man," her tone sarcastic. "So you think he could be helping his father in this? But would it really have much to do with the election?"

"He might have decided to kill two birds with one stone, framed me to tarnish the Dixon name and also shove Hopkins into the mayor's seat at the same time," Brendan mused. "And I told my mother, I wasn't sure about letting anyone from the Patton house into ours to work, but she didn't listen to me."

"Who did she hire that was?" Castle asked.

"More than one person?" Beckett asked.

"No, just one, Marco Singleton," Brendan asked.

Sharing a glance, Beckett said, "We'll look into him again-"

"Yeah, he might have had help creating an alibi," Brendan said. "Wait, my alibi-"

"It'll be looked into," Castle assured him. "We're wondering if you know this man," he said, pointing to the sketch that his wife was holding up.

"Uh… no," Brendan said. "Sorry, I really wish I did. He's the killer right."

When Beckett merely gave the young man a slight smile and walked away, Castle quickly said, "We're looking into everything, don't worry."

"Yeah," Brendan said with a mirthless laugh. "Unless everything still ends up pointing to me despite my friends being my alibi! My aunt too!"

" _What do you think about all of this_?" Beckett said as soon as her husband had joined her at their desk.

" _He's not guilty, I can't see him giving so elaborate an alibi without actually having it be his alibi_ ," Castle said as they sat. " _But the thing with the Pattons does seem to have some weight_."

" _You think the_ Pattons _would go that far_?" Beckett asked. " _Because I didn't think they were like the_ Hatfields _and_ McCoys _of_ Long Island."

" _It's the election_ ," Castle said. " _And this is where I'm feeling pretty horrible for_ David _. And I guess for_ Hopkins _too, but since he's a jackass not that much. But I think both of these families are seeing the two men as_ -"

" _Puppets_ ," Beckett finished for him. When her husband nodded a little grimly she sighed and looked around the bull pen seeing that Wade was staring at them, seeming to be startled.

"Um, sorry," the officer said he noticed her glance.

"It's Irish," Castle said quickly, turning and seeing the man's stare. " _Okay_ ," he said, switching right back to the language. " _We_ -" Before he could continue though his wife interrupted him by standing up and when he turned he saw that Brad was coming back inside, talking to Bernier before the officer went into holding. Sharing a look with his wife they both got up and rushed over to the man.

"He's posted bail so we're releasing him into his father's custody," the chief said as he stared down the hall.

When Brendan passed them, Beckett met his gaze before he turned away pointedly and she watched Bernier escort him outside into the lobby. "Look, Brad, we talked to him-" she began.

"No, I believe you," the chief said. He couldn't help but smile briefly when the two looked at him in slight shock and he continued, "Talking to his father I kind of got the idea that Brendan wouldn't be able to do all of this on his own. And you know how he is."

"I do, pretty quiet, keeps to himself," Castle said since his friend had been speaking to him. "Complete opposite of his brother. His mother dotes on him," he said to Beckett.

"So I've told the mayor about the arrest but I warned him to keep this quiet," Brad said. "Since this is already a high profile case. So that gives us free reign to set aside Brendan as well."

"What about the DNA you found under her nails and the semen sample?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah we're waiting for that but if they don't match and it's his DNA in the latter it's more proof he's not the killer," Brad said. "And sorry about being a little angry earlier but-"

Shrugging Castle said, "It's understandable and besides you have to look at every angle."

"Speaking of which, waiting for the DNA tests aside, what do you have?" Brad asked them.

"We showed the sketch of the fake gas company employee to Brendan, he didn't know him," Beckett said. "Which was as expected. But he did give us a name, someone who might want to do this to shame his father."

"Oh no, not the Pattons," Brad said. At her surprised look he said, "I might not have been living in the Hamptons as long as you two but as a cop I learned the about the feuds rapidly. So he gave up Merle and Adrian… not the girls?"

"No, they're like their mother," Castle replied. "Well… according to Brendan."

"That will be harder to find out though," Brad said in slight annoyance. "Since they don't live here anymore. But I wonder…"

Before the chief could continue Beckett's phone suddenly rang and she rushed to get it saying, "That'll be the boys… yeah it is." Hurrying with the two to Brad's office, she answered saying, "What do you have guys?"

"Well Hopkins has an interesting financial record here in NYC," Ryan said.

"We e-mailed it to you since it's a little hard to explain. Before he announced he was running for mayor this was just an account for other politicians he was supporting," Esposito said as Castle and Beckett went to stand behind Brad to look at the screen. "Which ones we're not sure-"

"I can tell you one of them," Castle interrupted.

"Oh that's right, Rudolph Cole," Brad said, realizing who his friend was talking about. "Yeah, he's on the City Council now, campaigning like crazy for Hopkins."

"Then that explains why we're seeing a donation to a Super PAC here," Ryan said. "But most of the money in this account is coming from checks."

"And you found one that's suspicious?" Beckett said.

"Oh, you could say that," Ryan replied. "This morning at about ten Hopkins had about two million taken from out of his account from a check. And it was for a Mr. Adrian Patton."

"Is that it?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah we need to head out too," Esposito said, able to tell that that name had struck a chord with the three on the other end. "A body dropped."

"Thanks guys. But one last thing, look into a man called Bandini whenever you can," Beckett said quickly before she hung up after they'd agreed to search for the man. "Did he send checks like that to Patton before?" she asked as Brad was going through the financial record.

"No… I'm just seeing checks coming into the account from Merle," Brad said, frowning.

"What do you want to do?" Castle asked as he looked at Beckett and his friend.

"What can we do? I can call him and see if he'll come talk to us," Brad said. "Though I wouldn't hold my breath, he's going to see himself well above needing to respond to a summons from the police."

"You mean his lawyer will," Castle pointed out as the chief was picking up the phone.

"We'll come back when you're finished," Beckett said, taking her husband by the arm.

"What, you don't want to listen in and see how it goes?" Castle asked in surprise as she led him to the break room.

" _I need to ask your opinion on something_ ," Beckett told him once she'd closed the door behind him. When her husband looked curious but also as if he was waiting for her answer she then said, " _How do the Pattons figure in this story_?"

Becoming thoughtful then, Castle nodded as he wasn't surprised she was asking that. " _I don't think it works, it's too easy_ ," he replied. "But it makes the most sense right now," he finished at the same time as her. "It depends on the DNA test results."

"Speaking of which…" Beckett said as she looked out into the bull pen to see that Hutchinson was going to the chief's office. She and Castle hurried out to the doorway and watched as Brad looked at a paper. "Well?" she asked.

Looking up at them, the chief said simply, "I hate to tell you this but… it could be Brendan."

"What?" Castle asked in shock as he followed his wife all the way into the office before she took the paper that his friend held out to them.

"The DNA sample under her nails was degraded because someone tried to wash her hands with bleach," Beckett said as she read. "But it's close. And the semen sample is… what the hell?" she said, looking up at the chief.

"Yeah, my reaction too," Brad said, not surprised when Castle looked almost infuriated when his gaze came up. "But we cleared David remember? So I'm not about to arrest him," he assured the two, since the semen sample had been identified as belonging to David.

"But how did this happen…" Beckett said.

"You might have to ask him about it," Brad said. "And yes, I'm leaving it to you because you're closer to David."

"And as a man," Beckett said, since the chief had been looking at her husband. "He'll be more likely to talk to you."

"Yeah, I will," Castle said quickly. "But we forgot to tell him about that other name."

"We did," Beckett said, suddenly recalling what Brendan had told them. "He said Marco Singleton was a former worker for the Pattons."

"And you think he might be a… oh," Brad started to say.

"With him in the house and him being their chauffer as well as a groundskeeper he could get his hands on Brendan's car keys," Castle said.

"Or any keys for that matter," Beckett said.

"And he'd have a lot more contact with the vic," Castle added.

"Have you been able to get the alibis for the staff checked?" Beckett then inquired.

"I've got Bernier and Hutchinson working on it," Brad said. "But they have other duties you know, so they can't work on it as fast as I'd like. But they should have looked into Singleton first or one of the first names should have been his."

Turning when she heard footsteps coming up to her, Hutchinson turned around and said, "I have about five alibis checked sir."

"Did you take Marco Singleton?" Brad asked.

"Yes, he was the first since Bernier took the other two," the officer said, handing him a file. "There's a clip from his apartment complex's parking lot, you can see him arriving back at about five fifteen."

"And does he leave at all after that?" Brad said as he could almost feel Castle and Beckett's disappointment.

"No, and I watched until he left the next morning, at about nine thirty," Hutchinson replied.

"Alright, thank you," the chief said, turning around. He was a little startled to see the couple in his office, talking to one another in low voices and he quickly spoke to the officer to instruct her on what to do next. "Hey, want to let me in on what you've got," he said as he walked to them and could hear they were speaking in Irish.

" _We_ \- Sorry," Castle said, having to correct himself and switch to English. "We're thinking he could still be involved. He could have taken the vic in his car and to wherever the killer was and have gotten back to his place by five fifteen."

"That's a possible theory but you know we can track him right?" Brad asked them.

"You asked her to do that?" Beckett said, looking over at Hutchinson who was on the phone.

"Yeah, the same thought occurred to me," Brad replied. "And Wade's going to take over what she was doing. But there's something that's troubling me."

"It's that van isn't it?" Castle asked.

"What van?" Brad asked. When the two looked at him in slight confusion he said, "I was thinking of the fact that we need to get the warrant for the Dixon's security system and the fact they could have deleted what they have from yesterday."

"Both are equally as important," Beckett replied. "But I'm more concerned with the van, since we have a more solid lead considering we have the plate."

"Yeah," Brad said thoughtfully. "Okay, let me talk to Enos."

"So you think he'll stay to look for the van?" Castle asked his wife.

"No, I think he's going to have Enos ready to go to the Dixons to get the footage as soon as he gets the warrant," Beckett replied. "But-"

"Guys, we found that van," Brad said, running up to the doorway suddenly and getting their immediate attention.

* * *

"You figure the cold and snow would have gotten these shrubs out of the way," Castle grumbled as he pulled his coat off of a thorn on a branch that had caught the fabric.

"I bet you the killer was lucky enough to do some damage on these shrubs to walk away without a scratch," Beckett replied.

"At least now you two can gloat over the fact that the van's more important than I thought it was," Brad told them, walking a little ahead of them.

Making an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, Beckett tugged her red coat off another branch and stepping forward found a soft spot of snow that hid a hollow in the bare ground, stumbling and falling down.

"You okay?" Castle asked, going back to her as they'd had to walk single file.

"Yeah, luckily I wasn't going any faster than I was," Beckett said as he held her arm as she stood, helping her brush off her coat.

"Guys, it's here," Brad called back. "Hey, anyone have the idea of clearing that path back there?" he was calling ahead of him. "Or at the very least finding another way to this?"  
When he heard that the way they were going was the fastest and that no one had anything to get the branches out of the way, Castle said, "Figures, it's always got to be difficult."

"At least we have the van," Beckett said with a nod as they stepped into the clearing, indicating the white van. "I'm not sure how they thought they'd be able to get around without drawing some kind of attention to themselves."

"CSU just got here, I'm opening up the back for them," Brad said as Castle and Beckett reached him.

"You think something's there?" she asked, reaching for the gun the chief had given her before they'd left the station.

"Just in case," Brad replied.

"Yeah, when one raccoon jumps at you… you never forget it," Castle said. When he saw the glare his friend was giving him at the same time his wife was rolling her eyes, he said, "Well, you said it Davis."

"Come on," the man said, shaking his head as he looked at Beckett. With her standing just behind him and to his right he opened the back doors, pulling out his gun though there was nothing there. He got his flashlight and shining it on the floor he said, "And we've just discovered how the killer transported the body after killing her," his tone grim as the metal was awash in blood. "Search the car, top to bottom. And does someone have a bag for these keys?" he said to the CSU team.

Walking around the side of the van as she was holstering her gun Beckett saw that the front doors were open though the team hadn't made their way up to it yet. She saw Castle soon appear across the way and said, "Tall."

"Yeah, but not quite my height," he said, looking at where the seat was positioned. "But it looks clean."

"Oh of course I would be shocked if it wasn't," Beckett commented wryly, stepping down onto the ground again. She looked back and saw the path that the van had broken through the dead brush and said, "Want to ramble?"

"It's a good day for it," Castle said, having been watching her. He walked along the side of the van until they reached Brad at the back, talking to Bernier who'd taken the call. "Who found it?" he then asked.

"A Kelvin Ballard," Bernier replied. "He was driving by and thought it was kinda suspicious that the brush had a huge space through it. So he called and I found the van."

"Good thing he noticed," Brad said. "Hey," he said when Beckett and then Castle started walking away from him.

"We're just seeing what we can find this way," Beckett called back.

"Luckily the snow will help if anything unusual shows up," Castle said walking along the left track back to the street. "But he must have brought it here after he dropped her off thinking no one would notice, it's a deserted road."

"I know, I need to tell him to widen his canvas of our neighborhood, someone had to have seen it last night," Beckett replied absently.

"Anything?" Castle asked once they'd finally reached the curb to the street. "Wait, why didn't we just walk up this way?"

"He didn't want us messing up the tracks," Beckett said before she suddenly heard running and looking up saw that the chief was running down to them. "Or maybe it was just quicker like someone was saying earlier," she said as he was going in between the tire tracks then.

"What?" Castle asked, surprised as Brad nearly slipped but recovered.

"Hutchinson just got back to me," Brad replied, waving to them to follow him into the street. "They found the owner of the van."

"The plate number we got?" Beckett asked.

"No, the VIN numbers I just checked," Brad said. "The plate belongs to a compact car."

"Then the VIN number?" Castle asked as they were walking back to the chief's squad car.

"It belongs to Douglas Boyle," Brad said, looking over at them to see their reactions.

"The owner of _Boyle's Pies_?" Castle asked in shock. "David and I were there last night."

"Was he there?" Beckett asked him, looking startled herself since they frequented that pizza parlor.

"No," Castle said after trying to recall. "Was the van reported stolen?"

"It wasn't," Brad replied.

"So Boyle's going to need a hell of an explanation-" Castle began.

"And alibi," Beckett interrupted him.

"To explain this," Castle said, nodding at his wife as the three of them quickened their strides as the car parked back where they'd begun to walk towards the van came into view around a curve in the road.


	6. When I'm Deep Down And Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Intuition by John Lennon, from his album Mind Games.

"Chief Davis," the man behind the counter said, wiping his hands on his apron. " _Benvenuto_ , what can I do for you today? And you as well Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett."

"I need to speak with you Mr. Boyle," Brad said, not surprised when the man's smile fell off his face instantly at that.

"You're… you're here about a case?" the restaurant owner asked, looking concerned.

"We are," Beckett replied. "We just want to ask a few questions."

"Yeah… of course I can come with you just let me get my son…" Boyle said. "Giovanni!" he yelled before going to the back.

"You don't think he'd run," Castle asked his friend since he hadn't moved from where he was standing.

"Please, he knows I'd catch up to him," Brad said simply since he was far taller than Boyle.

"Alright, I'm ready," Boyle said. When he walked out with the three to the chief's squad car he asked, "I'm going with you?"

"You're not under arrest," Beckett hurried to say. "And neither is he," indicating her husband. "If you're worried about people seeing you they'll know when they see Castle in the back with you that you're not."

Nodding, Boyle got into the backseat and as they were driving he said nervously, "So, you uh… you really help the chief?"

"Yeah, we do," Castle said. "Did you think it was a rumor?"

"Kind of," the man admitted. "But uh… I think I should extend my discount for the police force to you two as well."

Able to tell that wasn't a bribe; more that the restaurant owner was nervous; Beckett turned back to look at him and said, "That would be nice, since we nearly go once a week."

Boyle gave his nervous nod again and his hands started to twist around each other before they reached the station and as he walked up to it he asked, "They… why am I here?"

"Just in here please," Brad said, taking him into the bull pen. Instead of going to interrogation he led the way to the room they had set aside to talk with families or non-suspects. He nodded to Beckett and watched as Castle entered with her but stayed against the back wall near the door. He waited for Hutchinson to hand him a file before closing the door saying, "Alright, I know you're a little nervous Boyle. But we just have some questions. First off, do you recognize this car?"

Looking down at the picture of the van, Boyle nodded and said, "Yeah, of course I do, that's my new van… but why do you want to know about it?"

"Because we have reason to believe that it was involved in a crime," Beckett said, studying the man's face as she said that.

"In a… how the hell could it be?" Boyle said, looking worried before he suddenly became angry.

"Boy-" Brad started to say to try and calm him down.

"No, no, I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull," the restaurant owner said angrily, his face starting to become red. "But that van is in a body shop in Shirley and it shouldn't be anywhere near here. How do you even know you have the right car?"

"Why is it in a body shop?" Castle asked before the others could say anything.

"I'm having it painted, going to use it for deliveries," Boyle said, calming slightly at his tone.

"Okay and the shop didn't call you at all to tell you that it was stolen?" Beckett inquired.

"No, well… they only have my home phone so…" Boyle said in sudden realization. "I don't know if they did."

"They would have called last night," Beckett corrected him. "Where were you between five and six last night, the restaurant?"

"Of course, from eight to ten I'm there," Boyle replied. "But… my wife and I are having some troubles, she wants me to expand, I don't think we're there yet and we argued about it. So she's gone to stay with her sister in Oyster Bay, and I stayed at the apartment my friend Joey has on Frost."

"And can he confirm that you were there?" Brad said, making a note of that.

"Yeah, of course, we stayed up until twelve to watch the news, then we went to sleep, and at eight I was back at work," Boyle replied.

"And the name of the body shop?" Brad asked.

"Decals and Paint," Boyle said. When the room was quiet then as the chief was writing that, he asked, "Could I go now?"

* * *

"Alright, thank you for checking, bye," Brad was saying before he hung up the phone on his desk. "So they went and they found the van was gone. Boyle sent it in on Friday and they're closed Sunday and Monday, so no one was there."

"What about a camera or cameras?" Beckett asked as she and Castle were sitting across from him.

"They have cameras, but they can only be viewed there at the shop," Brad replied. "And Mr. D'Agostino checked them, they were blocked."

"And can you see anything before they become blocked?" Castle asked.

"Here," Brad said, gesturing for them to step around the desk.

Looking over the man's shoulder, Beckett saw a gloved hand appearing at three in the morning with a can of spray paint before the screen went dark. "And it's like that in the others," she said. "So this is very likely a conspiracy theory, with David as the target."

"I still… it's too soon to see who the players are," Castle said when he saw the look his wife was giving him.

"You might be right though," Brad said, holding his lower lip for a moment. "I'm wondering what it is about the mayor's office that's warranting this."

Sharing a startled look with Castle, Beckett turned to Brad and said, "Money?"

"There are offices in place to watch that," the chief said simply. "You know Wilson Franklin? It's part of his job to check and make sure the budget stays the way it's supposed to."

"And is he incorruptible?" Castle asked.

"There's someone else that double checks," Brad said. "And I know that doesn't mean the system isn't going to be corrupt in some way but it's pretty secure. I've never heard of anyone in the past ten years being able to embezzle that money."

"What about the sample that's from David?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sending it in for a more comprehensive test," Brad said. "And I think I'm going to figuratively strangle Bowen as I can't get a hold of David; fundraisers and meetings and… whatever he's got his client going through."

"Okay, so we need to sort out what we have," Castle said. "I'm looking at the board and it looks pretty…"

"Bare, he's right," Beckett said in agreement.

"Then why don't we start with our former suspects," Brad said, starting to stand up. But as he did his phone rang and he picked it up quickly with a short, "Hello?"

Watching as he spoke to whoever was on the other end, Beckett glanced briefly at her husband until the chief had hung up. "New information?" she asked.

"No just a validation, they completed that second test on the DNA under her fingernails and it's too degraded by the bleach to say if it is Brendan," Brad said. "They advised me to not consider it evidence and I am in the fact it's not going to prove him guilty of murder."

"But it's evidence of someone trying to frame him," Castle said absently.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked, watching him looking at the picture of the youngest Dixon.

"This guy he got in the city to get her papers so she could stay in the country," Castle replied. "Bandini. Have the boys called back yet?"

"They have their own case you know," Beckett pointed out. "So I don't think they've had the time to check. But I can give Karpowski a call."

"Do that, why didn't we think of that before?" Castle asked.

"We were busy," Beckett replied before she left the office as Brad's desk phone was ringing again.

"Busy man today," the chief said jokingly as he picked up. "Chief Davis… you got… yes, immediately, send it to me and I'll start searching as well. Thank you, bye."

"That's got to be good news," Castle said, having turned from the murder board.

"CSU's finished with the van, they found a fingerprint," Brad said, sitting down behind his computer. "They found it in the front and it's not the victim's."

"Great, so they're searching now but you asked for them to send it?" Castle asked.

"They're going to do a broader one, I'm sticking to here in the Hamptons," Brad replied. "Though of course…" he said as the search was finished as he spoke. "No match." He sighed and said, "I might have to get the FBI's help on this. Unless Beckett has something."

Turning as the man had nodded over his shoulder as he'd spoken; Castle saw his wife hurrying back to them and said, "You got something too?"

"Too?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah we got a fingerprint in the front of the van, good thing we were wearing gloves," Castle replied.

"I have something on Bandini," Beckett replied. "The boys pulled through in a big way but couldn't get the information to us before Gates called them in so they could brief her on their case. You should be getting his information now. But his real name is Zak Beck and he took the name Bandini when he joined the Latin Kings."

"When did they start dealing in papers?" Brad asked, looking up at her.

"Read his records," Beckett said, nodding towards the screen.

Turning to it the chief then whistled and said, "So they must have chased him out if he was doing that."

"Chased him out? You figure they would have killed him," Castle said, since the man's record listed numerous arrests for rapes and contract killings for other gangs.

"He must have known too much," Beckett suddenly said, standing up straight. She looked at her husband and then said, "He did that on purpose though, have his favor needed with each gang-"

"It offered him a degree of protection," Castle finished for her, knowing how her line of thought was going. "But… how does Brendan know him?"

"Do any of his friends work for INS?" Beckett asked the chief who'd been watching them.

"I'm already looking," Brad said, searching the names the youngest Dixon had given of his friends he'd been with the night before. "Yeah, this one, Daryl Elliot. I'm going to have to call them, let them know one of their workers might be getting papers to immigrants illegally."

"We'll give Karpowski a call back, see if they can try and locate Bandini for us," Beckett said before she and Castle left the office.

"Will they have to go get him?" he asked as they went to their desk.

"I'm going to see if she can speak with him, get an alibi before we start transporting him in," Beckett replied, dialing a number on her phone. She looked at her watch and said, "Are you hungry?"

"You want lunch?" Castle asked, remembering they hadn't had it at _Sullivan's_ before Brendan had been arrested. She nodded and when she started talking to Karpowski on the other end he stood up and left the bull pen. Outside in the fresh air he breathed out deeply a few times before heading over to the café nearest the station. A few times in the past he'd gotten food for them there and suddenly remembered his friend. He started to take his phone out of his pocket to call Brad but decided that he'd just grab something for him.

It took Castle some time to get his food as the lunch rush was still there and he couldn't help become impatient, wondering if his wife or the chief had gotten anything in his absence. Once he had everything he tried not to run back to the station but had to guess he looked a little strange jogging, abruptly stopping and then doing that same thing over again. Finally he made it to the bull pen but paused when he saw Beckett wasn't at their desk and Brad wasn't in his office.

"Over here Rick," Beckett said behind him. "We were getting tired of pretending to be looking at anything for the case so we came in here," she said when he stepped into the break room with them. "See, I told you he'd remember you," she told Brad as Castle handed him his usual club sandwich.

"Thank you, I feel like breakfast was last year," the chief said gratefully. "I'll owe you."

"That's twice," Castle said, sitting down with his own sandwich. "So, what about these phone calls you were both on when I left?"

"Nothing to say with mine," Brad said first after Beckett nodded to him. "Just that they'd already been suspecting Elliot and with my warning they'll of course look into him further."

"And Karpowski had already put out an APB for Bandini; he's also wanted for a murder in the East Side last month, so they're looking for him. And when they do get him in custody they'll ask him his alibi," Beckett replied. "Though I get the feeling he's more local."

"Likely, those arrests only went as far as Brooklyn," Castle commented. "But he'll be someone to talk to about her character though she was probably nervous."

"That's why I'm going once they do catch him to talk to him," Brad said. "I told her while we were waiting. But after we eat, get some energy again, we need to go through what we have of this case so far and get the board set by two."

"Why two?" Beckett asked.

"I got a call after talking to the INS; it was Mr. Patton's lawyer. He and his son will come with him at that time," Brad replied. "What we'll get from them though… that's anyone's guess."

"Probably not a lot," Castle suggested.

"Alright, I'd like to take a break from this for now because I'm going crazy trying to remember the names," Brad said. "How's your book coming along? It must be pretty far since you're working."

"We're where we need to be," Beckett answered.

"But even if we weren't we would have still worked this case since David and Rebecca asked us to," Castle pointed out.

"So they're okay personally right? I forgot to ask you that when you got back earlier," Brad said.

"They are, though David was afraid that Rebecca thought the vic might have been his lover," Castle said. He then paused and said, "Does that mean he doesn't think she trusts him?"

"The e-mails were a big piece of evidence," Beckett explained. "He thought that was it and she wouldn't imagine that someone could have duplicated them."

"Would you believe it if someone said I had a lover?" Castle asked his wife.

"Uh, maybe I should go," Brad said, sounding and looking very uncomfortable at that.

"Stay," Beckett told him sharply. " _Love, you realize that I wouldn't believe it unless there was absolute proof of it_."

" _True_ ," Castle said, though he couldn't help feeling very relieved hearing that from her. " _So… we're good_."

Sighing Beckett nodded and then turned to the chief telling him, "Sorry."

"No, I figured you'd head into Irish for that," Brad replied. "But at least you two are alright. Unless you're acting right now for my sake."

"No acting," Castle said. "But back to what you asked us in the first place; David and Rebecca are doing fine."

"The baby?" Brad asked, trying not to smile at how long it took him to ask that second question when the first could have been answered simply.

"We didn't see her but since Rebecca's looking tired and happy, Dani's fine," Beckett replied.

"Great to hear," Brad said as he then took his phone out of his pocket.

"About the case?" Castle asked him.

"No, it's Lily, she's just been to see the baby," Brad said. "And wants to talk to me about the case."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "Can you talk to her about it?"

"I better not but I will text her that if she saw Hopkins' little speech, to disregard it," Brad said as he was texting as he spoke.

"Are you ready to get back to work?" Castle asked his wife as she was setting down her plastic fork.

"Yeah, we'll take care of things Brad," Beckett replied, getting up to throw away her trash.

"I'll just be a second," the chief said. "Wait, make that a little longer than a second," as his phone started to ring. "I guess that text wasn't enough."

Leaving the man to talk to his wife, Castle and Beckett headed over to his office and stood in front of the murder board. They looked at each other and after Castle had brought in a second board they started to get down to work, beginning with the timeline of the murder.

* * *

"So I think I was justified," Brad was saying as Castle put down the marker he'd been using to finish writing about Bandini on the board. "This case is going to drive me absolutely bonkers."

"Bonkers?" Beckett asked.

"My grandfather used to say that," Brad replied. "But I think it's useful here. We have three separate possibilities and none of them are looking as if it's the likeliest reason for the murders."

"There's also the possibility that all three of these separate sections are working together," Castle said as they studied the three murder boards. "There's Hopkins trying to get the mayor's seat. Bandini being hired by a friend of Brendan's to set him up, or the Pattons."

"And them working together?" Beckett asked. "By the way, you're pretty well grounded with that theory I hope you know."

"He is?" Brad said in surprise, looking at her. "Sounds to me like you're just mashing them all together in the same crime."

"No look, Bandini is the killer, the Pattons; who are supporting Hopkins; hire him through Brendan's friend so David loses and they also hire…" Castle started to say. "Well, I'm not entirely sure who they got to duplicate the e-mails-"

"Do you have any idea who's doing that yet?" Beckett asked.

"No, but I heard from the county tech investigator that took the e-mails that it could be a software program designed by someone with fraud in mind," Brad replied.

"Those Nigerian prince scams?" Castle suggested. When his friend shrugged he then said, "Okay, so they got someone else to get the e-mails duplicated but the three of them could be working on this together."

"So they have two targets?" Brad asked. "David so Hopkins gets into office and then Brendan so the Patton men get revenge on them. But what the hell made this escalate to this degree?"

"Chief! There's a fight in the parking lot!" Wade said, running into the bull pen then.

Running for the door to the lobby after the chief, Castle could see some figures before the stairs and someone lying on the ground, appearing to be unconcious. "Did someone call an ambulance?" he called.

"I did," Hutchinson said, coming with them.

"Mr. Patton, Mr. Dixon, stop!" Brad yelled then. He ran to the two men and tried to grab Dixon but he was quick to duck away and lunge for Patton. "Tell your sons to stop or I will arrest them both!" he yelled to the fathers.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a shot and the two men stopped fighting, looking at Beckett who had her gun in hand. "Chief," she said, putting on the safety and handing the weapon over to him.

"Thank you," Brad said gratefully knowing she shot a blank into the flower bed near them, telling her that as he was about to take Dixon down by jumping on him. "Hold onto that though."

Nodding, Beckett handed the gun the chief had handed to her before they'd come outside to Castle and she went over to Brendan with Hutchinson and her husband, kneeling to see if the unconcious young man was alright.

"Bastard you told them about us, said we were nothing but criminals!" Adrian Patton was yelling as Wade cuffed him.

"I didn't say a word," Terence Dixon shot back angrily as the chief handcuffed him. "I didn't need to they probably figured it out you killed the girl that worked for us, you and your fucking spy!"

"Enough!" Brad yelled so loudly it seemed to take the fight out of the two men who looked at him. "No one told anyone anything. Wade, take him inside to holding," he told the officer. "Mr. Patton, I'd appreciate it if you could remain in the lobby."

"My son-"

"My client-" first Mr. Patton, then the man who was apparently the lawyer said.

"The lobby," Brad snapped. "Now! Hutchinson, go with Mr. Dixon into the lobby, make sure he and Patton stay apart until we get this sorted out." Once they were gone he asked Beckett, "Is he okay?"

"Just unconcious and he's coming around now," she said as the young man started to groan.

"What… what happened?" Brendan said blearily as he blinked, looking up and seeing Beckett and Castle above him.

"You don't remember?" Castle asked him.

"I… yeah, the Pattons got here the same time," Brendan said, sitting up slowly. "Came running after me… I mean Adrian did, his dad tried to get him to stop. And then he just punched me, saying something about how it was supposed to be me and I ruined everything." He looked around and when he saw his brother in handcuffs said with wide eyes, "What did you do Terence?"

"Fought for you," the man said. "I was protecting my brother," he protested to the chief who held him tightly. "Come on chief, let me go."

"I can't do that yet, not until I see the fight for myself and see if Mr. Patton wants to press charges," Brad replied.

"Why are you here?" Beckett asked then as the sound of an ambulance drew near suddenly.

"We brought the footage from the security system at the house," Terence said.

"I thought-" Castle started to say before his wife shook her finger quickly at him. He stopped and then said, "Nice of you to do."

Shooting him a look, Terence said, "My brother got it ready, he's the tech wizard in the family."

"Alright, I'll look at that later," Brad said. "He was knocked unconcious," he said to the EMT running over to them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Brendan said quickly. "Just let me get up."

"Stay with him," Brad told Castle and Beckett. "And escort him inside please. And Castle? Give the gun back to your wife."

"Of course," he said, handing it to her as soon as the chief had gone to the station with the elder Dixon son. "So?" he asked his wife as they stood a little away from the paramedic that was checking Brendan.

"I think your theory is partially right at this point," Beckett told him. "Though I have to wonder at their family members."

"They'd want to be involved in slandering them?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "I think we might need another board."

"Is he okay?" Beckett said as the paramedic stood then.

"Oh he's fine," the man said, gesturing to his partner before they helped the young man up. "I would take it easy though and if you feel any unusual pain in your head I would recommend heading to a hospital immediately."  
"I will, thank you," Brendan said with a nod before he started to walk to the steps.

"Better you take the ramp," Castle said, quickly having the man go over to it.

"Right, thanks," Brendan said. "Look, I know we shouldn't have touched the security footage but they were pressuring me to get it onto this disc," he said, handing it to Beckett who was walking on the other side of him. "But what they don't know is that I e-mailed the entire file that has everything from yesterday to you… to the chief I mean."

"Good," Beckett said simply. "But is that the only reason your father and brother brought you here?"

"They… they got a call from a former employee of ours; that's now at the Patton's new home; that they had gotten the call from the police to come down to speak with them," Brendan said. "I really didn't want to come, but…"

"How's your relationship with them?" Beckett asked.

"The Pattons?" Brendan started to say.

"No, your father and brother," Castle said.

"They're my dad and brother, I mean they seem pushy, but they're trying to clear the family's name," Brendan said as Castle stepped ahead to open the door for them.

"Clear your name or the family's name?" Beckett asked then. When the man looked at her in surprise she had to usher him in but didn't mind as she knew that had made him think. When they got inside she was surprised to see the lobby clear and she nodded to Castle who stayed with the youngest Dixon before she went into the bull pen, nearly running into Brad.

"Sorry, I was just about to check, you can bring him in. The sons aren't pressing charges so I'll be releasing Terence soon," the chief said as he motioned to Brendan to come inside.

"How'd you manage to convince them not to?" Brendan said in surprise.

"I may have impressed upon your father and Mr. Patton that it wouldn't look too good in the _Report_ if the story got out that their sons got into a fight," Brad said. "This way," he said, taking the young man to the room where his father was sitting.

"What-" Beckett started to say.

"Hold on, let me take care of this and I'll be right with you," Brad said.

"Wait, Brendan said that he mailed you the entire file of yesterday's recordings," Castle said quickly. "The security camera recordings."

"Oh check on it but also send a copy of that e-mail to tech so they can look and see if anyone's tampered with anything," Brad said before he headed to holding.

"Hey Bernier," Beckett said as the officer walked in.

"So was the Chief right? They brought in the footage?" he asked. "And Mrs. Dixon."

"Mrs. Dixon was there?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Bernier said. "Told me that her husband and sons rushed out of there to get to the station. She was worried something was going to happen but she wasn't sure what, she pushed me out the door almost."

"She must be psychic," Castle commented.

"Terence got into a fight with Adrian Patton," Beckett answered to Bernier's confused expression.

"Oh, huh, probably is; are they pressing charges?" the officer asked.

"No, the chief managed to convince them not to let the story get out," Beckett said. When the officer had nodded and walked away to his desk then she said, "Should we get started?"

"Definitely," Castle said, walking with her to the office. He stood behind her while she got onto Brad's e-mail and was about to lean over when she spoke.

"Maybe you should get a chair," Beckett told him, looking up at him. "We have a lot of footage to get through."

Going around to the other side, Castle picked up one of the chairs and set it down next to his wife, watching her fast forward through a shot of what he guessed was the servant's gate until she stopped it. "Is that her car?" he asked.

"A white compact car," Beckett said with a nod. "No one in there with her," she said absently before she started to fast forward again.

Watching the cars come and go, Castle remembered something and asked, "Did you send it to-"

"While you were getting the chair," Beckett replied hurriedly, interrupting him. "I don't know," she suddenly said. "Do you think we're going to find anything here?"

"It depends on if she left the house under duress or was okay," Castle said. "It doesn't help that no one we talked to saw her leave around five." He paused and then said, "You think it's possible no one saw her?"

"No but we do have footage of the kitchen where she would have left from," Beckett said. She smiled slightly at her husband's surprised expression and told him, "I saw it on the list of cameras. Okay, here's the car again…"

"And that's her in the driver's seat," Castle said. "And nice angle, no one with her."

"No but I have an idea about that," Beckett said, going over to the footage from the kitchen then and jumping to five. A little after that, she saw the vic sneaking out, trying to stick close to the walls and she frowned, looking at her husband. "She thought she might be asked to stay longer?" she suggested.

"That's what I thought," Castle said. "I'd have done the same."

Beckett didn't reply to that and she said, "Did you think about what happened outside of the fence?"

"Is there a camera there?" Castle asked.

"There is," Beckett replied, opening up the video. She and Castle watched at five and when they saw a man standing across the street, a little to the left of the gate she stopped it, setting a picture of that scene to print out. When she had played it again they saw the man get into the car before the vic's car was out of sight.

"So where's the car?" Castle said first when Beckett had stopped the footage.

"And the guy," she said with a nod. "Thank you for getting our picture," she then told Brad who was walking into the office.

"A new suspect?" the chief asked, holding it up.

"It might be, he got into the vic's car after she left the compound," Castle explained. "And we saw her sneak out of the kitchen which was nearly empty," he added as he knew his friend was going to ask.

"Okay, so we have a lead which we will definitely need," Brad said with a nod.

"The Pattons?" Beckett asked.

"I have their alibis," Brad replied. "Luckily the threat of the media hearing about this was enough to get them to cooperate. Mr. Patton was arriving for dinner at a restaurant in Oyster Bay with his wife. Adrian was sailing with a new girlfriend around the ocean off Oyster Bay."

"Can you confirm that last one?" Castle asked in surprise.

"We can, marina footage," Brad said. He was going to say more when the phone on his desk rang and he quickly went to it, picking it up and starting to say hello before he was cut off.

Hearing the chief say, "He is? Okay, I appreciate the call, we'll be looking into him right away," Beckett waited a little impatiently before she asked, "What is it?"

"They identified the fingerprint," Brad replied, running around behind her. "Search for Mitch Gentry."

"Who's that?" Castle asked as his wife typed in the name.

"A former employee of the Dixons and he's been arrested in the past, for battery and possession of an unlicensed gun," Beckett said.

"Yes, this is Chief Davis, I'm looking for Mitch Gentry-" Brad started to say once he'd called the restaurant where the man worked.

"Look," Beckett murmured to her husband as she enlarged the picture of Gentry.

"Yeah, could be him," Castle said in agreement, looking at the picture of the scene from the security footage.

"Okay, Gentry didn't go in to work today," Brad said once he'd hung up. "And they've been trying to call him but there… shit."

Turning to the screen where the chief's gaze was Castle and Beckett saw the notation on their suspect's information that he was believed to be armed and dangerous. Seeing that they jumped up with Brad and started running as he called for some of his officers to follow him as they headed out into the parking lot.


	7. Stars Are Shining Into The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Sunshine Sometime by Paul McCartney, from the 2012 remaster of his album Ram.

Leaning against the car Castle looked ahead, trying to see what exactly his wife was looking at. He wasn't too surprised to find it was Brad, Enos and Wade who were entering Gentry's apartment and he said, "You must miss that." When Beckett turned her head and looked at him he added, "The adrenaline rush of busting down the door."

"Not when there might be an AK on the other side," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "But at least we know he owns the same gun as the murder weapon as well as the others." She looked back with Castle when they heard a familiar van behind them and could see it was CSU. "They got here quick," she commented. "And Brad's calling us," she said the second she noticed that the chief was waving to them from the door.

"He's inside," Brad said when Castle and Beckett had reached him. "And he's also dead, a suicide judging by the note on the table."

"You don't sound too sure," Castle commented as they stepped inside.

"Careful, he's been here since probably six last night by my guess," Brad told them as the two staggered back a step and covered their noses and mouths with their hands. "The ME should be here soon."

"Can you tell by looking at him how he died?" Beckett asked, breathing through her mouth and plugging her nose.

"We can but I'm still not one-hundred percent sure on the fact that he was alone," Brad said. He wasn't surprised to get looks from them at his vague answer and he nodded to the door to what was the bedroom saying, "You'll see."

Walking inside, Beckett first saw the bullet hole in the young man's chest and nodded saying, "It seems like a suicide. But-"

"Where did it exit?" Castle asked. "If it did."

"Yeah, Enos?" Brad asked the officer.

"Here," the man said, pointing above the headboard.

"I know you're waiting for me to call it," Beckett said wryly, glancing at the three men who were watching her. "And he was standing up, along with the killer…"

"Not shooting himself standing up?" Castle asked as his wife went to get gloves.

"No," Beckett said firmly. "Look," she said once she'd turned over Gentry's palms.

"Close range," Brad murmured as he and Castle leaned over to look at the stippling on them. "That would match the exit wound."

"Bloody," Castle said, walking around the bed, looking around. "My turn to call it. Judging from the smell of that food out there, he's been here nearly a day. Probably hired to get the vic to the van, or to get her to the storage unit."

"And the killer comes in," Beckett said. "Skeleton key?"

"Or he was let in; there wasn't any damage to the jam," Castle said. "He startles Gentry here and they talk-"

"Most likely they argue," Beckett said. "Maybe he was trying to reassure the killer he could keep quiet-"

"But the killer doesn't believe him and shoots while Gentry's holding out his hands, begging him not to," Castle finished.

"But does that help us figure out who the killer is?" Brad asked.

"No, that we can't know yet," Beckett told him simply. "But," she said, holding up her finger. "We know that he got in without breaking in, so they knew each other."

"So that means that we need to look into his family and friends," Brad replied. He turned then as there was a commotion at the door, and he said, "There's a note but we're thinking this was murder."

"From the angle… you'd be correct Chief," the ME, Dr. Thayer said, studying the wound.

"Can you let me know time of death as soon as possible, I'll be outside in the living room," Brad said, gesturing to Castle and Beckett. "Here's the note," he said, handing it to them.

" _I can't forgive myself for setting them all up, killing Kim, trying to break apart a husband and wife_ … he was the patsy," Beckett said, sounding disgusted.

"Kind of stupidly, they can't have shot him and thought we'd think it was suicide," Castle said, looking back at the room.

"It's buying them time," he and Beckett said at the same time.

"Yeah, your friend Lanie is right, that starts getting creepy after a while," Brad said, shaking his head before he set down the note where it'd been found after taking it from Beckett. "So."

"So, this is the point where we head back home?" Castle asked.

"It is but you've done a fantastic job, we're starting-" the chief began to say.

"Don't kiss our asses Brad," Castle said. "We're doing what we can."

"For David and Rebecca," Beckett said.

"Oh, speaking of them, if you see them tell them I'll try and see the baby as soon as possible," Brad said. "And I'll contact you if there's anything big."

Waving to him over his shoulder, Castle said, "You think he's sending us home for a reason?"

"Oh of course this case is high profile remember, he needs to be careful," Beckett said. "And I'm sure the mayor might have had a chat with him."

"Hmm, say that again," Castle told her.

"Say what again?" Beckett asked as they came to their car which they'd driven to the apartment building.

"That last thing you said, but in a British accent," Castle said. He then realized Beckett was looking past him and he turned, seeing a tow truck taking the vic's car that they'd discovered as they'd pulled up to the building. "They won't find anything."

"I'm surprised we even found the car," Beckett said before she opened the door and stepped inside. "But for now-"

"Get our minds off the case?" Castle asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"As much as we can," Beckett said. "We need to hurry if we're going to make Julia's class."

"Right, watch me go," Castle said. When his wife's hand appeared on his arm he said quickly, "Not that fast, but I'm going."

Beckett smiled at that as her husband pulled out of the parking lot and as they were heading down the street in the direction of their daughters' school she couldn't help looking back, seeing the CSU team coming in and out of the apartment and mixing with the officers. She kept her eye on them until they were out of sight, and she leaned back in her seat, looking ahead at the road.

* * *

"Very nicely done class," the teacher said as her students stood still. "We'll be practicing more of the Salsa tomorrow but with more modern music which I'm sure you'll enjoy. Julia, if you know any songs that could work for the dance, tomorrow you should let me know."

"I will," the little girl giggled before she went to the back rooms to change.

"Hey, thanks so much Vivian," Castle said, approaching their neighbor who was holding Eliza.

"Mommy, Daddy!" the toddler said eagerly when she saw them. She held her arms out until Beckett picked her up and shared a kiss with her before giggling at her mother's nuzzling of her nose. "Hi," she then said.

"I'm guessing you had a good day at school?" Beckett asked before handing her to Castle.

"It was fun, I played!" Eliza cried before she shared a kiss with her father.

"Good to hear," Castle said before he saw that Julia was coming out then, in her uniform and outer layers.

"Hi! Did you see any of the dance?" Julia asked eagerly.

"A tiny bit," Beckett said as the little girl hugged her tightly first. She leaned down to kiss her before she said, "You'll have to show us at home tonight."

"You're coming with us?" Julia asked after they'd all said goodbye to Vivian; her parents thanking her. "You're not on a break from work?"

"No we're heading to Mari's home," Beckett said as the little girl was sitting at the end of the stairs. "Is she okay?" she asked Julia in concern.

Looking angry, Julia said, "There were kids who said her dad doesn't love her mom anymore." She then looked concerned and glancing up at her parents said "It's not true is it? David and Rebecca are like you are… and they have a baby now so they have to still be in love."

"They are, stay with your daddy," Beckett said, going down to Mari.

"Are they gonna get a divorce?" the little girl mumbled as soon as her friend's mother was sitting next to her.

"No and you should have seen them earlier," Beckett said. "Your mom was giving your dad a very big kiss; surprised him I think because he took a while to be able to speak again."

A soft giggle came out of Mari's mouth and she said, "Mommy does that to Daddy." She looked up at Beckett then and asked, "So they're still in love?"

"Very much so," Beckett assured her. "Come on, don't you want to head home so you can see Dani again? And your parents will want to see you too."

"Okay," Mari said with a smile as she took Beckett's hand before she was pulled up.

Walking away from the school then Castle said, "You know if kids talk to you about that again Mari, you can tell them that you've seen your parents kiss."

"But I haven't for a while," the little girl said in confusion, walking with Julia and holding Beckett's other hand.

"They will," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

Shaking her head, Beckett was smiling and then said, "He's right, I'm sure they will."

"Oh, I can't wait to see my little sister," Mari then said in excitement.

"Me too," Julia said, looking past her mother at her friend.

"Too! I wanna see Dani," Eliza said firmly.

"You will," Beckett assured them. "And you will right now actually," she added when they'd crossed the street to the Foster's home. She let the girls run ahead; taking Eliza with them; and she told her husband, "Feels like we were here two weeks ago to see what was wrong with him."

"I know, it was a long day but surprisingly short hours-wise," Castle said. He shook his head and said, "How that works, I don't know."

"Careful," Beckett called out as she saw Eliza was sliding a little. But the girls had her tightly by the hand and they were soon at the door, Julia ringing the bell since she could reach it.

"Mommy!" Mari cried as her mother answered. She threw her arms around her and cried, "I missed you Mommy, so much!"

"So did I," Rebecca said, kneeling and kissing her daughter's cheeks. "Oh honey, look at you, you had a good day?" When Mari nodded she stood and hugged her again before saying to the others, "Come on inside, Dani's awake and eager to see you all."

"Are you okay?" Beckett whispered, holding her friend's arm.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have knelt like that but I can't pick her up," Rebecca replied, wincing slightly. "Come on."

"How's David… I don't know why I need to ask," Beckett said, quickly interrupting herself when Rebecca turned her head and she spotted the bruise on her neck. "Wow, already?"

"Yeah, he's doing great to answer your almost unasked question," Rebecca said. "Jealous?"

"In what context?" Beckett asked.

"The fact that we could do that," Rebecca said. She then grew serious and opened her mouth to speak when her friend quickly did.

"We'll tell you two what we can," Beckett replied simply. "But later and when the girls are occupied."

At that point they walked over to where the others were waiting for them and Rebecca went inside first, leading them in. "So here's Dani," she said, directing that to Julia and Eliza who were the only ones who hadn't seen the baby yet.

"Oh," Julia breathed as she held her little sister's hand so she wouldn't touch the baby. "She's cute."

"She is," David said, glancing up at Castle and Beckett.

Shaking his head slightly, Castle looked at his wife, watching as she went over to Dani. "Can they hold her or do you want to wait on that?" he asked then.

"They can, but Eliza?" Rebecca said.

"Mommy, can-" the toddler said then eagerly.

"If she's sitting on the couch I think so," Beckett said, looking at her friend who nodded. She then helped her youngest onto the couch and sat on her other side, making her notice how David was cradling the baby before he placed Dani in Eliza's arms.

"Is she too heavy?" Beckett asked, having her hands underneath the baby as a precaution.

"No," Eliza said, smiling widely. "Daddy, look."

"I see," Castle said, taking a picture with his phone.

"Is this the first time she's held a baby?" Rebecca asked, watching him with a smile.

"It is," Beckett replied. "Okay, time for your sister to have a turn," she said, taking Dani then. She smiled down at the baby, feeling relieved again to be able to hold her. She was interrupted in her thoughts by Julia getting on the couch next to her and she said, "Ready?"

Nodding eagerly, Julia was nearly breathless as her mother placed the baby into her arms that were ready. She smiled as Dani made a slight cooing sound before she settled and said to Mari who was standing in front of her and peering at her sister, "You're lucky, she's cute. Like Eliza."

"I almost thought she was insulting her sister," Castle muttered to Rebecca next to her.

"Doubtful she would do that," she said, laughter in her voice. "Oh, I think I should take her up for a second," she said when Dani began to whimper before starting to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Julia asked worriedly.

"No, no, she's probably hungry," Rebecca said simply.

"Can I go up Mommy?" Mari asked. She paused then, starting to step after her mother when she'd said she could follow her and looked at Julia.

"Go, I'll stay here," the little girl reassured her friend. She watched in surprise when David followed the others and then smiled at her parents in realization. "They're doing the same thing we did when Eliza was a baby."

"They are," Castle said. He saw that she was then trying to get off the couch and said, "What's wrong?"

"Wanna go home," Eliza said.

"Not yet, when they come down we can say goodbye and go," Beckett said, helping the toddler down. "Macca will be fine, don't worry."

"Do you have homework?" Castle asked Julia suddenly.

"Some yeah, but they're worksheets," the little girl replied with a nod.

"It's a special occasion Rick, lighten up," Beckett teased him then. She couldn't help smiling at the way Castle looked at her at that, when he suddenly was smiling himself. She was slightly startled when she recognized the expression on his face readily and she looked over at the girls who were watching her. "How- how many worksheets?" she asked Julia, glaring at her husband when he smothered a laugh.

"Four, science, math, history and English," Julia said. "Oh, and Mrs. Watson talked to us again about you coming into the class."

"That's still next week right? We didn't move it to this Friday?" Castle asked his wife.

"It's next Tuesday," Beckett said, shaking her head at him. "How come she mentioned it?" she then directed to Julia.

"She said she's going to have us write a paragraph that can be part of a big story," the little girl answered. "When you're there, because she said we'll be inspired when we hear how you write."

"That should be interesting; could we read your story?" Castle asked.

Julia nodded and then said, "But after that Darrel said I was going to get the best grade 'cause my parents are writers. And it was cheating." She frowned and then said, "I told him that I'm a dancer and not a writer, so I don't know how I'll do."

"You have a good imagination too," Castle pointed out.

"You do," Beckett said. "And I think you need that more than anything else to write."

"Well, at least it's just a paragraph," Julia said, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of writing something her parents would read. "I'll tell Darrel that tomorrow."

"Is he the one who likes to bother you?" Castle suddenly said, recalling the name.

"Yeah, Margie said it means he likes me but…" Julia trailed off, making a face.

"Okay, sorry about that," Rebecca said, coming in then with Dani in her arms. "I tried to hurry-"

"It's alright, we're not really in a rush to get back home," Beckett said, standing up.

"Do you think you can do me a favor honey?" Rebecca said to Mari then. When the little girl asked what she said, "Watch your sister for me while your daddy and I show Rick and Kate the barbeque."

"Oh, okay," Mari said excitedly. "Can Julia and Eliza help?"

"They can," David said, getting the bassinet there in the family room ready.

After Rebecca had set the baby inside and had covered her, Beckett and Castle followed David outside, waiting until she had joined them as the three girls gathered around the bassinet.

"Okay," David said once his wife was with him. "What do you have?"

"A lot of names," Castle replied. "And two families who are using you as a chance to duke it out."

"Politically?" David asked. At Castle's nod he sighed and said, "I'm going to guess the Dixons and Pattons right?"

"What makes you say that?" Beckett asked, glancing briefly at her husband.

"Well, just the fact that the Dixons are major supporters of my campaign and they haven't kept quiet about that," David said.

"And everyone in town knows the Pattons are their enemies… well, the men of the families I mean," Rebecca said.

"Actually, I think Brendan Dixon holds himself apart from that feud," Castle replied.

"That wouldn't surprise me, he's more like his mother in temperament," David said with a nod. "What else can you tell me?"

After Castle had glanced to her, Beckett filled them in on what they could tell the two about the case, which wasn't a lot, but she ended by telling them about the faked suicide and the note that Gentry had supposedly written.

"So it's a conspiracy," Rebecca said, looking to Castle.

"Yeah, you know normally I'd love to tear this one apart but with you two being roped into it…" he replied.

"You'll be able to figure it out right?" Rebecca asked then.

"We will," Beckett said. "It's just going to take some time."

"Alright, we'll let you guys go," David said. "It's freezing out here and I'm sure Mari and Julia have homework."

"Do you want us to take her to school tomorrow?" Beckett asked.

"I'll come with you," Rebecca said as they went back into the house. "I'd like to walk and David offered to watch Dani for me."

"Okay, we'll be here at the usual time and I'll bring back her bag," Beckett said. "Julia, Eliza, we need to go home now," she said with a smile, as the two were cooing over the baby.

"Do we have to?" Julia asked as her little sister was groaning in disappointment as well.

"Yes, we need to see Macca," Castle said. "And we'll stop for a second tomorrow on the way to school."

"Am I walking with you?" Mari said hopefully.

"We both are," Rebecca said, smiling when her oldest hugged Julia tightly. "Say goodbye to them," she urged her then.

After they'd said goodbye to the Fosters, Castle and Beckett took their daughters by the hands and went to their home, seeing Macca coming into the house from the garage. The puppy licked at the girls' faces, making them squeal and hug him tightly, before their parents got their outer layers off and they headed into the kitchen to get a drink and Julia's homework ready.

"So which one are you doing first?" Castle asked as he handed out the mugs of cocoa he'd made for everyone, sitting next to his wife.

"Math," Julia said.

"I like your method, get the one you like the least out of the way first," Castle said in amusement. "And what are you doing Eliza?" he asked since the girls' easel was by the window and where he and Beckett could watch her.

"She's doing finger-painting," Julia said absently, starting on the problems on the sheet in front of her. "What are you and Mommy going to do?"

"Play a game?" Castle asked his wife hopefully.

"I'm going to start dinner," Beckett said simply as she stood up then.

"You don't want me to get it?" Castle said, watching her. Before he could get an answer from her, Eliza was suddenly in front of him and he looked at her saying, "What's wrong?" as she looked a little shy.

"Paint with me Daddy?" the toddler asked, smiling after she said that.

"I'll be happy to but give me one second okay?" Castle asked her. He was surprised when she nodded, still smiling, and had to wonder if he knew what he was going to do as he stood up.

"You-" Beckett started to say as she turned from the fridge to suddenly find herself in her husband's arms. But he quickly cut her off with a kiss and she found she couldn't break it off as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looking away from their parents and still smiling, Eliza held onto the edge of the table and stood on her toes to look at her sister's homework.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"No, I wanna see," Eliza said, shaking her head.

"It's just numbers," Julia said, speaking in a low tone as she didn't want them to interrupt their parents.

"What number?" Eliza asked, pointing to one.  
"That's a three," Julia said. She then looked back into the kitchen and when she looked back to the table saw that her little sister had been sneaking a look at their parents as well. She bit back a giggle and said, "Daddy will come over soon."

"I know," Eliza said simply. She then squirmed and said, "Do they like… that?"

"Yeah, they do," Julia said, glancing back at them again.

A little breathless when they'd parted from their second kiss, Beckett whispered as she and her husband pressed their foreheads together, " _They're watching us_."

" _No they aren't and anyways I think they don't mind us doing this_ ," Castle said simply. He then murmured, " _You had to expect I was going to do something like this_."

" _Oh I knew, I just thought you'd wait until we were alone_ ," Beckett said simply.

" _I can still do that_ ," Castle said simply.

Smiling at that, Beckett brushed her lips to his and said, "Go paint with Eliza."

"Sure you don't need my help?" Castle asked her.

"I'm sure," Beckett replied. She expected him to let her go but when he kissed her again she nearly smiled, though she soon responded to him. But it was a very simple kiss and he was letting her go, going over to the table. She bit her lower lip for a moment as he leaned down to kiss their oldest's cheek and then turned back to what she'd been doing before he'd come over to her.

"How's the homework going?" Castle asked Julia.

"Good, the fractions are easier to understand now," the little girl replied with a smile.

"Great and you're almost finished with them," Castle said, looking at the answered equations. "What're you going to do next?"

"Science," Julia said. "I might need your help for that."

"Just let me know," Castle said. "Alright Eliza, what would you like to paint. Also, do you want to paint a picture for anyone?"

"'lexis," Eliza said immediately.

"Hey, can we talk to her tonight?" Julia asked, hearing that.

"I'll text her right now," Castle said. "And I hope she can talk we haven't heard from her for a while now."

"Are you concerned," Beckett asked.

"No, just miss talking with her," Castle said, knowing his wife wanted to make sure he wasn't worrying about her whereabouts. "And she has texted too. And she just texted right now."

"Will she call us?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yep, we're going to call her after dinner and talk with her then," Castle said, pocketing his phone. "So, now we know who you're painting for, let's see what you want to paint," he said to the toddler who was jumping up and down a little.

"Tree," Eliza said eagerly.

"Okay, so what color are you making the trunk?" Castle asked her.

"Grass, Daddy," Eliza protest. "I need… green." She dipped her fingers into the pot of green paint her father opened for her, and spread it across the bottom before he cleaned them off.

"Alright, now the trunks," Castle said, opening the brown paint for her.

"Help me with my trees," Eliza said carefully.

"You want me to move your hand?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Yeah," the toddler said, nodding her head.

"Then here we go, I hope I can make them look good," Castle said. He made her put her first three fingers together, and moved them up and down, making one trunk.

"More," Eliza said firmly. "For… all year."

"The seasons," Beckett called from the kitchen.

"Sure you don't want to switch," Castle said to her, seeing she was watching though she was doing something at the stove at the same time.

"I'm sure," Beckett replied.

"So is she right?" Castle asked. "You want to make them look like winter, spring, summer and fall?"

"Yeah, all of the trees," Eliza said, giggling.

"Right, so this'll probably be summer," Castle said. He then helped her make three more lines and said, "Think you can make the branches by yourself?"

"No," Eliza said firmly. "Jules!"

"I'm doing homework," Julia said, though she was glancing at her mother.

"You can take a break, are you on your science worksheet now?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm almost finished," Julia replied.

"Then go ahead but try and do it quickly," Beckett said. "It's not going to take me that long to finish with dinner."

"What are we having?" Julia asked as her father handed her an apron.

"You'll see," Beckett said simply. "And no, you can't have a hint Rick, you'll find out with them."

"I think that's my punishment for doing that when I cook," Castle said to the girls who giggled and nodded. He watched with Eliza as Julia made branches with her fingers and then said, "I think we should all contribute to this."

"It means we should all do something with the painting," Julia said. She then seemed to get an idea and said, "We can all make the trees look like a season."

"What about winter?" Beckett asked, having heard that.

Thinking for a moment, Julia then said, "A Christmas tree."

"Chris'mas!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Not yet," Castle said quickly. "But I'll take that one. What do you want?"

"Spring," Eliza replied.

"I'll take fall, unless you want it Mommy?" Julia said, looking to her mother. "And can I paint mine now?"

"I'll take summer," Beckett said with a smile. "And go ahead but hurry if you can."

Julia did so, dipping her fingerprints into the red, orange and yellow paints before she dotted the last tree in the colors. "Good?" she asked her little sister who'd been watching.

"Yeah, thank you!" Eliza cried as her sister went to wash her hands.

"What do you want to put on your tree?" Castle asked the toddler, kissing the side of her head.

"Flowers!" Eliza said exuberantly.

"The green is dry," Castle said, touching the paper. "What color?"

"Blue," Eliza replied firmly.

Castle couldn't help smiling at her tone of voice and he helped her press her fingertip to the spaces he'd had her leave in the green for flowers. When they'd finished he was about to take her to the bathroom to wash her hands when she made him stop. "What else?" he asked.

"A sun," Eliza replied. "And you Daddy."

"Your tree," Julia quickly translated for her father.

"Of course, I'm so silly I forgot," Castle replied, helping Eliza clean her fingertip before he helped her make a sun. He then used dark green for the tree and once he'd gotten it to look like a fir tree said, "What do you think love?"

"It looks like a Christmas tree," Beckett said, having come up to them.

"Dinner isn't ready is it?" Julia asked in a slight panic.

"No, you have a little more time, what worksheet are you on now?" Beckett asked, leaning over to see.

"English, I have to capitalize the right words," Julia told her. "But I'm done now…" she said, writing the last sentence correctly. "Now history."

"Which is what?" Castle asked as he dipped a thin paint brush in black paint and helped Eliza sign the bottom right corner with an EC. "Love?" he said, holding it out to Beckett next.

"We learned about Tammany Hall," Julia said. "And this has questions about what we read in class today."

"That would explain the book," Beckett said after painting a KB. "But quickly, sign this because I think your daddy wants you to."

Going over to the easel, Julia painted a JC before her father painted his initials last, and she looked at the RC last. "Think Alexis will like it?"

"She'll love it," Beckett said, ushering her back into her chair as she herself went back to the kitchen.

"We'll be washing up," Castle said, picking up the easel and carrying it as Eliza walked with him to the family room.

"Remember Daddy, my picture," the toddler told him as they went to the bathroom and he began to wash her hands.

"Of course," Castle said. "We'll try and remember to mail it out tomorrow."

"Done?" Beckett asked in surprise as Julia suddenly started to put away her homework.

"Yeah, it was only some questions and the paragraph on top helped a lot," the little girl said with a nod.

"Good, then go ahead and wash up and set the table," Beckett said. She heard Julia leave and a second later smiled as hands wrapped around her from behind.

"They're looking at the painting," Castle murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"They won't be for long, they'll be coming to get their food," Beckett replied before she turned off the burner she was using. She turned around and was wrapping her arms around his neck before their lips met. When his tongue flicked to her lower lip she parted both of them, moaning softly as his slipped into her mouth. They were dueling slightly and would have kept on doing so; as far as she was concerned; if their daughters hadn't started running down the hall to them.

"Okay, so time to set the table," Castle said quickly as he and Beckett parted. "You want me to help?"

Smiling at him, Julia shook her head and said, "No, but can you get the plates for me?"

"Coming right up," Castle said, going to the cupboard.

"Want to sit down?" Beckett asked Eliza as she was standing near her.

"Yeah," the toddler said as she held her arms up to her mother. She squealed when Beckett swung her legs out slightly and she kissed her cheek.

After the table had been set, and everyone was sitting, Castle and Beckett served the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches that she'd made. Starting to eat, they were quiet for a while until their oldest spoke first.

"What do we do after we talk to Alexis?" Julia asked them.

"We'll see what time it is," Beckett said, wiping Eliza's mouth clean. "I don't know how long it'll take you two to tell your sister what you did today."

"Speaking of which," Castle said. "What did you do Eliza?"

"Coloring," the toddler replied. "And games and letters."

"Sounds like you had a busy day. You had fun right?" Castle asked.

Smiling as their daughter nodded, Beckett said, "I can't understand why she wouldn't. Or are you still worried about her at school?"

"No, no, I know she's enjoying it," Castle said. "You're remembering her first day aren't you?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile.

As his wife then asked Julia to tell them about her day, Castle couldn't help think back to two weeks earlier when he and Beckett had taken their oldest back to school and Eliza for her first day. He had been the one to worry more about their youngest but luckily his wife had been able to keep him calm for Eliza's sake since she had been more nervous than him.

* * *

_"Do you want us to take you up to your classroom first?" Beckett asked as she watched Castle help Eliza with her little backpack._

_"No, we can go take her first," Julia said, since her mother had been speaking to her. She smiled as her little sister tried to look over her shoulders at her backpack and said, "You don't have to be scared," going to her and taking her hand. She giggled a little when Eliza looked up at her, her wide brown eyes seeming to grow wider. "It's true, you go to school for a little and then you come home. And the best part is Mommy and Daddy are going to pick you up."_

_"She's right," Beckett replied, smiling herself when the little girl turned to her._

_"Yeah, we'll be there at your classroom at twelve thirty, ready to bring you home and have a special lunch," Castle said. "And we'll have a celebratory dinner tonight," he told Julia quickly._

_"We better go now," Beckett said. "Come on, to school."_

_Taking her mother's hand, Eliza squeezed it tightly and walked with her out of the house, nearly forgetting to run back to Macca who was sitting, watching them leave. "Bye Macca, see you after school," she told the dog seriously, giggling weakly when it licked her cheek._

_"Bye Macca, I'll see you after school too," Julia said, hugging and kissing the dog._

_After locking the door behind them, Castle held Julia's hand, watching Eliza and Beckett walking ahead of them. He was a little startled when he felt a squeeze to his hand then and he looked at his daughter. "What's wrong?"_

_"She'll be okay, she'll be scared, but she'll love it," Julia told him seriously. She then smiled and said, "I was like that too."  
"I remember," Castle said with a smile as he could easily recall Julia's first day of school. Stopping at the Fosters he smiled and waved with the others at Rebecca who was standing in the doorway watching them, "I almost thought she'd come," he told David; seizing on the opportunity to have a distraction from Eliza._

_"She's feeling a little tired, so I was able to convince her to stay home," David replied. "How are you feeling Eliza?"_

_The little girl shrugged and smiled when her big sister walked over to her, holding out her hand. She walked ahead of the adults then, swinging her hand between herself and her sister, feeling a little better until they came to the school._

_"We'll head down to Mari's class," David said. "I'll be picking her up so you can just get your girls."_

_"Alright, we'll see you later David," Castle said as their daughters were hugging each other goodbye. "And you too Mari."_

_"Bye, bye Eliza, Julia," the little girl said, smiling what she hoped was reassuringly at the toddler before she and her father walked down the hall._

_"Okay, let's go in and see if you have a place for your backpack and coat," Beckett said, walking into the room._

_"Good morning," one of two women said as the family walked in. "Are you Elizabeth?" she asked the toddler._

_"Eliza," she answered quickly._

_"Eliza, very pretty," the woman said. "My name is Mrs. Hughes, and this is Mrs. Duncan, we'll be your teachers. Would you like to play with something before school starts?"_

_"Can I?" Eliza whispered to her family._

_"Yes, but first, let your sister say goodbye," Beckett said with a smile, looking to Julia then._

_Wrapping her arms around her big sister's neck, Eliza whispered, "Stay."_

_"I can't but I'll look out for you at recess, I promise," Julia said, understanding then how nervous she was. "Have a lot of fun," she said, kissing her cheek as she pulled away._

_"I agree, you should," Castle said, kneeling then to take the toddler into his arms. He held her close and kissed her cheek before they shared a kiss. "I'm proud of you sweetheart, I hope you have a great first day of school. And I love you too of course."_

_Smiling at that, Eliza said, "I love you too Daddy." She then turned to her mother and hurried to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I love you Mommy!" she said, some of her nervousness creeping into her voice._

_"Oh sweetie, I love you too," Beckett said, rubbing her back gently. "And I know you'll enjoy school once you get started and you'll make some friends." She pulled away and then said seriously, "Have fun and remember we love you, your whole family. Also, we're hoping you tell us what you do, just like Julia does." She hugged Eliza again, feeling a little sad that her youngest was in school as well but reminded herself she wanted her to get the best education she could. She started to let go of her when Eliza whimpered and held onto her tighter. "Sweetie, remember you said you wanted to play," she said gently, making her let go of her. She smiled and said, "We'll see you when school is over for you. But we'll miss you."_

_"Me too," Eliza said hurriedly, biting on her lower lip._

_Beckett hugged her one more time and then shared a kiss with her before she stood, waiting until Mrs. Hughes had taken her hand. She watched as the teacher led the toddler to some crayons and paper on a table and then said to her husband and Julia, "We should go while she's busy."_

_Sighing, Castle waited in the hall for Beckett to close the door behind them and looked down at Julia who was hugging him around the waist. "We'll see her soon," he said; more to himself though. "And she'll enjoy it."  
"Getting to play most of the day? More than likely," Beckett said, smiling at him. "Come on, Julia needs to get to her class."_

_"Yeah," Castle said, following them over to the stairs._

_"Love you Mommy, Daddy, I promise I'll play with her if they let me at recess," Julia said. She hugged them tightly saying, "Love you, both of you."_

_Smiling as the little girl appeared to be okay, Beckett said, "We love you Julia, have a great day yourself okay?"_

_"I will," Julia said, sharing a kiss with her mother before she hugged her father as tightly as she could._

_"I love you, like she said sweetheart," Castle said, hugging her back. He shared a kiss with her and said, "And I agree with what she said about having a great day, we'll want to hear all about it too."_

_"I'll tell you," Julia said, smiling before she waved at them and then headed into the classroom, hoping as she went that they would be okay._

_When they'd reached the sidewalk and had gone home, Castle said, "She'll love it there."_

_"She will, it's just first day jitters," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her husband's as she couldn't help hearing the slight catch in his voice. "We'll have her with us for lunch and after, remember that."_

_Looking at her as her tone of voice was a little sad; Castle realized that though she was trying to hide it, Beckett was feeling the same as him. "You didn't want her to go," he stated._

_"Of course not," Beckett said firmly. "But she needs to get an education. Well, that's the excuse I'm telling myself. But we'll see her after school and we'll spend time with her then."_

_"Right," Castle said, glancing back._

_"No, we're not going to wait outside, come on," Beckett said with a smile, tugging his arm._

_"Come on, I could get some snacks," Castle said teasingly before she kept pulling him. When they were on the next street he suddenly said, "I love you, you know that right?"_

_"I do, and I love you too," Beckett said, looking at him. "What brought that on?"_

_"Because you feel the same as I do," Castle said simply. When his wife smiled a little he leaned over and kissed her tenderly before they continued in silence to their house. "Hey Macca," he said to their dog when they entered the house. He sighed a little at how quiet it was and then watched as his wife directed the Wolfhound to the garage to go outside. "What'd he do?" he asked._

_"Nothing," Beckett said simply before taking her husband's hand. She smiled at him as she pulled him up the stairs._

_"You…" Castle said in surprised as he could tell from the look in her eyes what she wanted. Though he was missing both their daughters he couldn't deny his desire for his wife that was rising in him and he hurried after her to their room._

_The two were soon in their bed, unmade in their haste to make sure they weren't late earlier. But it helped as they were quick to couple together as soon as they had divested one another of their clothes. Their lovemaking was very careful and gentle but it had nothing to do with the fact they were in an empty home while their daughters were at school, it was because they needed each other in that moment. And they took advantage of the fact that that was a shared necessity by indulging in one another as the early morning slowly slid towards the afternoo_ n.

* * *

Once they'd finished eating, Castle had Julia help him with the dishes and cleaning up, ushering his wife and their youngest into the family room.

Beckett stayed for a moment, watching Castle washing the dishes as Julia handed them to him before Eliza was tugging on her hand and she turned her attention to her. "So what do you want to do until they're done?" she asked the toddler once they were on the couch in the family room. She couldn't help laughing softly as Eliza just smiled up at her and she leaned over, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Then why don't we talk?" she suggested.

"Kay, but… I do it… no," Eliza tried to say.

"You're getting better," Beckett said quickly. "But say I don't know how that well."

"I do-on… t," Eliza began before she stopped. "How do you talk?"

"You have to keep trying," Beckett urged her. "I didn't speak like this when I was your age, I had to practice too."

"Know how that well," Eliza said.

"Say don't," Beckett said. "And try not to pause."

"Don't," Eliza said, but in such a rush the n was nearly lost.

"That was a good try," Julia said, walking in with Castle then. "Guess what? Daddy called and-"

"We talk to 'lexis!" Eliza cried happily.

"Yep," Julia said as she took her sister's hand once she was off their mother's lap. She hurried around the coffee table to the TV that their father was hooking up a cable to and sat down with Eliza.

"Hey everyone," Alexis said when she shortly appeared on the screen of the TV.

"Hi!" Eliza cried out happily and eagerly when she saw her. "'lexis I had school!"

"So did I," Alexis replied with a soft laugh. "Did you have a good day? Both of you?"

"Go first," Julia told her sister.

Since it didn't take Eliza that long to speak about what she'd done, Alexis was soon nodding her head saying, "I think you had another great day."

"Yeah," Eliza said happily. "Did you too?"

"I did, but first Julia," Alexis said, looking at her.

"It was nice, we learned about Tammany Hall and it wasn't good but there were people who tried to help," Julia said eagerly. "And there was a photographer that took pictures of where all the immigrants lived." She suddenly gasped and said, "I forgot," looking back at her parents. "We're gonna get to go to Ellis Island one day."

"That'll be a nice trip," Alexis said. "You haven't taken her yet have you?"

"No, we thought we'd wait and then we moved out here and we're waiting for Eliza to get a little older," Beckett replied. "But that will be a nice trip you're right."

"Did our family come in there?" Julia asked.

"No, by the time it opened; in 1892," Castle answered. "My family was already all here."

"Mine came before it was opened," Beckett said as he looked to her. "Remember most of our family is Irish and they came around the time of the Famine, in the 1840s."

"Oh," Julia said. "But that's where a lot of immigrants came after Mrs. Watson said. And there are names there, we can pick one when we go and make a rubbing and we'll put them up in our room on a poster."

"I wonder what name you'll pick," Alexis commented.

"I'm gonna see if anyone has our last names, one of them," Julia said.

"Can I go too?" Eliza then asked.

"I don't think you can," Alexis said. At the toddler's saddened face at that she quickly said, "But don't worry, when you get older you'll have more school trips to go on."

"Good," Eliza said, smiling at that. "Did you finish?" she asked her sister next to her.

"No," Julia said with a smile. And with that she quickly told her sister about the rest of her subjects, before she and Eliza urged their sister to tell them about her classes that day.

"So things are going well," Castle said when his daughter had finished.

"Yeah," Alexis said. She hesitated for a moment, and when her stepmother asked her if anything was wrong said, "No, it's just I should tell you I won't be able to talk tomorrow because I have to go to a meeting for those of us here at Columbia who are going to Oxford. It's a sort of informational seminar."

"That's a good idea," Castle said, though he couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment at the reminder that his daughter was going to be leaving later in the year. "That way you'll have some kind of help. Is Columbia putting it on?"

"No, Oxford," Alexis replied. "They're being really great about helping us transfer and everything."

"So you'll be well taken care of," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah, definitely," Alexis said. "Hey, can I ask about everything going on with the mayor? I talked to Gram before you and she mentioned the case."

"I forgot to call her," Castle said in exasperation at himself.

"She went to a play and dinner tonight," Alexis told him quickly. "She told me to say hello for her though, and you better call her tomorrow."

"We will," Beckett said. "And yeah, we're investigating that case."

"Anything so far?" Alexis asked, glancing at her sisters for a moment.

"Not really, but we might be getting more tomorrow, just depends on some people," Castle said truthfully.

"Okay, well that's good," Alexis said. "I think I better go; I have homework and everything. And that quiz tomorrow for Developmental Psych."

"Good luck," Beckett said. "And it was nice to get to talk to you; it's been a while."

"Dad said that didn't he?" Alexis asked. When her stepmother nodded she said, "I'll call Wednesday, I promise Dad."

"I'll hold you to that," Castle said in a mock threatening tone. "I love you kiddo, we'll see you."

"Night Dad, I love you too," Alexis said with a smile. "Kate, goodnight."

"Goodnight Alexis," Beckett said simply.

"Night 'lexis!" Eliza said hurriedly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lizzy and I love you Jules," Alexis said to her sisters.

"Love you 'lexis, night," Julia replied immediately. "Hope you have a fun day tomorrow."

"I will, bye," Alexis said, waving before she hung up their connection.

"Please don't say Eliza has to go to bed," Julia said, turning to her mother. "Please, please, please!"

"It's still early," Beckett said with a smile, looking at her watch. "And you can play."

"No, I want to show Daddy the Salsa," Julia said, hurrying around the table.

"Oh… love?" Castle asked as the little girl was tugging on his hand a little furiously.

"No, you said," Beckett told him with a slight smirk. She then smiled widely at his fake, suffering sigh as he went around the table to the clear space and watched as Julia began to talk to her father seriously. She went around to sit next to Eliza, wrapping her arm around the toddler as she was watching her father and sister interestedly, her brown eyes wide as she was obviously listening closely to Julia.

"Do you want to try?" the little girl asked her father once she'd finished explaining the steps.

"Okay, but I want to remind you I'm not a dancer," Castle said.

"We won't do them fast," Julia said. "'Cause I only learned them for the first time today."

Beckett was surprised when Castle seemed to be able to move in the basic Salsa steps going slowly and she said, "Try to go a little faster."

Looking at his wife, Castle sighed before he said, "Alright." And with Julia counting off he tried to go the speed she was saying the numbers but he became a little lost when she moved him so they turned. "No, sorry, I almost had it though."

"Yeah you did," Beckett said as Julia hugged him tightly. When their oldest hurried over to her, tugging on her hand she asked, "You want me to dance with you?" though she knew the answer to that already.

"No! You and Daddy dance, I think he'll be a lot better if you dance with him," Julia insisted. "Since you're taller than me."

"Well, you'll have to teach her the steps," Castle said.

"I was watching you so I know," Beckett said, pretending to be annoyed, knowing he was teasing her. She then said, "Any reason why Julia?"

"I said and so I can see," the little girl replied, standing next to them.

"You can watch them dance this on… alright," Beckett said with a sigh as Julia just stared up at her with a stubborn look on her face. "At least let me try the steps without you counting them off."

"I know," Julia said. "Okay, first your left," she told them. She went through the steps twice and smiled when her parents stopped moving saying, "You should learn to dance."

"We don't really need to," Beckett said. "So we're finished right?"

"No," Julia said. "One more time faster, don't you want to see if Daddy can dance?"

"Actually I would," Beckett said.

"Hey, I think we already established the fact that I'm not Fred Astaire," Castle said in mock indignation.

"Okay, ready?" Julia asked after giggling. When the two nodded she then counted off their steps and was pleased to see that neither of them messed up, though they were a little slow. "Good, now you can dance if you ever go to learn."

"That's great to hear," Castle said. "But now, Eliza, what would you like to do?" he said to the toddler who'd been watching them with a rapt expression on her face.

"Play horsies," Eliza said then. She jumped up and hurried to the corner of the room, grabbing one of the two hobby horses leaning against the wall there. "Jules, play on… on the rail… road."

"Sure," Julia said with a smile, realizing then what her sister wanted to play.

"Oh, should I get that black paint and put on a Snidely Whiplash mustache?" Castle asked, as he knew as well.

"No, Mommy don't-" Eliza said, still nearly missing the n in that word again.

"Doesn't," Beckett said.

"Does…n…t," Eliza pronounced slowly. "That."

"So I'm Lillian Gish again?" Beckett said with a sigh.

"I think you are love," Castle said, unable to help laughing as Julia was taking her hand and dragging her almost out of the room. "Shouldn't I be tying her up?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jules!" Eliza said quickly in comprehension.

"Then take her Daddy, we want to play before we go," Julia said quickly.

"Don't," Beckett said as Castle came over to her and she knew he was going to pick her up. "You can walk me to the kitchen."

"Other way is a lot more fun," Castle said simply. But he went with her to the kitchen and after she was sitting on one of the chairs at the island he said, "So I guess I should go, get chased."

"You should," Beckett replied. But before he could go she cupped his cheek and leaned over, kissing him on the lips gently before they parted.

"I'm still the evil guy right?" Castle asked.

When their daughters called to him then, Beckett couldn't help smiling as she said, "I think you are. You better go."

"Yeah, should go," Castle said slightly distractedly before he turned and went to the family room. "Okay, so should run?" he asked as he saw both girls were on their hobby horses.

Hearing Eliza squealing, Beckett looked down the hall, unable to help smiling as Castle appeared, running to the living room before their daughters appeared behind him. Ever since they'd watched an old Lone Ranger episode the girls had wanted to pretend to be that, mostly because of the fact that they could ride their horses, but also because their father was more than happy to indulge them, playing the bad guy for them. She wasn't sure why she was always the damsel in distress instead of one of the riders with them, but the girls insisted. She saw then that her husband was hurrying out of the room and down to the dining room, making her shake her head as Julia and Eliza were crying out as they hurried after him, trying to gallop as if they were on real horses.

"Wait," Castle said, having looped around the dining room table when the girls were in there with him. "I have someone tied up to the railroad tracks!" he told them, going to Beckett and standing behind her.

"No!" Eliza said. "You have to let her go!"

"Why?" Castle asked.

"We're the police and you are under arrest," Julia said. "And you're gonna get run over by the train too if you don't let her go."

Castle pretended to think about and then said, "You make a good point." He turned to his wife and picked her up saying, "Okay, you're off the tracks."

"Thank you, but put me down now," Beckett said, trying to slide out of his grip.

"Are you bad?" Eliza asked then. When Castle shook his head no after setting her mother down, she then smiled brightly and said, "Good, kiss Mommy."

"Eliza-" Beckett started to say before her husband was suddenly turning her to him and crushing her lips below his own. She was startled to feel how roughly he was kissing her with their daughters there, but soon he was pulling away and she said, "Okay, so…" having to pause then as she stood up straight since he'd dipped her back slightly.

"Eliza needs to go to bed?" Castle said.

"Yeah, she does," Beckett replied, recovering then. "Okay, you two need to get your horses up to stable them. So dismount."

Smiling as the girls did so very seriously, Castle walked after them to the stairs, watching how Julia and Eliza were with the fake horses, treating them as if they were real. He wanted to comment on that but everyone in the family had done that already, so he said, "You're getting to be great equestriennes, especially you Eliza, at two."

"Almost three," the toddler corrected quickly.

"Almost three, I'm sorry," Castle said.

"Can you go with Julia and come back?" Beckett asked as they came to their oldest's room.

"I can do it really quick," Julia said hurriedly. She then went into her room and set her horse against the wall by the end of the bed and brushed it with a comb her parents had gotten for her for that specific purpose. She then rubbed the lighter brown fur on the nose, pretending to feed it a carrot before she went back to her family at the door. "Good?"

"Very," Beckett said, since the little girl was asking her specifically. "Come on, now it's your turn Eliza."

Inside her room, the toddler set her horse against the wall, doing the same as her big sister had done, brushing it and pretending to feed it. "Good?" she asked, giggling as she meant to mimic Julia. She cried out as Castle picked her up and she hugged him tightly around neck saying, "Mommy?"

"Yes, you did a great job," Beckett replied. "I'm going to take Julia to take a shower so we can put her right to bed later," she told her husband who'd set their youngest down. "Are you okay with him giving you a bath sweetie?" When Eliza nodded underneath her shirt that Castle was pulling up off her head then, she smiled and said, "We'll come back when we're done."

"How did you know I wanted to take a shower?" Julia asked her mother as they went into her room.

"I just did," Beckett said.

"Your mommy powers?" Julia asked. When she looked a little startled, she explained what Castle had said the night before and said, "I think that's it."

"More than likely," Beckett said, standing in the doorway. "I'll wait out here."

"You can go see Eliza if you want to," Julia said.

Catching the slight hesitation in her voice, Beckett smiled telling her, "I'll wait okay?" She then suddenly thought of something, looking at Julia standing with her hands clasped together said, "Let me get my camera and then I'll come back."

Julia smiled as she closed the door on her mother leaving her room; knowing already that she'd had sudden inspiration for a picture or two. She hurried to get off her clothes for her shower, wanting to see what her mother had thought of.

After Eliza and Julia had washed up, the family gathered in the former's room where the toddler was hugging Macca who'd lain down on her bed.

"Night Macca, you sleep too," Eliza was telling him as he licked her chin, making her giggle. She yawned then before she felt someone hugging her and squeezed Julia back around her neck. "Night Jules, love you."

"Love you too Lizzy, see you in the morning," Julia told her with a smile before sharing a kiss with her little sister.

"And up you go," Castle said, lifting the toddler up in his arms before he kissed her on the cheek to her squeal. After Macca had jumped off the bed and Beckett pulled down the covers, he set her on it before sharing a kiss with her. "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams okay?" he said, rubbing her stomach a little as she giggled.

"Rick, she won't sleep," Beckett said in a slightly scolding tone.

"I will, I love you Daddy," Eliza said seriously, hugging him around the neck before he stepped back. "And you Mommy, love you."

"I love you Eliza, goodnight," Beckett said before she shared a kiss with the toddler who had already been pursing her lips. She tucked her in warmly and set the net along the side before going with Castle and Julia to the door; Macca already outside.

"Wow, I didn't expect her to fall asleep that fast," Castle commented after he closed the door.

"I think it was playing Lone Ranger that did it," Beckett said in amusement, taking Julia's hand with her free one; her camera in the other.

"We're just rangers Mommy," the little girl said seriously. "There are two of us. Lone means one right?"

"Alone, yeah," Castle said. "But she can call you Lone Rangers."

"That doesn't make sense," Julia protested.

Beckett laughed and then said as they entered the family room, "Okay love, I think you should teach her chess again."

"Does she want me to?" Castle asked, looking at their daughter.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Julia hurriedly said.

"Okay, is that what the camera's for?" Castle asked his wife. When she merely smiled he grabbed her wrist before she could move and kissed her briefly saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, get the… board," Beckett started to say before they looked to see Julia was already doing so.

Smiling as her mother was taking pictures of her, Julia set down the _Yellow Submarine_ themed chess board on the table, setting up the pieces with her father. "Are you gonna teach Eliza how to play when she gets older?" she asked then while she and Castle waited for Beckett to take a picture of the board when they'd finished.

"Definitely, but she needs to be a little older," Castle said. "You wouldn't want to see her put a Blue Meanie in her mouth."

"Would she turn into one?" Julia asked with a giggle.

"I wouldn't want to take the chance," Beckett said jokingly as she sat next to her husband on the couch.

"But they become good at the end," Julia said. "And that's 'cause of music!" she said hurriedly, jumping up and grabbing the remote for the music.

"What'll it be?" Castle asked, going through the albums on the player.

"Something by George," Julia said.

"Oh, that kind of mood," Castle said as he looked at his wife with a smile. " _Dark Horse_ it is," he said before he played it. "Okay, so let's get started so we can maybe squeeze in a couple games before you need to go to bed. Ready?" At Julia's nod he waited for her to move the first piece; Beckett taking pictures as their oldest did so.

The first game both Castle and Beckett helped Julia with and though it ended up with him winning, the little girl had been close to checkmating him. The second game he again won but as before she had quickly remembered where her pieces were supposed to go and she managed to nearly checkmate his king once more.

"Oh, one more game, please!" Julia begged when they'd finished and her father started picking up the pieces.

"No, it is time," Beckett said, looking at her watch. She held her hand out to Julia, helping her stand as she held onto her camera in the other. "We'll wait for you," she told her husband.

"Do you want to come back down?" Castle asked.

"Not really, you?" Beckett asked.

"I'll close up down here and take him outside," Castle answered, indicating Macca who'd been sitting next to Julia as they'd played.

Going upstairs, Beckett waited for her daughter to brush her teeth before she came out saying, "One of these days you'll have to play against your grandpapa."

"I can't be that good," Julia protested.

"You could be," Beckett said before she stopped as she could hear Macca coming up the stairs.

"Okay, we're set," Castle said as he came in a little bit behind the dog.

Julia waited for her father to come over to her before she hugged him tightly and she pressed her cheek against his side saying, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle said. "We should get you into bed though, it's cold." He helped her under the covers and then leaned over, sharing a kiss with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sweet dreams," he murmured before he stepped aside for Beckett to come forward, watching as Macca jumped up onto his blanket on the end of the bed.

"I love you Julia," Beckett said was saying before she shared a kiss with her. "Stay warm okay?"

"I will, night Mommy, I love you," the little girl replied. She squeezed her arms around her neck one more time before laying back, making sure she had her Stitch doll as her mother tucked her in.

Going to the doorway, Beckett stood there with Castle, both of them waiting for a moment to make sure that Julia was going to fall asleep before she turned off the light. They checked quickly on Eliza; who was still asleep; leaving her door open before they headed to their room.

"You don't want some tea or something?" Castle asked.

"Tea, make it chamomile," Beckett told him, slightly apologetically.

"No, I'm with you, I could use the sleep," Castle assured her. "But…"

"Another night," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling. Once he'd left, she went to her pajamas, pulling them on before she grabbed her camera she'd brought back with them, going over to the window and looking out at the ocean.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Castle's eyes were on the screen of her camera and said, "Came out pretty nice. But why are you in the dark?"

"Oh, just hoping I could have gotten the sky as well," Beckett said, her eyes on the stars. She smiled when he pressed his lips against the side of her neck before she grew serious and asked, "Did you get anything from Brad?"

"No, did you?" Castle said. When she shook her head he said thoughtfully, "I guess we should probably take that as a partially good thing."

"No bodies?" Beckett inquired. When he nodded she said, "You make a point but I wish we could get this solved. I'm wondering if that warrant for her phone has come in yet."

"Tomorrow I'm sure it will," Castle assured her. "And then we need to get the warrant for Gentry's phone. But for now, feel like reading or… something?"

"Articulate," Beckett said to him teasingly. "And I would like to read again, we haven't done that for a while."

"I'm wondering," Castle said as he went to the fireplace while she went to the bed. After he'd changed into his pajamas he asked her, "Do you know what book we're going to be reading in class?"

"Books," Beckett reminded him with a slightly irritable sigh.

"Oh come on love, you'll be fine," Castle said, since he knew his wife was getting more and more uncomfortable with going to their oldest's class. "Just read a book, talk with me about writing and then we'll stay for recess and go once Eliza's done."

"You know I'm pretty shocked that her school is letting us do that," Beckett said in amusement.

"I know," Castle said with a slight smile. "But it'll be fun; I haven't been in an elementary school for that for years." He got on the bed next to her under the covers and then said, "You should be okay you know, I'm sure the kids'll love you. We know Julia does already."

"What I'm worried about," Beckett finally admitted to him. "Is someone knowing that I used to be a detective."

"Well, I'm sure Julia's mentioned… no?" Castle started to say before he saw her shaking her head.

"She wouldn't talk about that," Beckett said. "She'll say I'm a writer now."

"Okay, so if you knew that already… or is that just you being nervous about going?" Castle said.

"I'm not nervous," Beckett said in slight irritation. "Just unsure about presenting myself as a writer."

"But you are one," Castle said very simply. "And they're not going to be judging you on that. They're going to hear you talk about that as your career."

Sighing, Beckett nodded once and then told him, "Why don't we just read?"

"Oh, the tea," Castle said, turning to his headboard then as he recalled. "Sorry, I completely forgot."

"Still warm, so you're excused," Beckett said when she took a sip of the mug he handed her. "I wonder," she began.

"About what," Castle said when she didn't continue, setting down his mug.

"If you're really okay with Oxford," Beckett said, studying him.

"Why haven't you asked me that before?" Castle asked her. "You haven't mentioned it at all since she told us."

"I've been waiting to see how you'll be," Beckett replied. "And I know you love, you don't want her to go but you're doing pretty well putting up a façade."

"You think she's able to tell?" Castle asked slightly hesitantly since his wife was right.

"She is," Beckett said. "You can't tell? Every time she mentions Oxford she gets a little hesitant and she has a worried look in her eyes."

"I have to admit I'm really worried about her," Castle admitted. "She'll be living in a foreign country and we won't be able to see her much."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about her being in a foreign country," Beckett said gently, setting aside her mug before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his side. "They speak English there and she won't be alone."

"That's true," Castle replied. "And we know Diana and Padma, so we're aware of how they are."

"And," Beckett added. "Alexis is very smart, she knows already how to keep safe. Plus she's lived in the city all her life, Oxford might feel like a small town to her. Like here."

Castle nodded and said, "You're right. And we're staying there for a couple days, so we can see how things are in the area."

"Right," Beckett said. She smiled then as they were quiet for a moment and said, "Please tell me you feel at least slightly better."

"Slightly," Castle told her honestly. "I won't be okay with this completely you know."

"I'm aware," Beckett said as she sat up a little. She kissed him then on the lips, making it very careful and gentle before she pulled away from him. Smiling at him she stroked his cheeks with her hands and murmured, "You're a wonderful father."

"I figured I'd have to be," Castle said. At his wife's slightly questioning look he told her, "Or else you wouldn't have let me father Eliza, let alone adopt Julia."

Smiling again at that, Beckett kissed him before she pulled away and pulled on his shoulders as she lay back on the bed. "You're right," she said finally.

"Oh good, I was worried," Castle said to her jokingly. "You took a while to respond."

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow," Beckett told him simply.

"Don't worry, you have a lot of ways of doing that," Castle reassured her. He leaned down then and kissed her deeply though he kept from crushing his lips to hers. He still felt pressure between them and he had to shift slightly to get comfortable as they parted before they came together again. When it finally became necessary to breathe steadily and not just a quick gasp, he rolled onto his back and held her to him, their heavy breathing filling the silence of the room.

Beckett started to smile as she could feel Castle's fingers running through her hair, but eventually it drifted off her face as the motion was very soothing and she moved away from him to sit up.

"Hey," Castle said, watching her go. " _Don't make me stop, I was enjoying that; and not in a sexual way_." When his wife gave him a look over her shoulder, he couldn't help smile saying, " _Okay, maybe a little but still, come back love_."

"We didn't finish our tea," Beckett said, crossing her legs. She watched as Castle gave a frustrated sigh but sat up with her, grabbing his own mug as he went. "So," she began.

"What else do we have to talk about?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Isn't it polite to have some kind of conversation over tea?" Beckett asked, a little smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"You know you're right," Castle replied, nodding seriously. "So, lovely weather we're having aren't- hey!" he said with a laugh as she pushed at him. "Nearly spilled my tea. Well what do you have in mind then Kate?"

"I think the Irish is affecting the way we talk," Beckett said.

"No, it's listening to The Beatles talking so much," Castle said. "Most likely why Linda ended up with an accent herself."

"A slight one," Beckett replied. "Speaking of that, I wish we could go for a ride."

"I know, I do too, but you know it's dangerous," Castle said, sympathizing with her completely. They'd gone riding on their horses once after he'd given her Alex on Christmas Day, but after that the paths had kept icing over and snow had been heavy, so they'd played it safe. "I just hope in the spring they'll want to go out."

"They'll need it," Beckett said thoughtfully. When her husband asked her what she was thinking of she said, "I think we should head to the stables this weekend and take them walking."

"You want to take the girls on them again?" Castle asked.

"You know they're going to ask," Beckett said with a smile. "But," she then continued, saying seriously. "If they're feeling a little hyper, there's no way they're getting near them."

"Exactly what I was feeling," Castle said, suddenly smiling to himself.

"Now you need to tell me," Beckett said. "What you're thinking."

"Just that they're so much like you," Castle said. "That McCullough blood and-"

"And the McDougall blood," Beckett reminded him.

"That too," Castle said. "Funny how I had no idea about that until Mother looked into her things," he mused. Shortly after the New Year had begun his mother had been able to find out some of her mother's father's family in Ireland, back during the 1500s, had owned numerous horses as well as a farm in the southern part of the country. So he had the feeling that loving horses was a part of him as well and that had been wonderful news, as he didn't want to be left out of having a connection to horses in the past. "And I do love that name."

"I know, you've mentioned it before," Beckett said, sipping at the rest of her tea. She put her mug down and then sighed as she said, "I'm feeling pretty tired. But what else were you going to say?"

"Oh, just that I'm glad to see Julia taking to her classes so well," Castle said. "Now I need to see if she'll take after me and want to play polo. Hey," he then said suddenly, looking at her. "Think I could get her a small mallet, so she could practice. And maybe one for Eliza too?"

"Wait until she's older," Beckett said hurriedly, watching as Castle finished the rest of his tea and set the mug on his nightstand. She slid down onto her back and said, "Just because I don't think she'll really be able to handle a mallet yet. And if you do get them those, they need to play-"

"Outside, I know," Castle said, holding her against his side again. And as he'd done before, he proceeded to run his fingers through her hair slowly before he noticed the fire still going.

Watching him with a smile as Castle climbed out of bed with a grumble, Beckett sat up and said, "I-"

"Wait," Castle said.

"It's Macca," Beckett said, quickly hearing the noise he was, and realizing it was the dog's nails on the floor. "Good boy Macca," she called, looking over the table behind the bed and seeing him in the doorway. "Go to sleep."

Looking at them both, the dog headed into the hallway, Castle and Beckett hearing him go again by his nails.

"It's funny he does a patrol," Castle said as he went back to the bed, having to be careful as it was dark.

"Great he does," Beckett said with a smile. She shivered as he lay down next to her, bringing the cold in with him. She pressed close against his side as he got the covers set on himself and before she lay down she kissed him. She didn't hold back that time, crushing her lips almost against his. She moaned when he immediately responded and they were hungrily dueling against one another inside of her mouth before they parted. She took a few quick gasps of air; just managing them; before he was capturing her lips with his own. That time though the kiss was far gentler and she knew then that he was trying to be careful in not becoming too aroused. "Hmm, I love you Rick," she said when they'd parted.

"I adore you love," Castle told her seriously. "And if we didn't have to get the girls to school tomorrow…"

"Don't worry, I'd be the same too," Beckett assured him with a smile before she leaned over and kissed him, just barely brushing her lips to his. She suddenly shivered but not from the cold, that time from his fingers brushing along the side of her arm though she had her dark blue sleeved shirt on. "We should get some rest," she nearly breathed out as it was hard to resist the temptation of his touch, even through a layer of cloth.

"Yeah, goodnight Kate," Castle said, knowing what she was going through since he was the same.

"Night Rick," Beckett said before she settled down against his side and was soon drowsing in the warmth of the covers and his body next to her.

It took Castle a little longer to fall asleep after his wife, but once he had it felt like he'd just closed his eyes when a noise awoke him. He nearly jerked awake but managed to keep from doing so when he realized it was Macca, growling at the top of the stairs. Getting out of bed as carefully as he could to keep from waking up Beckett, he went to the door and suddenly heard the faint crunching of snow in the back; someone was outside their home.


	8. Worry Over Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Overkill written by Colin Hay, from the Men at Work album Cargo.

Walking to the door to the backyard, Castle placed his hand on Macca's head; since the dog had remained next to him as he'd gone downstairs; and murmured, "Go upstairs boy, stay with them." After the Wolfhound had gotten to the top of the staircase he opened the door slowly. He slipped out as quickly as he could to keep the cold from permeating the house, hoping his pause to get his coat as well hadn't given the intruder time to escape.

Stepping down the stairs, Castle held his arm close to his side as he walked first to his right, seeing the trail of footprints in the new snow that had fallen while he'd been asleep. Going around the side of the house he saw the trail was coming from the front and he turned to go back. As he was nearing the corner he heard the slow crunch of snow underfoot and took his sword in both hands before he came around it and nearly brought the blade down on his wife's head as she was aiming her gun at him.

"Rick, what-" Beckett started to say in surprise as they quickly held their weapons to the sides of their bodies.

Putting his finger to his lips, Castle grabbed her hand and pointed to the trail. When his wife nodded he let her go ahead of him and they walked around to the other side of the house. When they got to it, he heard the sound of running towards the front and he took off after Beckett as she ran.

Holding her gun up in front of her, Beckett scanned what she could see of the front yard before she relaxed. "I think they're-" she started to say before she felt something slicing the air past her ear and she jerked to her right. Before she could fire, Castle was pulling her down into the snow as several other bullets were fired, silent in the night except for the barely there sound of the discharge of the gun. When they had stopped she stood up and ran to the end of the driveway but before she and Castle could get there the sound of a car starting up could be heard in the distance and all she saw down the street was the dark shadow of the car, tail lights off as it sped away. "That was them," she said, turning to her husband.

"That was," Castle said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we need to call Brad," Beckett said.

"Back in the house," Castle said, knowing she had to be cold as she hadn't put on a coat. He took her inside from the back door and straight to the kitchen table before she could say anything.

"Rick, I-" Beckett started to say in protest as he draped his coat over her.

"I'll take care of this," Castle said. "You're shaking Kate," he then explained as she was about to speak. "I'm not trying to be noble… well, a little, maybe you'll appreciate that. But yeah, you need to get warm."

Since she had noticed that she was trembling, Beckett let him take care of calling the chief while she watched. When he'd hung up; before he could say anything; she told him, "You really took this out there?"

"You saw," Castle said, as she was indicating his sword.

"What about the gun? You know that's the reason we got it," Beckett said.

"I know, but that's more yours," Castle admitted. "I felt more comfortable with this," he explained as he then sat down next to her. He put his hand on the back of her chair and they were both quiet, knowing she too was listening for the sounds of their daughters having been awoken. But when there was nothing, he said, "How come you woke up?"

"After you left," Beckett said. "I was cold and when I realized you were gone I knew the reason."

"How?" Castle asked.

Shrugging slightly as she was suddenly exhausted, Beckett said, "I just did. So I had to grab the gun and by then you were going outside, so I hurried."

"Do you want something to drink? Something warm?" Castle asked her seriously, studying her.

"No," Beckett said simply. "What I want is to check on the girls."

"I'll wait here," Castle said reluctantly. "Actually I'll go keep a look out for him so he won't knock and wake them up," he amended as he stood with her. He then kissed her gently on the lips not really having a reason for it, just needing it.

Beckett was about to go towards the stairs when she paused and said, "Do you want this?" indicating his coat. When he shook his head she told him, "I hope the bullets didn't hit the house."

"The first one… I don't know," Castle said. "But the others, maybe they hit the ground."

"Maybe," Beckett said hopefully. She then left him and went up the stairs, her gun in the coat pocket. She stroked Macca's head as he was waiting at the top and she then went into her room, putting the gun away before going to Eliza's room first, opening the door slowly. She breathed out in relief when she saw the toddler was fast asleep and the same happened when she went into Julia's room. They were both fine so she hurried down to the kitchen where Brad was, sitting down with her husband at the table.

"Kate, are you okay?" the chief asked.

"Tired, but fine," Beckett replied. "The first shot missed me, and the others were for us both, not just me."

"He didn't say that," Brad replied. "Actually he didn't tell me anything, so you were shot at?"

"Should we explain what happened?" Castle asked.

"Go ahead," Brad said, making a gesture with his hand. He listened to the two as they talked about being woken up; Castle by their dog and Beckett by him leaving the bed; and then searching for the intruder. "With this," he stated when Castle paused, picking up his sheathed Toledo sword.

"It's not any kind of protection against a gun, I know," Castle said with a slight groan as he rubbed his face with his hands. "But I'm more comfortable with it and the gun is essentially hers."

"We'll have to go to a firing range Rick," Beckett told him. "So you will be."

"Okay, so you went outside, take me up to the point where you discovered her," Brad said, to bring them back to what had happened.

"Not much to say," Castle replied with a slight shrug. "I saw the footprints were coming towards the backyard from that side of the house, so I came back and heard someone coming towards me. Held the sword up as I went around and found her with the gun pointed at me."

"Okay, I think now you can let me know what happened when you woke up," Brad said, frowning slightly.

Studying the chief as she started to speak, Beckett told him, "I woke up and could hear Rick downstairs and realized he was there because there had to be someone outside. So I grabbed the gun and followed but I thought he'd gone the other way, so I when I heard someone walking from the other side I went to check it out and of course found him."

Before Brad could reply to that, Castle and Beckett then talked about going around to the front and being shot at before he breathed out. "At first I almost thought you two were calling me for just someone was trespassing on your property," he began. "But I'm seeing now that you two think it's more."

"You're not seeing it?" Castle asked his friend in slight surprise.

"I'm a little afraid to but I know, you think this has to do with our case," Brad said. "But you think they honestly would be that stupid to injure you two or worse? That news would get around and that would be the first crack in their plans."

"They already have a crack in their plans," Beckett said, shifting a little. "As you put it. The 'suicide' earlier today… or last night… two days ago I mean," she said, finally correcting herself in annoyance.

"Please tell me you got something from looking into Gentry," Castle said.

"He has a sister, she's coming in tomorrow morning from Atlanta," Brad said. At their surprised looks he quickly told them, "I don't know if it's anything though. But when I talked to her she said that her brother had sent her a letter which she got last night at about nine when she came home from work. In it he told her that if anything happened to him she needed to come here, to the bank on Bay Street, and to his safety deposit box there."

"Does she have any idea what's in there?" Castle asked.

"Not a clue," Brad said, shaking his head. "But I called the bank after speaking with her and instructed them to check on the boxes, to make sure that no one tried to get to them."

"Don't tell me they did," Beckett said.

"Luckily no and I advised them it might be prudent for them to put on more security into tomorrow morning when Ms. Gentry arrives," Brad said.

"And she'll be allowed to open the box?" Castle asked.

"He opened it in both their names, two months ago," Brad told them.

Leaning back in surprise, Castle told his wife, "This has to be a conspiracy. But we know already the reason; the mayor. I'm just curious as to what it is about that seat that has thugs killing a woman and also a patsy."

"That's what we're thinking too," Brad said. "And by we I mean me and the current mayor. I thought about what you said, about the money the city gets. Now, the Hamptons isn't doing too poorly of course but you may be correct about someone wanting to dip their hands into the till so to speak."

"Did you start looking into the account books for the city?" Beckett asked.

"No but it turns out the position for the second in charge of the books is in this election," Brad said.

"It's… since when?" Castle asked.

"Since last night," Brad said. "Since Ted Greene fled Long Island, actually I should correct myself; New York. He's in Chicago and when I spoke to him he said he needed a change of scenery… complete bull, but unless I go out there and speak to him face to face I have to take him at his word. Plus, even if I did-"

"He would likely still lie," Beckett finished. When the chief nodded she asked, "What about the replacement candidates?"

"Are there even any?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, Greene left at about… seven this morning and left a message for the mayor so he was able to make an announcement. There are two of them now running in the week left of the election," Brad said. "Rosemary Garner-"

"Rosie? We know her, she's a nice woman," Castle interrupted. "Incorruptible for sure. And she supports David, isn't Rebecca friends with her?" he directed to his wife.

"She was the first friend Rebecca had when she moved here after she and David got married, they go way back," Beckett replied with a nod. "Did she decide to run or did David ask?"

"No, she's running of her own accord," Brad replied.

"You talked to her," Castle stated.

"I had to warn her," Brad said. "If it turned out she had decided to run on her own. And I did and she's promised to be alert to anything suspicious."

Beckett frowned and said, "Do you think you could spare-"

"Wade's in front of her home right now, he volunteered," Brad said. "I think he knows her-"

"Knows her? He's in love with her," Castle said, his voice having a slightly laughing tone to it.

"How do you know that?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"David, you know he's Wade's friend, and pushed him to apply at the station," Castle explained quickly. "Which is why we knew him already though you introduced us. But he's lived here in the Hamptons all his life so he knows Rosie. They were in the same year of high school and he asked her to their senior prom but I don't know how she feels about him."

"She's not gay?" Brad asked.

"No she isn't but she's very focused on her work," Beckett replied. "So you know, if you want to vote for her she's a good candidate."

"After speaking with her I can tell," Brad replied.

"Who's the other candidate?" Castle inquired.

"Shari Reid," Brad said.

"Ah, this is where it gets interesting," Castle said as he and Beckett looked at each other as soon as the chief had replied. "Directly from Hopkins' party."

"Pretty directly, she's his cousin," Beckett said, nodding at that. "By marriage but still, his cousin."

"I spoke to her and she was the same as Rosemary," Brad said.

"And…?" Castle prompted. "Come on we know you by now Brad, could you tell she was lying?"

"Through her teeth," Brad said with a sigh. "But it doesn't really mean much, not unless it has something to do directly with the murders."

"Well, now that we have more of an idea of what's at stake," Beckett said. "You do realize the reason why we were attacked tonight."

"Now, yes, they were trying to warn you off the investigation," Brad replied.

"Yeah and I'll bet you anything they were there today at the apartment building, seeing us go in… was the place bugged?" Castle asked.

"There wasn't much of a need to check," Brad replied.

"I don't blame you, this case is getting more and more complex," Beckett said. "But I would go back and sweep the place."

"I can have someone from CSU do that right now," Brad said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Watching as their friend made the call, Castle and Beckett glanced at each other before he spoke. "What about outside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd wonder," Brad said. "And I sent Hall and Lyons around the house to see what they could find. In fact, I think I should go check on them before they freeze."

Following Brad out the front door, Castle and Beckett went over to where Hall was shining a flashlight on the house and when they saw the damage from a bullet on the edge of the garage they glanced at each other.

"What?" Brad asked as he had noticed the exchange.

"We were thinking about how we were going to explain a bullet hole in the house to the girls," Beckett said.

"Any others?" Castle asked.

"No, we found bullets on the snow, they ricocheted from in front of where you two were apparently taking cover," Lyons said. "And they're .38s."

"We'll have to check, but I'm sure they were fired from the same gun as our murder weapon," Brad said. "By the way, the bullet in Gentry matched the one in our first vic," he told Castle and Beckett. "So what do you think?" he asked as he led them back to their porch.

"About what?" Castle asked.

"Are you telling us to leave the case?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"No," Brad said firmly. "I'm leaving that decision up to you two because I can't make it for you."

"We can protect ourselves," Beckett said immediately.

"I think that's your answer," Castle said.

"Okay, guys you find anything else?" the chief asked his two officers.

"No sir," Lyons replied. "There were footprints but we can't get any kind of detail in the snow."

"Shoe size?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, men's thirteen," Hall replied.

"Okay, so we have a shoe size at least," Brad said. "A step forward." He turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "Do you want me to leave one of them here?"

"It's not necessary," Beckett said. "We have an alarm system you know, and a gun."

"And a sword," Castle added. "Actually a number of those."

"Then I'll see you two tomorrow as soon as you get your girls to school," Brad said. "But I'm going to have Hall stick around for a little, at least an hour before he drives through the neighborhood to check on any suspicious cars. Tomorrow I'll have Bernier and Hutchinson canvass the neighborhood but this late at night…"

"We'll see," Beckett said.

"Oh, and Lils is furious," Brad said, starting to turn away before he stopped.

"She's furious? What about us? We were sleeping and had to come out into the cold, nearly got shot at," Castle said. He was about to add more to that when his wife put her hand on his chest and he paused. "Then tell her we apologize; and shouldn't you have been asleep."

"We had been before that point," Brad said. "Get some sleep."

"Night Brad," Beckett said, shaking her head. Back inside the house she looked at her husband, watching as he locked the door and then set the alarm again after they heard the chief's cruiser leave their driveway. "Think you'll be able to sleep?" she asked him when he turned to her.

"Not until I see them," Castle said. "Are you cold again?" he asked when he she turned to him after hanging up his coat and he saw she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Very, come on," Beckett replied, leading the way up the stairs. She saw that Macca was lying in between the girls' bedrooms, and she said, "Poor dog."

"I know," Castle said. "But I doubt he would have moved from there." He followed her into Eliza's room, relieved to see their youngest was still fast asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before Beckett did the same. He wrapped his arm around his wife, thinking of how innocent the toddler looked just then.

"Come on," Beckett finally whispered, feeling even colder standing there and knowing they needed to move before they woke their daughter up accidentally.

When they were outside; Beckett closing the door; Castle was about to call to Macca when he saw that the dog was sitting up, seeming to be waiting for them. He wasn't too surprised when he went ahead of them into the room and waited next to the bed. He kept an eye on Julia; who was thankfully still asleep; as he set Macca on top of the bed.

Going over to her, Beckett leaned down and pressed her lips to Julia's forehead, not surprised when she shifted a little. "Hey, go back to sleep sweetie," she said gently as the little girl was looking at her.

Stepping up behind his wife, Castle was relieved that their oldest closed her eyes quickly and was soon back asleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then led Beckett outside into the hall, closing the door only slightly for Macca. He cupped his wife's elbow as he lead her towards their bedroom, and told her, "Go ahead to bed, I'll come right back up."

"Are you doing a sweep of the back?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

Castle was about to answer no when he paused and then said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. No, I'm just going to get something okay?"

"Yeah," Beckett said before she watched him go over to the stairs then. She let herself shiver; having been holding back the best she could; and hurried down the hall to their bedroom. She was tempted to turn on the fire but she knew they both needed some sleep. She nearly jumped onto the bed and under the covers but since they'd left them turned down it was still cold and she wrapped herself in them as she leaned back against the headboard, watching as Castle soon walked inside.

Closing the door behind him he turned, a little surprised to see his wife wasn't lying down. "Well, I guess it'll be easier for you to drink this," Castle said as he went to her, handing her the glass with some scotch on the bottom. "Half of that is for me," he told her quickly.

Smiling, as she'd guessed that already, Beckett drank, nearly coughing at the rush of fire down her throat. "Thank you," she said, handing the glass to him.

"Yeah, thanking myself too," Castle said before he took the rest of the drink. He was able to handle it without coughing and was quick to go around the bed. Once he was lying down and his wife was pressed against his side he murmured, "Were you thinking the same as I was earlier? Before we called Brad."

"That this had nothing to do with the election?" Beckett asked. She could feel her husband nod and she said, "Yeah, I did, but I guessed pretty quickly it did. This is not the kind of caliber we'd expect to see if it had anything to do with Tyson. And there's the fact-"

"They nearly killed us," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"That," Beckett said with a nod. "But yeah, I was a little worried they were going to try to kill us to get to them."

"I would have gone upstairs with you to check on them, the first time you went up," Castle said. "Actually I wanted to, but…"

"I wonder if they're in trouble," Beckett commented.

"From whoever hired them?" Castle asked. He snorted when his wife nodded in answer to his question and said, "I know I'd be, since they missed killing the two greatest investigators with the Hamptons PD." At that he could feel his wife's stare in the dark and said, "Two of them, Brad of course is as well."

Beckett sighed and shook her head though she couldn't help the slight smile on her face at his quick addition. She shifted then, scooting closer to him and feeling the warmth of his chest through his shirt. "I can't get warm," she said when even that didn't really seem to help.

"Do you want me to get another blanket?" Castle asked, sitting up at the same time she did.

"No, take off your clothes," Beckett said abruptly. When she looked at her husband and could see the expression on his face, she said, "It'll be warmer."

"Did we switch bodies somehow?" Castle asked, still startled.

Beckett didn't reply to that at first, instead she reached down to the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it off her head saying, "Does it look like we did?"

"Not really," Castle said, glancing at her breasts for a moment before he was taking off his own shirt. He paused then to watch her get out of the bed, hurrying for the door. "Good thing you remembered," he commented as she locked it, then came back and took off the rest of her clothes as he climbed out of the bed himself.

"I know," Beckett said simply. "I'm hoping they'll stay asleep though."

Naked then as well, Castle climbed back under the covers and said, "I'm still in a little shock."

"You haven't noticed that it's warmer when we're like this?" Beckett asked. "As many winters we've spent sleeping naked?"

"True," Castle replied. "How are you now?"

"Warmer," Beckett said shortly.

"I don't know," Castle said after a few moments of silence between them. "This might be a little uncomfortable for me in the morning."

"Don't worry," Beckett said simply.

"Don't worry," Castle repeated simply, looking down at her.

"You heard what I said," Beckett replied. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not at the moment," Castle said.

Beckett looked up at him and sighed before she said, "I don't know how you can't be, it's almost two thirty."

"It is?" Castle said in surprise.

"You didn't look at a clock?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"When would I have had the chance?" Castle said. "The sword," he abruptly said.

"The sword- you forgot to put it away," Beckett said, recalling.

"At least the gun is put away," Castle replied, getting up. He got redressed as fast as he could saying, "Want me to bring up more scotch? You're probably going to get cold again."

"Just bring yourself," Beckett replied, smiling as she stayed under the covers, watching him go. "Rick," she said when he neared the door.

"I'll take another look around outside," Castle promised, knowing what she wanted.

Nodding, Beckett watched him go and breathed out deeply, looking around the room as she strained her ears to listen to him going down. She heard him walk, knowing he'd turned right at the stairs, going to the front windows to look out at the driveway. His walking shortly after that let her know he hadn't spotted anything and she could see him in her mind going to the door to the backyard. That pause was longer but finally he was continuing, his steps much fainter telling her he was going to the breakfast nook where the sword was still on the table.

Hanging up the sword on the wall in his and Beckett's office, Castle went back out, going into the dining room and scanning what he could see of the backyard again. He kept an ear out for both Macca and anyone outside while he was looking until he was sure that there wasn't anyone. He went to the door to the back before he allowed himself to go upstairs and once he had cleared the view he had he turned to go.

"Nothing," Beckett said when he opened the door.

"No, were you expecting there to be?" Castle asked her after locking the door and going around to his side of the bed.

"No," Beckett replied, watching him undress then. " _You're cold now_ ," she commented, smiling a little as she could tell he was from his skin; having turned on the light on his nightstand for him.

" _Have you been keeping warm_?" Castle asked her once he'd thrown his pajama pants over the table with hers.

"Not enough," Beckett said simply, still smiling at him.

Castle hurried a little then but since he couldn't really go that quickly, he just raced to get underneath the covers with her. "You're right, not enough," he said as he could feel she was warm but it wasn't enough for him. So he helped her tuck the covers all the way around them until he was sure they could warm up. They were both quiet after he'd managed to reach back and turn off the light before he spoke saying, "Were you that surprised to hear about the position falling vacant?"

"No," Beckett replied simply, moving to look at him. "But I wonder what they used to get Greene out."

"And to get him out of the state," Castle added to that. "You think you could talk to him?"

"With what authority?" Beckett asked. "I'm not a detective anymore, so if he didn't bother to tell Brad what happened he's not going to speak to me."

"What about a sympathetic angle?" Castle suggested, looking down at her.

"I'd have to know how he'd be talking to me at the start," Beckett replied. She thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak, when her husband did so at the same time as her, "We should talk to Brad about Greene tomorrow." She smiled at him and then said, "Yeah, I'll see what he says about trying to get in touch with him to see if he'll talk."

"You mean we'll see," Castle corrected her. When she gave him a look he reached up with his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. At her shiver he said, "Oh sorry."

"Don't," Beckett said quickly, knowing what he was doing. She couldn't help but smile when he started to stroke her hair again as soon as she'd said that and she pressed close to him before saying, "I forgot to ask him about Gentry's phone and if he had any kind of computer."

"I don't remember seeing any," Castle said slowly. "You think they might have stolen them. You know, if they want to have gotten away with this, they should have."

"You think this isn't really a professional hit?" Beckett said, seeing where his line of thought was going quickly.

"The mistakes they're making points to that," Castle said. "But they're doing it just enough that they're not getting caught."

"But so many mistakes will catch up with them in the end of course," Beckett said simply. "And we should probably leave it until tomorrow."

"True," Castle said. They lay in silence for a while, until he finally shifted and said, "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," Beckett said in frustration as she knew how he was feeling. "Go."

"Are you sure? It's pretty warm here," Castle told her.

"Then you should hurry," Beckett said simply, smiling as he was quick to slip out of the bed. She pushed herself up slightly using her hands, watching him look out of the windows before he turned back to her. "At this point I don't think they'll be back. But for tonight, bring my gun over here," she told him before he got too close.

Nodding, Castle went to the closet where there was a hidden compartment he'd discovered when first bought the beach house, where they kept the gun as it was very out of the way and out of reach from the girls. "Where are you going to keep it?" he asked as he handed it to her.

Making sure the safety was on; though she'd done so before; Beckett set it down in the cabinet of her nightstand, having to leave the covers. There was a lock on the door of it and she took the key, setting it inside the book that was on top. "Okay, I just have to remember to get that out in the morning," she said, motioning him to come back with her.

"I'm sure you will," Castle said. "Or me. Or both of us," he added as he slipped under the covers. After they'd gotten them tight against them he said, "Want to try and sleep?"

"What did you have in mind?" Beckett asked him, pretending to sound suspicious.

"No, although if we didn't need to sleep…" Castle began. "I'm just thinking of the few times we read to fall asleep."  
"Too late for that," Beckett said simply before she wrapped both her arms around him.

"Okay, then we could just talk," Castle said. "We have done that before."

"Not about the case?" Beckett inquired.

"If you don't want to," Castle said easily.

"Then I'll let you think of something," Beckett replied, pressing her forehead to his jaw. She moved closer to him then as he was quiet, feeling his arm around her tighten. When he still didn't say anything, she smiled and raised her head as she turned onto her stomach saying, "Try this instead," before she kissed him gently on the lips, soon moving away from him to see his reaction.

Before Beckett got too far away from him, Castle was cupping the back of her head, pulling her down to his lips so they were crushing together hard. He groaned as she let out a moan against him and he stroked his fingers through her hair as at the same time they were beginning to duel with their tongues within her mouth. They kept that up until he needed to let them breathe and he slowly pulled away saying, "Good idea."

"I thought you might think that," Beckett said. She ran her fingertips over his lower lip before he took her wrist and kissed her fingertips before they leaned into one another. As he was drawing her tongue back into his mouth, she cupped his face until they parted yet again and she murmured, "Now we need to sleep," making sure her lips brushed against his with every word she spoke.

"You're tired now?" Castle asked.

"Slightly, but it's more this could get a little out of hand," Beckett said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You make a good point," Castle said with a nod. He kissed her one last time, making it very hungry and passionate until finally they broke apart with a gasp of air and he reluctantly let her go to let her lay down. Once she was on her side against him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling the warmth of her skin. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair again, though it was difficult as he turned his head to press against her forehead. "Night love," he murmured.

"Goodnight Rick," Beckett replied simply, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. She squeezed the other with her hand and relaxed, trying to indulge her exhaustion as she was having a hard time ignoring it.

Though both were tired, Castle and Beckett took longer to get to sleep than they'd expected. It was a mix of them still listening for someone outside and their thoughts on the case with the new information they had gotten from the chief. But finally they were nodding off, the fatigue taking over and allowing them to relax and forget everything as they were comfortably enveloped in the covers and were feeling each other's bare bodies pressing tightly together, keeping one another warm through the rest of the night.


	9. Friend Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Dear Friend by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album Wild Life.

Looking up at his wife, Castle said, "You know I'm still surprised to hear that you were cold waking up."

"Oh of course I was, it's freezing," Beckett replied, finishing putting up her hair. "And thanks for telling me the tub is ready," she said as she untied the cord on Castle's robe he'd insisted she put on while waiting for him. She pulled it off of her and then walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of it. "And you're not cold?"

"Absolutely freezing," Castle said with a smile as he took her hand to help her in, though it was definitely unnecessary. He stood up and removed his pajama pants that he'd put back on before stepping in with her as she was still standing up. Leaning back he put his arms around his wife once she was sitting down and he leaned over, kissing at the side of her neck a few times since it was exposed. When she raised her shoulder a little bit in reaction to him he murmured, "It was warm though."

"Yeah, it was," Beckett replied, glancing back at him then.

"We should make that kind of cocoon around us more often," Castle then said. "Even in the summer-"

"I knew you were going to say that," Beckett said wryly as she turned to her side slightly to put her hand over his mouth. "And no, we're close enough when it's hot. Last night we were cold after our jaunt into the backyard when it was… well, it felt like it was well below zero."

"Jaunt," Castle said in amusement then.

"Okay, then our chasing after whoever it was that was going to try and get into the house and either kill or injure us," Beckett said simply. "Better? I thought you were supposed to be a writer."

Not replying to that as he knew his wife was kidding, Castle leaned down and started to trail his lips over her shoulder, sliding down to the end of it before he whispered into her ear.

"All last night?" Beckett asked, turning back so she could look at him somewhat.

"Of course," Castle said, since he'd told her he'd dreamt of her.

"And what were we doing then?" Beckett said, a slightly wry smile on her face.

"I think when I was just about to fall asleep I remembered last night before we fell asleep the first time you mentioned something about being tired," Castle said. "But then later when we were kissing, you could have easily lost control."

"Well I was awake then," Beckett protested slightly.

"I think you still wanted me," Castle said knowingly. He grunted; though it wasn't in pain; as his wife punched at his side, her hand slowed by the water. "So you want to hear the rest of what I dreamt?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett said.

Castle was a little startled at the real hesitation in her voice and he was quick to assure her saying, "It wasn't anything you wouldn't do in real life. Remember about a week ago, when you were practicing yoga in the family room."

"What does that have to do with me being tired the first time we went to bed last night?" Beckett asked in slight confusion.

"Oh, I'll get to that," Castle said simply with a slight grin. When she gave him a look he couldn't help laughing slightly before he told her, "I came in to where you were doing the Bharadvaja's twist, and ran my fingers over your spine… just like this," his voice slowing down a little bit as he demonstrated to her. When she shivered in pleasure from that, he then slid his hand further and said, "I did this," squeezing her ass. "Very gently and carefully so it wasn't a crass move. You told me to cut it out; you were tired, in the same tone as when we were in bed yesterday."

"Okay and what, you stopped?" Beckett asked.

"No," Castle said firmly, stroking her back carefully. "I actually moved around in front of you." He had to smile when she turned around carefully at that and said, "You sat in front of me, trying to mediate. I guess you thought I was going to do the same because you didn't really say anything to me. But I couldn't resist."

"And you did what?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when in response Castle simply leaned over to her and their lips met. Differing from their kiss when they'd first woken up that was far more sensuous though with a hint of underlying passion she wasn't all that surprised to discover her husband was repressing; even talking about his dream that she knew from what he'd whispered to her before was sexual. "And that was it?" she asked to tease him.

Knowing what she was doing, Castle merely smirked and then leaned down, closing the gap between them and kissing her again as he wanted to draw out time as long as possible before he had to answer her. And though she was kissing him back he knew she was struggling against making him answer which was fine with him as he explored her mouth thoroughly.

"So, anything else to the dream?" Beckett asked, panting slightly when they'd parted. "Or did you just lay me out on my yoga mat and screw me?"

"The latter," Castle said simply as he knew he wouldn't be able to lie about that. "But while it would be great to recreate that dream, I'm thinking of something else."

"Then why tell me about it?" Beckett asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Because I knew it would work you up," Castle replied.

"You know it doesn't take much for you to arouse me," Beckett said teasingly.

"Oh I'm aware of that," Castle said. "But I wanted to make sure…"

Beckett wanted to reply to that but as he was reaching up to cup her breasts she was cut off by her own soft gasp at the sudden shock of his touch. He gently squeezed at her mounds and she was biting her lower lip as she watched him carefully caress her. "I pushed you last night didn't I?"

"You think?" Castle asked simply, looking up at her.

"Probably," Beckett said teasingly as she reached down and took his hands off of her. She was a little surprised when he took over, pulling her hands behind her back so they could lean in together. She initiated that kiss and moaned into his mouth as he was suddenly letting go of her hands. As their bodies crushed together she knew why he was doing that and as soon as they had parted she was leading him down to her breasts, letting her fingertips brush along his lips. "We had another break before the other night," she said when he glanced up at her, knowing he was trying to make sure she was okay with what he wanted to instigate.

"Longer one this time," Castle said with a nod. "Not since… Eliza first went to school," he murmured as he was running his hands up and down his wife's back, looking at her form in front of him; what he could see. "My fault this time."

"It was your turn to get sick," Beckett said with a smile, as he'd come down with a cold, and after that they'd been a little busy trying to catch up enough with their writing that they could take a break; which ended up being investigating their current case. "But we seem to be talking a lot, did we do that in your dream?" she asked jokingly.

"A little but eventually we got to the more important things we do together," Castle said. "Well, alone together."

"Good save," Beckett teased him before she leaned down and kissed him. It was a brief kiss as she then drew him back to her chest and that time he didn't hesitate. She closed her eyes tightly as he took her right nipple in his mouth and her fingers slid through his hair as the rush of electricity shot through her entire body while he proceeded to suckle at her. She tried to look down at him as he moved over to her other breast after a while and did the same action there but it was hard to fight her inclination to shut down her other senses and just feel him. But finally she was able to watch him, feeling a thrill pass straight down her spine as his tongue was flicking back and forth; which she could see as his lips were parted.

Castle; as he was trying his best to work her up more than he had with just kissing her; spent a good while at her chest until she finally pulled him away from her which he'd been hoping for. As soon as she had he leaned up and kissed her, not surprised when she was right there to meet him. While they were busy fighting each other's tongues in their mouths he was reaching in between her legs. First he brushed against her clit, then her folds knowing they were slick from more than the water. She jerked against his touch as she moaned into his mouth and he remembered something before pulling away from her.

Beckett moved as Castle leaned over, watching him reach to the drain and tug it until the water was lower in the tub. "You're expecting us to move that much?" she asked with a smile.

"I know we will," Castle said, looking into her eyes.

Biting a little hard on her lower lip, Beckett moved with him until he was grasping his erection in his hand. She felt the other on the small of her back, letting him guide her down onto him. The first brush of him against her and she was shivering, he was rigid and she had to wonder at what point the night before it had gotten to that since he'd woken up in the same state. But she was lowering herself a little more and finally gave up trying to move slowly and just let herself go until their skin was brushing together, both of them reacting vocally at the sensation. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to start moving fast when he suddenly stopped her. "No?" she asked, a little frustrated as she was suddenly desperate to feel him moving within her.

"Not like that," Castle said simply. And with that he helped her up, as she pushed with her knees at the same time and he groaned while she let out a soft moan under her breath. She seemed to get what he was trying to do and very quickly she had taken over the pace, making him grasp onto her hips as tightly as he could without hurting her. With both of them very heavily aroused, but moving slowly, the friction wasn't intense though he knew she was feeling as much as he was. He sat up a little more and started to gently suck on the junction of her collarbone and neck, loving the way she quickly grasped him around the back of his head, her own tilting back and giving him permission to precede further, which he took eagerly.

Beckett's eyes were open, but she wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at, as she was taking in the sensation of Castle's lips that were drifting across to her right shoulder going over the hollow of her throat until he had reached her collarbone. She was burning, aching though he was moving with her very steadily. She looked down at him when he shortly pulled away and murmured, "Love…" before she leaned down and they began to kiss deeply. It soon grew heated and in stark contrast to the way they were thrusting. She was enjoying it and didn't stop until they needed to breathe where she cupped his face, stroking his cheeks gently a few times before he took her right hand in his. Biting down on her lower lip hard she took in his nibbling teeth and finally tugged away her hand before she wrapped it with her other arm around his neck.

Holding his wife tightly against his body, Castle abruptly started to thrust roughly up against her as he felt the way her front was sliding against his own. "Fuck… Kate you…" he started to say, gasping out the words almost.

"Language Rick," Beckett said, smiling for a brief instant before he nearly rammed up inside of her. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders before he calmed down a little.

Watching her Castle couldn't help it and he reached up to her hair, carefully pulling it out of the makeshift bun that she'd placed it in. He couldn't deny the fact that he was heavily salivating watching her locks tumbling around her shoulders and he slid his fingers into her hair, gently pulling them through it and managing to scratch at her scalp at the same time. When she shivered hard enough to nearly dislodge his member from her as she was pulling up around him, he had to clamp down on her hips. "Maybe we should pause…?"

"No, no, not yet, I'm so close," Beckett immediately protested. She was breathing a little hard as everything she was feeling him do to her was swiftly building up inside her body, seeming to be centered directly within her sex.

"Close to what?" Castle breathed against her jaw before he went to her neck, nipping a little at her pulse. He wasn't too surprised when she cried out instead of answering, as he was going through much the same she was. He had no idea if what they felt in terms of pleasure was the same sensation but knew what it made his body feel was the same as in hers. A fire that was always burning that always made them ache. He was feeling that then but a sudden idea went through him and he looked at her saying, "Close to what love?" as he tangled his fingers in her hair, cupping the back of her head.

A little startled at the tone of his voice, much more commanding than was his wont, Beckett whispered, "I'm going to come." And as soon as she'd spoken that she was, her body having reached its breaking point with the very deliberate thrusts from her husband, coupled with the fact that she'd suddenly rolled her hips. Feeling him in that way she was lost, crying out his name as she clung to him as if for dear life. In the midst of that climax, she realized that he'd stopped moving and she groaned softly as she knew what he wanted to do.

Holding his wife, trembling, panting and crying out it amazed Castle again that he managed to have enough self control to keep from following her. The second that she had stopped he was turning them around so she was lying against the back of the tub and he began to move. He leaned down to kiss her, which he did repeatedly, even after their gasps for air after the first kiss had become more desperate. It wasn't until he was afraid they'd both pass out that he stopped, pulling away from her very carefully. He took that opportunity to stare intently into his wife's eyes, watching the way they fluttered closed when he slid into her and then opened as he nearly left her. But suddenly something in him seemed to make him move and he was thrusting harder, faster. It took him a moment; with the sudden addition of friction between them; to realize that he was trying to get her to orgasm again. He breathed out and began to say an apology; starting to slow down at the same time; when his wife's hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Don't… just… just make me come again love," Beckett begged him, putting everything in that to make sure he would do as she asked. "I can feel you… so deep…" she sighed then as she was sliding her legs; already around his waist; higher up his back until she couldn't go any further and still feel comfortable. She kept her eyes open the best she could, watching her husband moving, his face a literal mask of pleasure and she trembled before he was suddenly staring at her. The second their eyes met she was having a hard time breathing and she almost didn't feel the way he was tilting his hips. But there was no denying the effect that had between them and his next thrust down he was slamming dead on into her clit; which was the last her body could stand as something seemed to explode within her and she arched her back roughly, clutching desperately at his shoulders.

Hearing the ecstasy tingeing his wife's voice and feeling her body trying to pull him with her over the edge, Castle had no choice but to follow and he went willingly. The joy in finally losing himself within her was almost too much but he managed to skirt unconsciousness by the slight pain her nails in his back caused. He had no idea how long it took, only that everything was between them; their world had shrunk in that moment to them trying to share their souls along with their bodies. He thrust a little harder and faster until finally he had to stop but not without some sharp ramming motions into her. He nearly collapsed on her then as he was exhausted and he groaned as the sated feeling of orgasming with her was quick to reach him while she stroked the back of his head.

"I pushed you hard," Beckett said finally, a small smile on her face.

"I get the feeling you did that on purpose," Castle replied. "What happened to you being tired?"

"It vanished," Beckett said seriously before she had to smile again. She sighed when he carefully pulled away from her and sat up, watching him grab one of two washcloths that he'd set on the side. "I wonder how much time we have left?"

Pausing as he was getting the first cloth wet, Castle glanced with her to the counter between the sinks where both their phones were. "No clue, but we should hurry," he said, turning to her. "Turn around," he said quickly.

"Easy, we have time," Beckett said calmly before she leaned over, kissing him deeply.

Groaning deeply in pleasure the second her lips touched his own, Castle started to kiss her, holding her tightly against his chest. Their tongues fought a little bit before he finally pulled away and began to run the washcloth over her chest, taking great care with her breasts as she let out little moans that nearly had him aroused again. He forced himself to hurry with her back and then got the other washcloth ready, which he handed to her.

After they had stepped out of the tub, drying one another off as they did, Beckett started to pull her husband down to her to kiss him when the alarm set on her phone suddenly rang. She shared a look with him and they moved towards each other at the same time, kissing a little sensuously but quickly as the alarm was something they couldn't ignore completely. She went over to it to turn it off before she followed her husband out into the bedroom where they dressed.

Coming back into the bathroom as he finished buttoning his dark blue shirt, Castle said, "Should I have not done that?"

"Probably not, but I know it's hard for you to resist," Beckett said in amusement as she was brushing her hair which at gotten wet at the ends.

"It is but tell you what, I'll let you have free reign… whenever," Castle said.

"Whenever?" Beckett asked wryly as he started to brush his hair.

"You heard me," Castle replied absently before he turned to her, finished.

"Then what if I said I wanted to have that free reign in the break room?" Beckett asked as he followed her out to the bedroom.

"And by break room you mean our office right?" Castle asked. When his wife merely smirked at him he breathed out a little roughly before he put on his shoes as she was pulling on her boots. "Should I take care of breakfast?" he said as they headed to the door.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied. But she wasn't too startled to hear him continuing down the hall past the stairs with her and she went to Julia's room first where their oldest was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Julia," Castle said.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy," the little girl said, smiling at them.

"Are you going to get up?" Beckett asked, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"I will," Julia said. She smiled when her father kissed her cheek and said, "Who's making breakfast?"

"I am but let me at least see Eliza before I go down," Castle said in amusement since she'd used a mock impatient tone of voice.

"I'll come back to do your hair if you want me too," Beckett said as she was walking with Castle to the door.

"I'll go to Lizzy's room," Julia said quickly.

Nodding back at her Beckett went down to Eliza's door and she opened it, not surprised the little girl was sitting up against the wall her bed was against, making her stuffed horse trot in front of her. "Morning," she said as the toddler looked up at them as they walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said eagerly. "Morning."

"Okay, I need to go make breakfast," Castle said quickly as he shared a kiss with her. "What would you like? Maybe I should have asked Julia too," he said to his wife.

"I want oatmeal," Julia called.

"Man she's got great hearing," Castle said, smiling at Eliza as she giggled at his tone.

"Do you want that too?" Beckett asked, picking the toddler up. When she nodded she watched as Castle leaned down and kissed their youngest's cheek before he brushed his lips to her own.

"I'll be downstairs," Castle said. "All by myself."

"Macca," Eliza said then, having been smiling as she watched her parents kiss.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Take Macca," Eliza replied. "Go Macca, with Daddy."

Beckett smiled when her husband looked at her, trying not to laugh as he looked a little startled when the dog went to him. She watched him leave and then said, "Let's pick your shirt for today okay?"

"Daddy," Julia said hurriedly as she went to the doorway.

"Yeah, did you change your mind?" Castle asked.

"No," Julia replied. "Can you make another flower?"

"Like what?" Castle asked, knowing what she meant.

"Anyone… what about a tulip?" Julia suggested eagerly.

"I can give it a shot," Castle said. "Finish getting ready, breakfast will be done pretty fast."

"I know, I'm going," Julia said before she ducked back into her room.

Smiling at that Castle walked downstairs and to the kitchen, getting the bowls for the oatmeal on the table for Julia. He then started to prepare it as he listened to the dim voices upstairs as he guessed the little girl had finished and was inside Eliza's room.

"I forgot to say," Julia was telling her mother as she watched her getting her little sister dressed. "We're gonna vote about a new dance today."

"A new one?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, remember last time we learned how to do the Lindy Hop?" Julia said.

"I do, you had fun with that one even though you didn't vote for it," Beckett replied, looking back and smiling at the little girl.

"I know, I thought it'd be harder to learn than the Jive," Julia replied. "But we got the list, I have it here," she said, holding up the sheet of paper she'd brought in with her brush.

"Wait until we go down to eat," Beckett suggested as she just finished dressing Eliza. "And sit down so I can do your hair."

"If Eliza sits in front of me I can brush her hair," Julia replied.

"Okay," Beckett said. "What do you want today?"

"A ponytail," Julia said simply.

"Then we'll go a lot faster," Beckett replied, sitting behind her oldest. She paused with Julia's brush in the air asking, "You don't want that just because it is do you?"

"No, I just want a ponytail," the little girl said in a matter of fact tone. "Lizzy stay still," she said to her sister who was wriggling on the bed in front of her.

"Eliza, after she finishes we can go downstairs," Beckett said, knowing why she was doing that. "So what about class?" she asked. "Oh, what about that history day you said you were going to do?"

"That's still gonna happen, later," Julia replied. "But we vote for that too." She paused and then said, "Why do we vote for so much stuff, is it because we vote for a president?"

"Your teachers want everyone to have a say; that's a democracy remember," Beckett said with a smile as she was gathering up her daughter's chestnut hued locks.

Julia thought about that and then nodded before she said, "Why don't we have a democracy for us all the time?"

"I was expecting that," Beckett said wryly as she and Julia stood up from the bed. "And it's because some things your daddy and I need to decide ourselves." She picked up Eliza then and they headed downstairs, Macca running to meet them at the bottom.

" _Did you make it_?" Julia asked, slipping up a little with some of the words though she managed to convey them to her father as she rushed to him.

"I'm just about to, you can set the table," Castle said, not too surprised that she had asked that first thing. He felt someone holding onto his leg and said, "You don't want to help your sister?"

"No, wanna see," Eliza replied, trying to stand on her tiptoes.

"Not yet, your mom gets to see first okay," Castle replied as he set down the mug of coffee he'd been making before he used a long stick to move around the foam.

"Can I take this to the table at least?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Castle said absently. "Love," he then told her after she'd set the pot of oatmeal in the middle of the table.

Going over to him Beckett asked, "You could have just brought it to the table," she told him before looking down at the design he'd managed to make. "Pretty," she said, seeing the tulip. "Whose idea?"

"Julia's," Castle said. "I wasn't sure I could-" he started to say before his wife was suddenly kissing him, hard on the lips. He quickly responded, though he knew already that it wasn't going to be that intense of a kiss since their daughters were watching them. He still enjoyed it though and when they had parted he leaned his forehead to hers, murmuring her name so he could feel their lips brushing together.

"Didn't you kiss when you woke up?" Julia asked as she glanced at her sister.

"It's okay to look Eliza," Castle told the toddler, looking at her with his wife as she had her hand over her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Eliza said then, rocking back and forth a little on her feet.

"We better eat," Beckett said.

"Just a second," Castle said, since he had yet to make his coffee. But since it went far faster than making Beckett's he was soon joining the others, dishing out the oatmeal before they began to eat.

After they'd had a few mouthfuls, Julia quickly said, "Can I show you the list now?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said.

"What list?" Castle asked.

"It's for my dance class," Julia hurriedly explained as her mother was reading the list of dances. "We get to pick a new one today."

"Let me see," Castle said. "Interesting," he said after he'd quickly scanned the list and Beckett put the paper down. "What are you going to vote for?"

"We can pick two this time," Julia replied. "And I want to vote for Flamenco and Bhangra."

"Me too!" Eliza cried.

"Oh, sweetie," Beckett sighed when she saw her fingers and mouth had oatmeal all over them.

"I've got it love," Castle told her as he quickly stood. He went to get a wet rag and he carefully cleaned off Eliza's mouth as she groaned jokingly before giggling as he got started on her fingers. "Remember to use the spoon okay?" he said when he'd finished, kissing the side of her head. "You don't think the Bhangra will be too hard?" he asked Julia as he sat back down.

"I dunno," Julia said thoughtfully. "It looks like it's fun though. Oh, I should have told Alexis about it, that I'm gonna vote for it."

"You can tell her about it tomorrow," Beckett said. "And you'll be able to tell her the results won't you?"

As their oldest nodded Castle said, "What about the Charleston, you don't want to try that? You love Amber and Derek's."

"Yeah, but Bhangra is from another country, it would be sooo fun to dance that way," Julia said, trying to hold her hands as she'd seen in the dance before. "I just hope we finally get to learn Flamenco."

"Teach me?" Eliza asked then.

"That I'll teach you," Julia told her little sister with a smile. "That one we can dance together 'cause you don't have to be in hold." She then frowned and said, "Well, I don't know if in the ballroom one you can dance without that."

"You'll need to see," Beckett replied.

"Speaking of voting-" Castle started to say.

"We were talking about that earlier," Beckett replied with a smile as Julia laughed slightly. "When do you find out what time period you're going to recreate?"

"Today," the little girl replied. "And I hope the Gold Rush wins!"

"Me too!" Eliza said, starting to hit the end of her spoon against the tray of her high chair before her mother stopped her quickly. "Can I go?"

"Go where?" Julia asked, smiling as her parents were suddenly hurrying to clean off the tray.

"To Cal… Californa," Eliza said, her brow furrowing. "Did I say that?"

"Not quite, you missed out on the i," Castle said.

"California," Julia said. When her sister mimicked her and was just able to repeat it, she said, "We're not really going there, just pretend."

"Which way are you going to take?" Castle asked with a smile since they'd all learned a great deal about the Gold Rush after Julia had read her fiction book on the subject.

"The canal, it's the fastest," the little girl said simply. "If I have enough money."

"Good plan, you're going to bring back some gold for us if you do that right?" Castle said. When Julia nodded, smiling at that, he said, "Great find a huge nugget, that way I can put it in our office."

"Again, if that time period wins," Beckett said. "The boys in the class might want to do the War of 1812."

"There are more girls," Julia pointed out. "And some of the boys want to do the Gold Rush."

"You'll have to let us know tonight sweetheart," Castle said. "Does anyone want a second bowl?" he asked as he noticed everyone was finishing up. "We have enough for one."

"I think that's enough," Beckett said. "For Eliza anyways."

"Then we'll save this…" Castle said as he dished the last of the oatmeal before he took it to the kitchen.

Taking Eliza's hand after their mother had put her on the floor; Julia led her to the bathroom saying, "Your hands are all sticky Lizzy, ew."

The toddler giggled and flexed her fingers numerous times before she stepped up on the stool in front of the bathroom sink. She splashed the water and wriggled while her sister was trying to wash her hands, before someone behind them took them and held them still. "Daddy," Eliza said, giggling up at him.

"I thought you might have some trouble Julia," Castle said before leaning down and drying the toddler's hands. "You're going to have a lot of energy at recess today; I hope you don't wear your sister out for the rest of her classes."

"No," Eliza said, giggling loudly. "I wanna play here."

"After school," Julia translated for her father. "I hope we can, I need to see my homework."

"Maybe I can convince your mom to let you two play before you do that," Castle said in a low voice.

"She'll need to do her homework first," Beckett said from behind, standing in the doorway. She smirked at her husband as he pretended to wince at her words and said, "We need to go."

"Is it snowing?" Julia asked, hurrying ahead of the others to run to the windows by the front door.

"No, but it did a little last night," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

Returning his gaze, Beckett slightly shook her head before she turned to Eliza, helping her with her boots.

"Come on Julia, you'll be able to play in the snow at school," Castle said, going over to where she was still looking out and making her turn to the bench. "You will right?" he then said.

"The teachers see how it is before we go out," Julia replied, stamping on her boots. "And if it's not snowing hard we can play."

"Good thing, but what will you do with your sister?" Beckett asked as she was helping Eliza with her coat, buttoning it for her.

"We make a snowman mostly," Julia replied, putting her arms into her coat that Castle was holding for her. "And then at lunch I have a snowball fight with my friends."

"Sounds like fun," he said as he threw on his own coat. "Maybe we could play something ourselves when we go."

"Maybe fox and geese," Julia said.

"I don't think Eliza could play," Beckett said with a smile. "Unless you made the wheel really small for her to run around in." Before Julia could say something else she said, "We have time to think of what to do. We should head out."

Making sure the girls had their backpacks, were bundled up enough and they'd given a treat to Macca for the night before, Castle and Beckett locked the door behind them and made their way to the Foster home. When Mari stepped out from the front door she wasn't alone, both her parents with her as well as four older people.

"Our parents," Rebecca said with a smile. "They finally made it after those storms died down."

"So they're watching Dani for you?" Beckett asked as at the same time she and Castle waved to the four watching them.

"They are and she's asleep right now too," Rebecca said. "So I'm taking the chance."

The walk to the school that morning was taken in mostly silence as it was colder and when they finally reached the elementary school building they rushed inside for the warmth it provided.

While his wife took their daughter to her classroom, David held Castle back as Beckett and Julia were going into Eliza's room. "Can we walk back with you?" he then asked.

"Oh sure," Castle replied, startled. "We'll come down as soon as we drop off Julia." When David nodded and continued down the hall, he found he already knew what the man wanted to talk about and going inside the classroom he glanced at his wife. Her responding nod; a just barely there incline of her head; and he knew she had figured it out as well as she was setting Eliza's coat on a hook. He then turned his attention to their daughters and watched as their oldest was hugging her little sister.

"See you at recess Lizzy," Julia said. "And have fun okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said, pressing a noisy kiss to her sister's cheek. She giggled as Julia playfully wrinkled her nose at her and then turned to their parents with her.

"We'll see you later," Beckett asked, going to her first. "Vivian will pick you up when your class is over, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding. "But I miss you."

"So will we," Beckett assured her. "I love you sweetie," she said before she shared a kiss with her and then hugged her tightly as Eliza responded to her I love you before stepping aside to let Castle lean down where she had been.

"You too?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Definitely me too," Castle said seriously as she smiled at his tone. He hugged her tightly to him and shared a kiss with her saying, "I love you too Eliza."

"Love you," the toddler replied.

"Okay, there's Clara, she looks like she wants you to color with her," Castle said, noticing a girl watching them standing next to a table with crayons on it.

"Bye," Eliza said then.

Waving goodbye back to her, Castle and Beckett took Julia out with them and upstairs to her class.

"Have a great day and unless we can make it to your class, we'll see you back at home," Castle was telling her first.

"Okay, I hope you're not too late at home," Julia said with a smile.

"We're going to try and get back as soon as possible, which you know already of course," Beckett said.

"I do, but I like hearing it still," Julia said. She shared a kiss with her father then and said, "Bye Daddy, love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle replied before he stood up straight.

"And I love you Mommy, of course," Julia said as her mother stepped up to her.

"Love you Julia," Beckett told her. "Like your dad said, have a great day."

"I will, see you later," Julia told them before she went into the room.

"Okay, so, let's see how much Rebecca and David know," Castle said as he took his wife's hand.

Once they'd met up with the other couple, the four kept quiet until they were walking back to their homes, and David was the first to speak.

"So the police were at your house last night," he stated instead of asking.

"Were you awake?" Beckett asked, thinking of their baby then.

"No, Mrs. Marsh," Rebecca replied.

"Did she go over to your house?" Castle said in surprise.

"No she called, she was concerned that they were actually at our house," David replied. "I was able to figure out they were at yours of course, but I didn't mention it to her."

"She'll figure it out," Castle said simply.

"More than likely, so what happened?" Rebecca asked hurriedly.

Castle and Beckett proceeded to explain the night before but they kept the idea that the reason for the intruder was likely because they were investigating the case to themselves. When they'd finished they saw the troubled looks on both David and Rebecca's faces and knew their subterfuge hadn't really worked.

"So this is because of what we asked you to do for us," David replied.

"What if-" Rebecca began to say.

"Don't," Beckett hurriedly interrupted her. "There could be a million what ifs but what happened, happened."

"But you got shot at Kate! It's hard to ignore that," Rebecca said.

"I'm not brushing it off," Beckett replied. "But it's not the first time it's happened to me. And remember, the decision to go ahead and investigate with Brad was ours."

"She's right, we took on the risk ourselves," Castle pointed out.

"But did you expect something like this?" David said.

"No, but that's the job," Beckett replied. "And we had protection remember."

"That's true," David said with a slight sigh. He glanced at his wife and said, "Just… be careful okay?"

"We will," Beckett said reassuringly. "You know we have the girls to think of."

"They're right," Rebecca said. "He's been feeling guilty since he was the one who suggested we ask you."

"Don't worry," Castle said. "We're careful, you know."

David nodded, since they had arrived at his and his wife's house, and he said, "Then we'll let you do your work. Going in right now?"

"We are," Beckett said as Rebecca came over to her. She smiled when the woman hugged her and said, "We'll be fine. Say hello to our niece okay?"

Rebecca nodded and smiled as Castle echoed his wife and let her friend go before David took her hand and then went back inside their house. "Good luck!" she remembered to call as the two were walking down the sidewalk.

Waving, Castle and Beckett continued until they were in their car, the latter driving to the station on the luckily plowed roads. When they reached it they rushed inside, not surprised to see that Brad was there waiting for them.

"Esposito and Ryan called," the chief said as soon as they were close as there were a few people in the lobby with them.

"Do they have Bandini?" Beckett asked.

"I didn't talk to them," Brad replied.

"Gates?" Castle said as they went into the bull pen and walked across it to his office.

"They'll explain," Brad said vaguely. He wasn't too surprised to see their expressions and as he was texting Esposito's phone he said, "Your girls didn't hear anything last night did they?"

"No, they slept through everything," Beckett replied as he read a text and then started to dial a number on his desk phone.

"Yo, Chief Davis, sorry about cutting you off before," Esposito said as he answered. "Our captain wanted us to brief her."

"Hey Espo," Beckett called as the chief had put his phone on speaker.

"Hey Beckett, Castle. So you'll want to hear, we got Bandini," Esposito said.

"Where was he?" Castle asked.

"At his apartment, someone in his building saw the news and called the police as he recognized him," Ryan said. "Now there's good news and bad news with that, which do you want first?"  
"I guess the good news," Castle said as Beckett looked to be confused.

"Turns out that he's our killer," Esposito replied. "He stabbed our vic, a murder for hire and he admitted to it because his blood's going to be all over floor around the body. We just need DNA to prove it."

"And the bad news," Beckett said.

"He's not your killer," Ryan answered. "It turns out there was a little bit of a struggle between him and the vic and he had to get some stitches as his knife cut his palms. He was at Manhattan South about five to seven so there's no way he could have done it."

"Unless he teleported," Castle commented. "Which would be an awesome twist."

"We sent you some footage from the hospital waiting room," Ryan said. "And he's there, in with the doctor and then back out again within that time period."

"Did you ask him about our case here?" Beckett asked.

"After he confessed to our murder," Esposito answered. "And he's never heard of anyone named Dixon or Patton, though he did get a call from someone in Oyster Bay; according to the tracker he has on his phone. They wanted to hire him for a murder but he doesn't work on Long Island. That's another guy apparently, Wise."

"We'll let you go," the chief said then after he'd exchanged a look with Castle and Beckett. "Wait, what about the Gentry, did you ask him about them?" he asked since he'd informed the two about the man the day before himself.

"He knows who they are but they're not who tried to hired him, you might want to talk to Wise," Esposito said.

"Did he let you know how we can find him?" Brad asked.

"Oyster Bay," Ryan said simply.

"Alright, I need to go," Brad said. After he'd thanked the two detectives he hung up and said, "It's a start."

"It is," Beckett replied thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, watching her.

"I'm just thinking about this guy giving up his friend's name and most likely his location so easily," Beckett commented, looking at the two men.

"You think it's a ruse," Brad said. At her nod he sat down at his desk and started to type furiously on the keyboard before he said, "It's not… well, not exactly."

Going around to stand behind him, Castle saw a picture of a man named Darren 'Wise' Wiseman, and he said, "So he's real, but what about Oyster Bay?"

"That's where it might be a ruse," Brad replied. "He lives in Ronkonkoma."

"Then why Oyster Bay?" Castle said. "Unless…"

"The Dixons are trying to get him to implicate the Pattons," Beckett said, looking at him.

"But why would they ask him?" Brad asked.

"Did you bring them in here?" Beckett said then instead of answering him.

Looking over at the three murder boards, Brad groaned under his breath and said, "Bandini's name was already here on the board… so they saw it, contacted him and had him implicate the Pattons. We have to see what Wise says though." He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number, speaking with the Ronkonkoma Police.

"They'll get him?" Beckett asked once he'd hung up.

"They know him and he's out of the country, he fled a murder charge," Brad said. "Remember what we've said about this not being professional?" Castle asked his wife.

"So we'll need to go back to-" Beckett was going to say.

"Chief? There's a Ms. Gentry here," Hutchinson said, coming to the doorway.

"Great, you two want to follow us to the bank?" Brad asked.

"Any reason why?" Beckett asked, a little surprised at the request.

"Hold on," Brad said, holding up his hand. He led them into the lobby where a young woman was pacing a short distance and he said, "Ms. Gentry? I'm Chief Davis, this is Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, we're so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, have you found out anything?" the young woman asked, her eyes red.

"Why don't we take a look at your brother's safety deposit box first, I'd like to make sure that no one has a chance to break into it," Brad suggested.

"Of course," Gentry replied. When Brad left to get his keys she said, "I'm surprised to see you two working with the police."

"You know who we are?" Beckett asked.

"I have your books," Gentry said with a nod. "I… you saw Mitch?"

"We did," Beckett said as her husband nodded solemnly next to her. "But believe me when I say the Hamptons PD is doing everything they can to find out who killed him."

"Yeah… thank you," Gentry replied before Brad came back out.

"We'll see you at the bank," the chief told them as he led them outside.

"Oh, do you think we could go in a regular car?" Gentry asked as she saw she was being led to a squad car.

"We can take ours," Beckett said. "Castle?"

"Got it," he said as he got the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors.

Once they were in the car and on the way, Brad spoke up then asking, "What can you tell us about your brother? Anything that might not be in his personal information?"

"Well we grew up here in the Hamptons and he always loved it here," Gentry said, sitting in the back with Beckett. A wobbly smile appeared on her face as she then said, "He stayed even though it was a struggle for him sometimes to make ends meet."

"Did he ever tell you about the Dixons?" Beckett asked her.

"A little, he just said that they were a nice family but he didn't really have much to say for them when they fired him after that battery and gun possession charge," Gentry replied, her voice taking on a bitter quality to it.

"What about that?" Castle asked, though he knew Brad had already read up on it.

"Do you not know?" Gentry said in surprise.

"We don't," Beckett said, gesturing to herself and her husband.

"Okay, well, someone was found in the break room for the employees at the Dixon house, beaten up and Mitch was there, standing with a gun in his hand," Gentry said. "But it had been late at night and he had gone to the room to see about some weird noises but found the guy there instead. He always said that he wasn't anywhere near him, as he'd been busy outside before coming in for something to drink."

"Why did he have a gun?" Beckett asked.

"The younger son had him clean it," Gentry said, her tone of voice once again angry. "And he never owned up to the fact that he'd bought it illegally, he let my brother take the blame."

"The charges were dropped," Brad said. "Looking into it a judge overturned it but the man who was beaten up was trying to get the DA to argue against it."

"Who was the man?" Beckett asked.

"Dallas Osborne," Brad said, not seeing Gentry in the back nodding in agreement with him.

Castle wanted to comment on the name and question his friend to see if the man had been completely cleared from their investigation of the staff at the Dixon home. But the chief's voice had a tone of finality to it and at the same time he was pulling up to the bank. "So, what do you want us to do here?" he asked as Gentry and Beckett left first.

"Just stay outside," Brad replied.

"Still don't understand why you wanted us to come," Castle said.

"I'll explain later," the chief said simply before he followed Gentry into the bank with Castle and Beckett behind them.

"You can come with us," Gentry said when they'd stepped into the lobby. "That's why they're here right? You want them to see what my brother left them."

"That's up to you," the chief replied.

"No, if it helps find whoever killed Mitch then I'm all for it," Gentry replied firmly.

Walking over to a teller, Brad had to speak to her to make sure that the three of them could follow the woman to the back. Once they were there he, Beckett and Castle waited at a table near the entrance to the room as the other two left to get the box. "I'm not sure if I should be that hopeful that he left something in there," he muttered.

"I wouldn't really think that way," Castle said. When his friend looked over at him he said, "The letter, I don't think he'd send it if it didn't have something that was going to let us know who wanted to kill him."

"He's right," Beckett agreed. "But I'm wondering if he might have sent a letter, because he knew they could get into his inbox and manipulate an e-mail."

"You're thinking of the alleged e-mails David sent," Brad said. When Castle nodded at the same time as his wife he wasn't surprised that the two were thinking along the same lines and he nodded once before saying, "I'll agree, but how much do you think he was in on the plan?"

"Probably enough to lead him to getting killed," Beckett replied. "Did you look at his clothing for blood splatter?"

"I'd that thought before," David said, nodding. "They'll be checking for Snyder's blood. Anything?" he asked as Gentry was walking back to them, empty handed.

"I'd rather go, please," the woman said in a slightly begging tone of voice. "For safety's sake, I don't know if what I have is enough to put me in danger but-"

"We'll go right now," Brad said, taking her arm and escorting her outside.

The drive back to the station was quiet, as everyone but Castle were looking around them, trying to make sure no one was following them. They made it back and once inside the bull pen the chief took them all into the interview room, closing the door behind them.

"He left these," Gentry said. "I don't know if it's anything to help you, but if he left them…"

Looking at the sheets of paper, Beckett said, "Letters."

"Letters," Castle echoed. "Did your brother write them usually?"

"Not really, he preferred technology to that," Gentry said.

"These look like IOUs," Brad commented. He whistled a little and said, "For a lot which explains something. Your brother was in pretty bad financial straits."

"He was?" Gentry asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid so," Brad sighed, realizing the man hadn't told his sister. "About two months ago he started to get some money but only enough to just barely cover his debts."

"From who?" Gentry asked.

"I'm wondering if he had a friend that he knew well enough that would give him over five thousand, ten thousand as whoever wrote these copies did," Brad said.

"That much? No, all his friends were like him, just… surviving and not rich," Gentry replied.

"Did he know the two Dixon brothers well before he was fired?" Castle asked.

"No, he was outside, they were inside," Gentry replied, shaking her head.

"What about the Pattons?" Beckett then said.

"Oh… you know, them… maybe," Gentry said before she paused. "Wait, I mean him, there's only one son, sorry. He was trying to get work when he started running into Adrian Patton; he thought the man was trying to get him to work for his family though he didn't want to move to Oyster Bay."

"How badly was he asking your brother to work for them?" Beckett asked.

"I… he never said," Gentry replied. "Do you think he could have given him money to bring him and killed him when he said no?"

"We might take that into account," Brad said, holding up his hand to Castle to stop him from replying to that.

"Do I need to go?" Gentry asked, seeing that move.

"Actually I'm wondering if I might ask you something. And I don't want to be insensitive," Beckett said.

"If it helps you find Mitch's killer," Gentry murmured.

"Did he have a will?" Beckett asked as carefully as she could.

"I… I don't know," Gentry stammered slightly, obviously fighting back tears. "Unless he got it in the last few days… I don't think so."

"Is there a way you can find out?" Brad asked.

"Of course," Gentry said, standing up, her chin wobbling for a moment.

Following Brad out into the lobby with the woman Castle listened as the chief spoke to Gentry, watching the woman. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her but his attention was distracted when he noticed someone holding open the door for Brad and Gentry. "David?" he asked, startled to see him there.

"I need to talk to you," the man said. "Can they talk to me alone?" David asked the chief.

"Of course, I'll join you in a bit," Brad replied before stepping out with Gentry.

Leading David back to the interview room, Castle waited until he had the door closed behind them before he said, "What is it?"

"Is Rebecca okay?" Beckett asked before the man could answer.

"She's fine, so is Dani," David replied with a nod. "I came because she and I were talking about something and I realized that I needed to speak to you… and Brad in person, I don't need someone overhearing this."

"He should be here in a second," Castle said, looking out to the bull pen but not seeing the chief. "Well, since we're waiting… what're your plans next Tuesday?"

"Castle," Beckett said in slight annoyance.

"It's okay, it's not something I can forget," David said with a slight smile as Castle winced a little at his wife's tone. "Rebecca and I are going to vote at nine, the local news will be there, to film it. And then we're going straight home since they want Dani to be there too."

"That'll probably be a good idea," Castle said with a nod. "Wife can be a great comfort."

Rolling her eyes as she knew he meant that as a compliment to her, Beckett said, "How will you find out the results, watch TV?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, sorry," David said in sudden realization. "No Rebecca, the girls and I are going to the Elks Lodge; where my grandfather waited to hear his results. That was her idea and I'm kind of upset at myself for not thinking of that in the first place. But you two are invited; Julia and Eliza as well since I know Mari would be pretty mad if I forgot to say that."

Sharing a smile with her husband, Beckett said, "Is it going to be a party?"

"Sort of, before eight it'll probably be a lot of nervous milling around," David said. He then hesitated and told them, "Actually that'll be me but there'll be other kids there so it'll be a more family oriented wait. And you two that day?"

"You know that's the day we're going to their school," Castle reminded him. "And after we get Eliza from her class we'll vote first thing."

"And then later that night we'll join you and Rebecca at the lodge," Beckett added.

"Thanks," David said as he nodded to them. It was then the door opened and he looked up, seeing that it was the chief he almost started to stand up but stopped himself in time and instead waited for the man to sit across from him.

"I'm glad you came, I tried to get in touch with you yesterday. Forgot about what I needed to talk to you about today," Brad asked. "Unless you already did," he said, looking at Beckett sitting in the chair next to him.

"No, I wanted to wait until you got here. Well, for me to talk with you," David said. "Why exactly did you center on me as the possible killer first off?" When Castle and Beckett opened their mouths to protest that, he shook his head at them saying, "I know you didn't, but the police had to." He then looked at the chief and said, "And it's not because the body was at my home. Was it because of those e-mails?"

"We had no idea about them until well after we cleared you," Brad replied. "Let's not make me guess what you're trying to say, the case needs to be solved. Do you have something for us?"

"I think so but I can't be sure," David replied. "About eight years ago, Rebecca and I decided to check and make sure we were both… able to have kids before we began trying. The first doctor that we went to said that she might have some troubles with conceiving and that we needed to perform in vitro if we wanted to have kids."

Beckett; who knew her friend would have told her about that if it was an issue with them; was about to speak before she managed to hold back, waiting to see what else David would say as he continued.

"So I went to the Hamptons Family and Children Center," the man said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "And… had everything set there for us but Rebecca was a little irritated at the doctor's diagnosis so she insisted we go to another. And he and a third we went to see to make absolutely sure said the same thing, that we were both fine and shouldn't have problems conceiving."

"And you were able to have Mari with no problems," Beckett said.

"What happened to what you left at the center?" Castle then asked as David was nodding to his wife's statement.

"We forgot about it, the place never called us and it wasn't until I saw in the _Report_ that the woman had been raped that Rebecca and I realized someone might have gotten my DNA?" David asked. "Because you called me again later yesterday confirming I had been cleared a second time."

Sensing instead of seeing Castle and Beckett's stares, Brad said, "Yeah, we got the second, more comprehensive DNA test this morning; so I didn't have a chance to tell you two as the boys called. The semen sample was yours David but degraded and I was told it might have been because it was frozen, unfrozen and then refrozen except they can't really prove that. It's possible."

"Does that help at all?" David asked hopefully.

"It might," Brad said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll go," David said.

"You two can walk him out," Brad told Castle and Beckett.

"I'm a little disgusted," David was saying as he walked into the lobby with the two. "That she was raped and then… he left my semen. Ask Rebecca, I was pretty much sick."

"We believe you," Beckett replied. "How are your parents doing?"

"They rested a little, but they love Dani," David said, a smile on his face. "And they're saying too that she looks a lot like Mari did when she was born." He then seemed to remember something with that and said, "Rebecca also told me to invite you two for dinner… at some point, we're not sure yet."

"She wants to make dinner after-" Beckett started to say incredulously.

"No, my mom and hers want to," David interrupted her with a smile. "But we're thinking maybe tomorrow night? Would that be okay?"

"It depends on the case," Castle said as he and his wife shared a glance.

"Oh man, I hope you get it solved by then," David said. "More for the two victims than for me you know."

"We know," Beckett reassured him. "But we'll accept the invitation, as long as next Monday you have dinner with us. Are your parents and in-laws going to be there still?"

"Unless you have plans that night for the election?" Castle asked, picking up on his wife's idea and speaking before their friend could answer.

"They'll be here until after the election. And no, I have no plans; I wanted to spend the night with my family. But that's twelve of us, well, eleven since Dani won't be eating," David said. "Could you-"

"We'll both be making it," Beckett replied.

"Alright, but I bet you anything my mom or Rebecca's are going to insist they help, or that I do," David replied. "We'll see you later?"

"Or tomorrow," Beckett said. She and her husband said goodbye to him, watching David drive away in the direction of their neighborhood before she turned to him. "A lot of people being set up in this."

"Which most likely means-" Castle began to say.

"There's a lot of anger towards David and Terrance," he and Beckett said at the same time.

"A ton of anger," Castle added. "I'm feeling it's got to be the Pattons."

"Well, for now we should see if Brad's got anything about the center," Beckett told him.

"Right, maybe we can take off our coats, haven't gotten this off since we left for the bank…" Castle said as he followed her back inside.

"Hey, good thing you two came in," Brad said as the two were starting to take their coats off in the doorway of his office. "Better leave those on."

"We're going to the center?" Beckett asked in surprise as she saw the chief was putting on his uniform jacket.

"When I called the center, I was actually put through to another company," Brad explained. "The Southampton Family Center."

"And what does that have to do with the Hamptons Center?" Castle inquired.

"They moved everything from that facility to the new one in Southampton," Brad said as they went outside and to his squad car. "They said they just discovered; during our conversation; that some samples… whatever you want to call them, were stolen. I called CSU and they're on their way; we're meeting them there. And Enos is following us." They got into the car and he headed towards the next town over with the officer in his squad car after them.

When they stepped out in the parking lot of the building, Castle was surprised to see not Officer Enos but instead Wade step out and when Brad yelled to him he guessed his friend was too.

"Where's Enos?" the chief asked as the man walked up to them.

"He had a call into his desk, he thought it might deal with the case so I offered to come," Wade replied.

"Alright, let's go, CSU's here already," Brad said as they walked up to the door. "Hello, I'm Chief-" he started to say, walking up to the desk in the lobby.

"Mr. Foret will be with you in a moment," the secretary said before picking up the phone in front of her.

"How long has this place been open?" Beckett asked when she'd hung up.

"About six months ma'am," the secretary said.

"Chief Davis," a man said, coming out of the door to the right of the desk and slightly behind it. "I'm glad you've arrived. I've got a list of the samples we had stolen; we were finally able to get everyone down and Mr. Foster's is one of the ones absconded."

"Do you have any kind of security cameras where they're kept?" Castle asked.

"These are my consultants," Brad said quickly when the man looked at him a little questioningly. "Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, they have the permission of the mayor if you're concerned."

"No, I was just… curious. And yes we do, I have someone from security looking through the footage now though it might take some time since we don't know when the samples were stolen exactly since everything's just now coming together after we opened," Foret said.

"Wade can you talk to the staff and see if they've noticed anyone strange around here," Brad said.

"They're in the break room, I thought you'd like to speak with them," Foret added quickly. "This way," he said as they came to a room in a hall that was the only one with its door open. "Anything yet?" he asked the woman sitting behind a desk, looking at a computer screen.

"No sir, I'm only about three weeks into the footage," the security guard replied.

"Well, if you'd like to sit and wait, please do so," Foret said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Can you two-" Brad started to ask.

"Go, we'll wait," Beckett said quickly before she went with her husband to the chairs Foret set out for them behind the desk. They then began to watch the security footage along with the guard but they went through another four months without seeing anything, nearly an hour later.

"Hey, we finished speaking with the staff…" Brad said, coming in with Wade.

Having been looking at the two, Castle turned at the same time as his wife to look to the TV screen, seeing the figure that was there. "What time is that?" he asked as the four of them moved to stand behind the guard.

"Three in the morning the twenty-sixth of August," the woman replied as a man in a hoodie was grabbing something from a drawer before going down to another.

"Oh god," Wade suddenly said as the man's face was visible. He saw his boss, Castle and Beckett turn to look at him at that and he swallowed a little roughly before telling them, "I know who that is. It's Everett Rafferty, he's my friend."


	10. One Request Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Bring on the Lucie (Freeda Peeple) by John Lennon, from his album Mind Games.

"We found him," Brad said, walking into his office at the station. "Wade came through and got in touch with Rafferty, Enos has gone to pick him up."

"And he's doing this voluntarily?" Castle asked.

"He is, so either he doesn't think we have can tie him into the murders-" Brad started to say.

"Or he's not the killer," Beckett interrupted.

Sighing, as her tone was firm, Brad asked, "What do you have?"

"His record, he's got a long line of robbery charges but nothing that would hint at murder," Beckett replied.

"She's right, there's nothing in his financial records that point to him getting any kind of money, except back in August," Castle said, handing the file to his friend.

"The break in," Brad replied. "How far do those charges go?"

"To when he was eighteen and he has a juvie file but you'll have to look into that," Beckett said.

"She and I are in agreement though that more than likely it's more robberies," Castle added.

"How long did he serve?" Brad asked.

"Little, because there was little evidence," Beckett replied. "But so many charges means that he was breaking in of course, he just did it smartly… back then."

"So the next question is when was the last time he was charged?" Brad asked.

"He's forty two, the last one was fifteen years ago," Castle answered.

"So he was likely out of practice," Beckett said. "Or he didn't canvass the building well enough."

"Or he could have robbed less secure buildings," Castle suggested. "That would explain the lack of evidence."

"And here he got lucky because they didn't even know anything was stolen," the chief mused. "Okay so, Beckett?"

"Just let me know how you want to handle him," she replied, knowing he wanted her to go in with her.

"Will do, but it's going to take a minute for me to see," Brad replied.

"What about Wade?" Castle asked.

"Well he's out on patrol right now, he understood we can't have him near this case now," Brad said. "At least not until Rafferty is cleared, if he is. What about Ms. Gentry? Did she call about the will?"

"She had to go to the city," Beckett said. "Her brother had the will with a lawyer's office there. She'll call the second she gets anything."

"Okay, so we'll just have to wait for Enos to come back with Rafferty," Brad replied. "You two look through the case again?"

"We went through the alibis the staff at the Dixons gave us," Castle said.

"And I took a brief look at the CSU report about the storage unit where the first vic was shot," Beckett told him.

"Anything that stood out to you this time around?" Brad asked.

"Not really," Beckett replied. "Though there's a problem with how she was shot."

"Lying down," Brad replied.

"Not exactly," Castle said. "Go ahead," he told his wife.

"Thanks," Beckett said wryly. "She was slightly elevated," she said to the chief who was watching them. "Very slightly."

"How can you tell," Brad said, not surprised to hear that. "Blood splatter?"

"Yeah, if you look in this picture…" Castle said, getting one from the desk. "This box in the back."

"There's blood on it," Brad replied. He reached over to where he had a magnifying glass and looked at the blood splatter. "So they covered it up."

"But not that well," Beckett said simply. "Which is another sign it wasn't really that professional."

"Or the clean up wasn't," Castle said. When he noticed that his wife and friend were looking at him he said, "The shot was very well done… shots," he had to correct himself. "What if the killer just shot the two and either who they, the killer, hired or the person in charge of this hired was not a professional?"

"Why would they do that?" Beckett pointed out.

Castle opened his mouth to answer that but before he could speak he saw that out in the bull pen Enos was walking in with the man from the security camera. He glanced at Brad and Beckett and followed them out of the room to observation. They watched Rafferty walking around the room before sitting down and putting his head in his hands, leading him to say, "He knows he's caught."

"He does," Brad replied. "Ready?"

"All set," Beckett said.

"Castle?" Brad asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, a little startled.

"Let's go," the chief said.

"Wait, I thought it was the two of you?" Castle said.

"I think we'll benefit if you're there," Brad said simply.

"Then I guess I'm ready too," Castle replied before he followed the other two out.

"Mr. Rafferty," Brad said as he opened the door and let Beckett walk inside first. "I spoke with you already, so you're aware of why we've brought you here."

"Yeah, well, I admit it," Rafferty replied.

"Admit to what exactly?" Beckett asked.

"The robbery at that sperm bank… place," Rafferty said, shrugging.

"Do you know this woman?" Brad asked, sliding a photo across the table to him.

"Yeah, the woman that got shot," Rafferty said. "Why- you think I killed her?" he cut himself off, sounding shocked.

"Well, you're related to our case with this robbery," Brad replied.

"I've never killed anyone," Rafferty protested. "And I didn't know her, why would I have killed her?"

"Because someone hired you," Castle said.

When Rafferty looked away from them at that, Beckett quickly said, "They hired you for the murder and you-"

"No," Rafferty said firmly, cutting her off. "I was hired for that robbery but not a murder."

"So two men didn't come up to you trying to hire you to murder _her_?" Castle asked, nodding to the picture.

"No! What the hell?" Rafferty replied.

As she knew her husband had been trying to see if the man would mention the second murder, Beckett asked, "Do you know this man?"

"No, what, he got killed too?" Rafferty asked, looking at Gentry's picture.

"Then why don't you give us your alibi for two days ago, between five and seven," Brad asked.

"I was at my job, I'm a waiter at the _Blue Crab_ ," Rafferty replied.

"How about who it was that hired you?" Brad said, making a note of that.

"For the robbery," Rafferty said. When the chief nodded he said, "Okay, so, it was about four months ago, hard to forget something like this… I needed money and this guy came into the restaurant and stayed at the bar until closing. When I went over to ask him to leave he said he needed to talk to me. So I stepped out with him and he explained that a family needed my help and would pay for it."

"Did he mention the family?" Castle asked immediately. "Patton? Dixon?"

"Uh… no," Rafferty said, looking slightly confused. "No he said he was from Boston as was the family and they needed me to get those samples because a woman was trying to frame a son by claiming he was the father of her baby. They wanted to prove she wasn't and they had heard of my past apparently and the money was good so…"

"And did you canvass the building?" Beckett inquired.

"I did but… I couldn't do that for the room where everything was so I obviously missed their cameras," Rafferty replied.

"And after the robbery?" Brad said.

"The guy was there, waiting across the street from the place and I gave him the samples and that was the last I saw him," Rafferty replied.

"Did he contact you between when you first talked to him and when you broke into the center?" Beckett said.

"He would show up at the restaurant," Rafferty said. "But only twice; that first time and then right before I did the robbery to check and see if I was ready to do it."

"Do you think you could describe him?" Brad queried. When the man nodded he said, "Stand up please." Once Rafferty was, he had him turn around before saying, "You're under arrest for robbery and breaking and entering. But I'll speak to the DA if you continue to help us."

"Sure," Rafferty replied. "Hey, tell Rory I'm not mad at him, I was glad to hear he landed on his feet."

"Sure," Castle said before he and his wife as they walked out of the room together.

"Wade," Beckett said, turning and seeing the man was in front of them.

"Yeah, I was nearly bankrupt so that's what he meant," the officer said with a frown, looking over at the interview room where Brad was leading his friend. "He should get a lighter sentence shouldn't he?"

"It depends," Beckett said truthfully. "But the chief wasn't lying when he said he'd speak to the DA."

"Yeah, I… knew about Everett's past but… by the time we met I think he was trying to get out of it but it was hard," Wade said. He gave the two a weak smile and said, "I just dropped someone off… I better go back on patrol."

"We seem to evoke the need to confide in us in people," Castle commented.

"We do," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Lunch, I'm starving and what do we have to do ourselves?" Castle asked quickly when his wife started to open her mouth to speak. "Hutchinson is looking at his alibi right now and we need the sketch before we can look into this guy from Boston."

"And that footage, which I'm sure Brad's getting now?" Beckett asked, since the chief was at that moment walking towards them; Bernier standing guard at the interview room.

"I am but you two eat something," Brad replied.

"And get something for you as well?" Castle asked.

"No and you can eat out this is going to take some time," Brad said. "The sketch artist is at the west end of the island so it's going to be a while for them to come back. I'll call if I see this Boston guy on the footage."

"So, café?" Castle asked.

"Of course," Beckett replied, checking her phone to make sure her battery wasn't low and the sound was high. She pocketed it as she and Castle walked into the lobby and said, "So CSU went through that entire storage unit with fingerprint powder and didn't find anything."

"Which means is that the cleaner upper… not paper towels, a person," Castle said quickly as they stepped outside the station. "They weren't completely clueless. You think it's possible it was Gentry, or is the timing off?"

"Off," Beckett replied. "Well, no, actually it's not," she suddenly said after thinking about that. "They shoot Snyder, then they go to Gentry's apartment and shoot him-"

"Then they set everything up there before heading back to the storage unit and setting things up as well," Castle replied. "Well, cleaning and setting up. And this entire time they've had Snyder-"

"In the trunk of their car and they then go from the storage unit to David and Rebecca's," Beckett finished. "Too bad there weren't any parking lot cameras at the storage building or the apartment building," she sighed. "We could have gotten a car. I wonder why the killer or… the person setting all this up. Why they didn't use Snyder's car?"

"Because it was white," Castle said.

"And of course her car would have been looked for though he could have easily dumped it somewhere but then again there's hair, fingerprints… something that could have risked revealing him," Beckett said. "Okay, so text Brad our theory and I'll order?" she asked him as they were by then walking into the café.

"Sure," Castle replied, getting his phone out of his wallet and starting to type on the screen.

"Wait, what do you want?" Beckett asked, stopping him.

"Oh, the… club," Castle said, glancing up at the menu briefly before turning his attention back to his phone.

After she'd ordered, Beckett led Castle who was still texting to a table where they waited. Once he'd finished they were served so they were quiet then, eating before they began to watch the people coming in and out as the lunch rush began.

"One thing I wanted to ask you," Castle said then after he took a sip of his water.

"Case related?" Beckett asked, looking at him.

"No, that dinner with David… who's here," Castle said in surprise. "With Rebecca."

Looking up; as she and Castle were sitting on one side of a booth; Beckett saw that he was right and she said, "You two are stalking us."

"Please," Rebecca said as she rolled her eyes. "Anything but that, we're just getting lunch."

"And your parents?" Castle asked.

"We're taking it back," Rebecca said. "So we came here because my dad loves their tuna melt."

"That is pretty good," Castle said to his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "Too bad you couldn't eat with us."

"We'll have some dinners together," Rebecca said. "David let me know as soon as he got back."

"Did he tell you what we found out?" Castle asked.

"He did and now you know about us," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to have Mari?" Beckett asked.

"About six months," Rebecca replied. "But if you're wondering about us having Dani… it has to do with my giving birth to Mari."

"You're okay right?" Beckett asked, a little startled at that as the thought had never occurred to her.

"Oh perfectly, don't worry," Rebecca said. "We were told it would take some time, so we almost decided to just have Mari but… we changed our minds."

"Good thing we did," David said, having joined them after order. "How goes it?"

"Nice," Castle said, bumping his fist with his friend before he heard a camera going off. "And that's going to be in the _Report_ tomorrow you know," he said.

"Of course," David said with a nod.

"Everything's moving along but we might have some kind of lead," Beckett said.

"Ah, good," David said, knowing she couldn't say much about the case while they were in public. "I think we'll leave you with your lunch," he began.

"You can stay," Beckett replied. She nearly laughed when Rebecca sat down and she asked, "You need to or wanted to?"

"Wanted to," Rebecca said with a smile at her. "So, there's something David doesn't want me to tell you but I need to."

"Rebecca," he groaned in slight annoyance.

"They know it might not happen, or it could," she replied hurried. "So next month the mayor of the city is having a charity ball the Saturday before Valentine's Day. She's trying to raise awareness for a bill that's going through the council there about education, so she's bringing in other mayors."

"Because she thinks that it would make other mayors introduce the same bill in their city," David explained as Castle and Beckett looked confused.

"We want you to come with us if David wins, when he wins," Rebecca said.

Sharing a glance with her husband, Beckett smiled before she said, "We'd love to and I'm sure we will be going. I'd better get a gown," she told Castle in an aside as their friends looked amused.

"Great, we'll definitely send you an invitation," Rebecca said. "I hope we'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"We'll try," Castle promised, his wife nodding as well.

"You're sure you want to have a dinner with all of us too?" Rebecca then asked them both.

"Sure, why not?" Beckett said with a slight smile. "Only fair to return the favor."

"You should wait until-" Rebecca began to say.

"We can handle it," Beckett said. "We were talking about that and this'll be good practice for us throwing parties."

"You're going to throw parties now?" David asked with a slight smile.

"We'll try. But mainly family oriented parties," Castle said.

"That we figured," Rebecca said.

"I'm thinking though," Beckett said, leaning her cheek on her hand so her head was turned to her husband. "What if we had smaller parties for our friends?"

"Just us and other adults?" Castle asked. "Smaller dinner parties?" At his wife's nod he replied, "That would be nice. So these two-" pointing at the couple across from them.

"You don't want to try and ask us if we're okay with that idea?" David inquired.

"I think they already know the answer to that," Rebecca replied with a smile. "And we're fine with that kind of party… not a swinger's party right?" She then had to laugh as Beckett made a face at that, and said, "Good, because I don't want to be going to that."

"I was also going to say Brad and Lily, you think he'd come?" Castle asked his wife.  
"Sure, Lily would make sure that he did," Beckett replied. "But we should give it some time before we start planning that, at least until Dani's a little older."

"Oh, well of course," Castle said, looking across the table. "I wasn't suggesting that you should come over this Saturday."

"Of course," David echoed. He was about to say something else when a motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, he saw it was a couple and he straightened up, unsure of what they were going to say to him; expecting it to deal with the election already.

"Mr. Foster? My husband and I just wanted to let you know that we support you in the mayoral race," the woman said.

"That's really nice of you," David said, reaching out immediately to shake her hand before her husband's in slight relief. "What're your names?"

"I'm Wallace and this is Sonia Schmidt," the man said. "We're a little disgusted with Hopkins trying to make it seem like you would cheat on your wife."

"You're with the polo club," Castle said suddenly, realizing why the two looked so familiar.

"That's right, we know you're with the Hampton City team," Wallace said, smiling at them. "I help plan the events for the club."

"You do a great job with those," Rebecca said with a smile.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask, how is your baby?" Sonia asked her.

"She's doing great, thank you for asking," Rebecca replied.

"And thank you for coming to talk to us," David said then. "I appreciate your support greatly, you can be sure."

"And I appreciate you supporting him," Rebecca said with another smile.

"You're welcome, we'll be voting," Wallace said before they left, nodding to Castle and Beckett.

"See?" Castle told David. "Nothing to worry about, the whole Hamptons knows that you and Rebecca are in love."

"You know sometimes people still choose to believe rumors," David said, looking relieved.

Taking her husband's hand, Rebecca told him, "A lot of the people here also know your grandfather." When David looked at her in confusion she said, "Meaning they'll know you're not taking large, hidden donations like they found out Hopkins was doing."

"Again David," Beckett told him. "You are ahead in the polls."

"Which were taken before everything happened," he replied. "But one of the aides on my campaign said the _Report_ will have another poll tomorrow."

"Do they know the results yet?" Beckett asked.

"Not exactly but since the person she talked to at the paper wasn't really secretive she thinks they're pretty good," David said. "But honestly, I don't care if my numbers have gone down; I just want this to be over."

"With you winning," Castle stated. When his friend hesitated he stated, "You do."

"Well… just because I'd like to get to take my wife to that ball," David admitted, slightly sheepishly.

"Me too," Castle said, nodding in agreement. "Well, now that I know about it."

"And what reason specifically makes you two want to take Kate and I?" Rebecca asked, gesturing between herself and her friend.

"You have to ask Becca?" David asked. He pretended to grunt out slightly when his wife lightly punched his side but he had to cut the act short since his name was being called.

"At least we want to take you out," Castle said jokingly. "There are husbands who wouldn't bother."

"Believe me Rick, I know I'm lucky," Beckett said as David came back with a large box.

"Me too," Rebecca replied. "We'd better head back, I want to see how Dani's doing and I know our parents are going to be hungry."

"See you tomorrow," Beckett said as the two left the café after saying goodbye to them. When they were alone she said, "Do you think the mayor will deign to speak to us when she sees us?"

"Mere pleasantries," Castle said, smiling as she shook her head. They went back to their food and he said, "But it should be interesting. We haven't gone to something that big without it being a case yet."

"You don't count the ball at Michipicoten?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Not really," Castle said. "It's not going to be on the same scale as this one." He ate another bite of his sandwich and said, "I am looking forward to seeing your gown."

"I'll have to go out to the city," Beckett said with a smile. "Hopefully your mom will let me go on my own; I don't need to take that long picking something out."

"I'll talk to her," Castle said. "You should take Lanie though."

"I'll see if she can go with me," Beckett replied. "What were you going to say about the dinner with David? And I'm assuming Rebecca too."

"Just wondering if you want to host that big a dinner," Castle said.

"The dining room table will seat everyone," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I just told Rebecca I was fine with that."

"It's a lot of cooking," Castle pointed out, knowing she'd realized that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

"That's why I have you," Beckett said. "To help but we're not going to have it yet so we've got time to think it over."  
"Very true," Castle said. "So we'll need to head into the city that weekend."

"You want to do something?" Beckett asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, that tone of voice," Castle said, instantly recognizing it. "What do you have in mind love?"

" _We can go in on Friday, as usual_ ," Beckett told him. " _Then what would you say to coming back after the ball, just us_?"

Castle pretended to consider that before he said, "I'll hire a limo and my mother can come with the girls in our car."

"And how would she get back?" Beckett said.

"Well, she was actually talking to me the other day about wanting to come Valentine's Day weekend," Castle told her.

"To watch the girls for us that night?" Beckett asked with a smile. When her husband nodded she said, "That's becoming a kind of tradition for her isn't it?"

"I think she still wants to watch out for our marriage," Castle told her. "Though she's not as worried as she was in November."

"Okay, so they'll come back Sunday," Beckett replied. "I hope she'll have things to do here, we'll likely be writing."

"Think the weather will turn around?" Castle asked.

"The middle of February?" Beckett asked incredulously. "That's wishful thinking Rick." She then smiled as she squeezed his hand and told him, "I know what you want though; saying that."

"Oh you do, do you?" Castle asked teasingly. "Thought you didn't believe in telepathy."

"I don't, what makes you say that?" Beckett asked him, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"The fact that you're reading my mind of course," Castle replied simply.

Beckett smiled again and said, "I've come to realize what your tones and words mean. Like your hand on my thigh right now. Rick."

"Sorry," Castle said, moving it quickly. "What, you don't want to go riding?"

"Not when it's like this," Beckett replied. "But I do miss it," she admitted. "Which can't be a surprise to you," she told her husband, not taken aback when he nodded.

"There's a part of me that wants to hope that they'll have cleared the snow from one of the corrals," Castle said. "But that might be too much to hope for."

"I don't know, we've never had a reason to go to the stables during the winter before this," Beckett pointed out. "So we'll have to see."

Looking over as she was glancing at the screen of her phone Castle asked, "Still nothing?"

"Not a thing," Beckett replied with a slight sigh. "But I can feel we're starting to get closer." She looked at her husband and then asked, "What?" as she noticed that he was looking around the restaurant.

"I'm thinking about last night," Castle said, turning to her. "Wondering who that was, someone else for the conspiracy?"

"Most likely," Beckett replied. "You know, you've surprised me many times during this case."

"No really crazy theories?" Castle asked. When she nodded once he said, "Then how's this. The Pattons and Hopkins are friends with an organized crime syndicate and they want to get Hopkins into mayor's seat. So they have the Pattons take care of everything, to get the trail off them. And that syndicate? Definitely with the Masons."

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly at his last sentence.

"And again, at one of these points I have to be right," Castle replied.

"Law of averages?" Beckett said. When he raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times she shook her head and said, "You're lucky I love you."

"Of course you do," Castle said simply in reply. He looked at his watch and glanced to her.

"We're not done yet," Beckett said simply. "And there's one thing; out of everything we've talked about; we need to discuss."

"Us?" Castle asked, pretending to be hopeful.

"Why would we need to?" Beckett asked. She then smiled and then added, " _I believe you and I are fine. Or do you not remember this morning_?"

" _Oh, believe me when I say I remember everything from this morning_ ," Castle replied, turning to her since looking that way he could pretend they were all alone in the restaurant. " _But I have a short memory_."

"We'll work on that but later, not while we're technically supposed to be working," Beckett told him.

Sighing at that he finished the last bite of his sandwich as he knew that she was right and Castle said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess he didn't get anything," Beckett sighed as she checked her phone one more time. She wasn't surprised when her husband did the same and shook his head. "Alright, let's head back, at the very least-"

"The sketch will be ready, I'll meet you at the door love," Castle said before he went to the counter and got a box. Taking Beckett's hand, the two of them went out into the bright afternoon sun, walking briskly towards the station. He was a little uneasy not seeing Brad there waiting for them in the lobby but just hoped it meant the chief was still getting things worked out.

"You…?" Brad said when Castle handed him the box inside the break room. "Ah, cronuts, I was going to say I already managed to have lunch."

"So, anything?" Beckett asked then as the chief was taking one of the pastries out before going to the doorway.

"Hey, everyone take a ten minute break, grab one of these cronuts Castle and Beckett brought and then head back to the case alright," Brad called into the bull pen instead of answering. He then gestured the two into his office and he nodded to a drawing on his desk. "That's the guy," he told them as Beckett picked up the sketch. "I contacted the FBI and PD in Boston after faxing it to them, they haven't-" he began before the phone rang. "Now they've gotten in touch with me; the FBI," he said, reading the number on the phone ID before he sat behind his desk.

"Chief Davis?" a woman on the other end asked, Castle and Beckett hearing since the phone was on speaker.

"Yes, you're Agent Ingram?" Brad asked.

"I am, I received your sketch of your possible suspect," the agent replied. "And I know who he is. He's familiar to this area and someone we've been trying to bring in for at least a year."

"For what exactly?" Brad asked, looking up at the two across his desk.

"Murder for hire," Ingram replied.

"Agent, I have my two consultants with me, I'm giving them permission to ask questions," Brad said as he could tell that Beckett wanted to say something. "But before we get to that, who is it that's our suspect?"

"His name is Maurice Bialetti," Ingram replied.

"Is he known as a killer for any specific family?" Beckett asked.

"Not that we're aware of," Ingram said. "He floats around, you see less and less anyone sticking to a specific family these days. It makes it harder to find them."

"Any reason why Bialetti would be in New York?" Castle then inquired.

"Good question but you realize there is a fairly large network of organized crime there," Ingram replied. "But I'm talking about the city, what he'd want to do on Long Island in the Hamptons… I can't tell you."

"We have a pretty good idea," Brad said, sounding a little grim. "Have you heard of any family with the name of Dixon or Patton?"

"Here? No," Ingram replied.

"Okay, then I think we've got everything we need from you in Boston," Brad replied. "Would you mind sending Bialetti's basic information to me?"

"Not at all and I can patch you through to the FBI Field Office in NYC, if you'd like to speak to someone there who might be aware of Bialetti," Ingram told him.

"I would appreciate that," Brad said.

"And if you find him, we'd like to see him down in Boston," Ingram replied.

"I'll be sure to call," Brad promised. As the phone was ringing he said, "So this was a murder for hire."

"Aren't you going to show Rafferty Bialetti's picture first?" Castle asked.

Shooting his friend a mock glare at that was all the chief had time to do as someone was picking up on the other end. "Hello, I'm Chief Davis from the Hamptons PD, I-" he started to say.

"Yes, I was just talking to Agent Ingram," the agent on the other end replied. "I'm Agent Mullins. She let me know who you're trying to find and that this… Bialetti is supposed to be in the city, for at the very least a year now."

Brad, Castle and Beckett shared looks when they could hear the agent talking as if he were far away and they were all going to try and ask if there was something wrong when he came back.

"I was talking to her on my cell, she was letting me know Bialetti's MO and from unsolved cases we have here, I can tell you that we don't have any activity from him," Mullins replied.

"So he's not there or he's using the city to hide in?" Brad asked.

"More likely to hide," Mullins replied. "But I'll put out a BOLO for you and Boston and should we or the NYPD find him we'll give you a call."

"Great, thank you very much Agent Mullins," Brad said before he said goodbye to the man and then hung up. "Okay, so we have a suspect but we're not going to have too much luck finding him it looks like," he said as he set something to print on his computer.

"So you're holding him?" Castle asked as he and Beckett followed Brad out of his office.

"A rhetorical question, what do you want to know Castle?" the chief asked, stopping at the entrance to holding.

"Is he sure this guy wasn't wearing a disguise?" he replied. "And why was he uncovered?"

"Going to a restaurant in a hood or scarf in summer wouldn't be that easy," Beckett pointed out. "He's not feeling like the killer to you?" she asked her husband before she nodded to Brad to go inside.

"It just seems so sloppy," Castle replied. "Though… I suppose he might have thought at first he was being hired to set up this robbery."

"The cover story," Beckett said. When her husband nodded she said, "There's a lot of deception obviously going on but once we find Bialetti I'm sure it'll be explained."

"Assuming we can," Castle said, looking with her down the hall as the chief was hurrying to them. "It's him?" he asked.

"That's him. I asked if Bialetti had bothered to hide himself and according to Rafferty he would hide from the cameras; and slightly from him; but sometimes it wasn't possible for him to shield his face. And with this job," Brad explained. "He made sure to remember what he could if he was ever caught."

"You know, I wonder if-" Beckett started to say.

"He was planning on killing Rafferty," both she and Castle said at the same time.

"He might have," Brad said, quickly jumping on that idea. "It would make sense since Gentry was killed, apparently just for getting Snyder to the storage building. Okay, so I'll have to put out a BOLO for-"

"Chief, there's a guy here to talk to you in the lobby," Bernier called.

"Who?" Brad asked, walking over to him then.

"Dunno, just said he needed to speak with you," the officer said as Brad was walking to the door.

Standing behind the chief, Castle and Beckett watched as he opened the door, someone waiting for them on the other side, directly in front of it.

"Castle, Beckett get back," Brad said abruptly as he withdrew his gun. "Stay where you are Bialetti!"

Hurrying out of the way for Hutchinson, Enos and Bernier who ran out to back up the chief, Castle and Beckett shared a glance as their suspect; who seemed completely undisturbed; got on his knees on the ground at Brad's direction. They stepped up to the doorway when the man was handcuffed and watched as he stood, glancing to them both before he was led past them and into interrogation.

"Alright, so… Enos, call the FBI in Boston; let them know we have their suspect. Bernier, call the NYC office and Hutchinson, while I'm in there with him take Rafferty out of holding and bring him in to observation so he can ID Bialetti this way too," Brad said after closing the door. "Beckett?"

"You're sure?" she asked though she was walking over to him.

"You've handled guys like him before, I've never come across someone like this… just walks right into my station," Brad said, sounding disturbed. "Okay, Castle sorry but-"

"Observation, I know," he replied, turning to walk to it as his wife and friend went into the box.

"I'm sure I've confused you both," Bialetti said, looking at Beckett.

"More than a little, according to the Boston FBI, you're wanted for a number of homicides," Brad said, standing as Beckett sat. He paused when he saw that Bialetti was still staring at her and he turned slightly to the one way mirror.

"Yeah, I see," Castle muttered under his breath. "Not the first time this happened. Let her take it Brad."

"Well, they may want me," Bialetti said, smiling a little smugly at Beckett. "But I wasn't quite ready to go to jail just yet."

"But that's just the Boston FBI office," Beckett replied, getting his attention then as he looked up from her body that was visible where she sat. "Good, I'd like you to look me in the eye Mr. Bialetti."

"Please, Maurice," the man replied, almost sneering. "I'd prefer it."

"And I'd prefer knowing what you're doing walking into the lobby of the police station where we have you as the instigator of a robbery," Beckett replied.

"Ah, the family center," Bialetti replied. "Well, since the Boston FBI are hounding me and my freedom, I needed to come here to the Hamptons to hide. My girlfriend… of the moment…" he started to say.

At that Beckett immediately put her folded hands on the table so her rings were visible, watching as the suspect leaned back.

"My girlfriend then," Bialetti replied. "She lives here. I've been staying in her home in Water Mill, her name is Lucia Cortez. But I've been in need of funds and when someone called offering me a job I thought maybe I could get some money, doing what I do best."

"But this was a robbery," Brad said.

"Oh, I know but it was part of the plan," Bialetti replied. "First the robbery and then the murder."

"So you're admitting right now that you killed Kim Snyder?" Beckett asked after sharing a look with Brad.

"No, you have to let me finish first," Bialetti replied in some irritation. "First, set up the robbery. Which I did, and very well I might add if it took this long for it to be discovered. But before I got any word about any kind of murder the man called me and said that I had done exactly what needed to be done."

"And that was it?" Beckett asked.

"That was it. He paid me the full amount and I haven't heard from him since," Bialetti said.

"Was his voice altered?" Beckett asked.

"Of course and whatever number he had, it always showed up as private," Bialetti said before he leaned back. "I'm homeless at the moment since Lucia was thrown out of her house and I knew that thief would ID me, so I'm turning myself in. It's time I gave up the ghost. Of course… you'll put in a good word for me?"

Sharing a look, Beckett stood up and left the room as Brad had Bialetti stand up so he could handcuff him. She stepped into observation and asked, "Did he ID him from here?"

"Yeah and he had the same tone of voice, same kind of condescending air," Castle replied. "That's what Rafferty said."

Nodding, Beckett turned as Brad entered the room and said, "I have to wonder at his story for turning himself in."

"Me too, I have my doubts that he would want to just willingly face as many life sentences as the agent insinuated he'd get," Castle said.

"Well, remember, he's looking for our help once he gets sent to Boston," Brad replied. "And that's where he'll be going, Ingram will get him tomorrow."

"What about this case?" Castle asked.

"They'll let him come over to testify?" Beckett guessed.

"Yeah, so we have everything we need with regards to them setting up David but the problem becomes the killer," Brad said, frowning. His phone made a noise then and he hurriedly grabbed it, looking at the text he'd received, seeing that it was from the second vic's sister. "It's Ms. Gentry," he told Castle and Beckett who were watching him.

"She found something in the will," Beckett said as they hurried out into the bull pen.

Getting to his desk, Brad dialed a number and then set the desk phone to speaker again. "Ms. Gentry?" he said when she answered.

"Yes, Chief, I'm so glad you called back so quickly," Gentry told him in obvious relief.

"What did you find?" Brad asked.

"My brother had some papers he had left with the lawyer, Nicholas Brown, he and my brother were friends in high school," Gentry said quickly.

"So he felt those papers would be safe with him," Castle said.

"Yeah, I don't know what they are though and neither does Nicholas," Gentry said.

"Is it possible for us to talk to him? Are you still at his office?" Beckett asked.

"He wanted to speak with you so yeah, he's right here," Gentry replied.

"Chief?" the lawyer said on the other end.

"Yes, what can you tell me about those papers?" Brad asked.

"Well, Mitch came to me and talked about how I needed to hide the papers well," Brown replied. "He wouldn't tell me what they were but looking at them… I think they're accounts."

"Bank accounts?" Castle asked.

"Maybe," Brown replied. "But there's no sign of any money, it's just long strings of numbers."

"How many pages are we talking about?" Brad said.

"Three of them," Brown answered. "I can fax them to you if you just let me know your number."

Giving that to him quickly, Brad then asked, "What about him when he went to see you with these papers? How long ago was that?"

"About three weeks ago," Brown said. "And he was… normal to a degree."

"Meaning what exactly?" Brad said.

"He was a little on edge but other than that he was okay," Brown admitted.

"Was there anything else with the will?" Brad asked.

"No, everything was normal, though he did leave instructions that those papers would go to his sister," Brown said.

"Alright, is there anything else you want to tell us Ms. Gentry?" Brad said to her.

"No, you should be getting those papers now," the woman said. "I hope that might help."

Thanking the two for their assistance, Brad hung up the phone and went with Castle to the fax machine as Beckett stood behind them. "Yeah, they're account numbers," he said, frowning at the first paper. "But why he would have so many…"

"Blackmail?" Castle and Beckett said together at the same time.

"Could be but what exactly they could get with nothing but numbers," Brad said, not bothering to finish that. "Okay, so you want to take a page? I'll take the first and then we'll-"

"How about we wait on splitting this up," Castle said, pushing the paper back to him. "And see what you can get from the first number."

Brad didn't say anything, just nodded and sat back down at his desk as the other two stood behind him, entering the first number into a database. When he hit enter on the keyboard, he and Castle and Beckett leaned into the screen, reading the name.

"Don Bell?" Castle read.

"Let me search him first before we think anything else," Brad replied. He frowned when he saw the information on the person and said, "One of the wealthier residents in the Hamptons."

"Try the second number," Beckett said.

"What're you thinking?" Castle asked, looking at her then.

"I'm not sure, I'm more guessing at this point," Beckett replied.

"Okay, this one belongs to Doyle and Jeanette Lambert," Brad read. "They're wealthy too."

"They're all donors," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Alright, you two need to maybe take a break from each other because that's freaking me out," Brad said, looking at them. "And which campaign?"

"Obviously to Hopkins'," Castle replied.

"I'll check their accounts," Brad replied. "Or actually, just Mr. Bell's first since I don't want to draw attention to what we're doing."

"And would they know?" Castle asked.

"I don't want to take the risk," Brad replied. "We're in agreement the e-mails are from the same person that's setting all this up right?"

"We've never said," Beckett told him, looking at her husband who nodded. "But yeah, we are. Any luck finding out who it was that did it?"

"Hackers, but the FBI is still looking into which ones," Brad replied absently. "Sorry, I know that was obvious but I'm just reading this."

"Are they that good they don't know who it is yet?" Castle asked. "Because if that's the case, that's the first time in this case that they've been able to cover their tracks."  
"Maybe they didn't skimp on that," Beckett replied. "Well?" she then asked the chief as he was still looking at Bell's financial information.

"Nothing," Brad said, shaking his head.

"Well-" Beckett started to say.

"Hold on," Castle replied. "Where are those other two sheets?"

"Oh, now you want to see them," Brad said jokingly as he grabbed them and handed them to him. "What've you got?"

"These are all handwritten," Castle said. "And I realized that he tried to change the text on each line. I just want to check something…"

Brad looked at Beckett as her husband spread out the papers on his desk. But she didn't meet his eye, instead watching as Castle's eyes seemed to be scanning all the lines, so he did so as well.

"I think," Castle began. "That he was trying to code this."

"In what way?" the chief said, standing up and looking down.

"See this first line?" Castle pointed out. When the other two nodded he told them, "The three is slightly tilted; the first number. Now, on this page, there's another three here, the fifth number, tilted in the same way. Not exact; since it's handwritten; but pretty close. Then there a seven in the second page, crossed when all the others aren't… except for this one on the third page."

"So they go together," Brad replied.

"I would check," Beckett said, smiling at her husband slightly.

Turning back to his computer, the chief entered the second number that seemed to go with Bell's and when he went into a second account; with a Swiss bank; under the man's name, he whistled when he saw the sign that flashed up as soon as he got to it.

"It's been broken into," Castle read.

"Let me try the second one…" Brad said before Castle helped him enter the second number.

"Same thing and with the same bank," Beckett read.

"Let me make a call," Brad told them, grabbing his phone. He dialed the number of the bank he found and after being put on hold once he spoke with the manager before hanging up.

"Well?" Castle asked, sharing a look with Beckett at the chief's confounded expression.

"They were able to trace the money and it went into a Super PAC," Brad told them. "The one that's going to Hopkins' campaign. And that's not the only one that was broken into, they had fifty other accounts of people who don't live here in the Hamptons that all had money stolen from them, going somewhere else they couldn't trace. And they have an idea who stole it." At Castle and Beckett's questioning glance he said simply, "Brett Collier, the Patton family lawyer."


	11. You Warm The Coldest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Never Get over You by George Harrison, from his album Brainwashed.

Opening the door, Castle wasn't too surprised to see Macca run over to him and bark once before immediately quieting down. He smiled when close behind him was Eliza, running as fast as she possibly could. "Take it easy," he warned her before leaning down and picking her up so her legs swung out into the air as she squealed in joy. "I guess you're happy to see me?"

Eliza nodded and said, "Mommy?"

"She's still working but she'll try and come home as soon as possible," Castle said, walking to where Vivian was rinsing a cup in the kitchen.

"So I can head on home?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Yeah, again thank you for getting her," Castle said. "Tomorrow we're going to let David or Rebecca pick her up to watch her for us."

"Great, then just let me know when you want me to watch her again," Vivian said, smiling as the toddler was leaning over in her father's arms.

After sharing a hug with the neighbor, Eliza walked with Castle to the door as they watched her leave through the backyard to go down the beach to her house. "Now we go to Julia?" she asked him eagerly when they went to the entry.

"Yep, so time to bundle up," Castle replied as he sat on the bench and he helped his daughter get her boots then outer layers on. "Ready?"

"Can Macca go?" Eliza asked, pulling on her father's hand to make him stop before they stepped onto the porch.

"He's gotta stay, you know that," Castle told her. "When it gets warmer we'll go on walks again, all of us." He and Eliza said goodbye to the dog before he closed and locked the door and told her, "Up you go sweetheart."

Wrapping her arms around her father's neck once she was in his arms, Eliza watched him and after they got to the next street she patted his cheek to get his attention.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Castle asked, looking to her.

"You miss Mommy?" the toddler asked seriously.

"Oh a little bit but remember what I said, she'll try to get home as soon as she can," Castle replied. "But, you know…" he said, pausing and looking at his watch. "Okay," he then said, walking again after he'd talked to himself a little in his mind. "I'll take you and your sister somewhere after."

"Why Daddy?" Eliza asked readily.

"For a surprise, for your mommy," Castle said. He smiled when Eliza clapped her hands together happily and he kissed her cheek once she was in his arms.

"What Daddy?" Eliza then said.

"You'll see," Castle promised. "But you'll like it."

"Mommy too," Eliza insisted.

"She will too," Castle said in amusement as he walked onto the school property, wondering if his wife would manage to finish up in time for the girls to see his surprise; hoping that she would.

* * *

"Okay, so I've got the first page done," Brad was saying to Beckett. "Only about… two hundred more to go."

"You mean ten," Beckett corrected, smiling slightly as he rubbed his cheek. She then turned her attention to the page she had taken from the stack they'd gotten from the Swiss bank shortly before Castle had left to go pick up Julia. After the chief had told them that it had been Collier who had stolen the money the bank had called back and had told them that the money had been routed through Seattle, instead of through Old Westbury where the lawyer lived. Contacting the FBI, they had managed to narrow in on the hacker that had also made the false e-mails, so they had dropped Collier as a suspect; since Brad already had a solid alibi for the man; and instead were looking through the account numbers from the company that had money stolen from them; in the hopes that they would find an anomaly. The bank had given them recent accounts that were inactive for the last month, so the list had grown even more. They were trying to track any money in one of those accounts that was going through Seattle and then to New York City or the Hamptons.

"How's it going? Not too hard I hope," Brad asked her then, cutting into her thoughts.

"No, no I'm good," Beckett replied. "The tablet is fine. I'm just thinking about something else." Before Brad could say anything to that, she then said, "I've been wondering, well, Rick and I have been, what do you think of David?"

"In what context?" Brad asked her.

"As a mayor?" Beckett said.

"Ah, I'm all for him," the chief said. "I know Hopkins would be a little tight fisted with the police and he would never let you and Castle help me."

"I'm surprised you don't see asking us to consult is disparaging on you as a chief," Beckett said, looking at the screen of the tablet.

"I don't, it's been helpful because you know of all people what you and Rick come up with they don't teach you about in the academy," Brad replied. "But yeah, I think David would be more open to the idea of you on cases when I ask you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said, watching as he looked at his watch. "You want to leave?"

"Oh sure," Brad replied simply. "But I can't. Now, you should go."

"Go?" Beckett replied.

"Yeah, you're not a cop and I know you want to get home to your daughters," Brad replied. "I can have Bernier help me; he's staying late anyways especially since Wade's going to take his patrol shift in an hour."

"I'll do another page," Beckett said, holding up the one that she'd been working on as she had finished with it. "And then go." When the chief nodded and then went back to his paper she smiled slightly and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Brad said. "But also, Rick would be pretty mad if I didn't try to help you get home soon."

"The girls too," Beckett replied before she shared a quick smile with him and they went back to work. She hurriedly typed in the first number on the page, trying not to pay attention to the ones that seemed to stretch on underneath it almost endlessly.

* * *

Screaming, Julia grabbed her sister's hand and they ran across the room around the couch, watching together as they held onto one another as tightly as they could. "Where do we go now?" she whispered to Eliza as they trembled.

"Go!" the toddler cried as there was a growl and they jumped to the side, rushing away until they pressed up against the cabinet under the TV.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly said from the doorway to the family room, making Julia and Eliza look over then.

"Mommy!" the two girls said though they stayed where they were since their father was on his hands and knees in front of them.

"We have to stay," Eliza giggled as Castle sat up on his knees.

"Not anymore," Beckett replied, walking over to them. "And your hair?"

"Well, they wanted me to pretend I was a wolf, so…" Castle replied as he then stood and tried not to wince. But he couldn't quite suppress it and he shook his head when he realized his wife had noticed. He tried to smooth down his hair that he'd run his fingers through to try and make it stand up and then said, "I'll be back."

"Oh Mommy, I'm so glad you're home," Julia said, rushing to her with her sister. They hugged her as tightly as they could, and she said, "Daddy wasn't sure you would come in time for dinner."

"Well I'm here," Beckett replied, kneeling and sharing a kiss with them both. When she'd stood back up she said, "And since I know your daddy, you didn't do your homework yet did you?"

"I wanted-" Castle started to say as he was coming back in the room then in time to hear that.

"It's okay," Beckett replied slightly laughingly. "Not every day you two get to play with your daddy without me here. But, now you need to do your homework okay?"

"Okay," Julia said with a sigh though she then smiled when her mother looked at her. She realized that her little sister was tugging on her hand and looking down at her she remembered something and then said, "Oh! Now Daddy?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Castle said.

"Hold on," Beckett replied then with a smile as she stepped up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She intended to start out gently but it rapidly became intense the second that he responded to her. His hands were clutching at her back and she was trying to hold onto him tightly before they finally parted. She smiled and then said, "Are they still here?"

"Yeah, waiting," Castle said, glancing at the girls before he pressed his lips to her cheek and then let her go.

"Alright, now we can go to the kitchen," Beckett said.

"Good," Julia said, reaching up and taking her hand before Eliza took her other. Together they led her down the hall, Castle and Macca; who'd run in suddenly from outside; behind them and when they got close to the kitchen she said, "See?"

Smiling as she saw the bouquet of coral colored roses, Beckett glanced over her shoulder at her husband but couldn't say anything to him as the girls were exclaiming over the flowers and telling their mother about how Castle had surprised them after Julia's class with a trip to get them. When they asked what the color meant she said, "They mean passion."

"Oh, then that's why you picked them," Julia said, smiling; nearly smirking; at her father.

"So, time for homework," Castle quickly said, not surprised when both girls giggled at that. "Dinner will be here pretty soon and we forgot to say she doesn't have that much," he told his wife as Julia went to the table with her sister.

"I had a feeling," Beckett replied. "Why don't we start getting the drinks to go with our food," she said. When her husband nodded she said to the girls, "The usual?"

"Yes," Eliza said before her father picked her up to put her in her high chair. She kissed his cheek and then said, "Mommy likes the flowers."

"I do," Beckett said. "And thank you for reminding me sweetie." She grabbed Castle by the arm and held him in place as she leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. "Thank you for those," she whispered. " _Tonight I'll do better_."

"Yeah… you're welcome," Castle said, startled by her husky voice and the promise that was heavy in her tone.

Kissing his lips again, Beckett let him go and went to the fridge as he went to get a bottle of wine for them. "So what do you have exactly Julia?" she said.

"Just grammar and math," the little girl replied, already working on some problems in her text book. "We're almost done with fractions I think. I hope."

"Are you okay Eliza?" Castle asked, looking over at the table.

"Yeah," the little girl replied, looking at the pictures in her sister's English book that Julia was letting her look at.

"Why did you bring that book home?" Beckett asked, coming over and seeing it.

"Because we don't need it until Monday, plus we might have homework from it on the weekend," Julia explained. "Mrs. Watson doesn't know what pages yet."

"Okay, well, be careful not to rip the pages," Beckett told Eliza with a smile as she kissed both their temples.

Watching them, Castle nearly poured out too much in one of the glasses of wine, and he hurriedly stopped. He picked up one of the glasses as his wife pulled over a chair and sat next to their youngest, talking to her about the story Eliza was looking at still. He smiled when the three were in a sudden conversation and his mind went back to when the he'd taken the two downtown to the florist's shop after Julia's dance class.

* * *

_"So Mommy will be surprised right?" Julia was asking as she and Eliza walked hand in hand down the street on either side of their father._

_"I think so, it's been over a month since I gave her flowers," Castle said._

_"I think you should do that every month," Julia said then as they neared the shop._

_"That would be too predictable," Castle pointed out. "I want to surprise her. But when I get the urge to do it, I promise I'll buy her flowers."_

_"Me too?" Eliza asked._

_"Us," Castle corrected her, knowing she meant both herself and her sister._

_"Us too," Eliza repeated._

_Opening the door to the florist's shop Castle didn't reply but was amused when Julia did for him._

_"Sometimes, Daddy has to pick the flowers," the little girl told her sister. "That way it's special."_

_"And Mommy is happy?" Eliza asked. When her sister nodded she turned to Castle and said, "Pick Daddy!"_

_Smiling at them both, Castle held their hands again and said, "It's got to be the right flower."_

_"Yeah," Julia said knowingly to her sister. "Sometimes flowers mean things that are sad, so Daddy has to get one that's happy."_

_"Do you know?" Eliza asked, her wide brown eyes wider as she looked up at their father._

_"I can check," Castle reassured her. He pulled the girls to some orchids but then shook his head as he suddenly remembered something. His mind had wandered back to that morning, and he and his wife talking during their bath, before he had an idea. "I think this time I should go with something more traditional," he said._

_"Roses?" Julia asked, looking up at him. When he nodded she said excitedly, "What color?"_

_"Let's see what they have first," Castle replied before Eliza let go of his hand and started to run to the flowers. "I guess she agrees with my choice," he said, looking down at Julia._

_Giggling, the little girl held onto his hand as they walked over to the roses and watched Eliza touching some yellow ones. "No, that just means friendship," Julia told her. "Right?" she asked her father to make sure._

_"It does," Castle replied, looking at the colors then, trying to see if they had the one he realized he wanted a little desperately._

_"What about these?" Julia suggested, having let go of his hand to point to some dark red roses. "They mean I love you; that I know."_

_"Right but I want something a little… different," Castle said, finding a bouquet of coral roses. The shade was a little pink in the center and he tried not to think of the idea that a flower was a metaphor for a woman's sex. But it was hard not to since he was thinking of Beckett as he imagined what he'd do with the second bouquet he picked. His thought process was jolted abruptly when Eliza rushed to him and grabbed onto his arm, cooing at the roses. "So you like them?" he asked, turning his attention to them._

_"Yeah, me too," Julia said as her little sister nodded eagerly. "So those?"_

_"Yep, let's go pay," Castle replied. "You two can do that."_

_"Why so many?" Julia asked him then._

_"I'm going to put one of these on your mom's nightstand, so she can smell them when she goes to sleep," Castle replied._

_"That's a good idea," Julia said with a smile as Eliza handed their father's credit card to the cashier. "And you can too; also you'll smell Mommy, she smells like roses too."_

_"I know, that's one of my favorite things about her," Castle said, not surprised when Julia's smile grew even wider; if it was possible._

_"There's a lot more huh?" the little girl then asked as they walked to the door once they'd paid._

_"Oh, so much more," Castle said, helping Eliza get her scarf over her mouth. "Ready?" he then asked, picking the toddler up as Julia held the wrapped flowers. When the two both nodded he opened the door, and they proceeded to walk home quickly._

_"Are you going to take those upstairs now?" Julia asked once they were inside the house and could remove their scarves, hugging Macca around his neck since he'd run to them as soon as they'd entered._

_"Yeah but first let's get everything off," Castle replied. Once they had all their outer layers and shoes off he said, "How much homework today?"_

_"Just two things," Julia replied. "I promise Daddy."_

_"Don't worry," Castle said with a smile. "I believe you. But since I haven't been alone here with you three for a while, I think we could play for a little until your mom comes back."_

_"Yeah, please?" Julia asked eagerly as Eliza nodded rapidly next to her._

_"Let's get your things on the table so we can go straight to playing," Castle said. "Actually," he told her, taking the roses from the bench where Julia had set them. "Can you do that and then go into the family room?"_

_"Get the flowers ready for Mommy," Julia said earnestly as she went to her backpack, asking Eliza to help her as their father went to the kitchen._

_Castle waited until the two were finished and heading out of the breakfast nook before he got the second vase and headed upstairs. He hid the roses, instead of setting them on the nightstand, hoping the girls wouldn't want to show their mother that bouquet; letting him do it later on when they were alone. He then hurried down the stairs as fast as he could go, turning his mind from his wife to their daughters as he could hear them talking excitedly about what they wanted to play with him. With a smile, he stepped inside to find them rushing to him, crying out and grabbing his hands before they told him what they wanted to do._

* * *

The doorbell rang as Julia was putting away her books and homework with her mother's help and she cried, "The other surprise!"

"I'll get it," Castle said, smiling as Eliza took her mother's hand. When he could hear the toddler crying out, "Flowers Mommy, put them here!" he hurried a little faster, wanting to get back to them.

"I think I know what this surprise is," Beckett said, standing in the hall, watching her husband walking back to her.

"We'll get everything set out," Castle told their daughters as they were starting to set the table. "And then put it on the table."

"Are you gonna show Mommy?" Julia asked.

"I will, is that okay?" Castle asked them.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Show Mommy and then eat."

"Hungry?" Castle asked his wife.

"She is, let's hurry," Beckett said, laughter in her voice. " _So_ ," she said when they were in the kitchen, keeping her voice low. " _I did two pages and got the one account we were looking for in the lower half of the second one_."

"That's why you were able to come back so soon," Castle replied. "Well, relatively soon. What did you find out about it?"

" _The bank manager failed to tell us that we needed to get a warrant to get anything more than where the money was going to get from the account to the bank in the city_ ," Beckett said. " _So we put in a call to Judge Carpenter but she's in the city overnight, so we had to get another judge but it was too late by then. So tomorrow morning we should have it and get the information we need_."

"Okay, good," Castle said, finishing putting out the entrees as she'd spoken. "So, dinner," he told her as she looked at the Dim Sum dishes he'd ordered, wanting to get her favorite.

"Looks great, let's get this to the table," Beckett replied, nodding to the girls who were watching them. She, Castle and Julia took the containers and after setting them out they gathered around the table before she and her husband began serving. They were all quiet as they prepared what was on their plates and then ate a few first bites. She remembered something and was just about to speak when she glanced over at Eliza, seeing she already had sauce from the meat inside the _bao_ around her lips and she smiled, wiping off her face quickly. She sat back and forgot about what she'd thought of when suddenly she looked out the window, the others noticing her and turning their attention to the snow blowing slightly against the window with her.

"So tonight's going to be a great night for some fire," Castle replied with a smile as he had to get Eliza's attention back to her dish. "And we'll have to keep warm after we talk to your gram," he directed to the girls. "Have to pick some games."

"I know some already," Julia replied with a smile. "Oh!" she suddenly cried out. "Guess what? I forgot about the voting we had today."

"That's what I was going to ask you about," Beckett said suddenly.

"How'd that go?" Castle asked, recalling as well.

"In my class we're gonna do the Gold Rush, but we almost did the war that we talked about in the morning," Julia told them. "But I'm glad we're not. And then in dance class," there she started to giggle, and had to calm down a little before she could continue. "We're gonna learn Banghara and then Flamenco."

"Oh, nice," Castle said with a smile. "Your two dances you wanted."

"Yeah I'm sooo excited but I wish we could get to Flamenco first," Julia said. She then turned to her sister and said, "And I'll teach you what I learn for that dance when we get to it."

"Both of them," Eliza told her firmly.

"Can I?" Julia asked their parents.

"She might not be able to get the Bhangra but as long as she can try I don't think it'll hurt," Castle said, his wife nodding in agreement with him.

Julia smiled and told Eliza, "I'll teach you, I promise."

Eliza smiled widely and tried to avoid their father attempting to clean off her mouth. She wasn't successful and she sighed before her mother was talking to her, getting her attention.

"So how was your day at school?" Beckett asked her. "We'll ask you about yours once she's done," she said to Julia.

"That's okay," the little girl replied. "I wanna hear too."

"We played with," Eliza said slowly. "Letters and nu'bers," she said with a wide smile. "I colored too!"

"Sounds like you had a great day," Castle said. "Yet again. Played with your friends?" When the toddler nodded he then said, "And with your sister at recess?" He smiled at her nod and then looked with her and Beckett to Julia who giggled at their turning to her at nearly the same time before she started to speak.

"We did the normal stuff, Math, English and everything," the little girl replied. "Mrs. Watson did talk about the history day but we're not going to do that until spring since we need to be outside. Oh, and I'll try and get a nugget for you Daddy."

"Thank you," Castle said, giving Eliza a little more steamed rice at the same time. "One thing about that, do you need to dress up?"

"We don't have to, but Mrs. Watson said it would look more real if we did that," Julia replied. "So I need a plaid shirt, jeans and boots."

"You have all three already," Beckett said with a smile, sliding the container with _shu mai_ in it to her.

"I know, but I wanna take my oldest one, is that okay? It'll look more…" Julia started to say, looking over at her father.

"Realistic," Castle answered, his tone slightly amused at that. "Your mom would have known the word too."

"I think she's used to asking you," Beckett replied. "So yes, you can wear that shirt; I just hope you don't grow out of it before spring."

"Mommy, what about me?" Eliza asked then.

"What about you sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking over at her.

"I think she wants to do something too," Castle said.

"You will, remember we talked about that," Beckett replied, smiling as their youngest was nodding in agreement with him. "Why don't we get off the subject of school for right now, talk about something else?"

"What?" Castle asked, not surprised to see Julia looked a little interested at that.

"Our weekend in the city… well, not a full weekend," Beckett reminded him.

"Are we going?" Julia asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"It depends," Beckett told her. "Earlier when we were having lunch, David and Rebecca came into the café and talking to them, apparently whoever becomes mayor is going to get an invitation to a ball the weekend before Valentine's Day."

"They invited you?" Julia said, a knowing smile on her face.

"They did," Castle replied. "And we'll be going but remember that's if David wins the election."

"I wish I could vote," Julia said. "Mari does and so do Dawn and Tracey."

"Are you talking politics at lunch?" Castle asked, laughter slightly in his voice.

"It's when you talk about things like elections and government," Beckett quickly explained to Julia's perplexed expression. "And really I'm sure you guys were just talking about the fact that Mari's dad is trying to become mayor."

"Yeah we were," Julia replied. "Oh, I hope he wins, so you can go."

Laughing, Castle said, "That's why David wants to win; so he can take Rebecca."

"It would be nice to go," Beckett said.

"If you do, do you need to get a dress?" Julia asked, glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eye and smiling as she suddenly looked up from her food.

"I'll take you," Beckett replied, sharing a quick smile with her husband. "And I'll ask if your aunt wants to go too."

"I hope she does!" Julia replied. "But," she then said, trying to sound as grown up as she could, "Are you gonna let me and Eliza say if the dress is a good one?"

"I think I'm going to have to with you using that tone of voice," Beckett said. "I was planning to. But please let me pick out the dress myself first and then tell me what you think."

"Sure," Julia replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Daddy, more," Eliza said, trying to reach for the dumplings.

"We'll split one," Castle replied, cutting one in half and helping her get it on her fork. "So, good dinner love?"

"It is," Beckett replied. "And it feels nice to relax."

"Still have to work tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"Yes but we're nearly finished," Beckett said. "So… oh, we forgot to tell them about the dinner."

"I just remembered too," Castle said. He then said to the girls, "David and Rebecca invited us to dinner tomorrow-"

"We know," Julia interrupted him. She giggled at his startled look and told her parents, "Mari told us at recess today. So we get to go."

"We will," Beckett replied. "And did Eliza hear?"

"She was there when I told Vivian," Castle replied since she was asking him. "But I don't know if she understood."

"We'll tell her tomorrow," Beckett said with a smile as he turned to their youngest and quickly grabbed her fork to take her plate since she was trying to rub some of the pork from a _bao_ around on it. "I think we're done," she said, standing up as Julia got up from her seat. Taking Eliza from her chair she saw her hands needed to be washed and she was about to head to the bathroom to clean them when Julia hurried to her.

"I can take her Mommy, please?" the little girl asked, holding up her arms.

"Alright," Beckett said. "But let her walk," she said. Watching them go she then turned to the table and picked up the vase of roses telling him, "You seem to pick up coral roses more and more often these days," as she set it down on the island.

"Well, they're not horrible looking," Castle said absently as he was setting his fork into the dishwasher. "You want me to get other colors?" he asked as she went to the table to get her plate.

"That I leave up to you," Beckett replied, setting down the plate next to him.

"Which you know is no," Castle said. "To my question I mean."

Beckett merely shrugged but as she was walking back to the table to get the containers she glanced back at him over her shoulder, smiling at his sharp breath that she could hear.

Before Castle could comment on that the girls were walking back into the kitchen and he said, "So you two know what you want to play?"

"Yeah, we'll get it ready," Julia said simply. She took her sister's hand and they went together to the cabinet with their games.

"Don't wanna," Eliza suddenly said.

"You don't want to play anything?" Julia asked her in surprise.

"Play with you Jules," Eliza replied.

"Oh, well, we have to ask Mommy and Daddy about that," Julia said, looking back at the doorway. "Well… if they say no we can just put it back. Which game?"

Hearing his phone making its text alert noise, Castle hurriedly finished drying off his hands before going over to it, checking to see who it was from. "It's Mother, I wondered about her wanting to talk to us," he told his wife.

"We need to tell her about that weekend," Beckett reminded him as she followed him over to the family room.

Walking inside, Castle was surprised to see only one game on the coffee table and asked, "What about your games Eliza?"

"She only wants to play one of mine," Julia explained for her little sister. "Are we gonna talk to Gram now?" she asked as she saw he was setting up the TV.

"Yeah, so you two talk first of course," Castle said.

"Let your sister talk first," Beckett told Julia.

"I know, she goes fast," the little girl said before Eliza was suddenly rushing out of the room.

Hurrying after her Beckett saw that the toddler was at the entry, Macca coming from the garage after his dinner and going over to Eliza. "What are you doing sweetie?" she asked as she walked up to her.

"Wanna show Gram," Eliza replied, holding her backpack up to her mother.

"You colored something for her?" Beckett asked as she opened it.

"And you and Daddy," the toddler replied, nodding.

"Here," Beckett said, handing her the two drawings inside. "Let's hurry though," she then said as she could hear Julia and Castle talking to Martha. "Your gram is already on the TV."

Rushing into the room Eliza cried, "Here, here Gram!"

"I see you kiddo, I thought you might have gone out tonight for a party," Martha said with a smile, seeing her youngest granddaughter. "Hello Kate."

"Hi Martha," Beckett said, sitting with Castle on the coffee table. "How're you doing?"

"Very well and I'm assuming you too?" Martha asked.

"Nearly," Beckett answered since she knew that her mother in law was talking about the case.

"Okay first, Eliza," she said, her gaze going down to them. "How was school today?"

"See?" the toddler replied, standing up hurriedly and holding open a folded piece of paper to the screen.

"Not quite," Martha replied.

"Over to your left… her left Julia," Castle said as the little girl immediately tried to help her sister put the drawing in the smaller screen.

"Oh there, how pretty tell me about your drawing darling," Martha said.

Leaning against Castle slightly as they listened to their youngest telling his mother about the picture, Beckett felt his arm come around her and she smiled as Eliza then turned to them. "This is the one for us?" she asked.

"Yeah," the toddler said. "Don't open."

"I think she's been practicing saying don't," Castle told his wife. "We won't Eliza; we'll save it for after the phone call okay?"

"Yeah, Gram when do I give?" Eliza said before she whirled around to the TV.

"Well-" Martha started to say, trying to think of when she could go over to the Hamptons before Valentine's Day week.

"Just a second," Castle told his mother quickly. "We have something coming up," he said. And he and Beckett explained the ball they would possibly be going to and their idea to have her bring the girls back from the Hamptons to stay over that same week.

"If I want to," Martha scoffed laughingly, as her son had ended saying that. "It depends more if you two don't mind me there that long. I'll have more than enough to do with my granddaughters. And I know you'll be going to the ball so I'll make plans to spend that Saturday night with all of my granddaughters."

"Okay, I guess we'll do that," Castle replied, smiling slightly. "So now you can tell her all about your day Julia."

Smiling, the little girl turned to her grandmother and was quick to get to the history day and then her dance class, not surprised when Martha reacted enthusiastically to the news of the two dances she would be doing. "I'm really happy," she replied when she asked her that. "I just wish we learned the Flamenco first."

"Of course, of course, I know how much you've wanted to," Martha replied, nodding. "But think once you do get to it, it will be that much sweeter."

Beckett smiled when Julia nodded enthusiastically in front of her and Castle and then said, "She'll be practicing all over the house once we get to that point."

"I'll look forward to seeing that," Martha replied. "Well it's getting a little late so I'll let you go to play."

"When can we talk to you again Gram?" Julia asked.

"Friday, I will try my hardest to call then," Martha promised. "So goodnight to you four and I love you all."  
"We love you too Gram," Julia said with a smile, Eliza echoing her.

"Have fun on your date Mother," Castle said with a slightly wry smile. "Night." After the TV screen had gone to blue he said, "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"She doesn't think it's going to be much more than this one date I'm sure," Beckett replied as he stood up to unhook the TV. "Oh, you might want to hurry," she said when Eliza rushed to her.

"Yeah, I'm trying, I remember the mystery picture," Castle said, getting the cable. "Okay so first cocoa?"

"No Daddy!" Eliza protested.

"I'm kidding, I'll get some cocoa and your milk after," Castle said, going over to sit with Beckett on the couch.

Watching as her parents unfolded the picture together Eliza hurriedly said, "You and Daddy and me and Jules."

"I can tell," Beckett said with a smile, since the little girl tended to use the same colors for the scribbles that represented them. "What are we doing?" she then asked.

"On horsies!" Eliza cried. "Can I go real?"

"She means she wants to ride a horse like I do," Julia translated, her little sister nodding in agreement with that.

"That doesn't really surprise me," Castle said. "But I think you did a great job drawing this," smiling when the toddler hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Okay, so she wants to play this?" Beckett asked, setting the drawing aside.

"She said," Julia replied with a shrug. "She can play with me."

"Come here sweetie," Beckett told Eliza, gesturing her over. She pressed her hand on the toddler's forehead, making sure that she wasn't feverish and said, "Do you feel sick?"

Shaking her head, Eliza said, "I wanna play that."

"Okay," Beckett said, still a little concerned though she knew with her tone of voice, her youngest was being truthful.

"You know," Castle said as Eliza went around the table to sit with her sister. "If we don't take too long we can maybe do something else for a little before she needs to go to bed."

"Like what?" Beckett asked.

"Just a second," Castle replied. "Can you help her finish with the board?" he asked Julia.

"Yeah," the little girl immediately said before she helped her mother with the cards that went with Life. "I think he remembered the cocoa."

"Rick-" Beckett started to say before she cut herself off.

"Love?" Castle asked, hearing that and wondering why she wasn't continuing.

"No, I'm thinking," Beckett said. She then hurriedly switched to Irish saying, " _Make some for Eliza but give her about half of what you give Julia. And your idea was to play with Macca wasn't it_?"

" _You're reading my mind again, and yes_ ," Castle replied. " _You're thinking that'll tire them out_?"

" _If it's playing fetch_ ," Beckett said simply.

"Give me a second, I'm almost done," Castle called out.

Turning to the girls, Beckett couldn't help laughing softly as she saw they were staring at her in what was obvious confusion. "Sorry, we needed to make sure of something, you'll see once he comes back and after this game," she told them before looking around. "Oh, thank you Julia," she said as she saw that the little girl had set out three cars in blue, green and red. "Eliza-" she then started to say.

"She's okay," Julia said quickly. "I let her give me the cards."

"Okay, so you both helped," Beckett replied. She then watched with Julia as Eliza ran her fingers over the hills on the board and giggled at the texture before Castle was walking inside.

"So," he said as he set the tray to the side of the coffee table. "Eliza, how many cups do I have here?"

Looking at them, the toddler counted, "One, two, three… four."

"How many of us are there?" Beckett asked, smiling at her husband making the surprise of having cocoa a counting lesson as well for their daughter.

Counting the same number, it took Eliza a few seconds more to realize and she cried, "For me?"

"Yep, just a little but I put some whipped cream in your cup too," Castle said as they took their mugs. "Just a little Kate," he said in mock exasperation when he saw the glance his wife was shooting at him.

"Go ahead and spin first," Beckett urged Julia. "So we can get started."

Nodding, the little girl took a hurried sip of her cocoa and then laughed when Eliza reached over to poke her finger at the whipped cream that had stuck to her upper lip. "You want to spin?" she asked.

"She might not be able to," Castle said, watching as Julia tried to hold her sister's hand.

"Maybe you should try and see if she can once we're playing," Beckett suggested. "Or not," she continued when Julia tried to help Eliza spin but the spinner popped off and spun around, making the girls laugh.

"When you're older," Castle said. "You'll be able to spin that no problem," he told the toddler as Julia spun and was able to land on six.

After she and her husband had taken turns Beckett went then, as she had spun a nine, and once the game had begun she kept her eye on Eliza. She was still slightly concerned that she was sick but watching her saw that it was likely her imagination as she was reacting enthusiastically to everything her sister was doing.

"So I wonder," Castle said, when Julia was the first of them to reach the point to get a career. "Did Mari ever talk to her mom and dad?"

"About making clothes?" Julia asked. "She did," she replied when her father nodded. "And she said they were happy to hear she wanted to do that."

"I figured they would be," Beckett said, watching as Julia spun again.

"They asked her to show them anything she drew," the little girl replied as her father took his turn. "And she did, they said she could maybe be good."

"She's a little young," Beckett explained.

"She's right," Castle agreed after moving and stopping to get married then. "She needs to see how she does as she gets older. Think she'd show us anything she drew?"

"Rick," Beckett said. "We're-"

"She would," Julia interrupted her mother. She smiled when Beckett looked at her in slight surprise before moving herself. "I asked and she said tomorrow if we went to dinner she would show everyone, her grandparents and you."

"And me too," Eliza said firmly, looking up from the career card her sister had picked out.

"And you too," Julia replied, smiling at her.

As they went through the board Castle looked at their car game pieces and said, "We seem to have a lot of kids between us."

"I only have four," Beckett said in mock protest. "I just hope you don't have an accident or have to pay for them," she teased Julia, who had five pegs in the back of her car.

"Or have to send them to college," Castle said as he landed on that space. He had to pay the bank for all four of his pegs that were supposed to be his children and said, "Having fun sweetheart?"

Looking up in surprise since he was talking to her, Eliza smiled and nodded once before saying, "I wanna win."

"So that's why you have two pink pegs, I forgot you two were playing together," Castle said, looking at Julia's piece.

"Yeah," the little girl said with a brief smile.

Studying her daughter, Beckett caught Julia's eye and smiled at her before they both turned to Eliza as there was the loud sound of yawning. "Come here," she said, reaching around the table. She smiled at the toddler as she walked around instead of taking it and cradled her on her lap saying, "Want to go to bed?"

"No," Eliza said, struggling to sit up then. "I wanna play still Mommy."

"Okay, just checking," Beckett replied simply, amusement in her voice at that. "Want to go back to your sister?" When Eliza shook her head she leaned down and kissed her temple before she took her turn and they slowly neared the end of the game.

"Alright, totaling up our money and tiles… Julia, you won," Castle said, looking at the notepad they kept in the box for that purpose. "Nicely done, even after five kids."

"I hope I don't have that many," the little girl said, making a slight face.

"Me too," Castle said. "Do we have time?" he asked his wife.  
"Yes we do," Beckett replied as they watched Eliza jumping up and running over to where Macca was getting up, stretching as he'd been lying down while they'd been playing.

"Okay, so the board…?" Castle asked.

"We'll take care of it," Beckett said as she handed him her empty mug.

Collecting all the mugs, Castle lingered as he walked for as long as he could, watching the three as they tried to keep Macca away from the game. Finally he had to go into the kitchen and he hurried cleaning everything, hoping that Beckett would be ready once he got back to them.

"So are we gonna do what Daddy was talking about?" Julia asked as Castle entered the room a few minutes later.

"Since we're all set, yeah, we can," he said. He went over to where Macca's bed was in one corner of the room and next to it the toys they had for their dog. Picking up the Wolfhound's favorite he whistled and the girls ran after the dog into the hall. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, looking at his wife with a smile as the girls cried out that they were. With that said, he threw the toy to the entryway, watching as Julia and Eliza raced after Macca, crying out for him to get the stuffed squirrel.

"Let him get it Eliza," Beckett said as she stood next to Castle watching as their youngest nearly picked it up. "He needs to learn."

"And you know how to fetch already," Castle said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around Beckett.

Chasing Macca back down the hall, Julia cried out, "No! Give it to Mommy, Macca, so she can throw it," as the dog was stopping before he got to them. She then reached down for the toy and played a short game of tug of war, before she ended up sitting down hard on the floor, laughing as her parents hurried over to her. "I'm okay, I wasn't pulling too hard 'cause I knew he was going to do that," she told them swiftly as she could tell they were concerned.

"You can throw it sweetie," Beckett said as Julia was holding the toy out to her.

"No, you throw a lot better," the little girl replied.

"Yeah, throw Mommy," Eliza said.

Smiling, Beckett did so and nearly made the squirrel hit the front door before Macca was picking it up and sitting down, biting on the squeaker inside the tail. She laughed with Castle as their daughters were imploring him to go back and she turned to her husband as he touched her shoulder. "What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I think you might need to call him this time," Castle pointed out to her.

Sighing, though her lips were slightly curling up in a smile, Beckett pursed her lips together and whistled and Macca came running; though without the toy. "Well, close," she said in amusement to her husband.

"Macca, take this," Eliza said sternly, running over to him and showing him the toy. "Mommy, can I?" she then asked as the dog merely huffed out a sneeze.

"Try," Beckett replied.

"Don't worry if you can't get it too far," Castle said quickly.

Eliza tried to throw the squirrel, but was only able to get it a little in front of her. After Macca got it and brought it back she said, "You now Jules."

"Here," Julia said, smiling at her sister before she had to wrestle the toy from Macca yet again. But that time she managed to stay standing and she threw the toy, just barely getting it into the entry.

"Not too bad," Castle said, watching the girls running after the dog yet again. "How much longer?" he asked his wife.

"Well, I figure now we'll let them just play," Beckett replied, laughter in her voice as he turned to see that Julia and Eliza were jumping around Macca who was yipping at them and leaping around with them. "They're going to sleep really well tonight."

" _I hope_ ," Castle said under his breath.

Beckett looked at him; since she'd heard that; but was interrupted when the girls suddenly ran up to them before going after Macca into the kitchen. "Careful, don't slip," she called before the dog tumbled to the floor, tripping on his own paws.

"Ooh!" Eliza cried as she and Julia immediately went to him, hugging him around the neck. She then felt the dog's warm tongue on her cheek and she couldn't help laughing before asking, "Macca is kay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Castle said as he and Beckett had gone over to help him stand up and check on him.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Beckett then said. When her daughters and also her husband groaned she looked at Castle saying, "You too?"

"Sorry, got caught up in their energy," he said jokingly, standing up.

"Love, your-" Beckett said in slight concern as he paused in getting up.

" _I'm fine_ ," Castle said quickly, sparing a quick glance for their daughters who were watching them closely.

" _At least put on your brace_ ," Beckett told him. " _For my sake, please_ ," she added when he started to open his mouth; to protest she knew.

Castle studied her face and seeing that she was serious sighed and said, "Do you two want to take a bath together?"

"Rick-" Beckett started to say a little in annoyance before he held up his hand to keep her from continuing.

"Then who do you want to help you out?" Castle asked. When the girls looked to their mother he went to Eliza and picked her up saying, "Then here we go," as he set her on his shoulders, heading for the stairs as she wrapped her arms under his chin to place her chin on the top of his head.

"Do you want to give us a bath?" Julia was asking her mother as she took her hand and they followed the two.

"Of course," Beckett replied, glancing behind them as Macca came up as well. "You're okay with taking one?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile. "I don't have to be grown up all the time."

"I'd prefer if you stay a kid all the time," Castle said, turning as he had gotten to the top of the stairs by then.

"Go," Beckett told him with a smile. "Or else this is going to have to be a short bath."

"I wanted to say too," Julia was telling her mother as they continued, going into her room. "I think Eliza would want me to take a bath with her."

"Probably," Beckett replied, smiling at that. She waited for Julia to grab her pajamas herself and held her hand out; surprised when instead the little girl wrapped her free arm around her waist. "Okay?" she asked, knowing there was a reason Julia was holding onto her like that.

"Yeah," Julia said. She then smiled a little bashfully saying, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, come on, I don't want your daddy doing everything on his own," Beckett said, though she was thinking more about Castle kneeling to fill the tub and get Eliza undressed.

"Hey, good, she's not letting me do anything love," Castle told his wife once she'd come into the bathroom in their youngest's room.

"I want Mommy," Eliza said, her lower lip pouting slightly.

"And I'm here," Beckett said, going over to her husband and pulling on his arm to take him out into the bedroom.

"So a girl's night? Or should I take David to The Shore?" Castle asked.

"Like David would go to a bar now Dani's home," Beckett replied, shaking her head though she was smiling at the same time.

"That's true and I'm going, I promise," Castle told her. " _To put on my brace_ ," he assured his wife.

"Thank you," Beckett said, and she leaned over, brushing her lips against his gently. She smiled when he tried to lean over again and said, "We need to get them to bed."

"Yeah," Castle said, shaking himself then. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize," Beckett said, not realizing the girls were behind her and listening to them. "I want to do the same."

"You can," Julia said, not surprised when her sister giggled as their parents jumped slightly at her voice.

"No, your mom's right we better get you two ready for bed," Castle said, looking at them as Beckett went over to them. "I'll see you guys when you're done," he told them before he left.

While the water was filling the tub, Beckett helped Eliza while Julia undressed herself and set the toddler into the water after her sister.

"Do you have to wash our hair?" Julia asked then as she watched her little sister grabbing the dolphin toy that their mother had put in the water along with a toy turtle and orca.

"Tomorrow we can when we get home from the Fosters," Beckett replied, running water over Eliza. "But you do need to clean yourself now sweetie," she told her.

"I know," Julia said, starting to do the same to herself. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Beckett asked with a smile, looking up at her as she knew what was coming from the tone of her voice.

"I can't spend the night at Mari's?" Julia asked pleadingly.

"You know it's a school night," Beckett told her calmly. "And she spent the night on Sunday. When her grandparents head back home, and on the weekend, then we'll ask her to come over."

"Okay," Julia said with a sigh. "I thought you were going to say that."

"Am I too predictable?" Beckett asked, rinsing the body wash off of Eliza. Before Julia could answer, she leaned over and shared a kiss with the toddler as she'd pursed her lips while leaning her head back.

"No, you're being a mommy," Julia said. "Daddy would say the same too."

"Are you done?" Beckett asked, looking over at her. When Julia nodded she then asked, "Cold?" Both girls shook their heads no and she said, "Then- Macca, down," having to speak to the dog as he was trying to jump over into the tub with his front paws on the edge.

"Stay Macca," Julia giggled as she was holding Eliza back from getting up and hugging the Wolfhound.

"Okay so you two can play now," Beckett said, having to physically haul the Wolfhound down on the floor. "Macca," she said in a stern tone of voice. "Stay."

"He will," Eliza said, watching as the dog lay down, resting its head on its paws.

"How long do we have Mommy?" Julia asked as she handed a bath crayon to her sister.

"I'll let you know when it's almost time to stop," Beckett told her.

"Make this Jules," Eliza said, patting her sister's arm as she held up the turtle in her other hand.

"I'll try," Julia said. "But you draw too, anything you want," she said as she knew her sister was going to say that.

Beckett smiled as she looked on while they drew on the wall together and she glanced out over at the door, wondering what Castle was doing while he was waiting for them. She heard Julia calling to her and when she turned to look at her saw that she was standing up. "You're finished?" she asked, slightly startled and as they were barely past five minutes into the ten she was going to give them.

"Yeah, I want to be able to read a little and Eliza says she wants to too," the little girl replied, nodding.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "Here," she said, standing and holding Julia's towel to her as she stepped out. Once she was wrapped up in it and was drying off she got Eliza in the other towel and once dry helped her youngest dress in her pajamas.

"Can I call for Daddy?" Julia asked eagerly. When her mother nodded she called to Macca and they rushed together out into the hall. She squealed in surprise when suddenly he was picking her up outside. "Oh, I was just going to get you," she giggled.

"Good timing then," Castle told her, kissing her cheek. "So you had a nice bath?" he asked, carrying her inside.

Julia, looking down as Eliza was suddenly jumping up against their father for him to pick her up too, said, "Yeah, we got to draw for a little."

"Surprised I can still do this?" Castle couldn't help asking his wife as she came out from the bathroom.

"Slightly but I need Eliza back," Beckett replied, going to him and trying to take her. "You'll go back," she said as the toddler started to whimper.

"I think she wants you to help her Daddy," Julia told him. "You can put me down."

"Sure?" Castle asked. When Julia nodded he leaned over to set her down and then took Eliza into the bathroom as the little girl left with Beckett. He helped his youngest brushing her teeth and after she finished he kissed her at her insistence and said, "Now I know you brushed your teeth."

"But you help," Eliza replied with a slightly confused frown on her face.

"I'm kidding," Castle said. "Oh, did your mom brush your hair?" he asked, seeing her brush still out. When the toddler shook her head no he said, "Okay, then I'll do it for her tonight." He laughed when Eliza tried to climb up on him and he picked her up, taking her out to the bed.

"Sorry if we took a while," Beckett said, coming inside while Castle was finishing up with Eliza's hair. "I had to brush Julia's."

"Not a problem, they seem to be calming down," he replied as she took the brush from him and put it away.

"They want me to read tonight," Beckett told him as she went to the bed. "But let's get her tucked in okay?"

"Sure," Castle said, watching as Julia; sitting on her knees on the bed with her sister; hugged her tightly.

"Night Lizzy, love you," the little girl told Eliza before they shared a kiss.

"Love you Jules, lots," the toddler replied before she was picked up by Castle. "And you Daddy. I love you, _a lot_ ," she told him; able to say that in Irish by then without any difficulties.

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle told her. He shared a kiss with her, waiting for Julia to get down from the bed before he set Eliza on it.

Since she was sitting up Beckett was able to sit on the edge and she wrapped her arms around Eliza, hugging her tightly before kissing her. "And you know I love you too my little girl," she said, smiling when the toddler pressed her cheek to her chest. "Sweet dreams okay?"

"I love you Mommy," Eliza replied, looking up at her with a bright smile on her face. "And you too, with Daddy and Jules," she added quickly.

"We will," Castle assured her. "Okay, so what are we reading tonight?"

"This one about the ponies," Julia said, grabbing the book off the desk.

Beckett took the book and she waited for Castle to sit across from her on the edge of the bed with Julia on his lap before she started reading. She was showing the pictures to Eliza so she was able to see when the toddler fell asleep. She nodded to her husband who picked up their oldest and went to the doorway to wait for her as she marked the page before following them out in the hall as she turned off the lights.

"So what are we going to do with this one?" Castle asked, nodding to Julia.

"Can we watch something?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"If it's short," Beckett replied before she led the way downstairs.

"Macca, come with us," Julia said over her father's shoulder as he was going downstairs, seeing the dog was laying down in front of Eliza's closed door.

"Leave him, you know he likes to stay there," Castle replied. He set her down at the family room couch and watched her sit before saying, "You've got something recorded?"

"The old Looney Tunes marathon they had, remember? You insisted I set it for you," Beckett asked.

"That twelve year old again," Castle stated. When his wife glanced at him he sat next to her; Julia to her left; and he whispered quickly into her ear, " _I'll make it up to you later, I promise. The adult me_."

"We should watch, it looks like someone's impatient to start," Beckett said, smiling at that as they turned to their oldest as she was getting the program started. While the cartoons were on, she watched as Julia eventually lay on the space to her left, leaning her head on the arm. Almost as soon as the little girl had done that she felt Castle's arm snake around her waist and she looked at him before she pressed against him and held onto him.

Julia, glancing over at her parents, smiled as she watched them for a moment, relieved since she'd known what her father was talking about when he mentioned twelve years old. She turned back to the TV, and sighed, not sure when exactly she fell asleep after that, only aware that she was suddenly being picked up.

"It's okay, you should get some sleep," Castle murmured to her as he held onto her.

"Okay," Julia yawned.

"I guess they really got tired," Beckett said with a smile as she followed her husband over to the stairs.

"Lizzy and I played in the snow, running and making trails," Julia explained, looking at her mother behind him.

"Then that would help," Castle said as they went into her room, Macca getting up and following them in. He set Julia down and kissed her on the lips before hugging her tightly. "Love you Julia, sweet dreams," he told her seriously.

"I love you too Daddy," the little girl replied. Seeing the smile on her mother's face at their exchange, Julia was able to tell Beckett loved Castle for taking that so seriously.

Helping Julia lay down, Beckett shared a kiss with her and told her, "I love you sweetie, we'll see you in the morning."

"I can't wait for breakfast," Julia said, looking at her father then.

"One of these days I'm going to run out of patterns to put into the coffee," Castle said jokingly.

"No, I'll find more," Julia replied firmly. She then turned back to her mother and said, "Love you Mommy, thanks for letting me watch cartoons, just for a little."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied, brushing some of her daughter's hair off her cheek. "Sweet dreams," she said before she stood up and tucked the sheets securely around her. Sure that Julia would be warm, she went to Castle in the doorway and was startled when she turned around, finding her fast asleep already. She stepped out as her husband turned out the lights and closed the door slightly; since Macca was in his spot on top of the bed; and said, "They really must have been trying to keep warm." When he nodded in agreement she then told him, "Anything you want to do now? Finish the cartoons?"

"Not without the girls," Castle said. "No, actually… come with me, I need to do something but I don't want you to go into our room yet."

Beckett looked at him as he led her down the stairs, a little confused with the way he'd worded that but not saying anything until he got to the door leading to the back. She waited while he put on his coat and she smiled briefly saying, "You don't really need to, they're not going to come back."

"I know but I have to check," Castle told her as she was helping him button the black coat up. "I won't take that long," he then said as he grabbed a flashlight.

"Go," Beckett said, watching him then. She shivered in the cold that rushed in as he opened the door and hugged herself tightly though he closed it after himself. She stood at the window, watching him go first to one side and then the other, able to tell he was trying to hurry though it was snowing again. But finally he came back in and she was quick to brush the snow that had fallen on his head away while he got his coat off. "Nothing?" she asked.

"No," Castle replied, making doubly sure that he had locked the door before he set the coat on the chair next to the door. "But if they were stupid enough to come back they'd freeze to death, so I'm feeling much more confident."

"You almost froze, come on," Beckett said, taking him over to the family room then and starting the fire as he stood in front of it. She went to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, hoping that was going to keep him somewhat warm as the flames began to send their heat to them both.

"Thanks," Castle was able to say though he was still shaking.

"Not a problem, I was cold too," Beckett replied. She was relieved when he slowly stopped as she rubbed her hands up and down his back and then said, "Why don't you want me to go up to our room yet?"

"Well, the most obvious thing right now is because I'm too cold to do anything," Castle replied. "And the other reason you'll see shortly, don't worry."

Beckett smiled but didn't reply to that as she could feel him stop shaking until she was sure he was warm enough to move. She was going to slip out of his embrace; his arms tight around her; when he held her in place and then leaned down, taking her lips with his own, deeply. She moaned softly at that and was quick to hold onto his shoulders until they were slowly rolling their tongues around each other. When they had to breathe and had parted she smiled at him and murmured, "Warmer?"

"Tons, come on," Castle said, taking her hand then as he couldn't wait anymore. "Did the girls tell you at all about our trip to the florist's?" he asked as they were walking down their hall.

"No, just that you took them," Beckett replied, watching him.

"Good, then you don't know," Castle said simply before he opened the door and let her step inside first.

A little unsure of what he wanted her to look at, Beckett went over to the bed and quickly got her answer looking at it. She smiled as she turned to him saying, "And what about my not really wanting to do that?"

Castle didn't say anything as he locked the door, and he walked around his wife to the fireplace, turning it on before she began to speak.

"Castle-"

"I know," he said quickly, turning to her then. "But just once, just once love… let's see what happens."

Sighing as she studied his face, Beckett finally nodded and said, "Why is it so important to you?"

"I…" Castle started to say, looking at the bed before trailing off. He then finally said, "My dreams."

"How often do you watch _American Beauty_?" Beckett asked, following his gaze then to their bed which was turned down; the coral petals from the second bouquet he'd obviously gotten on the mattress.

"I didn't get my idea from that," Castle said quickly, slightly annoyed at the same time. "No, I just dreamt of roses, your body covered in them and…"

"Are you going to spit it out or do I need to drag it out of you?" Beckett asked in amusement when he didn't continue.

"I'll say," Castle said. "They were blown off of you and… you can imagine the rest."

"I can, especially since you showed me this morning what those dreams did to you," Beckett said, a smile still on her face. "So," she said, turning. She bit her lower lip and then said, "I don't know Rick, I'm just worried about them getting in the way."

"I'll be careful," Castle promised, as he and his wife had discussed that before. "Just once," he said again.

Sighing, Beckett gave him a little nod before she said, "Now what?"

"Before we get to that," Castle said then, taking her hand and pulling her over to the windows.

"You want to do some star gazing?" Beckett asked teasingly as he stood behind her. She started to turn to him but he made her stay facing forward and she looked down on the beach, only slightly visible as the snow was beginning to fall more thickly. When Castle didn't move behind her she said, "It's beautiful."

"It is," he replied, looking at her. He then decided that he'd wasted enough time so he was quick to wrap his arms around her waist, drawing her back against him before he murmured into her ear, "Outside is pretty too."

Beckett couldn't really reply to that blatant compliment as her husband was lightly nibbling on the shell of her ear. With that she knew how things were going to go that night and she felt a tremor of anticipation pass through her from head to toe, wanting them to start already. "Love…" she breathed, trying not to show her impatience.

"Easy, I'll take care of you," Castle murmured to her as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder through her sweater. "Will you let me?" he asked then, wanting to make sure she would go along with him.

"Yeah… I think I need to," Beckett said, letting out a slightly strained laugh.

Though he wanted to give her what she wanted, Castle instead moved his hands from her abdomen where they were holding onto her and moved them up to her hands, entwining their fingers together. At the same time he was moving up to her neck and realized he needed at least one hand. In a hurry he let go of her right one to pull her hair over her left shoulder, leaving him access to the right side of her neck. As soon as they were holding both of each other's hands again he leaned down, brushing his lips gently to her skin as she started to heavily moan her appreciation, spurring him to do much more since he knew she would desire anything from him.

Beckett kept her eyes shut tightly as she felt Castle's lips being replaced by his tongue and she moaned softly as he proceeded to nibble at her skin. She was soon enjoying that so much that she was startled when he turned her around. She had only a second to look into his eyes before he was crushing her lips below his. Luckily she was able to recover quicker than she thought and she immediately kissed him back, both of them becoming a little frantic as they held on to one another. She wasn't sure how long they were like that, kissing and gasping for air before doing it again but once they'd parted she felt her lower lip was a little swollen and her husband was grabbing at the bottom of her sweater.

Castle felt a sense of relief when Beckett raised her arms to help him in getting the white knit fabric off of her and once he'd tossed it to the dresser to his right he was kissing her again. But as opposed to the time before he was keeping things very gentle and careful, wanting to calm down slightly. When they parted from that he pressed his forehead against hers for a moment and then began to take off the camisole that had been under her sweater.

Beckett nearly smiled as her husband didn't let much time pass before he was unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of her jeans and she helped him get those off. As he folded them and set them aside with her shirt and sweater she was able to prepare for him when he returned to her, slapping his hands away from her before she reached up to his shirt. "Want me to stop?" she asked as she began to unbutton it.

"No," Castle said simply as he started to help her, nearly fumbling as he worked from the bottom up to her. When that was discarded with her clothes he didn't have much of a chance to continue what he'd wanted to do as she was opening the fly of his jeans. He let her do that but took over to take them off, throwing them haphazardly over to the dresser. He then turned to his wife and grabbed her making her turn around; though he was careful as he did so. "Love," he murmured, reaching up and gently squeezing her right breast through her bra.

"You can take that off," Beckett replied, biting her lower lip.

"Not yet, I want you to look out," Castle said. "If someone was walking by right now…"

Beckett shivered slightly as she knew immediately what her husband was talking about, since it was something he liked to play with; and her as well. "But they can't get in here to me you know," she whispered to him, looking over her shoulder at him. "It's just us Rick."

"I know and that's why I'm going to take advantage of that," Castle said. "And it almost makes me wish they could see what I'm going to do to you."

"I don't want to think about them; whoever the hell they are," Beckett replied, trying to turn around to him. But he didn't let her and she sighed, conceding and letting him control things for the time being. She was trying to figure out what he wanted to do exactly so it was a surprise when she felt him opening the clasp on her bra before she took it off. Then she thought he'd want to turn her around to see her but instead, he was pulling her back against his chest and she said, "You're starting to annoy me."

"I always do," Castle said simply, his hands on her abdomen. "But," he said then as he was letting his right hand slide down. "I have ways to make you stop feeling that."

"Then sh-o-o-w, Rick!" Beckett cried out, her voice stuttering a little as his fingers were suddenly on her clit. She gasped when he began to rub them in an up and down motion and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to take in the sensation his touch was immediately providing. She was feeling a warmth that spread upwards in her and it was met with another similar one as her husband was cupping her breast in his free hand. She reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself some freedom to move, starting to thrust against his fingers. "Please…" she begged, unsure what she wanted though.

Kissing her bare shoulder, Castle looked down her body but wasn't able to see what he was doing with his right hand since it was covered by the black fabric. It was more than a little frustrating to him but he wanted to make sure he followed his plan, so he forced himself to stroke her clit and breasts for a little while longer until he was sure he'd done that enough. Letting her go he made her turn around, not surprised that she was looking at him in indignation. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he whispered against her lips, "Lean back Kate."

Shivering at how husky his voice had suddenly become, Beckett immediately did as he asked, feeling the cool pane of the window on her skin before Castle was kneeling in front of her. "You never put on-" she started to say in protest as she realized his brace wasn't on.

"It's okay," Castle said. "I'm fine." And though she was giving him a look he quickly removed her panties, not surprised that though she seemed to be irritated she still parted her legs for him. He slid closer to her and reaching around to hold onto her ass he lowered his head and started to flick his tongue out at her clit. The resulting cry from his wife let him know that he'd pushed her pretty far just touching her so he knew he needed to be careful if he wanted to make things last longer for her. Very carefully he took the swollen nub between his lips and flicked his tongue back and forth over the top of it, wanting to make sure she could feel him doing that.

Reaching down and clutching at the back of Castle's head; since that was pretty much the only thing she could hold on to; Beckett was feeling every pass of his appendage and she was finding she was having a hard time breathing. Everything in her wanted to stop and just focus on feeling what he was doing to her but she was able to soon control herself so she could do both. She realized; after her husband had gone down further on her and was abruptly lapping at her folds; that she wasn't going to last for that much longer. So she tried to pull him off her to take him over to the bed but he refused to move. "Wait… Rick…" she breathed out, hoping that hearing her voice would stop him.

Though he knew why she was doing that Castle merely pulled away from her but didn't go too far. He remained close, pressing his lips up and down her sex, just going in a straight line up and down repeatedly as he could hear her breathing growing more and more rapid in response to him. He glanced up at her as she did that and he gently squeezed both of his hands that were holding onto her ass, feeling her instantly arch her body up against him. He nearly smiled at that but made sure to focus on what he was doing. His mind couldn't help but stray a little and when a sudden idea came to him he stood up.

Breathing out in relief Beckett straightened up, thinking he would want to move to the bed finally. But before she could do much more than stand up he was pushing her back roughly against the window, kissing her passionately. She let out a moan almost immediately in response, throwing her arms tightly around him as she parted her lips to his seeking tongue. She felt him shift against her as they started to duel inside her mouth and she was completely startled to feel his leg in between hers. Pulling away at that she looked into his eyes, seeing that he had a pleading look on his face.

"Move love, please," Castle told her, begging her unabashedly. He then reached down to her and held her by the hips as she thrust against his leg. Since they were pressed up close together she was against his upper thigh and he could feel her arousal dampening his boxers, not really caring that she was as he'd known that would happen. He groaned deeply in pleasure as his wife sped up unexpectedly and he felt his erection throbbing as it was only some fabric and some inches to the left between them starting to make love. He then realized that she was going a little too fast, able to tell from the way she was in his arms that she was getting close. So he made her stop and he took off his boxers hurriedly before he kneeled in front of her again.

Beckett felt her body was pleasantly warm from her actions so it was a surprise at the shiver that passed through her as he stepped away from her. But soon Castle was back in between her legs and that time he went straight to her folds which made her throw her head back, nearly hitting the window. She wasn't sure how she managed not to and didn't care as very quickly after that the rhythm of her husband's tongue on her was distracting her from everything else. She was moving her hips but as his hands were on her ass again, she couldn't go back and forth all that much. "I…" she started to say, when his fingers suddenly came up to rub at her clit.

Castle wanted to tell her to say it, to tell him that she was going to come, but he was too focused on getting her there so instead he made sure that she would. He switched his fingers and mouth, slowing down there as he didn't want to lose the chance to taste her. Luckily that seemed to keep her from getting off and he didn't try his luck with that, going back to her entrance and flicking at it once with his tongue. The second that he had it back inside her, that was the last straw for his wife as her entire body went tense and he could hear her almost screaming his name.

Hoping that she was only calling to him, Beckett was a little in a daze as the waves of her orgasm seemed to overlap and for a while were unending. But very slowly she came back to herself and soon slumped back on the window, trembling slightly as Castle stood. She shivered when he began to kiss at her neck and shoulders before taking her lips with his. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude as that kiss was very gentle, simple and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

When he'd pulled back, Castle quickly picked his wife up and he carried her over to the bed, smiling when she pressed close to him. "I should have done that in front of the fire," he said, as he knew she was cold.

"Then I would have been too hot," Beckett said as he laid her down in the middle of the bed. She couldn't help but smile herself but that time in amusement as she could feel the small mound of pillows that he'd made for her. "So you planned out tonight."

"Part of it," Castle replied, sitting next to her. "The part where you were humping my leg just came out."

Not even blushing at that comment, Beckett sighed and said, "You could have let me go."

"Not even a possibility," Castle said seriously though he knew she was joking. He looked around and said, "Hold on."

A little surprised when he got up, Beckett pushed herself up slightly to watch him go to the dresser where their clothes were. "You read my mind," she said, laying back and raising her arms above her head as he turned back towards her.

Pausing when he saw what her breasts were doing, Castle shook his head and said, "Don't distract me Kate."

"Who said I was?" Beckett shot back, though she couldn't help the smirk on her face as that was exactly what she'd planned on doing. "But thank you, I did want to get dressed after this," she said. She could hear her husband moving around in the closet, and as she waited for him to finish she looked down on the mattress to her right, picking up some of the coral petals that were there. She let them fall to the bed and looked around herself again.

"What do you think?" Castle asked, coming around to face her and seeing what she was doing.

"It's not too bad," Beckett asked. "They smell pretty amazing."

"I checked when I bought them," Castle said with a nod, getting onto the bed next to her.

"Did they see you buy two bouquets?" Beckett asked. "Because you said you didn't want them to tell me-"

"They did but believe me they had no idea what I was thinking of doing with it," Castle replied. "I told them I'd surprise you with it in our room."

"And you did, no details are necessary," Beckett said with a smile. She then studied him as he was looking at her intently and reached up, cupping his cheek as she said, "What's on your mind?"

"Don't call me a pervert, but when I picked these out I couldn't help think about…" Castle started to say.

At first Beckett wondered what he was talking about but she suddenly felt his fingertips brushing against her folds. "Oh! Well… yeah, a lot of people compare them. Pervert," she said with a smile.

"So that just makes me a pervert and not a pig right?" Castle asked her.

"Right," Beckett said, shaking her head though there was an amused smile on her face again. She looked down at him and said, "You don't want to start or at the very least do something with that?"

"It's fine," Castle said, though he was having a hard time not thinking of his erection which by then had curved up onto his stomach he was so aroused. He grabbed his wife's wrist as she tried to take it in hand and he said, "Not yet, please."

A little surprised his tone was so forceful, Beckett nodded and said, "Then what did you want to do now?"

Castle didn't say anything to that, and instead just stared at her, feeling his heart pound faster with the way she looked. "Could I…?" he asked then. He was a little surprised when she nodded and he couldn't help it, leaning over and kissing her deeply before he tore himself away, rushing to their closet and the locked cabinet hidden behind his shirts.

"You know you're such a nerd sometimes," Beckett said as she watched him coming back to her with their camera they used once in a while when they were intimate.

"That I can't help," Castle said absently. He was startled when his wife suddenly laughed and he quickly said, "I heard what you said."

"I realize that, still, I think this one time I don't mind," Beckett said, lying back as she'd been propped up on her hands again. "How-" she started to say when he looked from the camera to her.

"Turn your head that way…" Castle said as at the same time he took her right hand and placed it over her mound. "Casually," he told her.

Since it wasn't the first time he'd posed her that way, Beckett simply rested her hand at the apex of her legs as if she'd just randomly rested it there for a moment. Her other hand under her head, she looked down at the fire as he'd directed and heard the muted sound of the shutter as he took two quick pictures. As soon as he was done, she watched him go to put the camera back before he forgot to and said, "So will I get to see those?"

"Do you want to see them now?" Castle asked, standing just behind the table.

"Yeah," Beckett replied. She was going to get up, but saw he was rushing around to her and smiled saying, "You really don't want me to move," before she turned her attention to the screen of the camera. "So this was what you wanted to see?" she asked him after biting her lower lip for a moment.

"Well, sort of," Castle said. He then leaned over, and whispered into her ear, " _It was more you begging me to make you come while I was fucking you as hard as I could, the petals sticking to your slick skin_."

Beckett wasn't sure if she wanted to run after her husband to throttle him for leaving her after saying that in Irish, or kiss him and drag him back to the bed; not minding the fact the camera would still be out. But she just barely kept herself from moving and she waited a little impatiently until he came back. Before she could move though he was suddenly leaning over and capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was nearly delicate and in a rush she suddenly comprehended what he was doing to her. She slowly pulled away from him when they needed to breathe and studying his eyes that seemed to darken as she was watching, whispered, "What else did you see?"

Not too surprised that his wife had managed to figure out that wasn't all that he'd wanted, Castle kissed her and got himself on his knees next to her before he picked up what looked like the biggest petal that he could see, near the edge of her side of the bed. He brushed it carefully against her lower lip and murmured, " _This_."

That single word in Irish, and Beckett nodded almost furiously to the unasked question though she couldn't help telling him, " _I want you already_ Rick. _I need you_."

" _You want this too_ Kate," Castle told her then, moving so he was next to her. " _I can hear it even when you're saying you want me inside you_."

Reaching up to him, Becket brushed her fingertip to his lower lip and she guessed that was what he'd wanted her to do as all of a sudden he was drawing the petal in a straight line down over her chin and to her neck. She wasn't too surprised when he descended past the hollow of her throat and detoured to her breasts. Feeling the silky texture of the petal against her nipple she let out a moan before her husband was doing the same to the other. She couldn't help it reaching up to him and drawing him down to her whispering, "Before you continue."

Not really able to pass up an invitation like that, and hearing the need in her voice, Castle leaned down the rest of the way on his own, taking her right nipple with his mouth. He began suckling at it immediately and groaned shortly as her nails lightly dug into his scalp in response. He moved quickly to the other mound, doing the same there, and wondering in the back of his mind how he was able to pull away when he was enjoying taking the taut peaks too much to stop. But he guessed his idea with the petal must have won out so he was rapidly moving it down in between her breasts. He watched to make sure she was okay with that as he inevitably passed over her scar but she only looked up at him. He was breathless watching her face instead of his hand, strands of hair curled next to her cheeks and her skin nearly glowing in the lights of the room. It was why he'd had to take a picture of her as the coral of the petals seemed to draw the eye more to her than before. " _This is why I call you a goddess_ ," he breathed to her.

" _And that's why you're addicted to me_ ," Beckett replied to deflect from that compliment, though she was touched hearing him say that. She bit hard on her lower lip as he was drawing the petal down over her abdomen but doing so in soft, gentle strokes that were nearly making her dizzy as the touch was like a rough burst of silk, making her ache for more.

" _It's why I need you_ ," Castle said, looking up at her. " _And why you're addicted to me_ ," he breathed again but that time because he was stroking her clit with the rose petal. He broke his gaze from her face then and was watching the coral petal against her skin, still a little red and swollen from him pleasuring her. He faltered a little when his wife suddenly spread her legs and he could see that she was in fact needing him. He threw the petal back over his shoulder and with that laid down on top of her, kissing her as hard as he could.

Wrapping her arms immediately around Castle, Beckett took his kiss, fighting back against him as she could already tell he wanted her to do. She wrapped her legs around his waist but was a little surprised when he grabbed her right leg, placing her ankle on his shoulder. Getting the idea, she slid her left leg up his side and she reached in between them.

Grunting as he felt his wife's warm hand grasping his length, Castle ended their kiss, pulling back to look at her. But before he could say anything to her she was gently jerking around him and he had to move. Once she stopped he was just barely inside of her and he wondered if it was possible to pass out just from the sensation of her slick folds. But his body didn't let him think about that for too long, instead he was moving before he could realize it sinking into her deeply with the way she was positioned underneath him. "Wait…" he groaned, reaching for a pillow. He had no idea how he managed to find it as Beckett was kissing his cheek, making him turn to kiss her back, but soon had one underneath her hips. That done he pulled back and thrust into her; hard; and hearing her vocal pleasure at that didn't waste any more time, starting to fuck her as she was suddenly begging him to do.

Holding onto her husband as tightly as she could by grabbing his arm to her left, Beckett was soon racing to match his pace that he managed to quickly set. She watched him staring down at her as they were soon even and the sound of their hips together was drowning out everything else to her, even her own gasps every time they met. She wasn't sure how long they were moving like that when she had a sudden impulse to change things and she rolled her hips, feeling her husband falter. She would have smiled at that if she wasn't reacting to it as well. The rotating motion of her body was quick to affect her, making her feel as if something was snaking through her body, up her spine and to her breasts. But since they were parted with the position there was no answering fire to join it there. It was a little disappointing but she wasn't going to complain since there was enough to enjoy as she went back to thrusting with him.

Leaning down Castle was able to just reach Beckett's lips and they kissed, very hungrily, but they weren't frantic as they knew in the backs of their minds it wasn't something they needed to rush. He slipped his tongue into her mouth during their second kiss and very slowly, gently, coaxed her back into his mouth. They tangled together for a moment before he had to catch a breath of air. He stayed back that time, watching her again and feeling her right arm snaked up around his, clutching at it tightly. That seemed to spark something in them both at the exact same time, since they immediately began to thrust hard against each other. He wasn't sure where the extra burst of energy came from but wasn't about to complain as the pleasure was swift and more than satisfying, looking down at his wife and seeing her own joy in the sensation of their bodies roughly moving, groaning under his breath as he had to wonder if he could manage to make them last; not wanting to stop quite yet.

Beckett didn't find herself too shocked when Castle began to slow down and she willingly met him in that as they were kissing deeply again. She reached up and cupped his cheek, enjoying the slower more sensuous movements of their bodies. But after a while something in her became a little impatient with it and she moved her legs, grabbing him and making him flip around onto his back. She had to smile at Castle's slight consternation in the change but he was recovering fast and sitting up with her as she had wanted him to do. Their arms tight around one another she pushed herself up and down on her knees feeling his hands suddenly running through her hair and then down her back, making trails of heat shoot over her bare skin. It added to the feel of them thrusting rapidly against one another and she was biting her lower lip hard in the thought that she was going to have to make sure her husband knew he had to do more than just take her. She whispered that into his ear suddenly wanting to make him aware. When in response he bowed his head and took her breasts she had to wonder if he had already wanted to do that or was waiting for a sign from her that she would be okay with it.

Castle felt his wife's hands sliding down the back of his head before they were moving up and down repeatedly and he shuddered, moving his mouth from her breast. He wasn't surprised at Beckett's groan of disappointment and hurried to her other mound, taking the nipple a little keenly. She didn't seem to mind him being a little rougher that time but he suddenly remembered the thought of not wanting them to reach their peak too quickly. So though he didn't want to do it he slowly pulled away and looked up at her before she glanced down at him. They leaned towards one another at the same time and at their lips meeting he was holding her to him tight as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was feeling the sensation of their frantic kiss joining in his body with the friction they were creating together, coupled tightly, and he could understand why she'd told him more than just that friction was necessary; she felt amazing filling his senses so completely as he could taste her as well.

Tilting her head back as Castle moved down to her neck, Beckett closed her eyes tightly, shivering as her husband was sucking gently above her pulse. The feel of his tongue flicking against her skin was making her jerk a little towards his body and she finally made him pull away. She stroked his cheeks before she whispered simply, " _Rick_."

At that, the two stopped thrusting almost instantly and moving together so they wouldn't have to part, Castle laid Becket down on the bed. As soon as they were set with her hips on top of the pillow again they both began to move at nearly the same time. They became rough virtually at once, that pause enough to make them almost hungry for each other and things became a little bit of a blur. They started to switch positions rapidly, the pillow pushed to the floor without them realizing it. They couldn't be sure after they'd been like that for a good deal of time how they weren't losing all control but they just managed to slow down, with her on top again, in basically the same position they'd been in before they'd laid back down.

Still moving rapidly, Beckett was pulling away from another rough, passionate kiss with her husband before she suddenly moved a little too hard up on him and dislodged him from her.

"Damn it," Castle groaned as his member was pressed in between them then.

"Wait," Beckett told him as he tried to get her to sit up enough to get back inside of her. She then moved, very short, quick thrusts, breathing heavily immediately as he groaned since it was stimulating her clit as well as him. She did that for a little longer, indulging in a slow, sensuous kiss before she finally stopped and whispered into his ear. She went with him willingly, lying back as she put her feet on the sides of his knees and when he slid inside of her she moaned heavily in joy before he began to move. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed deeply but they became swift as they needed to breathe while they started to thrust faster and faster. Feeling Castle leaning down to kiss at her neck and shoulders, she watched him nuzzle her breasts before he moved up to her and crushed his lips to hers. She had a little time to respond to him before suddenly he was shifting, only slightly and he was striking her clit hard. Hard enough to make everything within her crumble and she took to her orgasm as the fire that spread along her veins was an unending ecstasy she couldn't and didn't want to control as she cried his name in a near scream repeatedly before she felt him joining her.

Yelling his wife's name Castle bowed his head, wanting to watch the pleasure going through her as he was experiencing his. It was a little difficult at first to focus on her but very shortly after he could see it and was relieved it matched his own. He couldn't stop feeling a kind of electricity within him since it was hard to resist Beckett's sex taking everything that he was giving her. It spread through his entire body, nearly making him dizzy before he felt her stopping below him and he soon followed though not without one last deep thrust within her. He tried not to collapse on her but it was a little difficult to resist as he suddenly felt exhausted; though heavily sated. "Love… you're too good," he muttered against her neck.

"Hmm, you too," Beckett said with a sigh, kissing his temple. She smiled and said, "You're feeling the same?" after they were quiet for a while, still regaining their strength. She was feeling a little lethargic but a type that was highly satisfying and one she felt when she and her husband had pleasured one another.

"Yeah," Castle replied, feeling like he could raise his head so he could look down at her. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little, but… we should clean up," Beckett said slowly. She was slightly surprised when Castle kissed her on the lips quickly and then moved away from her.

"I figured you'd want to check on them and leave the door open," he replied at her questioning look. He leaned over then, kissing her firmly on the lips before he said, "I do too."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile before they got up and went to get dressed in their pajamas. She got the pillow on the floor before she watched Castle get the rose petals. When he came back from throwing that away she told him, "We should use those again."

"You're sure?" Castle asked, stopping abruptly to look at her. When she nodded, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her murmuring, "You let me do a lot you know."

"Because I know what it'll do for me," Beckett replied simply, smiling. She shared another lingering kiss with him before they parted and she took his hand, unlocking the door to start going down the hall.

Following his wife into Eliza's room first, Castle wrapped his arm around her as they watched their youngest sleeping, the head of her stuffed horse over her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Beckett's temple, letting her go so she could step up to the bed.

Being very careful, Beckett straightened the covers over the toddler before she was sure Eliza would be warm. She then leaned over, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, reassured that she was alright. She stepped back, watching as her husband walked over.

Since Beckett had already taken care of the covers, Castle leaned down to kiss Eliza's temple, gently stroking her dark brown hair. He finally stood up straight and took his wife's hand that was stretched out to him. They went into their oldest's room and that time he went over to the bed first. He fixed Julia's covers a little before he kissed her forehead since she was lying on her back by then.

Standing next to him, Beckett only had to step up before she was smoothing the little girl's hair off her forehead, before kissing it as well. She was tempted to stay longer but knew they needed to let Julia sleep. So she smiled at her husband before leading the way out of the room and back to their own. "So," she said. "We still have the case."

"Yeah, I completely forgot for a second… well, slightly longer than that," Castle replied, smiling as his wife rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure we'll have something in the morning love, after we take the girls."

"I'm sure we will," Beckett replied before she went to the bed. "But for now we should get to sleep since we do still need to get up early," she told him, taking him over to the bed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the girls to be late," Castle said in agreement, going with her. Before she could move to take off her robe he was taking her into his embrace and kissing her deeply. They were standing there for a long time before they had to finally pull away to breathe. He pressed his forehead against hers and told her, " _I love you_ Kate."

" _I love you too_ Rick," Beckett replied, smiling before they leaned into each other.

Their lips meeting, Castle and Beckett wrapped their arms tighter around one another, kissing sensuously as they let that put a close to their night together, conveying their joy in one another. They climbed into bed and laying back in each other's arms they closed their eyes, still feeling their satiety as they soon fell into a contented, deep sleep.


	12. Everything In Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Long Leather Coat by Paul and Linda McCartney, from Paul's album Off the Ground: The Complete Works.

A metallic clatter and Julia hushed her little sister as she started to squeal in dismay whispering, "You're going to wake them up!"

"They are," Eliza said with a frown at her sister.

Looking over at the bed, Julia started to rush over to it as their mother was raising her head, blinking a little at them. "Morning," she whispered as Eliza was trying to jump up on the side.

"You two… you're up way too early," Castle groaned slightly. He then heard Julia walking away and a metallic clink; what had woken him and Beckett up; and looked over to see that the little girl had been carrying a tray with four bowls on it. "Did you make breakfast?" he asked incredulously.

"Just cereal," Julia replied, blushing a little as she set the tray down on the coffee table. "And I couldn't bring anything else."

"Still, that's really sweet of you," Beckett said, sitting up as she felt a little more awake.

"I'll get the milk and drinks," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Don't start without me."

Smiling as she watched her husband go, Beckett heard a muffled thud next to her and reacted quickly before she saw that the noise was Eliza. "Hold on sweetie," she said, reaching over to her and picking her up. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she set the toddler on her lap.

"I want to jump," Eliza said, snuggling against her mother.

"I can tell," Beckett replied with a smile. She pressed her lips to Eliza's forehead, not surprised with Macca jumped up from the end of the bed, followed shortly after by Julia. "So how were you able to get the cereal?" she asked her.

The little girl started to open her mouth to reply but then hesitated before she said, "I used a chair." Then, before her mother could reply to that she quickly said, "But I was very careful and I grew taller 'cause I-"

"Easy sweetie," Beckett said, cutting her off. "I know you're taller but next time why don't you-"

"I don't think she could have done it any other way than she did love," Castle said, coming in with a smaller tray with drinks and some milk. "But she was careful and didn't spill."

"I did," Julia then confessed. "But I threw the pieces away; just a couple."

"She pushed her chair back in too," Castle replied as he was getting the bowls and passing them out as Eliza sat on her knees like her sister was doing in the middle of the bed.

Sighing, Beckett said, "I'm not sure if I should be that angry at her."

"I know it was wrong," Julia said quickly. "But just once?"

"Okay, you do that a second time you'll have to do your homework in your room instead of downstairs for a day," Castle said. When his wife and daughters looked at him in slight surprise he quickly said, "Oh come on, like I've never said a punishment before."

"It doesn't happen a lot Daddy," Julia told him with a smile.

"That's true," Castle said with a nod. "Okay, are you guys ready?"

"Give me that," Beckett said, trying to sound annoyed but unable to keep her tone steady as she reached over and took the pitcher out of his hand. She poured the milk into Julia and Eliza's bowls before getting some in Castle's, putting it into hers last as he was walking around to his side of the bed. "So, we're a little early," she said after her first bite. "I think we could take Macca out for a short walk."

"How short?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Very," Beckett replied, looking at him around the girls.

"Oh, to see David and Rebecca," Castle said in comprehension.

"Can we?" Julia asked eagerly.

"If we hurry," Beckett told her. "Not so much you choke," she then added hurriedly.

"I wasn't going to do that Mommy," Julia said with a laugh before eating more of her cereal.

"Mommy?" Eliza said then. "Can you come to school?"

"To pick her up," Julia translated, still eating a little of her breakfast. "Sorry," she said before she swallowed.

"We're not sure," Beckett then said after nodding to her apology. "But we should finish with our case today, so we'll be able to pick you up tomorrow."

"Friday too," Castle said. "And Monday and-"

"We get the picture love," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling. "Is that okay?" she then directed to Eliza who'd been watching them.

Nodding, the toddler then said, "And do you play with me?"

"We will," Castle said, sharing a look with his wife since they both knew that she missed them playing with her after her nap and before they picked up Julia. "We haven't had a really good game of hide and seek in a while have we?" he asked Beckett.

"Oh, no we haven't," she replied, smiling as Eliza did so slightly. "With you both, we'll have to play double I think."

"Can we?" Eliza whispered in complete hope.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, getting some of the cereal still in the toddler's bowl and feeding it to her. "It's not soggy is it?" When Eliza shook her head no she smiled and leaned over, pressing her lips to hers, still smiling when the toddler shook her head. "Sorry, I forgot you were eating," she said.

"Already?" Julia asked with a smile as she and her father were watching the exchange.

"Basically, come here," Beckett said to her, holding her hand out to her. She shared a kiss with Julia and then looked over as Castle got out of bed.

"Daddy," Eliza said in an almost indignant tone of voice as they were watching him.

"Hold on," Castle said hurriedly as he went to Beckett's nightstand. He set his bowl down there and turned to his wife, leaning down and cupping her face in his hands before he kissed her deeply. But he kept it short and as they were parting he whispered as low as he could, " _When I can I swear I'll do better_."

" _I'll hold you to that_ ," Beckett said quickly. "You're finished?" she then asked for a distraction.

"Yep, anyone else… really?" Castle started to ask before he trailed off in surprise, seeing that both their daughters were holding out their bowls. "I guess they want to go on that walk," he told his wife.

"I think so," Beckett replied, slightly laughingly. "Do you want me to help?"

"I can do it!" Julia said, sliding to the end of the bed hurriedly, giggling as Macca jumped down as she did.

"I'll get Eliza ready," Beckett said with a smile. "What's wrong?" she then asked Julia worriedly as she could see the little girl had froze, holding her arms out for Castle to put the tray on top of.

"You didn't make Mommy coffee," Julia said in concern.

"I'll make some right now for us actually," Castle said. "Love?"

Glancing at the time, Beckett nodded saying, "You should get ready first; both of you; then we can have that coffee."

With that the four split up and when they were all dressed for school and work they met in the kitchen where Castle was with Julia, working on two cups of coffee.

"So, what will it be today?" Beckett asked as she sat at the island with Eliza on her lap. She smiled as the toddler was sliding her fingers around her engagement and wedding rings and wrapped her arms around her gently, kissing her temple as they turned their attention to the other two.

"It's special," Julia said, looking at little tense as she was waiting next to her father. "Very, Daddy didn't even tell me what it is."

"How could you Rick?" Beckett asked him in a mock indignant tone.

"Oh, I know, I'm horrible," Castle was saying absently, concentrating too hard to fully play along. "But I promise you sweetheart it'll be worth it. And love, it'll be worth the wait."

"It usually is," Beckett replied. She had to smile when her husband didn't react to that possible double entendre, knowing whatever he was creating in the foam was taking too much of his attention. But finally he was turning to her and she was surprised when Eliza tried to get off her lap. "Hold on," she said quickly, handing her over to her husband. Once he had their youngest, she allowed herself to look over at the cup and said, "Rick…" trailing off in surprise.

Castle couldn't help the slightly sheepish grin that appeared on his face as Beckett got down from the chair and showed the foam horse he'd managed to make to their daughters. At their gasps of delight he said, "It was pretty hard, I had to actually learn to draw a horse first in basic shapes, and then I practiced-" trying to make it seem like it wasn't something he'd suddenly made. But when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, he found he'd lost his train of thought. Again, they couldn't let that last for too long but he knew the taste of her tongue as it flicked against his in his mouth before they were parting and he couldn't deny being satisfied. "Okay," he said, breathing out heavily. "You're welcome."

Smiling, Beckett nodded to the machine and when he turned to it she saw her phone in Julia's hand which her daughter was holding out to her. "How-" she started to say since it'd been in her pocket.

"While you and Daddy were kissing," Julia replied with a shrug. "Take a picture of it Mommy, hurry."

"She's definitely taking after you with that love," Castle said, watching her with a slight smirk on his face. "She did that to me once," he told Julia. "But I was walking, so you doing that while she was standing completely still is impressive."

"Your great-grandpapa would be proud of you," Beckett said before she took a picture of the top of the cup.

"Send to Grandpapa," Eliza was suddenly saying.

"I'll send it to him, your gram and Alexis," Beckett replied, hurriedly doing so. "Hopefully the latter two are awake…"

"They have to get up at some point," Castle said, finishing his cup. He smiled as Beckett shook her head and then said, "Why don't you two make sure your backpacks are ready and if we're still drinking by the time you're done go ahead and get Macca's boots and leash." When they had hurried down the hall he took the cup out of his wife's hands and pulled her towards the door to the patio before he was taking her in his arms.

Beckett wasn't really surprised at the kiss that her husband gave her, crushing her lips almost painfully with his own. But she was quick to respond and they took full advantage of the time they had before they could hear Macca barking at the sight of his leash, getting closer as the girls were coming down the hall. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Good for now?" Castle asked, in a whisper as well. When his wife nodded he pressed his lips to her forehead and then followed her to their coffee.

After Castle and Beckett had quickly drunk the by then just about lukewarm liquid they hurried to get the girls' outer layers on and their own before getting Macca ready for the short walk. They headed out from the back of their house down the beach to the Fosters and they were surprised to see Mari standing at the door to her backyard in the kitchen before she was waving to them.

"She read my mind," Julia giggled. "She knew we wanted to come over."

"Hey, come on in guys," David said, opening the door then. "Mari wanted to go out, so you're providing a welcome diversion."

"Aren't you walking to school?" Castle asked.

"We told her that but of course she didn't listen," Rebecca said. "You actually caught us alone, my mom and mother in law took their husbands to the market together to get started on dinner tonight."

"What are we having exactly?" Beckett asked, checking the time.

"It's going to be Beef Wellington," Rebecca replied. "You know his mother's aces at that of course."

"So who's going to be going to school with Mari?" Beckett asked. When David and Rebecca glanced at one another she couldn't help smiling saying, "We'll take her if you'd like."

"That would be great, you don't mind?" David asked in near joy before hurriedly asking.

"Not at all and actually, we need to go," Castle said. "Since we want to loop around the front so I can take Macca back; it's a short walk, but he needed it."

At that, David and Rebecca took them and Mari to the front door where they helped their daughter bundle up before kissing her goodbye, waving the five off before they saw them heading over to their house next door.

"I wish we could take him to school," Julia said, hugging Macca around the neck last before Castle walked down to the driveway.

"Then one of us would have to wait outside; it's a little cold for that," Beckett said, smiling at the three girls who were watching the dog. "But next year," she said, getting their attention; Mari turning as well. "Before it gets too cold again, we'll take Macca some mornings and we'll let you three go inside on your own."

"Really?" Julia asked in awe.

"Yes," Beckett said, unable to help laughing slightly at her daughter's expression. "You'll be nine years old soon; old enough to make sure your sister gets to her class okay."

"Is it okay if I do that?" Julia asked Eliza quickly, turning to her. She smiled when her little sister nodded and then asked, "Do I do that for Mari too?"

"We'll see what her parents say; I'll ask them tonight," Beckett replied.

"You mean we will, I'd like to be involved," Castle said, walking back to them.

"Alright but we don't need to speak at the same time; they'll never understand us," Beckett said before she turned to the girls. "Let's go before we're late." As the three were walking ahead of them, she took her husband's hand and said, " _I'm a little worried_."

" _Yeah, the radio silence is disconcerting_ ," Castle replied with a slight frown as they still hadn't heard anything from Brad. " _But I'm sure he took his kids to school, or_ …"

" _Or he hasn't gotten the warrant yet_ ," Beckett said simply. She then shook her head and said, " _It's frustrating_."

Nodding, as he didn't really have to say he agreed with her for her to know that, Castle squeezed her hand slightly as they reached the corner across from the school. He watched as the three ahead of them didn't say anything and he told his wife, "We might have to drive tomorrow."

"I know, it feels like it's getting colder already," Beckett replied, looking up at the gray sky. "But that's tomorrow," she said as she spotted a boy suddenly about to throw a snowball at Julia. "Hey!" she called sharply to him.

"Darrel, get inside," an older woman said in annoyance, pushing him over to the elementary school building.

"So that's him?" Castle asked his wife. When she nodded he sighed and said, "So he likes her?" keeping his voice low as Julia was talking with Mari but they were still close enough to hear as they went up the steps.

"Pretty much," Beckett said. "Or he's jealous of her, it could go either way." She then turned her attention to the girls as they were at Eliza's classroom, and she and Castle waited for her to hug her sister before giving Mari a hug. "Okay, your daddy is taking you inside today. But I love you Eliza and I'll see you later. Have fun."

Eliza nodded, sharing a kiss with her mother before saying, "I love you Mommy." She then took her father's hand that he held out to her and walked with him into the classroom.

"Are you warm?" Castle asked once he'd gotten Eliza's outer layers off of her.

"Yeah, do you go?" the toddler asked.

"I have to but I'm counting down until we see you again already," Castle told her seriously, not surprised when she giggled. He hugged her tightly to him and shared a kiss with her before telling her, "I love you too sweetheart. Go with David or Rebecca alright? And we'll miss you."

"Love you too Daddy. And miss you," Eliza said firmly.

Castle pressed a kiss to her forehead before he went back out to the others and they headed down the hall to Mari's class where Julia hugged her friend before she went inside. He held the little girl's hand as they went upstairs and said, "So you should have fun too and David or Rebecca will pick you up, since Mari's going to your dance class with you."

"I can't wait," Julia replied. She then grew serious as they stood in front of the door to her class and she said, "I hope you can finish the case, this one was harder wasn't it?"

"You're too observant," Castle said. He then smiled and said, "Just like your mom. But yeah, it was."

"We almost have it solved," Beckett told her. "We'll be home tonight, well, I should say we'll be at David and Rebecca's. When you're over there, help out if they need it okay?"

"With the baby?" Julia asked hopefully.

"If Rebecca needs the help," Beckett said with a smile. "Say goodbye to her, she needs to go in."

"Oh… fine," Castle said in a mock suffering tone. He hugged Julia tightly and said seriously, "Love you sweetheart, we'll see you… wherever that is." He smiled when the little girl giggled at that and then said, "We'll see you of course. And like I told your sister, we'll miss you."

"Me too," Julia said. She hugged him tightly and then looked up to see her classmate, Darrel, walking by them. She then smiled up at her father who was looking at the little boy.

"Castle," Beckett said warningly, seeing him watching the boy go into the classroom as well.

"I can handle him Daddy," Julia said, getting his attention.

"You know, you're right you can," Castle said.

"Love you too Daddy," Julia replied, hugging him tightly once before she went to her mother. "Luck Mommy," she whispered.

"Thank you Julia, we'll see you, and miss you, I agree with your dad on all of that," Beckett said, not surprised when the little girl laughed. "And I love you Julia, so much," she finished with before sharing a quick kiss with her.

Going over to her father Julia shared a kiss with him and then left to go inside, waving to her parents before the door shut behind her. She went straight to her desk where her friends Dawn and Tracey were already sitting, not surprised when the two were asking her about Darrel nearly throwing a snowball at her outside.

"Okay, so, nothing?" Castle started to say as they left the building. He saw his wife was looking at the screen of her phone, a little startled when she shook her head. "That's it, I'm calling… him… creepy," he said when his phone rang the second it was in his hand.

"Coincidence, answer Rick," Beckett urged him as she saw it was the chief.

"Hey Rick, Kate, you two need to get to the station, I'm ready to move forward, but I need your help," Brad said after the two had said hello to him.

"We're on our way," Castle said before the chief hung up and he and Beckett were nearly jogging hand in hand back to their house.

* * *

"Great, you're here," Brad said, grabbing a sweater that was on his desk.

"Nice to see you too," Castle said in an absently joking tone, as he was leaning over the desk with his wife to look at the paper in front of them.

"No wait, you cleared him, he couldn't…" Beckett started to say when she saw the signature at the bottom of one of the account papers.

"It wasn't as solid as we'd thought, turns out times can be manipulated on cameras of all kinds," Brad replied. "Just got confirmation of that this morning. Come on, I'll drive," he said to the two once he had on a coat; wearing civilian clothes that day.

Following Brad to his cruiser, Castle and Beckett were quiet as the chief was telling them the entirety of what they'd found with the name on the account until he reached the house and they found the lawyer; their former suspect; standing on the porch, seeming to be waiting for them.

"Brad-" Beckett started to say.

"I know, he must have heard," the chief said in annoyance. "But whatever he has to say is going to need to wait. Collier," he said as he stepped out of the car.

"Chief Davis, I don't care if you have an arrest warrant, Brendan doesn't have a word to say to you, you can-" the lawyer started to say.

"Enough Collier," Brendan said, stepping out onto the porch with the man. "Chief, Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, I think there's been a mistake, I've given you my alibi and I've been cleared."

"Actually," Beckett said suddenly, looking at the chief and her husband as a sudden idea struck her. "I'm here to see your mother."

"Oh, then… you're not working on the case?" Brendan said. When she shook her head he said, "Please, go ahead, she's in the parlor with Terence."

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling at him before she started to step towards the door. Before she could get too close, Collier was right in front of her and she stared down at him since her boots gave her that opportunity. "I'm here to see Mrs. Dixon, I wasn't lying about that."

"She is, she didn't want anything to do with this arrest," Brad replied. "Get out of her way Mr. Collier; she might want to press charges on you."

"For what?" the lawyer asked in a scoffing tone of voice. But as he looked back up at Beckett he had to stand aside and when he turned to Brendan said, "This is a horrible idea, you heard what he said before they got here."

That was the last thing Beckett heard since she had immediately gone down the hall, looking for the parlor they'd been in two days before. As she entered she wasn't too surprised to find the Dixon matriarch sitting at a table; oddly laid out with a full tea service. "Mrs. Dixon?" she asked softly, trying not to startle the woman.

Jumping still, Mrs. Dixon turned to her and whispered, "You're here… so it's true?"

"What do you know about us being here?" Beckett asked, stepping into the room.

"I told her that you were coming to arrest Brendan," Terence said, coming in behind her. "But don't worry Mom; Collier will keep the chief from serving the warrant."

"But he must have evidence," Mrs. Dixon replied, looking like she was struggling with tears. "Will he… have to stay in jail?"

"It depends if the judge sets bail," Beckett replied, glancing at the older brother. She then heard a weeping sound and looked over to see it was Mrs. Dixon, crying with her face in her hands.

"Mom, hey, it's okay," Terence said, rushing to her.

Beckett was a little startled by the expression on Terence's face and she stepped forward when the matriarch suddenly moved, pushing her son away.

"I don't need that Terence," Mrs. Dixon snapped. She stood and went to the window before turning back saying, "Get your brother, I need to protect him, he cannot go to jail."

"So you want Brendan?" Terence replied, staring at his mother.

Watching the two, Beckett would never be able to explain the instinct that suddenly made her move towards Mrs. Dixon but it was enough to make the older son look at her before he was reaching.

Outside on the porch still, Castle was wondering why Brad didn't just push the lawyer out of the way so he could get inside. But the thing more on his mind was Beckett; he would have expected her to come back with Mrs. Dixon and their permission to enter the house so they could arrest their murderer. A second after that thought went through his mind though a scream seeped out of the front door that he realized his wife hadn't closed all the way and he pushed past the lawyer, running with Brad, Brendan and Collier hot on his heels. Nearly skidding to a stop in the doorway of the parlor, he was aghast to see Terence aiming his gun at his mother; who was being shielded from him by Beckett. "Put-" he started to say.

"Stay back Castle," Brad said forcefully, pushing him behind him as he started to reach for his gun.

"Brad, Rick, you two need to calm down," Beckett said, not looking at them as she was keeping her eyes on Terence.

"Calm down? The gun-" Castle said.

"It's the one he used to shoot Snyder and Gentry, I know," Beckett said, squeezing Mrs. Dixon's hand as the woman whimpered behind her at that. "But he's just trying to get his mother's attention of course."

"All the time it's been all about you Brendan," Terence snapped, the strain obvious in his tone of voice, still looking at Beckett.

"You may be right, but she's your mother Terence," she was saying, trying to calm him. "Why kill Snyder and try to set up David? What would that have done?"

"She loved him, she wanted him to win," Terence said angrily. He then smiled; though it looked more like a grimace; and told his mother over Beckett's shoulder, "I've been sending money to Hopkins for months now. That's how you found me?"

"Gentry had the presence of mind to save that page of accounts you sent to the hacker," Castle said. "He made a copy, it was going to be life insurance, but you didn't give him the chance did you? Or should I say you and Adrian?"

"Adrian Patton?" Mrs. Dixon breathed. "You… were working together?"

"It's what you wanted Mom, isn't it? The Pattons and Dixons at peace," Terence nearly hissed at her.

"Not for this," Mrs. Dixon breathed, sounding horrified. "Why-"

"He hates his father," Terence replied, a tic in his cheek suddenly starting.

"Terence," Beckett said, glancing at her husband and the chief swiftly. "Put down the gun, nothing is going to be solved with you shooting us."

"I'm not shooting you," the man yelled, the gun shaking in his hands. "Just mom, and then you Brendan. I was so close, so fucking…"

Turning then, Beckett grabbed Mrs. Dixon and shoved her away from Terence as Brad grabbed the man, his hand clamping down on his wrist. While Brendan took his mother away she rushed back over to help the chief and Castle get control of the man, managing to get the gun out of his hand before she stepped back from them.

"I have his arm," Castle said hurriedly as he and Brad knocked the table with the tea service over in their struggle to control the killer. They were both nearly dragged into the nearest window and he saw a flash of sea and sky before he was turning them away from it and Brad was pulling down on Terence's other arm. He then dug his fingernails into the man's skin and finally found he was stopping trying to throw him and Brad around as his friend was bending his arm around his back to get him under control finally. "Here," he said, turning it around so the chief could get the handcuffs on his wrist.

"Terence Dixon, you are under arrest for the murder of Kym Snyder," Brad said once both sides of the handcuff were on. "Counselor, I'm sorry but I doubt you'll see any bail being set for your client," he told Collier as he started to lead a suddenly subdued Terence to the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Dixon said as he stepped into the doorway. "You-"

"It was him," Mrs. Dixon said, running to her husband and clinging to him. "He shot Kym, and Adrian Patton shot Mr. Gentry. They were trying to get Hopkins to win the election, because he thought I never loved him."

"She never did Dad, you know I'm right!" Terence called out, trying to turn in Brad's grip since they were in the hall by then.

"Oh god, I didn't know he felt like that," Mr. Dixon said, suddenly going visibly pale. "I know you love him," he said to his wife.

"This is all my fault," Mrs. Dixon said to Castle and Beckett as she wept. "I was so happy to have Brendan that I think I ignored-"

"You didn't Mom," Brendan said quickly. "He was just jealous of me." He paused and then said, "How did you find out it was my brother?"

"I'll take that one," Brad replied, coming back in. "Bernier is taking him in," he told his friends who looked over at him. "Your brother forged your signature on an account he used to fund Hopkins' campaign. I was able to spot it since I've seen your brother's signature before."

"His DUIs," Brendan said. When the chief nodded he said, "What about Adrian Patton?"

"He's been arrested and that whole fight in the parking lot? Nothing but show, to get us to concentrate on the Pattons," Brad told them. "I'm sorry Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon," he then said carefully. "I need to follow my officer to the station."

Nodding his head, Mr. Dixon held onto his wife as she leaned against him, still crying, as their son stood next to them, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"One second Chief," Beckett told him. When he nodded, she went over to the family and said, "Mrs. Dixon? I don't think it's you that made your son do all of this."

"You heard him-" the woman started to say incredulously.

"I know but I think he's only blaming you for his faults; it's the easy way to explain what he's done," Beckett said simply.

Staring at her, Mrs. Dixon finally nodded and said, "Thank you."

Smiling slightly at her, Beckett left with Castle and as they walked behind Brad she told the chief, "We need to wrap this up."

"And speak to Adrian Patton but that I'll take on my own," the chief said. "I know his lawyer; he might say something about civilians in the box with me."

"Understood," Castle said. "At least we stopped him from shooting his mother… someone has the gun right?"

"I do," Beckett said, holding it up, wrapped in a napkin she'd gotten from the floor where the tea service had fallen.

"Is there any way we can let the media know what was going on?" Castle asked. "For David's sake?"

"If I know Terence, he let slip to them that his brother was about to be arrested," Brad said with a frown as they stepped onto the porch to find reporters already outside the gates. "I need to make a statement," he said, handing Beckett the keys to his cruiser. "Drive out and to the corner of the street to your left and I'll head over there when I'm finished."

Watching as the chief walked down the path to the gate, Castle heard someone approach him and he said, "Still representing him?"

"No, Mr. Dixon asked that I find someone else from my firm for his son," Collier replied. "Terence… he said that Brendan had used my name for a shadow account."

"Terence had, yes," Beckett said, correcting him. She wasn't too surprised when the man looked slightly strained and she said, "You've known him for a long time."

"Since he was born," Collier replied, sounding hurt before he headed down the steps.

Going down after his wife Castle said, "You know, normally I'd love this kind of juicy high society case but…"

"You wouldn't want to use it for a book?" Beckett asked him when they were in the cruiser.

"Not the exact same case," Castle said simply. "Can't help feeling sorry for the Dixons. The Pattons too since they were drawn into this as Terence thought it would hurt his mom. I think it did."

Beckett, who was driving around and down to the gate by then, only nodded in agreement before she reached the gate behind Collier in his car. The lawyer went right, while she and Castle headed left, and she parked at the corner as Brad had asked. "I wonder if I was right though," she said.

"No, you are, because if you think about it, he was trying to hurt his family," Castle said quickly. "And you heard what Brad told us. Terence barely graduated college and he's been staying at home living off his parents' money. I would guess that he resented being told what to do by them, remember the maid he nearly had to marry. But I think it's also a love-hate relationship, considering he seemed to love his father and wanted his approval."

"Might have been trying to show off what he could do with this," Beckett mused. "Setting up his alibi with a lookalike in his car, the hackers, the accounts…"

"Also might be some narcissism in there too," Castle said. "And a need for control."

"You guys already setting up a psychological defense for our killer?" Brad asked, climbing into the back then.

"Just trying to figure out motive," Beckett said as she began to drive back to the station. "And as a warning, you might encounter that talking to him."

"It's what I expected," Brad replied. "But that depends if he does talk at all."

* * *

Looking through the window at interrogation, Castle glanced at his wife for a moment as there was still absolute silence in the room. They'd been waiting for nearly five minutes for Terence to speak but the man hadn't done so. "So, why isn't he even asking for a lawyer," he asked.

Inside the room, Terence put his hands on the table and leaning towards the microphone in front of him said clearly, "I want a lawyer."

"He heard me," Castle said.

"No, he's strategizing," Beckett replied, turning from the window as Brad was leaving the room. "Although why…"

"So, you've been in here this whole time?" the chief asked as he came into observation.

"Enthralled for every second," Castle joked. "She says he's making a plan."

"He is, if you're asking what it is that I don't know," Brad replied. "Do you?"

"The best I can say is buying time," Castle replied. "Oh, that was fast," he then suddenly said as he looked past his friend out in the bull pen.

"Sir, this is Mr. Dixon's lawyer, Dominic Cole," Hutchinson said.

"Let him into the box," Brad replied. "Your client's there and he's not talking to me, so I don't think you'll have to worry that much." Not surprised when the man looked startled as he was led away he turned to the window with Castle and Beckett, watching as the lawyer began to speak immediately.

"Mr. Dixon, your father sent you to me," Cole said.

"Yeah, I figured, Collier's out of the question now," Terence replied. "Okay, I guess I should tell you now I'm not talking in this room since I know they're over there," he said, nodding to the mirror.

Sighing, Brad said, "I think I know how this is going to go, well his defense anyways."

"Adrian?" Castle suggested, though it was more of a half hearted question.

"Basically," Brad said before he stepped out to take Terence to holding so he and the lawyer could talk to each other.

Waiting for the chief to pass with the killer and his lawyer, Beckett then went out to Brad's office and she sat in front of the desk saying, "I bet you anything we're finished with this case."

Knowing she was joking; as the fact was obvious; Castle said, "Oh of course, what else is there to do? Since we've got Adrian's story now, what else is there to find out?"

"They're talking," Brad said, coming into the office then. "And will likely be doing that for a while. So I'm going to get the paperwork started."

"Did we get his alibi set?" Beckett asked, looking at a file.

"Yeah, Bernier spoke to his girlfriend and with the threat of being charged, she confessed that she was lying about sailing with him. Well, to a point," Brad said, setting something to print.

"She sailed to a port and he got off there," Castle stated.

"Of course," Brad replied. "And Enos is grabbing the footage from that marina to see, but I think we're all agreed, the story will pan out."

"Do you need us for anything?" Castle asked then after he had to bite back a laugh at the way his friend had worded that.

"You want to get out of here already?" Brad asked, looking up from the paperwork he set down on his desk.

"You should be surprised he didn't just walk out," Beckett said. "But I'm wondering now, Adrian's going to be charged as a full accessory in Snyder's murder as well as killing Gentry or do you need his testimony like he was offering for a deal?"

"That I'm not sure about but that's more for the DA to determine," the chief replied. "I'll have to talk to her once she gets here. But really with him admitting to murdering Gentry, it's virtually pointless. So I'm hoping that I can get the information out of him anyways."

"I think that means we can go," Becket told her husband with a slight smile, since the DA didn't like them around.

"Yeah… you think with David as mayor, Malone would have to put up with us?" Castle asked her.

"She puts up with you already, sign you guys," Brad replied. "And then you can go." He then got a pad of paper and tore two papers off of it before heading them with the killers' names. "So Adrian murdered Gentry, Terence Snyder," he muttered, writing everything down as he spoke. "Both faked their alibis…"

"Adrian cleaned up both scenes," Castle reminded him. "Which would explain why it was done messily. The same with the theft of the van though the random choice did throw us off a little."

"Wait, there's something you forgot to ask Adrian about," Beckett said quickly. When the chief looked up at her she said, "The other robbery."

"Enos did that on the way; for Wade," Brad answered. "And he had no idea what he was talking about; I don't think he knew about it."

"So how would Terence know to steal that and use it to try and set up David for rape?" Castle asked, his mien serious then as he'd somehow forgotten the staged rape.

"He knew David," Brad said simply. "And he knows his friend-"

"Doug French," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Yeah, you know him of course, and his problems with having a baby with Daisy since their marriage," Brad replied. "He called me as his sample was stolen too of course, and he had let it slip once when he was drunk to Terence that he and David had done that. But that was years ago so he was pretty surprised Terence remembered it."

"You think he was jealous of David in that?" Beckett suddenly asked. When the two men looked at her questioningly she smiled slightly and said, "Sorry, I spoke before I thought about how I wanted to say that. Could he have been jealous of David because of Rebecca."

"Oh, that would be a nice twist," Castle said, turning to the chief.

"Maybe," Brad replied, thinking about that. "He knew her too."

"He does know her, especially from the polo games you know she's gone," Castle pointed out.

"I'll have to try and find that out," Brad said. He watched as the two signed the last papers they needed to do that and he then took the pages saying, "So that'll be it for you two. I want to thank you-"

"On behalf of the Hamptons PD for your help," Castle and Beckett said together.

"Yep, I'm predictable," Brad said, unable to help smiling at that. "Get out of here, I'll see you later."

"Tell Lily we're still planning on that dinner, though we might push ours back," Beckett replied.

"She doesn't want to for ours," Brad said quickly, standing up and looking past them. "And there I'll let you know anything I find out."

"Thank you Chief Davis," Beckett replied, knowing the DA had come up to the doorway and keeping her tone formal.

Castle hurried out after his wife as carefully as possible, knowing the DA in particular didn't like him helping out on cases. When they'd stepped outside he breathed out and said, "Like walking in a freezer when she shows up."

"Just for you love," Beckett said, smiling a little.

"Well we're out of there, quicker than I thought we'd be, so… lunch?" Castle said, thinking it was earlier than it was.

Glancing at him after checking the time Beckett said, "You seem to be forgetting something."

Smiling at that, Castle took her hand and led the way to their car saying, "Forgetting Eliza? There's no possible way I could."

"So you were including her?" Beckett asked.

"I'll drive," Castle said, taking the keys from her. "And of course I was, I texted David and Rebecca that we'd be getting her. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"We picked her up all last week," Beckett said, shaking her head as she laughed softly.

"It feels like it's been longer," Castle said across the roof of his car after he paused for a moment.

"Get in or she'll be alone in the class," Beckett teased him.

Castle shook his head; still smiling; as he got in and starting towards the school said, "Seems like we wrapped things up much quicker."

"I may have suggested that he check to make sure the signature on the account wasn't a forgery yesterday before I went home," Beckett replied.

"Nicely done love," Castle said. "And that paid off of course." He knew his wife was looking at him, though he wasn't taking notice of his peripheral vision, and he told her, "Seemed like there was so much we had for this case and just… it's done."

"What did you want? Terence holding me hostage?" Beckett asked.

"He kind of was, so no of course I didn't," Castle protested. "By the way, I commend you on shielding Mrs. Dixon."

"Instinct," Beckett replied. "Something in Terence's demeanor let me know he wasn't really going to go easily."

"Great instinct," Castle replied as he was concentrating on parking then. "I'll have to thank it when I can."

"You're a crazy man sometimes," Beckett teased him before she got out of the car. She waited for Castle to walk around to her and took his hand as they followed a few other parents and some nannies into the elementary school building, waiting in the entry for the pre-school classes to be led out by the teachers.

It took a moment but shortly after they stopped walking, Castle and Beckett could see their daughter's teachers coming out first. They waved at nearly the same time at Eliza before she ran around the others in front of them, straight into Castle's arms.

"You came!" the toddler cried out happily, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Yeah, we're finished early can you believe that?" Castle asked. He had to laugh when Eliza shook her head and then handed her to Beckett once he'd kissed her cheek.

"Can we play?" Eliza asked eagerly as her mother carried her outside.

"We'll see how you feel after your nap," Beckett replied, kissing her temple. She smiled when the toddler kissed her cheek nosily and said, "I'm sorry you won't get to see Dani though."

"Will I see her at… dinner?" Eliza asked, hesitating a little on the last word.

"You will," Beckett replied as they came to the car.

"So how are we doing this?" Castle asked as he and his wife turned to face each other before they looked up at the sky.

"Well," Beckett replied. "I can take her like this."

"No Mommy, Daddy, wanna go with Daddy," Eliza protested.

"I'll go fast," Castle replied when Beckett looked to him. He took their youngest from her and said, "We'll see you home." He then looked at Eliza and asked, "Think we'll get home before she does?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied, nodding her head and giggling a little loudly as her mother frowned at them both, knowing she was teasing them.

"Then you better go," Beckett replied. She watched them cross the street before getting into the car and she drove home past them, going a little quickly as she wanted to make sure she got there first since she had the keys to the house.

"Fast, Daddy!" Eliza cried out as her father was walking down the driveway a few minutes later.

"I think she beat us," Castle said, slightly breathlessly as he was going as fast as he could.

"You were pretty close," Beckett said, stepping to the opening of the garage. "I just got here."

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Castle asked as he walked in and Beckett closed the garage door. "Cold?" When Eliza shook her head but instead patted her stomach through her coat he laughed with his wife and said, "Okay, then we should get lunch ready," as they walked into the house, greeted by a barking Macca who jumped around them.

"Someone texted me," Beckett said suddenly, feeling her phone shaking in her pocket. She hurriedly pulled it out and said, "Sweetie, can you help your daddy with lunch really quickly? I have something I need to do."

"Kate-" Castle started to say.

"It's okay, just something that'll take… barely a couple seconds," Beckett said, smiling at him to reassure him.

" _You'll tell me right_?" Castle asked.

"Yes, go," Beckett urged him. She watched him go to the entry to get Eliza's outer layers off and she herself went to the family room, turning on the TV. She quickly recorded what Rebecca had told her, before turning it off and leaving. " _It was from Rebecca_ ," she told her husband as she went to the kitchen where the two were just starting to look through the fridge together, making her smile at the sight.

" _And it was something on the_ TV?" Castle asked, since he'd heard her turning it on.

"It was," Beckett said, in English since Eliza was looking up at them both. "So what are we having?"

"I was thinking some basic peanut butter and jelly with some veggies," Castle said.

"To dip!" Eliza insisted, forgetting she'd wanted to ask her parents what they were saying.

"We can do that," Castle replied. "And love, I have an assistant chef, so…"

"So I'm getting the boot?" Beckett asked in the thickest Irish accent she could do.

Laughing at that, Eliza ran to her mother, tugging on her hand and crying, "Say more Mommy!"

"Another time, I'll let you two get lunch ready," Beckett said, picking her up and setting her on the counter next to where Castle was getting bread out.

"So what're you going to do?" he asked his wife as she placed her hand on his back.

"Change for now," Beckett said. At his glance down at her blouse she said simply, "This was for work, I'm thinking ahead to dinner."

"Smart," Castle replied before he watched her go. He felt Eliza patting his cheek and he smiled as he turned to her saying, "We can do something special with the sandwiches you know. Want to see?" At the toddler's exuberant nod of her head, he began the first sandwich, urging her to tell him what she wanted to play before they got Julia, listening in the meantime for the sound of his wife coming back down to join them again, wanting her with them so he could figure out what it was on TV that had been so important for them to watch, wondering if it had to do with the case or the election.

* * *

"She's out," Beckett said, coming down from the second floor where she'd put Eliza down for her nap. "Though she did fall asleep saying she loved her sun sandwich. You're an artist Rick."

"Basic shapes," Castle said, watching her pick up the remote. He watched her start the top program on the list and said, "Soap opera?" before it began and he immediately saw it was something completely different from the title and summary.

" _Details are sketchy, but Evander Hopkins officially announced he was pulling out of the mayoral race this morning_ ," the reporter was saying on the TV. " _Citing a conflict with his personal life. Sources to our station actually confirmed that Mr. Hopkins may be facing criminal charges, stemming from some falsified e-mails that alleged his opponent, David Foster, was having an affair with a woman who was recently murdered_."

"That's great, so he's running unopposed then," Castle said.

" _There's already a replacement candidate ready to step up to fill in the vacancy left by Hopkins_ ," the reporter then continued.

"You spoke too soon," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"Well, he could be, oh crap," Castle then said, interrupting himself as the screen changed to footage of a man they both knew.

" _Jermaine Holland will be on the ballot this coming Tuesday, running for_ -" the reporter started to say before the screen went dark.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked, turning to his wife as she'd stopped the recording.

"I don't need to see anymore," Beckett replied easily. "And I have to ask Rebecca if David's okay, this is worse than Hopkins."

Watching her, Castle was surprised when the phone rang after she sent her text and as soon as she'd put it on speaker he and Beckett were talking to Rebecca at the same time.

"Guys! What the hell, calm down," David said.

"Oh, you're there too, David, what-" Castle started to say.

"You didn't watch the full story did you?" Rebecca said, sounding as if she were smiling.

"Why? Oh, don't tell me that Hopkins picked him out," Beckett replied.

"Watch the story and we'll see you guys for dinner," David said.

"Bye," Beckett said before she played the recording again. She and Castle watched in surprise as the reporter detailed that Holland was in fact chosen by Hopkins and when a reporter out on the street downtown spoke to a few people she shared a relieved expression with her husband when they were mostly in support of David. "I was worried I'd have to hear him talk," she said as she stopped the recording which had gone to the soap opera it had preempted.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised people saw what Hopkins was trying to do. I have to wonder though, what should we tell them?" Castle asked.

Thinking about that for a moment, Beckett sighed and said, "Nothing for now, not until we have all the facts because I think Rebecca would like to know if Terence had some kind of… thing for her."

"He'll be in jail," Castle replied, knowing she was thinking of Rizzio.

"We can only hope," Beckett replied. She then said, "So, are we going?"

"To the class? Oh of course, we haven't gone for a while," Castle replied. "It'll be a nice surprise for her. You want to see her start the Bhangra don't you?"

"So do you," Beckett replied as she handed him the remote.

"Well, how long until we need to wake her up?" Castle asked, deleting the recording and turning off the TV.

"About twenty minutes," Beckett replied. "I wonder if us being here excited her too much," she mused. "It took a while to get her to sleep."

"Probably but she'll have a couple more days to get used to us again," Castle said, watching as his wife took his hand. "Are we going up… oh, my mistake," he said, quickly correcting himself when she dragged him past the stairs and to their office. "Did you want to write now?"

"Since when do we write right after a case?" Beckett asked. "No, I wanted to read what we have so far."

"We're zooming through this one," Castle replied, standing behind her as she opened her computer.

"Yeah I know, you want to leave it and you'll keep doing so until we're so far behind I'm sure our publisher will wonder if I'm sick," Beckett teased him.

"Do you remember where we're at?" Castle asked, leaning over slightly.

Smiling at that, Beckett read, " _The room was quiet, only the sounds of their heavy and rapid breathing broke over the calm. Moor and Green parted from one another, the sensation of loss coming over them both for a brief moment until they had managed to wrap their arms about one another in the darkness. Bodies still throbbing from their pleasure they sank back down on the bed while their legs entwined to make their embrace tight enough that they felt the steady pulse of one another under their slick skin_." She then turned to her husband and said, "I have to say, I'm proud of you love, that could have become pornographic so easily."

"Very easily since we wrote that together," Castle said, looking down at his wife.

Beckett didn't react to that and she closed the document since that was all she'd wanted to do. Standing she took a quick step around her chair, not surprised when Castle was there to meet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she put hers about his neck. Looking into his eyes, she was about to lean over to kiss him when she heard a sudden, "Mommy!" that made her pause.

"We could still…" Castle began.

"She'll try and come down if we take too long," Beckett replied. She brushed her lips against his and told him, "We'll have another chance later," before letting him go to head to the stairs. "I guess you're finished with your nap," she said to Eliza who was standing at the top. She headed up to Macca who was there, pawing at the gate and whining, before she opened it and picked up the toddler before the dog could knock her over.

"Wanna go," Eliza said as she saw her father was behind Beckett.

"Go where? To see your sister?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "She doesn't need to change right?"

"We'll go, let me just brush her hair," Beckett said before he was suddenly taking their youngest from her. "Or you will. I'll be getting my things on in the entry," she then told him with a smile.

"Are we driving?" Castle asked.

"I think we'll need to," Beckett said with a nod.

"We'll meet you down there," Castle said before going over to Eliza's room.

In the entry, Beckett was a little surprised to see Macca coming over to sit in front of where she was sitting on the bench. "I guess you want to go too boy?" she asked him. When he whined once she sighed and said, "Not this time but I promise that once it warms up we'll take you for more walks."

"For now he's lucky he got to go out this morning," Castle said, coming down the stairs there, Eliza holding his hand.

Running over to her mother, the toddler put her arms around her neck and whispered, "Can I dance?"

"Do you want to take the class too?" Beckett asked, taking Eliza onto her lap and holding her right leg straight for Castle to put her boot on her foot. She wasn't surprised when she shook her head no and told her, "Your sister said she'd teach you but she's just learning today so give her a little time."

"Oh I don't know," Castle said as he got Eliza's blue coat. "I think Julia would want to show Eliza tonight."

"That's true, since I'm sure she'll practice," Beckett said with a smile as she watched him help their daughter into the coat. "But she might wait until we come back home, I don't think she'd want to practice in front of everyone at the Fosters."

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked as her parents were putting on their coats and grabbing gloves and scarves.

"Because she won't want to show strangers," Beckett replied before she and Castle were taking Eliza to the garage. She drove them to the school, which by then had calmed down after the dismissal bell, and she carried the toddler to the dance class as Castle walked with them.

"Alright, oh, Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, it's wonderful to see you," the dance teacher said, turning to them. "Especially since I need to talk to you both," she added. Turning to her students she said, "Go ahead and stretch, I'll be right back to start you on the Bhangra."

"Is anything wrong Ms. Grey?" Castle asked when they were standing a little away from the kids and Eliza was with Mari on the steps.

"I told the students about a competition here in town at the end of next month," the woman said. "And I'd like to enter Julia and Peter as they're the strongest for the three dances, Jive, Paso Doble and Samba. Granted, I'm still teaching them Samba, but they've picked it up quickly. And of course, I need your permission and Peter's parents' to enter them, so I'm asking now."

"Of course, we're fine with her dancing," Beckett replied. "Is she alright?" she asked then, turning from where Julia was sitting with her partner and another pair, stretching and talking; though the little girl wasn't joining in.

"I'm not sure, I thought something was wrong but she said everything was fine," Grey replied.

"Mind if I talk to her?" Beckett asked.

"No, go ahead, they still need to stretch," Grey replied before going over to Julia. "Miss Castle?" she asked.

Looking up at the use of her last name, Julia almost thought she was in trouble before she saw the woman was smiling at her. "Yes Ms. Grey?" she asked.

"Your mother wanted to speak with you for a moment, class won't start until you come back," Grey replied.

"Thank you," Julia said, getting up and walking over to her quickly. She was surprised when her mother took her hand, leading her outside. Before Beckett could say anything, she was hugging her as tightly as she could saying, "I'm so glad that you finished Mommy. Early too huh?"

"We did but we're a little worried about you now sweetie," Beckett said. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Julia was about to open her mouth and protest that she was fine but when she saw the understanding look in her mother's eyes she sighed and said, "It's Darrel, he took my book from my backpack and tore out the pages."

"He what?" Beckett asked, not surprised at the tears in her daughter's eyes and feeling more than a little angry.

"Mrs. Watson knows, she sent him to the principal's office," Julia said.

"Well, your dad and I can get you another copy of it," Beckett said, holding her to her with one arm.

"Oh… um, Mrs. Watson said that Darrel's parents have to get me a new copy, since he was the one that ruined it," Julia replied a little shyly.

"That's actually a good idea," Beckett said. When Julia nodded she said, "So you're okay?" At another nod she kissed her cheek and then led her daughter inside and let her go to her fellow classmates before she went to sit next to her husband. As the class was watching some clips of the dance style they'd be learning that day, she whispered to Castle what had happened to their daughter, not surprised to see him clenching his jaw in anger. She took his hand to calm him down, relieved that he seemed to relax quickly as they watched their daughter trying out her first steps of Bhangra.

"Alright, we've made some good progress so far," Grey said at the end of the lesson. "Go ahead and change and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where am I going now Kate?" Mari asked as Julia disappeared into the changing rooms.

"With us, your mom's letting you come over and we'll take you to your house for dinner," Beckett replied as Castle was helping Eliza into her coat. "What do you think of the dance?"

Giggling a little, Mari said, "I think Julia still will want to dance the Flamenco more."

"I'm going to agree with you on that one," Castle said. "Hey, there's the dancer… I would say that in Hindi but I have no clue how to," he told Julia as she was walking out to them.

"You did a pretty good job for your first time," Beckett said as she helped Julia with her scarf, tucking it into her coat. "But more important, did you have fun?"

"A lot," the little girl said, smiling as her mother hugged her. She then whispered, "Did you tell him?" looking a little serious. At Beckett's nod, she rushed to her father and hugging him said quickly, "It's okay Daddy."

"I know, just let us know if he bothers you again okay?" Castle asked, hugging her back. He smiled when he felt Eliza jumping at them both and he leaned down, kissing the top of her head before he said, "For now, we better get home and get some cocoa to go with our homework."

"You have homework?" Mari asked in surprise as Julia took her hand since they were starting to leave.

"He's kidding," Julia replied quickly. "We'll do homework and they'll do something with Eliza."

"Oh," Mari said before she smiled at her friend. When they were in the car on the way to the house she said eagerly, "I can't wait for dinner, it's gonna feel like Christmas."

"Or Thanksgiving," Julia replied, leaning over to look past her sister.

"Turkey?" Eliza asked.

"Not tonight, we're having that Beef Wellington," Castle reminded them, as he and Beckett had been listening to them talk from the front. He was pulling up into the garage and once they were inside, with their outer layers off, he went straight to the kitchen as Julia and Mari followed him with their school things.

"What's she gonna do?" Julia asked her mother as she came in a minute later with something under her arm.

"She wants to paint again," Beckett replied, setting down the easel.

"When does Alexis get the picture we sent her?" Julia suddenly said.

"Tomorrow or Friday," Castle said. "Right?"

"Probably Friday," Beckett said as she put an old t-shirt of Julia's over Eliza to cover her clothes and then an apron. "But I know she'll love it. So what do you want to paint?" she asked as she dragged over a chair from the table to set behind her so she could help the toddler if she needed it.

"For Dani," Eliza told her seriously.

"Really?" Mari asked in surprise. When the toddler nodded she beamed at her and said, "Paint something from the ocean, 'cause that's what's in her room."

"Can I?" Eliza asked her mother excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Beckett asked. She smiled as Eliza then rushed to the window; though it was only a few steps away; and she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, making her look up at her husband.

"Getting inspiration it looks like," Castle said.

"Can I-" the toddler started to say, turning to her parents.

"It's too cold Eliza," Beckett replied before she could finish. "But you can look."

"Do you want me to sit with her?" Castle asked as they watched their youngest looking out to the breaking waves.

"That's alright, I'd like a chance to help her," Beckett said quickly. "Ready?" she asked as Eliza turned to her hurriedly. When the toddler nodded she watched her pick out the blue paint and she opened the jar asking, "Want us to help this time?"

"No, my painting," Eliza said firmly.

"She's starting to sound like you now love," Castle said, bringing over a chair to sit in next to his wife since he'd already passed out the cocoa he'd made.

"That doesn't scare you?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"They'll sound like you, not be like you," Castle pointed out. "One of you is enough; I don't think I could handle any more."

When Mari started to giggle a little wildly she quickly apologized as the others were looking at her telling them, "Sorry, my daddy's said that before to my mommy."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "All done?" she asked as she turned back to Eliza to find that she was holding out her paintbrush.

"I like your start," Castle said, looking at the picture with the single blue line at the top, though it wasn't exactly straight. "That's the water right?"

Nodding, Eliza waited for her mother to hand her back her clean paintbrush before she switched her for the jar of black paint.

"Are you making a killer whale?" Julia asked, watching in amusement.

"I think she's serious about this one," Castle said when Eliza didn't answer, only began to paint the black onto the paper.

"Very," Beckett said. "Well, I think Dani's going to enjoy this one," she told Eliza when she handed her the brush and the green jar.

Smiling, the toddler leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek before going back to the picture, making a turtle. As she painted, she giggled as Beckett leaned over to kiss her cheek in return before painting a circle the best she could, hoping her friend would like it when she had all the animals in it. She painted a little more enthusiastically, suddenly eager to get more on the paper as she painted a dabbed the end of the brush on the circle for a turtle's head.

* * *

"Hey Mari," David said as he was opening the door to the backyard for his daughter and the others. He picked her up and kissed her cheek saying, "How was school?"

"Fun, I got my homework done," Mari replied with a smile.

"Come on in, dinner's almost ready," David told Castle and Beckett as their daughters hurried in with Macca pulling at his leash. "Rebecca, oh, she's up?" he asked his wife in surprise as he turned to see her behind him.

"Just got up," Rebecca replied before she handed Dani to him. She hugged Mari tightly and said, "Well, I'd say glad you could make it but we had this planned, so I hope the walk was good."

"I think you've been cooped up in the house for too long," Beckett told her as she went to her friend, hugging her tightly. "Hello again Cliff," she said to Rebecca's father.

"It's nice to see you again," the man said, shaking her hand. "Our wives," he began, gesturing to himself and David's father, Albert. "Are still cooking, so they'll say hello in a little, or now for the girls," he said as the three hurried over to the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys drinks?" David asked then.

"Of course," Castle said, nodding to Beckett's look as their friend was handing Dani to his father. He followed Rebecca and David into the dining room on the pretence of getting their wine glasses at the set table and said, "How much do you know?"

"Just that it was Terence Dixon," David replied, closing the door behind them and going to the one leading to the kitchen to make sure that was secure for the time being.

"And something about Brendan too," Rebecca replied.

"You realize this is confidential," Beckett said as her husband looked to her, making her turn to the couple.

"Not a surprise, this won't leave this room," David replied. "So?"

Beckett was about to speak when the door from the living room opened and Brad walked in, making the four look at each other in astonishment before he started to talk.

"I think I made my entrance just in time," the chief said. "You were going to talk about the case weren't you?"

"We were kind of insisting on it," Rebecca said in a rush, thinking the two would get into trouble for that.

"No, it's okay," Brad replied, holding up his hand. "I don't think they were going to tell you everything…?

"Basically what would be in the papers, except for what concerns them," Castle replied.

"Okay, so first I talked to Terence about you Rebecca," Brad said. "And it turns out he's had a thing for you… for a long time. And with him also jealous of David he decided that he could break up your marriage and at the same time mess up his father's plans for helping you win the election."

"The letters?" David asked.

"Those were from him but it was just to distract you and the investigators from what he was going to do," Brad replied. "Keep in mind he was only so smart."

"I figured," David said grimly.

"He knew he was really going to have to do something to split you two up, so he decided the best way was to fake an affair; he knew it would be pointless to try and set something up," Brad said. "So he determined that the newest hire in his home would be fine, she was young and attractive and he thought someone would believe it."

"How do you know this?" Beckett asked then.

"Terence seemed to snap after his lawyer told him his father was washing his hands of him," Brad said. "And once he was told he was being disowned right after that he decided he needed to insult his father by telling us everything he's done. That's what he said of course."

"So he got in touch with Rafferty," Beckett prompted him as the chief looked troubled.

"Yeah, he found out about him from a friend, who had a horrible experience with him as his waiter, I guess he knew he'd been a thief in the past," Brad continued. He then explained how Terence had known about the sperm sample that David had had at the center, ending with, "So he hired Rafferty to steal it and others, to keep it from being too obvious what was going on."

"Is he cooperating with you?" David asked then.

"He is, he really didn't want to steal those samples," Brad replied. "So he's getting a deal."

"Malone went for it?" Beckett asked.

"She did but that's mainly because she wants to make sure Terence pays for what he did," the chief answered. "Her words, not mine. And from what I can tell Terence had Adrian Patton put the body on your patio because he figured that would embarrass you and make us look into you."

"Okay," David said, his wife squeezing his hand. "So that's it right?"

"That you can know, yeah," Brad replied. "I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on."

"Thank you, we appreciate that," Rebecca replied. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'm not exactly done," Brad replied. "I need to speak one last time to Mr. and Mrs. Dixon," Brad replied.

"How is she doing?" Beckett said.

"Not bad, shaken up, but she seems ready to disown her son as well," Brad replied. "He was trying to get her attention," he explained to David and Rebecca. "And he thought she loved his brother more so…"

"Oh dear god, I need to see Mari," Rebecca replied, starting to turn.

"She's with her friends and grandparents, she's okay for now," David said, squeezing her hand and making her stay with him.

"I don't blame you," Brad said. "But yeah, I just need to let them know that Terence's room is going to be off limits for a while…"

"We should check and see what everyone's doing," David said, as he realized the chief needed to talk to Castle and Beckett privately.

When he and Rebecca were gone, Brad turned to his friends and said, "There was ammo for the gun and also some maps on his computer to get to the storage place and the place in the woods where the van was."

"Wow, why the hell did he hire Bialetti-" Castle started to say.

"A diversion again though it turns out Bialetti was the one that went to your home just to shake the two of you up; not to kill you which he confessed to after Terence let me know it was him," Brad said. "He thought someone with a mobster or gang connection might be a good cover; I don't think he expected the man to walk into my station and tell us he was hired." When they were quiet then he sighed and said, "I actually didn't have to come over, I just wanted the delay."

"Hopefully they can get over what happened, move on with their lives," Castle said, knowing his friend didn't want to have to face the couple again.

"How's Brendan?" Beckett asked.

"He might pull them together," Brad replied. "When I saw him while I was waiting for CSU to go through Terence's room he was trying to console his parents."

"He's a nice guy," Castle said. "Anyone who treats horses like he does…"

"I better go," Brad said, glancing at the set table.

"Still nice of you to let David and Rebecca know," Beckett said as they followed him out to the front door, managing not to meet anyone on the way there.

"I'll let you guys have a break," Brad said once they were at the door. "Actually, let's hope there's a break."

"There will be, there always is," Castle said. "But hey, Holland-"

"We're still all voting for David," Brad replied. "Holland's even worse concerning the police. Parsimonious as hell and he distrusts us from a past DUI arrest, though he _was_ drunk," he told them in a low voice, looking behind them to make sure there weren't any kids near to overhear. "So yeah, we're going with David. Night," he called as the subject of their discussion and Rebecca came over.

"Night," David said as the man walked out. "So, it's wrapped up right?"

"Very nicely too," Castle said. "Though not so much for the Dixons and Pattons," he said musingly. "I wonder what this'll do to the political field after this election."

"Dixons are being seen in a sympathetic light," David told him. "And us too," he said, gesturing between himself and his wife.

"And we got some press over here asking us if it was true our friends found the man that tried to pull us apart," Rebecca said. "And like everyone else is saying, those were their words and not mine. But since we have kids here, and family, we should put the case behind us."

"Which I think translates to dinner's ready," David said with a slight smile on his face before his wife pushed at him. "Come on, I'll get your drinks this time around, just let me know what you're going to have," he said as he led the way to the kitchen.

Looking through the door into the dining room Beckett commented, "They didn't ask about Brad?"

"Do they know about the case?" Castle then said before either David or Rebecca could reply.

"Of course they do," David said. "But they haven't really brought it up-"

"Since they think I'm stressed out of my mind with Ruby now," Rebecca finished for him.

"Never mind that I'm still trying to help her even with the election going on," David said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Are you all coming in? The girls are pretty hungry," Tricia said, smiling at them.

"We're coming right now Mom," Rebecca said. "Again, if you want to back out…" she said to Beckett.

"Ask him too," she replied. "And no, we're good," she then told her friend as she took her wine glass and went into the dining room. "Hey sweetie, do you need help getting onto your chair?" she asked Eliza who'd run up to her suddenly.

"A little," the toddler replied.

"I tried to help but I guess she's a little shy around strangers?" Rebecca's father asked.

"She might warm up to you later," Castle said as he took Beckett's glass for her.

Once they were all sitting down, David said, "A quick toast, to our families and friends."

Murmuring cheers along with the others, Castle and Beckett tapped their glasses together and drank before they started to eat, immediately being asked about their book by Edith and Cliff.

"We're doing pretty well on it so far," Beckett answered as Castle nodded for her to do so since he was eating. "And it seems to be shaping up to be a good case."

"I'm wondering if I could ask you about that," Albert said. "How much do you get from real life?"

"The procedure we get pretty completely from real life," Castle said. "It was part of the reason why following her helped out my Nikki Heat books. But as for cases…"

"It depends," Beckett said, since she knew he'd want her to answer that. "He'll usually ask me to think of something and I'll get inspiration from when we worked together, cases I had before we met, or else something we hear about in the news."

"No end of inspiration there I'm sure," Albert replied. "And I have to say we loved your third book."

"We're glad to hear that," Castle said, not surprised his wife still got slightly unsettled by compliments to her writing as she merely smiled slightly. "And believe me when I say our publicist is too. But you know I think we have three guests here; or David and Rebecca do," he said with a nod to the two they were sitting by. "They're probably really bored with our talking about our writing."

"Julia learned a new dance today," Mari suddenly burst out, sounding as if she'd been waiting for a long time to say that.

Blushing as the adults looked to her; Julia swallowed her potatoes and said, "I didn't learn all of it, just some steps."

"It must be an interesting one if Mari mentions it," Cliff said, smiling at her. "She's talked about your dances you do to us."

"You did?" Julia said, looking at her friend.

Blushing herself then, Mari nodded and said, "You're a good dancer, I told them how you won a prize."

"Thanks," Julia said, beaming at her. "We were learning the Bhangra today," she then said to the others. "It's a dance from India and they've had it on _Dancing With the Stars_ , it's very fast and a lot of fun… So far, we only learned some steps."

"How is she?" David asked his daughter.

"Good," Mari said, smiling at Julia as she blushed again.

"She's a quick learner," Beckett said, looking down the table to see that her daughter was picking a little at her food. "And she does try her best. But she'd rather be learning the Flamenco."

"She told us about that," Edith replied with a smile as she nodded to Mari. "But what about school now?" she directed to the three girls.

When she heard no one talking, Eliza looked up and seemed startled to find everyone staring at her. She put her fingers to her mouth; before her father pulled them away since she was sitting next to him; and said, "I had fun."

"Then you had a great day," Cliff said as Eliza giggled a little at that. "And you two? Tell us about your day."

"Not at the same time though," Castle quickly.

"Yeah, we want to make sure we know which grade is learning what," David added, making the little girls laugh at him.

Mari spoke first about what she did in her class that day and Julia quickly spoke about her day, including a little more about her dance class. By the time they had stopped, dinner was finished and had been cleared away for coffee and dessert.

"How's she doing?" Beckett asked, standing in the doorway as Rebecca was walking back with Dani in her arms.

"Great, you want to hold her?" Rebecca asked. She handed her over and said, "Seven years and I still know how to do this."

"I would imagine it's a natural process," Beckett said, looking down at the baby though. "Once you have the first one." She turned and went back to her seat, not surprised when Julia and Eliza rushed to her, watching as Castle picked them up to sit on his lap.

"So I made this," David said, putting down a tray of dishes then in front of Castle and Beckett.

"Eton Mess?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Oh hey, my favorite," Castle said before he paused and looked up at the two.

"As a thanks," David whispered to them.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Well, we had it too at the same place in Ireland your parents went to," Rebecca said, having been listening to them. "So we decided to make it since your parents have been such a help to us during the election."

"That's very nice of you to do," Beckett said, looking between the two as she knew it was more of a gesture for their help in solving the case.

"The best we could do," David said, shrugging a little helplessly.

"You don't have to but we appreciate it," Castle said, letting the girls slide off his lap to the floor. "You okay holding her?" he asked his wife as she still had Dani in her arms.

"You don't remember me doing this with Eliza?" Beckett asked with a smile as she was able to start eating her dessert with one hand. She watched the baby as she was opening and closing her hands and smiled as Dani looked at her before she began to whimper. "I guess she's had enough of me," she said with a slight laugh as David jumped up to take her. She straightened the shirt the baby was in and then turned her attention to Rebecca as she was asking her about hers and Castle's Valentine's Day plans before they were both talking to her and David about the next month as the others were talking to the girls.

* * *

"I'm really happy that we did this," Rebecca was telling Beckett as they were all at the door to the patio an hour later.

"Me too, I think though when we have it at our house," Beckett replied. "We'll do it on a Friday… or Saturday."

"So they can play longer?" Rebecca asked as they turned to their daughters who were jumping up and down though Eliza and Julia were in their heavy coats.

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile. She hugged her friend and then turned to David who was holding Dani again, shaking his hand. She rubbed the baby's back for a moment as Castle was saying goodbye to Rebecca and David and then turned to their daughters. "Okay, let's get going you two," she said.

"Oh, Mommy, do we have to?" Julia sighed as the three of them abruptly stopped.

"Your mom's right, we need to go since two of us have school tomorrow," Castle told them. When he saw that Eliza was pointing to them he said, "Hey! Not me!"

"Say goodbye to Mari," Beckett said, laughing with the others.

"Will I walk with you?" the little girl was asking Julia.

"Yes," David said as the two looked to them.

"I was hoping," Julia said before she hugged her friend tightly. "Hope we can play soon."

"Me too," Mari said.

Leaving the house after Castle had picked up Eliza, the Fosters called goodbye before the door closed behind them and they headed down the beach with Macca leading the way around to their home. Once inside, with their things put away, Castle and Beckett took their daughters upstairs and into Eliza's bathroom.

"Do you want to take a bath with your sister, or a shower?" Beckett asked Julia as Castle was filling the tub.

"I'll take a bath, I think she wants me to," the little girl replied as she glanced at her sister, seeing she looked hopeful.

"I'll agree," Castle said, tickling Eliza on her neck and making her shriek in laughter. "Love? I'll take this."

"What about them? Shouldn't they have a say in that?" Beckett asked as she nodded towards them.

"Stay Mommy but Daddy can help us," Julia said, not surprised when her sister nodded in agreement to that.

"What if I was thirsty?" Beckett asked, trying to sound serious though she was sitting down while Castle was helping Eliza undress.

"You're not," Julia said simply, stepping into the tub then.

"So does that mean you can't really discipline her anymore?" Castle asked, setting Eliza down into the water.

"Yes she can, but I knew she was kidding, 'cause she sat," Julia replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Smart girl…" Castle said, staring to get Eliza's hair wet. "Just like her dad."

Rolling her eyes, Becket heard a splash and looking down she laughed slightly as there were darker spots on Castle's already dark striped shirt. "I don't think she agrees with you," she commented.

"Like you and Mommy," Julia insisted.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart," Castle said, running his hand over her hair before he turned back to Eliza. The room was quiet then as he was trying to hurry and wash both the girls' hair so they wouldn't be late for bed but when his wife appeared next to him he asked, "Too slow?"

" _No, I'm just wondering about your knee_ ," Beckett replied.

" _It's fine, I think last night fixed it_ ," Castle said. He laughed when Beckett pushed his shoulder slightly and he finished washing Eliza before Beckett finished helping Julia. He stood, since he knew already his wife would want him to do that, and said, "See?"

"Mind turning down Eliza's bed while I help them?" Beckett asked.

"You don't need my help?" Castle asked.

"For Eliza? Not really," Beckett said, holding their youngest and drying her off.

"Mommy," Julia was saying as she got herself dressed in her pajamas.

"Yeah?" Beckett asked absently as she was brushing Eliza's teeth for her. "You okay?" she then said, looking up as she noticed her tone had been a little sad.

"I am, I was just thinking about your work," Julia said, looking at Eliza quickly. "I wish it wasn't so… sad."

"Believe me, we do too," Castle said from the doorway.

"Don't talk sweetie," Beckett said as Eliza was trying to talk though her teeth were covered in toothpaste.

"It's okay Lizzy," Julia told her little sister after their mother helped her rinse out her mouth and she hurried to the bottom of her steps, taking her hand. "Mommy and Daddy help people, that's it."

Looking a little unsure, Eliza looked at their parents and then said, "Kay?"

"She's right," Beckett assured her. "For now, how about a book before you go to bed?" She was relieved when Eliza nodded eagerly and then took her hand, tugging her out into the bedroom. "Julia-"

"I'll go fast!" the little girl cried before she rushed out of the room.

"Don't run!" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Eliza smiled to herself hearing that and she let go of her mother's hand to hurry to her desk where there were a number of books on top of it. Picking up one she held it up to Castle saying, "That Daddy."

Looking at the book, Castle was a little startled when a hand was taking his, more so when that tiny hand tugged at him, trying to pull him.

"I think she wants you to go with her Rick," Beckett said, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching them.

"Me too," Castle said, nodding. He had thought his tone would have made Eliza laugh, but the toddler seemed to have a mission in getting him on the bed. And once he was sitting next to his wife he saw what it was when she climbed up onto his lap.

"Love you Mommy, Daddy, lots, lots," Eliza was saying as she hugged them both around the neck at the same time.

"I guess we should say goodnight to her now," Beckett said, looking up as Julia came in.

"You can say it to her first," the little girl said as she went over to the bed.

"I love you too Eliza, lots," Castle said first, hugging the toddler to him tightly. He pressed a kiss to her temple before sharing a kiss with her before saying, "And don't worry, we're not sad."

"He's right," Beckett said as Castle handed their youngest to her and they embraced tightly. "We're not. And I love you sweetie, so much," she whispered against the side of her head. She smiled when Eliza patted her cheeks and shared a kiss with her before she let her turn to her sister.

"You too Jules," the toddler said before she giggled. "I love you."

"Love you too Lizzy, a lot too," Julia replied, sharing a kiss with her before she went to their father and let him pick her up. She looked at the others and said, "I liked dinner tonight."

"The food?" Castle asked.

"The family?" Beckett said right after him.

"Both?" Julia asked. She smiled when her parents laughed softly and then told them, "I did, but Mari's lucky."

"She is and you know you guys are too," Castle said. "When summer comes around… or when we're in the city again, we'll have a dinner like that one."

"I think we should read right now," Beckett said, wanting to get Julia's mind off that.

"Right, so, since I read last night…" Castle told her, handing his wife the book.

Giving him a look, though it was tempered by a smile, Beckett started to read despite the fact that there wasn't much text in it. As she was reading the last sentence she wasn't too surprised to feel Eliza go a little limp in her arms and she smiled again, handing the book to her husband as she picked the toddler up. She tucked her in as carefully as possible, wanting to keep from waking Eliza up, and joined Castle and Julia at the door before he was closing it slightly while she turned off the lights.

"Is it late for me?" Julia was asking as her parents took her hands.

"No, what do you want to do until you need to go to bed?" Castle asked her.

Thinking for a moment, Julia then said, "Can I play with Macca?"

"Really, no cartoons?" Castle asked.

Smiling at his tone of voice, Beckett said, "Why don't we go to the family room and watch the cartoons while you play with him. Your daddy seems to want to watch those."

"We don't have to," Castle protested jokingly.

"I want to," Julia said before taking her father's hand and pulling him into the family room. "And I think I'm gonna do something else with Macca."

Glancing at his wife as Julia called the dog up onto the couch with her; Castle raised his eyebrow questioningly at her when Beckett didn't say anything.

"I know you guys take him up with you," she replied, shaking her head as she sat next to him; much as they'd been sitting the night before. "When I'm not here but you're cleaning his fur off."

"Which I always do," Castle replied as he took a quick picture of Julia with Macca's head on her lap. "Wait, why-" he started to say then, pausing as Beckett started the cartoons.

"He knows that Eliza's safe," Julia explained simply, knowing what her father was going to ask.

"Oh, well he's a smart dog," Castle said, wrapping his arm around Beckett's waist and holding her tight as she pressed against him. After a while as she and Julia were looking at the screen he reached up and rubbed his wife's arm through her sweater and the second she turned to him he leaned down, taking her lips very gently with his own.

When Julia laughed but didn't hear her parents laughing with her she looked over at them and smiled to herself when she saw that they were just parting from a kiss. She sighed a little and stroked the top of Macca's head, seeing he was asleep. When she felt a hand on her arm she saw that it was her mother and said, "I'm not asleep," in a hurry, thinking they would think that after it had happened the night before.

"No, but it's time to go to bed," Beckett said.

"Wait, it is?" Castle asked, looking at his watch. "I thought we had more time," he muttered, shaking his wrist and putting it next to his ear.

"We finished the show," Beckett pointed out as Macca and Julia were waiting for them. She stood up and pulled on his hand saying, "Not the best example for her you know," as he wouldn't get up.

"Still," Castle said before Beckett shot him a look and Julia looked confused. "I'm kidding, let's go," he said, going to the little girl and picking her up, putting her over his shoulder as she laughed.

Following them, Beckett had to laugh under her breath as Julia waved at her until they reached her room, where she had to say, "Castle!" when he nearly dropped their daughter down on the mattress.

"It's okay," Julia said hurriedly. "I bounced."

"I saw that," Beckett replied as Castle was smiling at her. "Say goodnight to her," she told him, poking him in the ribs.

"Okay, I guess we're saying goodnight," Castle said, hugging Julia and sharing a kiss with her. "I love you sweetheart," he told her seriously.

"Love you too Daddy," the little girl replied before he let her go. She hurriedly stood up and hugged her mother tightly saying, "Glad you can come to my class next week and not have to worry about a case. And I love you too."

"Thank you Julia," Beckett said with a smile, sharing a kiss with her. "And I love you. I'm looking forward to next week; see how you are in school. Come on, let me get you ready." With that the little girl laid down and she tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she murmured an I love you again to her. She then took Castle's hand and they stayed in the doorway together until Julia fell asleep, sharing a smile at that before she walked with him to their bedroom. Before her husband could say a word she was pressing a kiss to his cheek and slipping away from him to their closet.

Sighing under his breath as he watched her, Castle quickly changed into his pajamas, trying to beat his wife to their bed which he was able to do. Sitting up against the headboard as he was waiting he looked up at the ceiling until she suddenly appeared in front of him, making him jump. "Yes, what?" he asked, seeing the slight smirk on her face. He grunted when she didn't reply to that, instead climbing over him until she was sitting up next to him. "So, tired?" he asked.

"You are too," Beckett said in slight surprise as she realized that. She then couldn't help smile again saying, " _I think we wore each other out last night_."

" _You think_? _We definitely did, I still remember you last night_ …" Castle said, trailing off a little before he turned to her and they stared at each other.

As if they were launched towards one another, Castle and Beckett were frantically grabbing for each other and their lips crushed against each other keenly. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they were nearly melding they were holding onto each other so forcefully. When they finally stopped, they ripped apart as they gasped heavily for air, looking at one another again intensely.

Reaching up, Beckett gently brushed her fingertips along his lips, not surprised when he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as he kissed them. " _I love you_ Rick," she whispered as they leaned in to each other at the same time.

" _I adore you_ Kate," Castle told her, his voice a little huskier in tone. " _Promise me when we have the strength_ …"

"Pervert," Beckett said softly before she brushed her lips against him. "But yes."

With an unspoken agreement between them, Castle and Beckett laid down together after he had closed the light on his nightstand. Laying in the dark, though they were both still fatigued from the night before she was soon talking, telling him, "What do you think?"

"The election?" Castle asked. When he felt his wife nod he said, "Probably going to go in favor of David, well, we have to hope. I wouldn't want to stop having the chance to solve cases with you."

"Neither do I," Beckett replied. She couldn't help smiling and said, "You think David would want us to still investigate?"

"More than likely," Castle replied simply. "I wonder if he might not be so grateful that he gives us permanent consultant status. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile. "But we'll have to see of course; we just need to remember to vote."

"I know you'll remind me," Castle replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Likely Julia too."

Smiling at that, Beckett raised her head and kissing him gently she murmured a goodnight to him before he drew her in for another kiss.

Castle and Beckett were very gentle at first before they slowly built up and they became more and more passionate. Finally they parted and facing each other on their sides they laid down again, feeling each other's breath on their lips as they looked into one another's eyes before they became wrapped up in one another effortlessly once more.


	13. On Election Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song My Dear Country by Norah Jones, from her album Not Too Late.

Feeling something brushing against her cheek, Beckett opened her eyes and turned over, looking at her husband before she started to smile at him. "Hey," she murmured sleepily. "It's early," she then added as she could see the sky was just barely getting light.

"I just woke up," Castle explained before he leaned over to her.

Beckett covered his mouth with her hand and took the opportunity to sit up against her pillow before she pulled on the front of his pajama shirt.

Castle moved quickly at that and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away. He saw her slight surprise at that and then smiled before he said, "Payback."

"I would be careful, I might get more ideas doing that," Beckett warned him teasingly.

"And so would I," Castle replied.

"So we're at an impasse," Beckett said simply.

"We are and I'm guessing that we can't really go any further with that," Castle said as she looked over at her clock on her nightstand.

"Sorry," Beckett replied. "Pretty important day you know, for you."

"For me, you think I'm nervous?" Castle asked.

"Have you ever spoken at a school before? For Alexis?" Beckett asked him.

"No," Castle said. "I think that's mainly because when she was younger I doubt the teachers wanted the kids to hear from a mystery writer. So I have to wonder what Julia's teacher's thinking of. Unless it's just because we're part of the career talks they're having in her class," he said quickly when his wife just looked at him.

"It's that," Beckett said with a smile. "So we're having coffee?"

"I decided to do something a little different this time," Castle told her, handing her one of the mugs that were on her nightstand.

"Irish Breakfast?" Beckett asked, smelling the tea.

"Like I said, something completely different," Castle replied.

"How long were you watching _Flying Circus_ episodes last night?" Beckett asked, studying him over the rim of her cup before taking a sip.

"A while," Castle said with a sigh.

Beckett smiled, since she knew that was just an affectation, and she leaned over kissing him once; briefly; on the lips. When they parted she couldn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing him again before they had to break it off at the same time as there was the sound of something hitting the door. Looking at her husband in confusion, she watched as he went to it and opened it, revealing Eliza. "Sweetie?" she asked in surprise as the toddler ran past Castle and to the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as he followed her, leaving the door open.

Eliza shook her head no, but didn't say a word until she was hugging her mother saying, "Morning."

"You climbed down from your bed didn't you?" Beckett asked as she held her.

"Yeah, I was safe," Eliza pronounced with a smile.

Sighing, Beckett kissed her forehead and said, "Well, since you're up so early you can sit with us before we wake up your sister. And good morning to you too."

Smiling as Eliza giggled at that, Castle leaned over and shared a kiss with the toddler before he sat back, taking his mug again. "How come you're up so early?" he asked as Beckett got hers and drank her tea again.

"Can I have?" Eliza asked her mother.

"This is a little strong for you," Beckett replied, smoothing back her sleep tousled dark hair. "But you're sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

"No," Eliza replied seriously. She then shivered a little and said, "Feet, Mommy."

"No wonder you're cold," Castle said, standing up and taking off his robe, draping it on Eliza and also his wife at the same time.

"And you Daddy?" the toddler asked seriously, looking at him.

"I'm fine," Castle assured her. "So you know we're going to be there at recess with you and your sister today."

"Yeah, can we go now?" Eliza asked enthusiastically.

"You need to give the sun a chance to rise before that," Castle said, nodding to the windows. "But soon, I promise."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Julia said, standing in the doorway and seeing them over the table behind the bed. "I can't find Eli…" she started to say, hurrying to the bed before she saw where her little sister was.

"Someone woke up very early today," Castle said as Eliza giggled at the surprise on her sister's face.

"Did she have a nightmare?" Julia asked, still seeming to be a little flabbergasted.

"No," Eliza said. "I was up and got up," she then said proudly.

"Which you're not going to do again until you get taller right?" Beckett asked. She smiled when the little girl nodded seriously and she sighed saying, "You two are too adventurous."

"From both of us Kate," Castle commented, taking her empty mug. "Okay, since you're up early you two need to help with breakfast."

"Do we have to get dressed?" Julia asked.

"No, we can stay in our pajamas since we're so early," Beckett replied, handing her husband his robe. She set Eliza down on the ground and got up herself, slipping her arms into her robe that Castle held out for her. "If you two put on your slippers," she said to them.

"We'll do it!" Julia cried before she took her sister's hand and they hurried out of the room, trying not to run.

Turing Beckett to him, Castle leaned down and murmured to her, "I'm still thinking about that payback exchange we had."

"I'd shelve that for the moment Rick," Beckett said, knowing her using his name would make him hesitate slightly. "And instead think of the fact that Eliza's going to be exhausted after lunch."

"I'm influencing you badly aren't I love?" Castle asked. "You've got a naughty, perverted mind, just like mine."

"I don't think it's that bad," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she slipped her feet into her slippers. "Come on, I'm sure they're finished and waiting at the top of the stairs," she told him, taking his hand and saying the last part a little loudly.

"I let Macca go down," Julia said as her parents came out into the hall. "He probably went outside already."

"Okay, then let's go," Castle replied as he was reaching up to his wife's shoulder.

Sucking in a breath of air as he was pulling her ponytail holder off of her hair, Beckett shot him a look before she tossed the loose locks over her shoulder, raising her eyebrow at him.

" _I shouldn't have done that_ ," Castle groaned under his breath as the girls were going down the stairs, but still close enough to hear.

" _Payback lover, payback_ ," Beckett replied simply, a smile spreading across her lips before she started down the stairs after their daughters.

" _Remember that goes both ways_ ," Castle replied, not surprised when she paused on the step she was going down to. "We better…" he said when she turned to him, nodding to their daughters who were waiting for them at the bottom.

"Yeah, good idea," Beckett said with a nod before she waited for him to join her and they ushered the girls into the kitchen.

"What do you make?" Eliza asked Castle eagerly as they were at the stove.

"I'll be making omelets," Beckett replied. "You can get the coffee," she told him.

"Right, girls," Castle said to them. "I'll take care of what's in the foam if you don't mind?"

"Okay, but you have to show us," Julia said to her mother.

"Don't worry," Beckett replied, grabbing what she needed from the fridge. "I know you wouldn't let me eat until I did, or drink the coffee either I should say."

"What do I do?" Eliza asked, tugging on the pocket of her mother's robe.

"Help your sister set the table okay?" Beckett told her. She leaned down then, sharing a kiss with her before she watched the two girls hurry to the drawer with the utensils. "Rick…" she said warningly as she could feel her husband coming up to her side.

"It's brewing, it doesn't need me this second," Castle replied easily. "And I'm not trying to do anything unsavory."

"Unsavory," Beckett replied with a slight laugh. "Knowing the way your mind works…"

"I can't control that," Castle said. "But I'll just point out to you we haven't kissed one another good morning." When his wife looked at him with her eyes slightly narrowed he said, "Okay, maybe we did but I'd like to do it properly, once."

"First, why do you always take on a British accent saying properly and second do you honestly think you're going to stop with one?" Beckett asked, cracking the second egg for the omelets into a bowl. She smiled when her husband wrapped his arms around her then and she hurriedly wiped her hands on the towel near her before wrapping her arms around him as they seemed to fall into their kiss, also forgetting in their slight banter that their daughters could see them easily from the breakfast table.

"Do we go now?" Eliza whispered as softly as she could.

"No, just don't look at them," Julia said, tapping her arm to make her turn away. "Or else they'll stop."

"Do they kiss for lots?" Eliza asked then, still keeping her voice down as her sister was.

"If nothing makes them stop, Macca!" Julia cried as the dog was at the door to the patio in the kitchen, his front paws on the glass.

Whistling quickly, Beckett went over to let the Wolfhound in saying, "Rick?"

"Yeah I've got him, the coffee though," Castle said, picking up the puppy.

"I'll watch it," Beckett replied simply. "Since I still need to start the omelets."

Running, but trying not to do so, after her father, Eliza said, "Is he bad?"

"No but he knows to go into the garage instead of jumping on the glass," Castle replied, grabbing a towel and drying his paws before letting Macca go.

"Yeah, go here," Eliza said sternly to the puppy, pointing down to the floor.

Smiling, as he couldn't help but be reminded of her mother when Eliza sounded like that, Castle said, "I think we better hurry back to the kitchen or else I won't be able to finish up the coffee for your mom."

"Oh, no!" Eliza gasped seriously, her eyes wide before she hurried to grab her father's hand and pulled him out.

"Wait, we need to wash our hands now," Castle said with a laugh before he led the way over to the bathroom.

"What are you gonna put in them?" Julia was asking her mother as she'd managed to finish setting the table.

"What do you want in yours, I'll make it first," Beckett asked, since she'd started.

"The same as you," Julia said. She smiled and said, "Tracey said she likes to do what her mommy does, so she can be like her."

"And you want to be like me?" Beckett asked, knowing that idea was one that amused the little girl.

"A little," Julia said. She then laughed and said, "I wanna ride horses and take pictures like you."

"But you want to dance," Beckett finished. When Julia nodded she smiled back at her and said, "That's fine with me." She then heard footsteps behind them and said, "Are you all set?"

"Did we make it in time?" Castle asked as he rushed to the coffee machine. "Whew," he said as Eliza had followed him. "Just in time," he told her seriously.

"Good, now what?" the toddler asked him, peering up at him.

"This is the part where I need to work my magic," Castle said, looking at his wife and unable to help laughing slightly as Eliza gasped in amazement.

"I think he needs you to come over here so he can do that magic," Beckett replied, shaking her head at him. "You need to help me with your omelet anyways."

With them working on breakfast; Castle helping Beckett make their omelets last; they were soon helping their daughters into their seats before he took her hand.

"He's going to show her," Julia whispered to Eliza as they leaned over to look back at the kitchen.

"You want your reward?" Beckett teased him when she saw the abstract pattern in the foam at the top of the mug.

"Briefly," Castle said before he leaned over and kissed her.

Laughing as she covered her mouth with her hands, Eliza then whispered, "Mommy was supposed to!"

"She's right," Beckett said, as they'd parted at their youngest's laughter. She then cupped Castle's face, pulling him down to her before she kissed him deeply. She had to keep that kiss short but when she pulled away she whispered a promise to do better later and together they joined Julia and Eliza at the table as he squeezed her hand letting her know he was looking forward to that already.

Breakfast was quiet at first, Julia studying her parents and trying not to rush through her food at the same time. She just managed to but finally when they were all nearly finished she asked, "You're not nervous right?"

"To go?" Beckett asked. When the little girl nodded she smiled and said, "No, I mean I know you guessed I'm not sure about talking to your class but that's just because I haven't been writing for as long as he has."

Shrugging at that, Julia said, "You just say that you get ideas and write them down and that you do research. Right?"

"She puts it pretty well," Castle replied, looking at his wife.

"She does, I just hope we won't get any bizarre questions," Becket commented.

"Oh, we probably will, those come up when you're talking to kids," Castle said. "And I'm talking from the experience of Alexis' friends asking me things when she was younger."

Nodding at that and smiling at little, Beckett stood up to wipe Eliza's mouth with her napkin as she'd finished and she started taking her plate and the toddler's to the sink before Castle was following her. "I've got them?" she asked him since he had the last two plates and the utensil.

"Yes," Castle said simply. Before she could walk away from him he grabbed her hand and turned her back to him, kissing her before she could say anything.

Eliza smiled up at her sister, since they were waiting for one of their parents to take them upstairs, not surprised when Julia began to usher her away.

"Hold on you two," Beckett said, walking up to them then. She picked Eliza up and took Julia's hand saying, "It was a quick one."

"We didn't want to watch," Julia said once they were going upstairs. "That would be weird."

Beckett didn't reply to that instead she led them to their rooms, going with Eliza into hers to get her dressed before she dropped her off with her sister. With the two occupied with some books Julia had to take back to the school library she went to change. As she was putting her hair up into a ponytail some time later, she smiled in the mirror as her husband appeared behind her. "Hey," she said, since he'd stopped when he saw what she was doing.

"You… ooh, that's because of what I did earlier isn't it?" Castle asked, looking at her hair.

"It is, but," Beckett said, hearing Eliza laughing outside in their room then. "Since they're here, I'll tell you later. Are you ready?"

"Almost, go ahead," Castle said, kissing the side of her neck in passing before he grabbed his comb.

"Okay you two, we need to go," Beckett said to her daughters.

"We know, we're ready," Julia said teasingly.

"Then we can go down and get ready for the walk," Beckett replied, starting to pick up Eliza when she shook her head. She smiled and then held her hand out to her before Julia rushed to take her other one.

When Castle had finished and was walking down the stairs, he wasn't too surprised to hear Eliza chattering excitedly to her mother about what she wanted to play with them at recess. When the toddler then asked about after he said, "We'll be heading to the library with Julia's class."

"He's right," Beckett said when Eliza looked to her as if for confirmation of that. "And then we're going to pick you up when she goes to lunch."

"Kay," Eliza said, turning back and forth in her coat while Beckett was helping her sister with hers.

Castle had gone over to her, about to pick her up, when there was a knock at the door and he went to it quickly as Macca began to bark. "Hey, he's gone already?" he asked Rebecca.

"With our parents, I stayed behind since it was a little early to bring Mari here," the woman said with a slight smile.

"How nervous is he?" Beckett asked as the Foster's little girl rushed inside to Julia.

"Very," Rebecca replied. "I need to go and make sure he doesn't pass out or something before he can vote."

Sharing a look with her husband; as she could tell Rebecca was nervous as well; Beckett said, "We'll be voting before we come home for lunch and we're not kidding about voting for him."

"I know but there are a lot of people," Rebecca replied. She then sighed and said, "I need to go back to the car, I can't keep Dani out in the cold."

"We'll see you tonight," Beckett replied.

"Right, oh, before I forget you're coming here after school Mari," Rebecca said to her daughter.

"I know, I can't wait," the little girl replied with a smile.

After Rebecca had said goodbye to them, Castle turned to the others as he closed the door and said, "So, who's not ready to go," before his vision was suddenly blocked by something black. He looked down at his coat and said, "I guess you and I love."

"Put your coat on," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling as the girls were giggling at them. Once she and Castle had their things on she took Julia and Mari's hands while he picked up Eliza and they headed out after a last goodbye to Macca.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Castle was asking the toddler as he walked behind the three ahead of them, getting closer to the school. When she shook her head he kissed her temple and then said, "Are you cold?"

"No Daddy, do we play?" Eliza asked, hugging him a little tighter around the neck.

"Soon, don't worry," Castle replied as they were going across the street towards the elementary school building. "Don't ask your teachers that while they're teaching okay? I promise recess will get there sooner if you don't ask. And," he added since they were nearly there. "I love you Eliza, see you then."

"Love you too Daddy," the toddler replied, sharing a kiss with him.

"Alright, who do you want to go in with you sweetie?" Beckett asked as they were in front of the toddler's classroom. When Eliza hurried to her after Julia and Mari had said goodbye to her she smiled and said, "I'll be right back." Inside, she got her daughter's coat off and hung with her mittens and scarf before smoothing her hair after taking off her hat. "I know your daddy said the same thing but we'll see you at recess. Until then, pay attention okay?" she told her.

"I will Mommy," Eliza replied seriously. She then smiled at her mother and hugged her tightly around the neck saying, "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too," Beckett replied before they shared a kiss. "Have fun." Once Eliza was going to a table where some other kids were sitting and coloring, she headed back out into the hall and said a hurried goodbye to Mari before Julia was walking hand in hand with her friend down to her classroom.

"She wanted to do that with her alone," Castle replied when his wife turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

"She's practicing for the fall," Beckett said with a smile on her face. "So she's all set?" she asked Julia in slight amusement once she was back with them.

"Yeah, she's going to play with us," Julia said, going up the stairs ahead of her parents who had to scramble a little to follow her. Once they were at her class she led them inside and went straight to her teacher. "Hi Mrs. Watson, my mom and dad are here," she told the woman in her most grown up voice she could manage.

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle, it's great to see you again," the teacher said with a smile for them both. "Julia you can go ahead and start getting ready, I'll just need to talk to them about our morning class today." When the little girl had nodded and then walked away she turned to them saying, "Okay so once I take attendance I'll be introducing you both and I'd like to have you talk about how you write and if it's possible how a book is published."

"That we can do," Castle said. "We were wondering though, do you want us to talk about what we write exactly?"

"I'll introduce you as mystery writers," Watson replied. "And I might mention something about crimes; I know a couple kids are aware of what you write already."

"What about after that? We're staying until lunch, that's a pretty long time," Beckett said.

"I thought going to the library could take up the rest of the morning," Watson replied with a smile. "But I would appreciate if you could read with us a little today."

"That would be great," Castle said. "What book?"

"We're starting a new one today," Watson said. " _The Indian in the Cupboard_."

"Great, we can't wait to start them on that story," Castle said immediately.

Watson nodded and then said, "I'm going to talk a little to the students about this book, as there is a little concern that parents might view some of the content as racism. So we'll have a history lesson as well."

"We'll be interested to hear it," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"Alright I better make sure everyone's ready and can find their desks, we changed them for today so everyone will be able to see you," Watson replied. "You can sit here or talk with Julia if you'd like."

When the woman had left Beckett turned to her husband and said, "Are you reading?"

"If you want, I read the book with Alexis when she was young; also read it myself when it first came out way back," Castle replied. "Did you ever read it?"

"I did, but a long time ago," Beckett replied simply. "I think you should read, you're used to it more than I am."

Nodding, Castle couldn't really reply to that as the bell had rung to begin class. He quickly sat in the chair next to her as Mrs. Watson went to the front of the room to their right.

"Good morning everyone," the teacher said to her students. "As you know today we have another guest speaker, this time two. This is Richard Castle and Kate Beckett; they're writers and also Julia's parents."

As the other students said hello, Julia waved quickly to them as they were nodding to her classmates.

"They write novels that are mysteries and they're here today to tell us a little bit about that," Mrs. Watson then told the students when they had quieted down. "They'll tell you about their career and as we did last week, please make sure that you wait until I say you can ask questions."

When the teacher turned to them Castle spoke up first saying, "As your teacher said we write books, that's our career. And doing that there's not really a way we could tell you for sure how to write a book that's fiction. It starts here, in the mind," while he tapped his finger to his head. "And by that I mean your imagination."

"That's how you start a book," Beckett said, not feeling quite as unsettled as she thought she would with all the kids' eyes on them. "And from there it depends on your writing style. There's no right and wrong way to do it. In our case we do plan a little bit and we talk between ourselves constantly, to make sure that we get everything about the plot set."

"Does everyone know what a plot is?" Castle asked. When some of the students laughed and nodded he said, "That's very important of course. We get our plot and from there we plan out in stages to write. With the actual writing she and I will sit down at our computers and talk out the dialogue as we're typing it which makes it much easier. And that's about all we can tell you about the writing process. Oh, and just a tip; Julia you know already since you've seen; the endings can be the hardest part but having that helps. And once you have a great opening to pull the reader in you're on your way."

"And can you tell us a little about the publishing process?" Watson then asked.

"We can," Castle took up. "First, we have to send the book to our publisher and he'll read it," he began.

Listening to her husband, Beckett glanced over at Julia, seeing that she was listening though that surprised her since she already knew the process as they'd explained it to her before. She looked at the other students as Castle was finishing up, relieved that no one looked to be bored as the teacher then began to talk.

"So now you can ask questions," Watson said. She smiled when nearly every student raised their hands and she told Castle and Beckett, "We may be here until recess. Okay, Roman, you first since you were fast enough for me to see."

"Do you write about murders?" the boy asked.

When the two looked at her, Watson said, "They do but their books are for adults, so let's keep the questions about how they write, not what's in their books exactly. Lola?"

"Does Julia get to read your books?" the girl asked.

"She doesn't, if she wants to read them when she's older then she can," Beckett answered as she saw their daughter was trying not to giggle at the question.

Julia's friend Dawn was called on next and she asked, "Do you always write together?"

"Not always," Castle answered. "But we're usually together when one of us writes by ourselves."

"Okay, Julia?" Watson said in surprise.

"Yeah, are all ideas good ones?" the little girl said, looking slightly embarrassed but still asking in a firm tone of voice.

"Well, as long as they don't offend people, then sure," Castle replied.

"Darrel," Watson said next.

"Yeah, you always make kissy faces when you write?" the little boy asked rudely.

Castle wanted to comment on that, a little annoyed at the boy's tone of voice, but glancing at his wife he saw that she was keeping her face neutral, only looking at Darrel. And looking over at Julia he was startled to find a glare on her face towards the boy, much like her mother's look.

"That's not really a question about their writing Darrel," Watson said sternly. "So we'll go to someone else, Shane?"

After they'd managed to get through all the questions, Castle and Beckett looked at the teacher as she instructed everyone to get paper and pencils out from their desks. They then glanced at Julia at the same time, seeing she was smiling at them, though looking a little anxious.

"So now I'd like you all to write a short story," Watson was saying, walking around the desks. "Only about a page or both sides of your paper, it doesn't need to be the full story, but more an excerpt from it. And that's our word we're going to learn today. Does anyone know what it means?" When only Julia and Peter; her dance partner; raised their hands before the little boy put down his hand she called on the little girl.

"It's part of a bigger piece, for writing like books or a story," Julia said, for a moment hesitatingly before she saw the smiles on her parents' faces.

"That's right, so it can be a little bit of a bigger story," Watson replied. "And remember, I'll be reading these stories, not Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett. They won't be graded because this is just a practice for your English lessons next month on writing stories. You have until recess in about twenty minutes, so go ahead and begin."

Since there was no need for them to stay, Castle and Beckett followed the teacher into the room off the classroom, talking with her for a moment before she went back out to keep an eye on her students. They were both quiet then, watching their daughter before Watson had them stop and then turn in their papers.

"Alright, you can go ahead down to the door and wait for the bell," Watson said. "No shoving or pushing while you're going downstairs."

Staying behind as the others left, Julia went to her teacher's desk and said, "Mrs. Watson?"

"Yes, Julia?" the teacher asked.

"Can my parents read my story?" Julia asked softly.

"Of course," Watson said, looking at the two as they were waiting for their daughter. "I'll make a copy for you and they can take it home."

"Thank you," Julia said before she felt her father behind her holding her coat. "Now we can see Eliza," she told them once she had her hat, mittens and scarf on, pulling them out to the stairs.

Following her to the door leading out to the playground, Castle, Beckett and Julia managed to get to it just in time for the recess bell. They went out last and Julia led them over to the doors at the pre-school classrooms before they were starting to open.

Hurrying over the blacktop that had been shoveled clear, Eliza launched herself at her family crying out, "Hi!"

"Hey sweetheart," Castle said, picking her up and swinging her. "Ready to play?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before turning her head and looking at her sister.

"Come on," Julia replied. She led them over to a field next to the playground, and said, "Wanna play a snowball fight?"

"What's Eliza going to do?" Beckett asked.

"She makes the snowballs," Mari replied, one of the group of people waiting there.

"So you've played with her before," Castle said. At the kids' nods he then said, "Do you try to hit her." He had to hold back a laugh when they all shook their heads no and said, "Okay, then what do we do first?"

"Split up," Julia replied. "Whose turn?"

"Mine," a boy said.

"And mine," Julia's fried Dawn said. "We play boys against girls."

"Then let's split up," Castle said. "You guys mind me joining you?" The boys he was following shook their heads no and he went with them down the field until they stopped.

"Ready, go!" one boy said and with a rush, everyone started to make snowballs until a girl cried out for them to stop.

When Beckett; at Julia's and Mari's urging; whistled, the fight began, and almost instantly everyone but Julia and Mari threw their snowballs at Castle and Beckett.

"Hey! Stop hitting my parents! Not fair," Julia cried, nearly screaming. She cried out when a snowball hit her and threw one at Darrel before the fight became more normal in the fact that everyone was aiming wherever they could.

When the proctors on the playground blew their whistles in warning around ten minutes later, the kids stopped playing and started to gather together, laughing and recounting the fight before the others thanked Castle and Beckett for playing.

"That was pretty fun," Beckett was saying as they were walking Eliza back to her classroom door.

"It was, once they stopped trying to get us," Castle pointed out. "Okay, so very quickly so we can get back in before the bell rings. We'll see you soon Eliza."

"Very soon," Beckett replied, picking her up and kissing her before Castle leaned over to do so too.

When her mother had put her down Eliza shared her usual hugs with Mari and then Julia before rushing into her classroom after some of her friends, stopping to turn and wave.

"Bye," Julia said quickly to Mari before they got into the building. "I'll see you when the bell rings."

After the little girl had said goodbye to them Castle and Beckett followed Julia upstairs and inside the room where the other students were sitting down, talking excitedly before they sat at the chairs in the front. Once the bell rang, Watson came out and handing Castle the book told the students to get their copies of _The Indian in the Cupboard_ out. Once the teacher had spoken to the students about the book he began to read as Beckett next to him watched him with a smile on her face, wondering if the students thought his reading was soothing as she knew Julia and she herself did, thinking they might have since they were completely silent, listening to him.

* * *

Holding her mother's hand, Julia whispered, "I wanted to try this series of books."

Beckett smiled at her daughter though she couldn't see her expression, knowing that she was excited. "I'm going to miss being in your class with you," she whispered to her.

"Me too," Julia replied. "And Daddy too."

"Oh I know," Beckett replied before the little girl suddenly stopped in front of her. When she pointed at the books; all similar in bindings; she smiled and said, "I read these too. Actually, this was how I started to get into mystery books."

"You didn't start reading Daddy's first?" Julia asked, taking the first _Boxcar Children_ book from the shelf.

"No, it was these though the first one isn't a mystery book," Beckett warned her.

"That's okay, Tracey said that it was good," Julia replied.

"Alright, let's hurry and go because it's almost lunch," Beckett replied, a second before the teacher was softly calling to her students to come and get their books checked out.

"Hey, what'd she get?" Castle asked as Julia hurried past him and into line at the front desk.

"You'll see," Beckett replied simply, smiling at him.

Castle waited patiently until Julia had walked over to them, holding the book out for him to see. "Ah _The Boxcar Children_ , I read this one," he replied. "Enjoyed it too."

"Mommy said she did too," Julia replied as they left the building then. "Will I like it?"

"So will Eliza," Castle said.

"I'm taking them upstairs to get their lunches," Watson said as they came to the bottom of the stairs. "So if you want to say goodbye to Julia you can."

"We will," Beckett replied. "Thank you so much for having us."

"It was a joy to," Watson said simply, shaking their hands. "I'll see you back in the classroom Julia."

"I'll come as soon as I can Mrs. Watson," Julia replied seriously. When her fellow classmates had gone upstairs she turned to her parents and threw herself at her mother as hard as she could. "Thank you Mommy, Daddy," she whispered to them.

"You're welcome, we were happy to come," Castle said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"He's right, I was too," Beckett said with a smile. "And you're a wonderful student; now we know for sure."

"You thought so already?" Julia asked a little shyly. When both her parents nodded she giggled softly before she then hugged her father. Sharing kisses with them she then said, "If… if you read my story… I'm not a writer."

"We're not going to judge you sweetie," Beckett assured her.

"Yeah, it's a story but if we're entertained you are a writer you know," Castle replied, squeezing her gently. "But we're both looking forward to reading it."

Julia smiled and hugged both her parents quickly one last time before she said goodbye to them and then rushed up the stairs.

Going over to the pre-school classrooms, Castle and Beckett didn't have to wait long before the bell rang and their youngest daughter was coming out of the class. To their surprise though she wasn't alone, one of her teachers with her.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, I was hoping to speak to you," Mrs. Duncan said as Eliza jumped against her father and he picked her up. "I know you were in your older daughter's class today, and I was wondering, well, both me and Mrs. Hughes, if you would consider doing that for our class."

"To talk about being writers?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

"Well, we'll tell them that but also have you read to them," Mrs. Duncan replied.

"You can do that," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised when Eliza looked eager at the idea.

"I could," Castle said. "I was just reading upstairs so I think she wants me to do that again."

"Great, I'll let you know when we can set that up," Mrs. Duncan replied.

Nodding to her, Castle then left with Beckett saying, "You'd be great reading to them."

"You'd be better," Beckett said simply.

"Mommy, where do we go?" Eliza asked in surprise as they were going towards the cafeteria for the high school building.

"To vote," Beckett said simply. She led the way over to the building and to the table, giving her name before taking her ballot. She waited for Castle to follow; letting Eliza hold his ballot; and they went to two tables next to each other, the room basically empty. She marked David for mayor first off and then went through the others quickly, finishing before her husband did.

"Okay," the man said behind the table when Castle was putting his ballot into a box. "You were a little young to vote today," he was telling Eliza. "But you deserve one too," he said as he handed her an 'I voted' sticker.

"Thank you," Eliza said shyly, watching her father press it to her shirt.

Beckett smiled as the man nodded to her and she walked with Castle outside before they headed home. As they crossed the street in front of the school she said, "So we'll have to see."

"I know," Castle replied. "But I have a feeling, in my gut," he said, smiling when his wife glanced at him. "That he'll be the winner today."

"Me too," Eliza said. She smiled as her parents laughed; though not sure why they were doing that; and hugged her father tightly around his neck before kissing his cheek loudly.

The rest of the walk back home was taken quickly as Castle and Beckett knew their daughter likely to be hungry and they wanted to get her out of the cold as well. Once inside they watched as Eliza hurried down the hall; nearly running; with Macca at her heels as she squealed in excitement.

Stopping suddenly, the toddler stopped and then pointed to the dog saying in a commanding tone, "Sit!"

Watching in slight amazement as Macca immediately did as she asked, Castle shook his head and told his wife, "Both our daughters love, just like you."

Beckett didn't reply to that verbally instead she leaned over, kissing him on the lips briefly before she took his hand and pulled him over to the kitchen where they began lunch while Eliza was jogging slightly around the island, giggling as she was chased by Macca. Both she and Castle were also reading Julia's story as they were working and they shared a look once they'd gotten to the end of the excerpt, nodding to each other. With the spaghetti finished, she then said, "Enough sweetie, time to eat."

"Stop," Eliza said to the dog. She beamed up at her parents when Macca did and then asked as her father picked her up, "Can he sleep?"

"With you?" Castle asked her.

"Please?" the toddler begged a little.

"He can," Beckett replied, nodding to her husband as they sat down together and started to eat.

"But you need to promise that you won't get out of bed when you wake up," Castle said.

"And if you do before we come to get you, you'll call us and stay there," Beckett finished, setting the pasta on the toddler's plate in front of her.

"I will," Eliza replied seriously, nodding. She then started to eat once her mother and father had begun, looking over at Macca who was going back and forth between the three of them. She idly listened to Castle and Beckett, who were talking in Irish, wondering what they were saying when she finally looked up at them and saw them glancing at one another in what Julia called their special look. She smiled seeing that and kicked her legs a little since she understood that was a good thing. But turning back to her plate she saw that it was empty and she hesitatingly said, "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Wow, you really were hungry," Castle said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"So you just leave that for me to clean," Beckett told him teasingly as she leaned over; their youngest having been sitting next to her during the meal. But she got Eliza's napkin, and carefully cleared the sauce from her mouth. "Oh sweetie," she sighed, seeing her mouth was still red.

"Wash!" Eliza cried happily before she giggled loudly as her mother picked her up.

Looking over at his wife, Castle shook himself as quickly as he could to finish cleaning before he went to the bottom of the stairs where she, Eliza and Macca were waiting for him. "So you should sleep pretty well now," he told the toddler.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, sighing as the food and her excitement at seeing her parents at school had caught up to her at that point.

"We'll let you sleep as long as you want," Beckett said.

"I forgot about that party," Castle said, remembering their plans that night. "Yeah, that way you'll be able to stay up tonight," he said when he saw that Eliza was looking at them both in amazement.

"A party?" the toddler asked.

"For David maybe," Beckett explained as she laid her down on her bed. "Sleep okay?" When the toddler nodded eagerly she smiled and shared a kiss with her whispering, "Sweet dreams Eliza."

"Thank you Mommy," the toddler sighed before her father came over to her.

"And I'll agree with your mom, I hope you have sweet dreams too," Castle replied, kissing her before he set the net on the side of the bed once Macca was curled up at the end. He took Beckett's hand and they closed the door slightly when they were sure their daughter was fast asleep, stepping into the hall.

Inside their room, Castle closed and locked the door before he was pulling Beckett against him and they were kissing hungrily before stumbling a little towards the bed. Clothes were discarded to the floor before they got onto the mattress, starting to make love slowly, carefully as they'd told one another they were aching for the other quickly during making lunch. They took their time before they finally let themselves lose control, their cries and groans mixing together in their room until it was silent again.

Squeezing her husband's fingers that were entwined with hers later, Beckett smiled and said, "I hope Eliza didn't understand us talking about this when we were starting to make lunch."

"I highly doubt it," Castle replied, raising his head to kiss her shoulder. "She was concentrating more on having that chase with Macca."

"That's true," Beckett said. She smiled wider and told him, "I enjoyed that."

"I know, but I did too," Castle said quickly before his wife would think he was only complimenting himself. "Been a little bit of time again."

"We have to think of the girls, then our writing first," Beckett replied, turning over then so she was on her stomach. "In that order."

"Very true," Castle told her with a nod. He reached up then and started to gently rub his fingers along her spine at the small of her back. "I'm thinking of something love."

"Which is what?" Beckett replied, leaning over to kiss his jaw gently.

" _How you were_ ," Castle told her, reaching up then and brushing her hair off her cheek. " _Taking me in you_."

" _Then you have to realize I'm thinking of you in me_ ," Beckett told him simply. " _And how you made me lose all control_ ," she said, lowering her voice to a murmur as she leaned down to kiss him.

The two started to kiss and continued to do so for so long that they would have made love again if the alarm Beckett had set on her phone when they'd gotten home hadn't gone off. They hurriedly got up and helped each other get dressed, not trying to stop the kisses that they shared during that time. Finally they went to Eliza, seeing she was just waking up when they got to her.

Once she was changed and in the entry with her parents, the toddler watched as they got their outer layers on before she was picked up by her mother. "Mommy," she asked as they walked outside. "What did you do?" she asked when Beckett had made a slight noise in response.

"When?" Castle asked, sharing a glance with his wife.

"While I sleep," Eliza asked. When she saw them sharing a quick look she giggled and said, "Did you kiss?" Castle nodded as Beckett was still looking a little unsure and she said, "Good!"

Beckett tried not to laugh and she kissed the toddler's cheek before they soon reached the crossing to the school. "They're impatient today," she said, when she saw that Julia, Mari and Peter were standing outside the school. "Hey you three, ready to go?" she asked them when they'd come down the stairs to the sidewalk where she and Castle stopped.

"I am," Julia said eagerly. "I can't wait to practice."

"I'm not surprised, the Samba right?" Castle asked the two as they started back home.

"Yeah, that one we really need to practice," Peter said with a nod, laughing with his partner. "I wonder why Ms. Grey picked us to do that one even though we don't know it all the way yet."

"You're probably the best at it in her class," Mari told them in a slightly matter of fact tone of voice.

"Maybe," Julia said as her partner nodded. Back at home she hurriedly changed into her practice clothes in her room before going down the stairs to the living room. "Perfect," she told her father as he finished pushing a table out of the way to leave the middle of the room clear.

"Okay, I'm going to stay love," Castle told his wife. "And make sure that nothing… untoward happens."

"Daddy!" Julia said, looking a little mad hearing that.

"Really Rick, you're going to chaperone this?" Beckett asked him.

"Yes I am, also I'd like to see the Samba," Castle quickly added as he hadn't expected Julia to be mad at that.

"We're just dance partners Daddy," the little girl said, frowning at him. "And I didn't really want an audience."

"You're letting Mari stay," Castle said, knowing that was the wrong thing to say as soon it was out of his mouth.

"Because she's my friend," Julia said, nearly stomping her foot on the floor.

"Castle-" Beckett started to say warningly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but… I just want to be here, for our daughter," Castle explained to her.

With Julia looking at her then, Beckett sighed and said, "Let him stay sweetie but if he says anything or does anything that interrupts you two then you have my permission to order him out and to come to the family room where I'll be playing a game with Eliza."

"Thank you Mommy," Julia said with a smile. Her partner then came into the room and she said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "Is the music ready?"

Looking at her father, Julia smiled at Mari as Castle jumped up immediately and then rushed to the speaker where her mother had set up her music player. "It's _Waterspout_ , Daddy," she told him.

"That one?" Castle asked in surprise as he was familiar with the song.

"Yeah, he sped up the version; Paul I mean," Julia replied.

"Okay," Castle said, as he knew that version as well from the remastered album it was on. He then sat down with Mari on the couch, watching as the two began to dance. He was surprised when they stopped often, talking to each other about mistakes before they were soon dancing again. A number of times they would repeat steps until they moved on to another one. He was tempted to ask Mari if they were like that all the time but held back, not wanting to be ordered out. He wasn't too surprised when in the end by the time the two stopped before Peter's mother was supposed to come home all they did was practice.

"So we're getting pretty good," Peter told his partner with a wide smile as he put on his coat.

Tossing his mittens and hat to him Julia grinned and said, "It's because of the song, it's awesome."

Castle couldn't help smile at her tone; knowing she'd picked it up from her mother; but he had the feeling that he could have been looking at himself and Beckett if there wasn't something different about the scene. Shaking it off, he got up as the doorbell rang and Julia was saying goodbye to Peter before he led the boy to the door.

Beckett; having heard the ring; let Eliza rush over to the living room; the toddler still a little wary around Peter as he hadn't been to the house too many times before. She followed but stopped when she heard Julia and Mari talking them, seeing Castle was walking up to her after having sent off the little boy with his mother.

"So does your dad have anything to worry about?" Mari was asking.

"What, like we're going to start kissing," Julia said. When her friend shrugged slightly she rolled her eyes and said, "I wouldn't, I don't like Peter as a boy, just as a friend. I wish he'd see that… or listen to Mommy because I know she tells him that."

"Well, maybe that showed him you don't like him that way," Mari said, pointing to the floor.

"Maybe," Julia said, sighing deeply.

"Do you… think he's cute?" Mari then said after a brief pause.

"Cute? I-" Julia started to say, sounding as if she were disgusted before she looked at her little sister. "Eliza, I don't think you should-" she began to say before the toddler suddenly slipped and fell to her hands and knees on the floor.

At the sound of their youngest starting to cry after the smack of the fall, Castle and Beckett rushed into the room and he picked her up, checking to make sure that she was okay as Beckett checked her hands and knees.

"You're okay," she told the toddler. "What was she doing?" she asked the two girls.

"Sliding," Julia said. "I didn't see her; I was taking off my shoes."

"Well, you know the drill Eliza, go up to your room, wash your hands and we'll have a timeout for a little," Castle said. "You two can go over to the table," he told them. "And get ready to do your homework."

"Play?" Eliza asked.

"We'll decide for you today," Beckett told her. "And you'll just color with your crayons."

"I…" Eliza began to say before she sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"We know that but you need to not slide around on the floor," Castle said.

"Do I go to my room?" Eliza asked.

"Until they're done, yes," Castle replied as the other three left and he started to get everything back in place. "We're not doing this to be mean," he said once he'd finished, Eliza silently crying as he picked her up. "But we're trying to show that you can't do everything you want to."

"I like to slide," Eliza protested, though weakly as he took her over her room.

"But you can get hurt, like you did a little today," Castle pointed out to her. He entered the bedroom, slightly startled to see his wife in there already. "Oh, your turn?"

"It is, come here sweetie," Beckett said before she took their youngest from him. Taking her into her bathroom, she made sure Eliza's palms were clean before she set her at her little table to start coloring. "Your daddy's right," she told her tenderly as she sat with her, stroking her hair gently. "We want to make sure you listen."

"Is it for laws?" Eliza asked.

Unable to help smiling at that; since her father had long since explained to his youngest granddaughter what they were in the context of his job; Beckett said, "Rules too, the ones that your daddy and I set okay?"

Nodding, Eliza started to color, smiling as Beckett did so too, knowing she wasn't as much in trouble as she'd thought and feeling better when she saw that. She was using red and blue as she and her mother were quiet while coloring together, hearing Castle talking with Julia and Mari downstairs. When her mother told her they needed to get ready to leave for dinner with the Fosters she set down her marker and said, "I don't slide more Mommy," trying to be as serious as she could.

"Thank you sweetie, now come on, it's time to see if your godfather is going to become mayor," Beckett replied. "Right after dinner," she said then as she took the toddler down to the entry where the other three were already starting to get all their outer layers on, waiting for them.

* * *

"So, has he passed out yet?" Castle asked Rebecca as she came over to get them to lead them to their table at the Greek restaurant.

"No," the woman replied with a laugh as she hugged her daughter tightly. "But he's still nervous and me too, if you didn't catch on to that earlier."

"Oh no, we did," Beckett said, hugging her then. "Let's go see him, Rick and I have to talk to him."

Looking up as the group approached him; David turned his attention from Dani in her carrier next to him to his oldest before he had her in his arms, Mari hugging him as tightly as he could. "Oh honey, I missed you today," he told her.

"It's okay Daddy," Mari replied. "You'll be mayor, I know it."

"She's smart, you should listen to her," Castle said, relieved when his friend lost his slightly blanched look and laughed. "But you should know, we voted for you."

"See?" Eliza asked, pointing to the sticker she'd moved to the shirt she was wearing then.

"I appreciate that Eliza," David said, smiling at her. "And I should be sure to win if you voted for me."

"Why the private room?" Beckett asked once they were all sitting.

"Because the media," Rebecca replied. "They're not going to be allowed in here, the room is too small for that, and he needs to relax before we head to the lodge."

Watching David as he was talking to her husband, Beckett nodded and then turned to Julia and Mari who were looking at Dani next to the latter. She smiled as they talked excitedly to the baby and each other and then felt someone tugging her sleeve. "Sweetie, you're supposed to be in your chair," she said to Eliza.

"Daddy let me down, I have to be good," the toddler replied before holding her arms up to her mother.

Once Eliza was on Beckett's lap, Rebecca asked, "So how was it at the school today?"

"Fun!" Julia exclaimed before her parents could reply to that. "A lot of fun," she added. And with that she hurriedly told David and Rebecca about her class until lunchtime, including the snowball fight at recess.

"Sounds like that would be great," David said. "You know, I got a call from Mari's teacher, she wants me to talk to her class if-"

"When," Rebecca, Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"When," David said in a sigh. "I win. I agreed though not much I can tell them, at least nothing that will be interesting."

"I think it will be," Mari replied. "I hope you come Daddy."

"For you I will," David said.

"He's going to Eliza's class," Beckett said, gesturing to Castle next to her.

They had to order then so he couldn't elaborate on that but once the waiter had left Castle told Rebecca and David about the offer to speak to the pre-school class. "Well, it's more read to them but I think the teachers want the kids to be interested in reading, which I approve of completely, Kate too," he said, nodding to her.

"Of course," David said. "That should be pretty fun, for you too Eliza," he said to the little girl who was still on her mother's lap.

Blushing a little at the attention of everyone else, Eliza squirmed before she slipped off her mother's lap with her help. At that point she rushed to Dani, since her sister and Mari had stopped looking in on her and were talking together. She reached down, letting the baby take her index finger before she pretended to play tug of war with her carefully.

At that moment, watching the two and their other two daughters with Rebecca, Beckett told her in a low voice about Castle sitting in on Julia's practice with Peter.

"You can't blame her for getting mad at that," Rebecca commented. "I'm sure she saw Mari as her chaperone."

"More than likely but hopefully watching them Rick will stop thinking Peter's going to do something to offend her," Beckett said, shaking her head. "So I forgot to ask," she said, wanting to turn her attention from that. "How are you and Dani?"

"We're fine, Ruby is… doing very well, a peaceful baby, except at night but you know how that is," Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Hard to forget," Beckett said. "And you and David?"

"Oh, you don't believe the news reports do you?" Rebecca asked her teasingly. "No, we're fine, some frustration on his part last night," she said, nodding to her husband and making sure to keep her voice low. "But that was more because he wanted a distraction."

"That you can't blame him for," Beckett replied before their drinks were served.

"Okay," Castle said once everyone had a drink of some kind in their hands; except for the baby. "I know you two are treating us to dinner," he told David and Rebecca. "But I'd like to take care of the toast. To our wives," he said, looking at the former who nodded in agreement. "Who put up with a lot from us but love us anyway."

Beckett shook her head as Rebecca was doing the same but they both tapped their glasses against their husbands' before she leaned over, whispering into Castle's ear before they brushed their lips quickly to each other's, not surprised to see that their friends were doing that hurriedly too before their appetizer was being set on the table by their waiter in front of them and they began to eat, turning their attention to the three girls and asking them about school to involve them in the conversation as well though they soon took it over they all had so much to tell their parents.

After their entrees had been served to them, Beckett glanced over at David, not too surprised to see him looking at his watch. She smiled at Castle as Rebecca quickly made her husband put down his arm and she said, "Not going any faster?"

"No," David said. "I keep staring at it and hoping," he added. "But Jedi aren't able to manipulate time are they?"

Laughing, since his friend was looking at him as he said that, Castle shook his head telling him, "Not from what I've seen."

Nodding David said, "I've been doing that all day, the only time time sped up was when I was getting up."

"It's not that much longer," Beckett said. "And really do you think that people are going to vote for Holland, a majority of them?" she quickly added.

Sighing roughly David finally nodded and then said, "Sometimes things can surprise you. Okay, so if we're not talking about that, let's talk about you two."

"Us two what?" Castle said, looking at him.

"I think he's giving you an opening to take the subject away from tonight," Rebecca said wryly.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Beckett said, nodding.

"Anything we can talk about concerning us love?" Castle asked his wife.

"Not really, we're writing at the moment and we're also thinking about a side project," Beckett said, looking into her husband's eyes.

"That's right," Castle said, glancing with her at their oldest.

"What?" Julia asked, looking slightly startled to find them gazing at her.

"Remember when we said her teacher had them write a short story?" Beckett asked the others.

"You read it?" Julia whispered, blushing immediately.

"We did, when we were making lunch," Beckett said. "And we talked about it a little too," she looked at Eliza who had turned to look at her instantly when she'd said that. "Yeah, we were talking about that in Irish sweetie."

"We love the story Julia," Castle then said. "And remember a while back when you and your gram said I should write kids books?"

"Yeah," Julia said slowly, trying not to get too excited at what she thought her parents wanted to do.

"We'd love to write one with you, using your idea, and see if we can't get it published," Castle said.

"You think it's that good?" Julia asked eagerly. When her parents both nodded she squealed and jumped up from her chair, running over to them and hugging them tightly before thanking them repeatedly. "But you'll write too right? I'm not that good that I'm a writer," she then said as she went back to her chair.

"That's why we'll be writing with you," Castle said. He and the others around the table looked over at Rebecca then who had her hand up in the air and said, "Something you wanted to ask?"

"Thought I'd do it less in intrusive a way than blurting it out," the woman replied with a smile. "Can we get a hint as to what she wrote? A basic idea maybe?"

When both Castle and Beckett nodded to her Julia began to speak, blushing again as she did so, "It's about Macca, and he solves crimes… robberies."

"Interesting, I'm already looking forward to the first book," David said. "And that theme seems to run in your family."

"I think just this one," Beckett said, gesturing to herself, Castle and their daughters. "But we'll work on it when your daddy and I get a little bit ahead with our book okay?"

"That's fine," Julia said. She then felt Mari squeeze her arm and she looked at her friend asking, "What?" in a low voice as their parents were talking then.

"You'll be a good writer," Mari said. "You have a lot of imagination."

Smiling, Julia couldn't help giggling a little saying, "Yeah, my dad said you need that to write first, so that's where I start."

"Macca is in a book?" Eliza then asked.

"Not yet but I hope he will be," Julia replied. She then thought of something and was about to ask her parents when she saw they were still talking with David and Rebecca. Waiting a little impatiently until they'd stopped talking, she hurriedly asked, "What about the illustrations?"

"We'll need to find someone," Castle said.

"You have someone in mind already," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. "We both thought of her." She turned to Julia then and said, "What do you think about asking Vivian sweetie?"

"I thought she was retired?" David said.

"We'll ask," Beckett replied. "She has been talking about wanting to get back into that again, just not as heavily as she was when she was younger, since she still wants to paint and sculpt of course."

"I think that's a great idea," Julia said, nodding her head firmly. "But I wonder if we can have Macca be grown up?"

"We'll talk to her, see what she says first," Castle replied. "But you know if we do write this book and it's well received, we might need to get more cases."

"I can think of those," Julia said hurriedly. "That way you and Mommy can think about your book cases."

"That'll work out nicely but we're going a little too fast," Beckett said. "We need to write the book first."

"Will you tell your publisher?" Julia asked.

"Of course but we need to see about him taking it," Castle said. "Though Patterson's publisher was ecstatic with his young adult books so I'm sure we'll have a publisher for our book."

"Hopefully you'll keep us updated on that," Rebecca said, looking at Beckett a little pointedly.

"We will," she replied. "So, I think it's time we should go-"

"That I'm aware of Becca," David said, interrupting Beckett. "Sorry, but I saw that look she gave you. Very odd you two started doing that. Sure you're not sisters somehow?"

"Very," Rebecca said as they started to stand up. She noticed that Castle was looking around the table and said, "Our parents stayed home, they didn't want to go out until the party at the lodge."

"Okay, that explains our smaller party," Castle said. "But it was fun."

"It was," David agreed as he was helping Mari put on her coat and scarf. "So there aren't going to be a ton of people there but some from my campaign are coming with their families."

"Is Bowen going to be there?" Beckett asked, almost hesitating in doing that.

"He is," David said. "I'm sorry," he hurriedly told her and Castle who'd groaned under their breaths. "He was my manager… but I told him in no uncertain terms that I'm not working with him again after this if I win and want to run for mayor again… or if I lose but try again. I was told what he said about Dani." He shook his head and took the baby's carrier from his wife, "I didn't want to do this to become heartless, I just wanted to be able to do something for the Hamptons."

"Just like your grandfather," Rebecca said, squeezing her husband's arm gently, smiling at him.

Nodding as he smiled back at her, David turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "Could we maybe take Julia with us?"

Hearing two gasps Beckett hurriedly said, "Of course." She then turned to Julia and said, "Sweetie-"

"I'll be good, I promise," the little girl answered immediately.

"Help if it's needed okay?" Beckett said before Julia left with the Fosters.

"Kate," Castle said then as he put on his coat; having been helping the girls with theirs until then. When she turned to him he said, " _I was a little surprised you didn't mind_ David _becoming a politician because of_ …"

Looking at Eliza, who was holding up Castle's scarf to the light, Beckett replied, " _He's very different of course. And there's one thing that's more important to him than the election. His family_." When her husband nodded in agreement she couldn't help smile saying, " _I don't think_ Rebecca _would stay with him if he didn't think of them first_."

"Yeah, that I agree with," Castle said, nodding. He then looked down at Eliza and said, "Can I have that now?"

"Yeah," the toddler told him, handing him the plaid fabric. She held her arms up to him and then said, "Do I go home now?"

"Not yet, we're meeting your sister at that party," Beckett reminded her as they left the restaurant. "But while we're there, you know you need to stay inside okay?"

"Too cold for outside," Eliza said, faking a shiver.

"She's been working with my mother," Castle said in amusement.

"It looks like it," Beckett said, taking her to put her into her car seat. She let Castle drive to the lodge and they were surprised to see the parking lot was nearly full. "The Elks?" she said as they looked at one another once the car was off.

"Maybe," Castle replied. "I find it amazing they let him have this party here."

"He's an Elk," Beckett replied quickly. "He doesn't really go to meetings but everyone in his family has been one."

"Huh, I wonder why I never knew that," Castle said as he got Eliza from her seat.

"It never came up in conversation obviously," Beckett said simply before she took his free hand and they went into the lodge.

Seeing her parents, Julia rushed over to them and helped Eliza with her things saying, "Everyone's talking to David, saying he's got a chance to win."

"Has anyone talked about the results?" Castle asked her, handing their coats to the coat check that was set up.

"No but it's almost eight isn't it?" Julia asked.

"Nearly… twenty minutes, I didn't realize we were at the restaurant for so long," Beckett said after looking at her watch. "Okay, you two can play with Mari and the other kids but stay inside of course and don't split up."

"At least there are a lot of kids here," Castle said. "Though there's going to be some very tired students in class tomorrow."

"Come on, we need to say hi to everyone," Beckett replied, taking his hand and dragging him over to their friends. She was surprised to see; when they neared them; that David was holding Dani, a woman exclaiming over the baby before she wished him good luck.

"I thought she'd calm him down," Rebecca said as Beckett had reached her first. "And she is."

"Yeah, you should have had him do that in the restaurant," Castle said.

"She was asleep then Rick," Beckett said. She then glanced around the room and asked, "Are the Dixons here?"

"Yeah, over there by the drinks," Rebecca replied, nodding in that direction. "They're a little unsure though, they're thinking of Terence."

"I'll be right back," Beckett told her husband, squeezing his hand before she walked over to the three. "Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon, it's great to see you here," she said when she reached them. "And you as well Brendan. We were hoping you'd be here for David, he's a little nervous."

"Yes, he invited us," Mr. Dixon said. He frowned for a moment and continued saying, "Even though I told him it wouldn't exactly be right if we came…"

"You've supported him pretty faithfully," Castle said, having followed Beckett over. "And believe me when I say he appreciates it."

"Lionel! Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," an older man said behind Castle and Beckett then, going over to the patriarch and shaking his hand.

Sharing a look, Castle and Beckett got a drink before they noticed their daughters with Mari and the son of an assistant to the campaign at the dessert table. They then walked down to them, in time to hear their conversation.

"I think those are better," the boy was saying.

"But who's gonna get snow?" Mari asked.

"I will," the boy said before he suddenly ran off.

"Hey, who brought the maple syrup?" Castle said, seeing it in a warming pot.

"Well, there goes us telling them to take it easy," Beckett said, shooting a mock glare at her husband.

"We'll run around still Mommy," Julia said quickly. "And not get too much."

"I hope not," Beckett said. "But what were you saying about snow?"

"I think someone else is getting it, Jasper didn't need to," Julia replied. "Oh, see? Here it is," she then quickly said as a man was coming over with a bucket.

"So I see some people here would like sweets, including our candidate," the man said, looking past them and smiling.

"The kids can have theirs first," David said. "I'm surprised at how much they're doing for the kids," he confessed since he and Rebecca had moved enough to stand next to Castle and Beckett. "I mean, I did say I wanted this to focus more on the kids until eight but… it's nice."

"Mommy," Eliza said then, coming over to them before anyone could say anything. "I need help."

"We'll both help you," Castle said, going with her up to the table as he took his wife's hand so she would follow him. Taking the Popsicle stick they were given he told the toddler who was watching the man pouring maple syrup, "We have to let that get on the snow and then we can go ahead and pick it up." With that said he tried to get the thick syrup, cooled by the snow, onto the stick and managed to get enough for Eliza.

Grabbing a napkin quickly as some of the syrup went over the toddler's lips, Beckett said, "We should take them up to Canada around this time."

"Do it in the woods? That would be fun, maybe we can take a ski trip," Castle commented. "Although we could just go north if you wanted to stay in the country."

Beckett shook her head with a smile, taking the stick with more syrup on it that he was giving her and she watched him eat some as well. "I'm going to guess you liked that sweetie," she said to Eliza. When the toddler nodded eagerly she leaned down and shared a kiss with her before quickly wiping her mouth clean since it was still a little sticky.

"Mommy, we're going to go around the room again," Julia said then, going over and taking Eliza's hand.

"That's enough dessert for tonight," Castle said, as Julia was holding a sugar cookie.

"Mommy-" the little girl started to say.

"No, he's right, you're going to get sick with anything else," Beckett replied. "Give a piece to your sister and that's it for you two, I'd like you to sleep tonight."

Sighing, though it was a mock-suffering one, Julia handed Eliza a piece of the cookie and then took her hand. "Bye!" she called.

"Come back when it's eight Mari, someone will say," Rebecca called after the girls as her daughter was with Julia and Eliza.

"How much time?" Castle asked his wife as they walked towards the front door, not really having somewhere to go but wanting to walk around.

"Ten minutes," Beckett replied. "And why didn't you look at your own watch?"

Shrugging, Castle heard his name being called and turned, seeing that it was someone he played against in the league his and David's polo team was in. From that point until eight he and Beckett spoke with the people that they knew until someone at the makeshift stage called the time and they were pulled over to it by Mari and Julia. "Wait, shouldn't this be just for-" he started to say as the two girls stepped up onto it.

"We want you here with us," Rebecca replied with a smile.

Waiting for another five minutes the room was nearly silent and then someone from the campaign called out, "They're calling it now David, you've won fifty nine to thirty nine percent!"

The room erupted into applause and a few cheers and whistles as on the stage, David nearly staggered against his wife before he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible, kissing her. There were a few flashes of cameras as some of the media was in the room, along with a few of the local stations.

Castle and Beckett hugged their friends after David and Rebecca had done so to their family, congratulating their current mayor as there were calls for a speech.

"Hold on," David told them, putting his hands in the air while someone was coming up to the stage. He leaned his head towards the man, listening to him and nodding he went to the microphone at the end in the middle. "Alright, I just received word that Mr. Holland has conceded the election," he began. He had to pause there, as there was a riot of cheers at that and he nodded to the crowd before he continued. "I stand before you tonight, very humbled by the turn out of the Hamptons and their overwhelming agreement to make me your next mayor. I couldn't have done this without everyone on the campaign who stood by me. You were all amazing during this time; I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Applauding with the others, Beckett looked at Eliza who was in Castle's arms, wondering if the toddler understood what was going on. She smiled when Eliza looked at her and she kissed her cheek before David was talking again.

"And my friends, who've been great support, more specifically, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett," the man said, looking down at them. "Your speeches were definitely a help and I thank you for that and everything else on the way to tonight." When the two nodded to him he was relieved to see they knew that he meant the case. "And to my parents and my in laws, I have to thank for your help coming up to tonight as well. You helped out greatly, both me and my wife. And with that I come to the three people I have to thank for all they've done for me. My girls, Mari and Dani, you've kept me grounded and I won't forget I'm your daddy while I'm mayor." He laughed slightly as Mari hugged him tightly. "And Rebecca you've been here for me during this election and I owe you so much for that," he said to his wife seriously. "More than I could hope to repay." He then stepped back a little from the microphone and whispered to her, "I love you."

Castle squeezed his wife's hand as Rebecca nearly crushed her lips to David's and he murmured to Beckett that he could understand the new mayor's sentiments. He smiled when Beckett squeezed his hand a little harder at that and they listened to their friend talking about his plans for the city.

After the speech, David and Rebecca began to mingle and Castle and Beckett did the same after the four of them had spoken to the Dixons as David made sure to thank them for their support. As time went on most people stared to leave; the ones that had children; and David and Rebecca started to get ready to go themselves. Castle and Beckett followed them to their cars outside when the mayor seemed to jolt a little.

"Sorry, just remembered, Rose Garner won," David said to the others' perplexed expressions.

"That's great, she'll do a thorough job looking at the finances of the city," Beckett commented. "So you'll have a little time before you take on your duties," she told him.

"A nice break," Rebecca replied as Mari was hugging Julia and Eliza.

"Mommy, what about tomorrow-" the little girl asked.

"Do you mind taking her in the morning?" Rebecca asked, interrupting her daughter with a smile as she'd been expecting that question.

"Not at all, we'll stop by your house of course," Beckett replied.

David looked like he wanted to speak then but he stopped himself from doing so before he followed his wife to help her get their daughters in their car seats. Once they'd finished, he quickly took her hand and said, "Rick, Kate a second?"

"Sure," Castle said, sharing a glance with his wife.

"I need to talk to you two but at your house okay?" David asked.

"That's fine but we need to get the girls to bed," Beckett replied, still confused as to what he wanted. "We'll text you." After Rebecca and David had said goodbye she and Castle got in their car, watching as the Fosters soon left the parking lot. "What do you think?" she asked her husband as he started the car.

"Could be anything," Castle replied with a shrug. "Maybe he wants to appoint me to something."

Beckett was about to reply to that when Julia whispered from the back seat, "Eliza's sleeping."

"Already?" Beckett asked, turning around and seeing that she wasn't kidding. She smiled as she sat back against her seat and took Castle's hand saying, "Busy night."

"I know, think how great David's going to sleep," he replied, squeezing her gently. "I just hope being mayor isn't going to be too much for him to handle. Though since he has Rebecca…"

Letting go of his hand then as he needed it to drive, Beckett replied, "It's why you were a little prophetic with your toast."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Castle replied, looking at her with a smile. By then they were nearly home so he had to concentrate on parking in the garage and helping his wife getting Eliza and taking her upstairs to bed. It wasn't exactly easy as they tried not to wake her up getting her outer layers off and then changing her into her pajamas. But he was soon kneeling in front of Julia, watching the little girl give her sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night Eliza, love you," Julia whispered before she watched her parents go to the bed.

Laying her down, Castle and Beckett worked together to get the covers on their youngest and she was tucking Eliza in before he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Eliza," Castle told her in a low voice. "Sweet dreams."

Going over to the toddler, Beckett smiled as Eliza shifted slightly but never opened her eyes. "I love you too sweetie, see you in the morning," she whispered before kissing her forehead as well. She gently smoothed her dark hair back from her forehead before she stood up straight, taking Castle's hand as Julia led the way to the door.

"I wish I could say up," the little girl was telling her parents as they went into her room, Macca following them before he jumped up onto the end of her bed.

"Once you're an adult you can stay up as late as you want," Castle told her as she stood up on the mattress once he'd set her on it after she'd changed. He hugged her tightly and said, "I-"

"Wait," Julia said hurriedly, interrupting him. "I have a question."

"You can ask it," Beckett said in slight amusement as both Castle and their oldest were looking at her slightly inquiringly.

"Mari doesn't have to move now does she?" Julia asked. "Like the president has to move into the White House?"

"No, mayors stay at their own home," Beckett replied with a smile. "We were serious when we told you that before."

"I thought you might have said that so I wouldn't get worried," Julia said. "And then not want David to win."

"We were serious," Castle echoed his wife. "Come here now, you need to get some sleep Miss Julia."

Giggling, the little girl wrapped her arms around her father tightly, hugging him as she said, "I love you Daddy, thanks for coming to my school, and for the book idea." She then couldn't help squealing a little and saying, "I can't wait to get Macca into a book."

Looking over at the Wolfhound as he raised his head at his name, Castle smiled and said, "You're welcome for that. And I love you too sweetheart." He shared a kiss with her and then helped her lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets out of the way so she could do so.

Walking over once Castle had stepped away from the bed, Beckett hugged Julia; who was sitting up; and said, "I'll add a your welcome too, it should be fun to write that book with you."

"It will," Julia said earnestly. She then squeezed her arms around her mother's neck a little harder before telling her, "I love you too Mommy, so much."

"I love you too Julia," Beckett replied. "Sweet dreams okay?" When Julia nodded, she shared a kiss with her, and waited for her to lie down before she started tucking the covers securely around her. "Warm?" she asked. When the little girl nodded, she and Castle kissed her forehead before they left, leaving the door open slightly as they went into the hall. "You can text David now," she told her husband quietly as they went down the stairs.

Not replying Castle already had his phone in his hand, typing out the message and telling his wife, "I'm making some coffee."

Beckett nodded to that as she followed him into the kitchen and she sat at the island while he was getting the first cup ready. "It seems a little odd," she commented after a while and he was leaning against the island next to her.

"I agree, all of that waiting and worrying; mostly David doing that; and then it's over in an instant," Castle replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment and was about to speak before he had to hurry to the coffee to make sure he didn't let it sit too long.

"What were you going to say?" Beckett asked as she was watching him finish up the last three cups.

"I'll say in a second," Castle replied, nodding to the door to the patio.

Beckett gave him a look but went quickly to let their friends in saying, "We couldn't talk about this earlier?" in a teasing tone.

"I wasn't sure you'd want your daughters to hear," David said apologetically. "So let me just get to the point…" he began to say before he saw the mugs of coffee.

"Drink some before you start," Castle urged them. "Had to be a cold walk."

"It was," Rebecca replied with a slight smile as she held the cup up towards him slightly in thanks.

"Okay," David said after a few quick sips. "I've already talked about this to the town council members and they agree. They know you two have helped Brad with cases and they want what I suggested. I'm going to instruct Chief Davis that he'll have no need to ask the mayor of the Hamptons for permission for you to consult on cases with him; he can ask you whenever he wants. Of course you'll be able to decide when you want to take on a homicide investigation. But I'd feel better; especially for our daughters' sake; if you two were helping," he added quickly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know our answer already," Beckett said, sharing a look with her husband.

"We'll help whenever we can," Castle replied. "Most likely it'll be…"

"All the cases? Are you sure?" Rebecca asked in surprise.

"She's right," Castle said as he and Beckett looked at one another again.

The two smiled and then called out together, "Julia."

Walking out of the dining room, the little girl's eyes were wide as she said, "How did you know I was there?"

"Our awesome parent powers," Castle said simply. "Want some milk?"

"No thank you," Julia said softly. "I'm sorry, but-"

"How much did you hear?" Beckett asked, interrupting her gently.

"That David wants you to work without Brad having to ask him about it," Julia said simply. "But are you asking me?"

"For your sister too," Castle said. "So what would you two think if your mom and I worked a little more on cases?"

When Julia didn't say anything at first, looking a little shy, Beckett went to her and hugged her with one arm telling her, "We wouldn't work like we did when we were in the city; you know we also have to write. And there aren't as many cases as in the city either."

"Yeah, but… would you start staying late?" Julia asked softly.

"No," Castle said. "Brad knows that I would not want her working late if he didn't really need her to." He then opened his mouth, about to talk when he realized what he'd told his wife. "Uh… I'm sorry?" he said, a little unsure of himself with that.

Smiling, Beckett said, "Brad told me about that already. And that's fine, I appreciate it but he knows he's doing that because I'd like to be home. Not because you want me to." When her husband bowed his head to her she then said to their daughter. "Does that help you decide?"

Julia smiled before she told her parents seriously, looking back and forth between them, "You can work on cases again; Eliza and I know you'll try to come home to us. But I hope you don't have to work on too many… so you'll be safe," she ended in a whisper.

Hugging Julia to her Beckett leaned over and kissed the top of her head saying, "We will be, don't worry." She then looked at David and said, "You know already."

"I do," the man replied, nodding his head. "And something else I didn't get a chance to say, you'll be armed Kate." When the others all looked at him he told her, "I'm giving Brad permission to give you a weapon; while you're working of course."

"Of course, thank you," Beckett said, feeling Julia hugging her a little tighter at that. "So now-" she began to say.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Julia protested.

"Yes, you have school tomorrow remember," Castle said.

Sighing Julia said, "Okay but let me go by myself." At her parents' surprised expressions she quickly told them, "That way you can talk to David and Rebecca. But… could you make sure I'm tucked in when you come upstairs?" her voice getting bashful at that.

"We will," Castle assured her. He hugged her and shared a kiss with her after she had done so with Beckett and they watched her together while she went to the stairs where Macca was waiting at the bottom. "Should we have told her we heard him?" he asked his wife as she gestured their friends to the table to sit.

"I'm sure she figured it out," Beckett said with a smile. "Mari and Dani asleep?"

"I hope Mari is," Rebecca replied. She breathed out and said, "I feel like a huge weight…" before she suddenly trailed off. "D-"

"I remember," David hurriedly said. "So, now that I am in fact mayor, I'll be getting that invitation to the ball and of course, we'll be extending it to you."

"We said we'd go," Beckett replied.

"Great," David said. "Should be a great night."

The four of them were quiet then, drinking the rest of their coffee before Rebecca said, "As I was saying, big weight off our shoulders."

"I can imagine, so luckily both of you managed to get out of this alright," Castle said. "And you have Dani and you're mayor."

"Wrapping things up?" David asked with a smile as Castle took the mugs over to the kitchen.

"I feel it's good to do that sometimes," Castle said in a mock serious tone. "That way you can see what you've been through."

"Didn't really need that," Rebecca said. "We're very aware of what we had to go through of course."

"Of course," Castle said as he and Beckett followed the couple over to the door. "But again congratulations David."

"Thanks, though I said that too," the man replied as he shook their hands.

"You're still going get a dress for the ball in the city?" Rebecca then asked Beckett.

"I was planning on taking the girls the weekend before to go out to get a dress with Lanie," Beckett replied. "If you wanted to join us with Mari… and Dani too if you want to, Lanie would love to see her."

"I might do that," Rebecca replied. "Let me know which weekend and we'll head out for the day."

"Are you going?" David asked.

"Yeah but not to help her get a dress," Castle replied.

"Like I'd have you go," Beckett said with a slight laugh before she hugged Rebecca. "We'll going for the weekend as a family trip too. We'll see you guys tomorrow, night."

Watching the two leave after he'd called a goodnight to them, Castle closed and locked the door before he turned to his wife saying, "Well, bed?" When Beckett looked at him he said hurriedly, "Not that."

"Are you sure," Beckett said teasingly before she took his hand and pulled him over to the stairs.

"I am, tomorrow we really need to write," Castle said. "According to my wife; you should talk to her about our plans if you're wondering."

"I'll do that," Beckett said simply before they made their way up to Julia's room. She smiled when she saw that the little girl's covers were loosely over her and she tucked them back around her before pressing a kiss to her forehead tenderly.

"Hmm, thank you Mommy," Julia said sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"You're welcome, goodnight sweetie," Beckett said before she let Castle share a kiss with their daughter. She then sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Julia's hair, until the little girl was fast asleep. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder eventually and they left the room after patting Macca on the head gently in passing.

Holding his wife's hand, Castle led her to the doorway of Eliza's room where they stood there for a while, watching the toddler sleeping. He wasn't sure which of them was the one that moved first but they were soon continuing down the hall to their bedroom, his arm around her waist. "Is it weird of me to say I'd feel better about their safety with us working more now?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"No, so do I," Beckett replied, starting to take off her blouse. "And I'll feel much better with that weapon."

"I was expecting that," Castle replied, taking off his shirt. "I would have mentioned it when he told us but didn't want them thinking you were… gun happy or anything."

"I'm pretty sure they know us well enough," Beckett said, turning to him. "That they wouldn't think I was. Now you however…"

"Oh come on," Castle said teasingly. He didn't hear her moving around and he looked at her in surprise when he saw she was only in her bra and panties. "So… just a peek?" he asked her as she was watching him expectantly.

"Slight," Beckett replied, watching him nearly rush to her though he was only a few steps away. A smile very swiftly appeared on her face as he sat down, taking her with him with his arm around her waist. She cupped his cheek and murmured, "I couldn't help myself," their lips brushing together.

"You were thinking of earlier this afternoon," Castle stated simply instead of asking.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply, closing her eyes as she took in the feeling of his hand rubbing her back. "It wasn't enough," she said with a small smile.

"It wasn't for me either," Castle replied, gently shifting underneath her. When she moaned he moved her, laying her down on her back before he kissed her deeply. The desire he'd managed to beat back since parting from her that afternoon came roaring back and he became even more passionate as his wife responded. Their tongues dueling a little together, he felt he had to stop to see what she wanted. "Is-" he started to say.

"Lock the door," Beckett replied, covering his mouth with her hand. When he got off of her she grabbed some pillows and put them behind her, smiling as he came back to her standing next to the bed.

Not wasting more time in any kind of surprise at her moving off of the bed, Castle wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close to him as they fell into another kiss. He wasn't sure how long they were like that, as it ended up stretching out into more than just that first kiss. But finally his body wasn't allowing him the luxury of trying to withstand his ache for her and he had to lay her down again. He was startled when she turned them around before he could get her on the bed and started to get the fly of his jeans open.

Smiling and biting her lower lip as she watched her husband discard the jeans to the floor, Beckett finally allowed him to take her, laying her down on the bed. Things became a blur as his hands were eagerly divesting her of the last articles of clothing covering her body from him and she in returned helped him. As soon as he sank into her she was moving before he could, knowing that took him aback as there was a fraction of a second when he froze above her before he was following her, crushing his lips to hers.

The two were a little rough as they gave themselves over to their lovemaking but not to the point where they could say they were outright fucking one another. It was no less enjoyable and once they'd managed to reach their peaks together they were clinging to one another so tightly that their fingers were white with the force.

Trying his best not to slump down on his wife when he'd calmed down, Castle breathed out, "I needed you Kate."

"Believe me, I needed you too," Beckett said, stroking his slightly damp hair. "I love you Rick," she whispered to him.

"I adore you love," Castle said, moving to kiss her. When they'd parted he said, "Want to check on them with me?" When Beckett merely smiled at him he quickly got off of her before he took her hand and pulled her off the bed so they could get dressed.

Waiting for her husband to put on his robe, Beckett led the way to Eliza's room, not surprised to see her still fast asleep. She was relieved Julia was the same since it was nearly Wednesday by then and she turned to Castle, slipping her hand into his before they went back into their room, closing the door slightly behind them.

"You know," Castle was saying. "I just realized something; you're never going to get rid of me. In your private life or professional life."

Beckett visibly thought that over before she walked to her husband and placed her hands flat on his chest. "You know, you're right and I realize that I'm very much okay with the idea." She then smiled and asked him, "Partners?"

"Always," Castle said simply. He pulled her closer to him with his hands already on the small of her back and said in a lower, slightly huskier voice, "Lovers?"

"Always," Beckett whispered back as he leaned down to her. She felt his love for her in way he held her, knowing that idea of them being lovers extended past their intimacy. The thought spurred her to kiss him deeper then and they were clutching at each other tightly as they playfully dueled before parting.

Pressing his forehead to his wife's, Castle murmured that he loved her in Irish; hearing her reply in turn. He then let her go and taking her hand he led the way to their bed, squeezing it as they went. Her responding pressure around his hand was enough of a communication that she understood his contentment in knowing they were still going to be working together and he already knew that she felt the same.

Relieved after the results of the election, Castle and Beckett both couldn't help look forward to the future as they exhaustedly lay down in bed. They stayed awake a little longer though, taking comfort in the fact that they would still be investigating with each other and would be there for one another as they had been doing already, knowing they would in fact always be.


	14. Making My Heart Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Never Get Over You by George Harrison, from his album Brainwashed.

Turning to look over the back of the couch, Eliza tried her best to peer above it without sticking out too much, looking at her sister who was doing the same. "Do they play?" she whispered.

"Yeah, they're hiding now," Julia replied before she heard a yell and in front of them their big sister was firing her laser tag gun at their father.

"Not fair, your sisters distracted me," Castle protested as he hid in his and Beckett's room, just inside the doorway.

"That doesn't matter," Alexis shot back, looking through the shelves at him. "Come on Dad, don't hide in the dark."

"I'm not, I'm using tactics," Castle said simply. "Are they watching us?"

"Like I'd fall for that," Alexis said. She resisted the urge to look back at Julia and Eliza watching them in the living room of the loft as she went into her father's office and then into the bedroom seeing that he was gone. She then slipped back the way she'd come, seeing her father taking the infrared camera that they'd gone with him to get earlier that afternoon. "Remember the rules Dad, only Julia and Eliza get to use that," she reminded him.

Running over to him, Julia said, "Told you Daddy," a little sternly. She then smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

Smiling as Eliza was rushing over then, Castle waited for her to kiss him too and he called out, "Thanks for waiting."

"They're not playing," Alexis called out. "Though if you wanted to help me and say where Dad is Jules, Lizzy…"

"Not fair," Eliza said firmly as she turned her head a little as Castle went into the kitchen.

"Alright, then why did you get that Dad?" Alexis asked as she started to run to the island.

"To investigate," Castle said, ducking around the other side and hiding by the wine cooler, trying to keep an eye around the corner where Alexis would come out from.

"You know you're going to drive Kate crazy right?" the young woman asked.

"She's used to it now," Castle said, hearing a footprint. He started to get ready, but at that moment the door was being unlocked and he was distracted enough for Alexis to fire at him, scoring on him and reaching their goal they'd set for that afternoon beforehand. "Oh come on," he said. "Not fair."

"You're not three Dad," Alexis said, turning off her vest. "So grow up."

Castle wrapped his arm around her; since she'd said that last bit jokingly; giving her a quick hug before he hurried to the girls, taking the infrared camera from Julia. "Ah, visitors to the omni-verse. Do you come in peace or-" he started to say, looking at the screen.

"Rick, what's that?" Beckett asked, coming inside first ahead of Martha and Lanie.

"Oh, um, just a little… something I got today," Castle said, looking up at his wife as he had seen her multi-colored figure on the screen had her hands on her hips.

"For what exactly?" Beckett asked, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Just for… you know, fun," Castle said.

"To see spirits!" Eliza exclaimed then.

Sighing, Beckett walked over to them but by the time she reached her husband there was a slight smile on her face and she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his office. "What did you tell Eliza exactly?" she asked him, helping him with his vest.

"Just that this let you see things that your eyes can't, love," Castle said, trying to sound placating. "Julia said it would see spirits."

"And did she ask what those were?" Beckett then asked him.

"No, she seemed to take it at face value," Castle said, glancing over out into the living room where their daughters were hugging Lanie. "I know better than that Kate."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure," Beckett told him seriously. She watched as he took off the headpiece and set aside the gun before he was pulling her into his arms. "Hey," she said, a smile appearing on her face as he held her close.

"I take it your time at the spa was nice?" Castle asked her before leaning down slightly to press his lips against her neck. He nearly growled then and told her, "You smell like roses."

"I told them to use rose oil for my massage," Beckett said simply. She closed her eyes tightly when her husband began to press his lips around her racing pulse, letting him do that for a while before she finally made him stop. "The girls."

Glancing out the shelves, Castle nodded once and said, "Alright, but we have a very long, private limo ride coming up."

"Which we'll both take full advantage of," Beckett replied before she took his hand. Leading him out, she was a little startled when their daughters were suddenly jumping at her, hugging her tightly. "So I guess you missed me?" she asked with a smile on her face as she embraced them to her.

"Yeah!" Eliza cried.

"A lot," Julia said seriously. "You smell like flowers Mommy," she said. She then pulled back a little and smirked slightly at her father saying, "You noticed Daddy?"

"Hey, hey, no smart talk," Castle said in a mock serious tone. "But yes, of course I did."

"I don't see how you couldn't, the way you were attacking your wife's neck…" Lanie said.

"Great to see you again Lanie," Castle said, going to her and hugging her with one arm as Eliza had grabbed onto his other. "How're things going?"

"It hasn't been that long since you saw me last," the doctor replied. "But I'm good. And the Hamptons?"

"Doing great, especially now we have David in office," Castle said.

"That's almost the same thing Kate said," Lanie replied. "So, I should go shouldn't I?"

"No, Auntie Lanie, don't," Julia said, going to her and standing in front of her to keep her from getting up off the couch. "You have to at least see Mommy in her new dress."

"She has a point," Castle replied. When the others looked at him; including his mother and daughter in the kitchen he quickly said, "Really, the girls want to see you for a little longer."

"Thanks," Lanie said, smiling as Beckett squeezed her husband's arm. "And if you all want me to stay here, I will," she said, motioning Eliza over. "And to make sure I do Miss Eliza…"

Giggling, the toddler turned and wrapped her arms around Lanie's neck saying, "Dress Mommy!"

"We'll be right out," Beckett replied. "My dad wanted you to text him while we were getting ready, so he can be here to say goodbye to Rick and I."

"I'm doing it as we speak," Alexis replied.

"I'll get some drinks ready," Martha replied.

"Something for Jim too Mother," Castle called out to her.

"I am, go get into your tux," Martha said as she was getting a bottle of wine from the cooler before going to the fridge.

Following Beckett into their room, Castle said, "So just out of curiosity, this dress has everyone's approval?"

"Everyone's," she replied with a smile as he was gesturing with his thumb toward the living room. "But, it'll have yours don't worry."

Castle was about to protest that she didn't need that when he realized that wasn't exactly what she meant. He nodded to her as he couldn't really think of a way to respond to that and watched her go into the bathroom with the dress, covered on its hanger. He then grabbed his tuxedo and he started getting dressed, wondering which of them would finish first as he started to go a little faster so it would be him.

As she undressed, Beckett looked at her gown that she'd uncovered, smiling as she couldn't help recalling the weekend before when she had gone with her daughters, Rebecca, Mari, Lanie and Martha to buy it. It had been an interesting trip and she took the gown from its hanger, starting to slip it on as she looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

_Watching as the employee at the boutique they were shopping at left them, Rebecca turned to her friend and said, "I'm really surprised."_

_"I told you they'd let me choose," Beckett replied simply. She then smiled and said, "I think they're hoping this is the last place for today."_

_"I know Mari is," Rebecca said wryly, looking at a dress hanging in the outer room of the dressing rooms. "Funny they didn't really think about the fact that we wouldn't necessarily find our dresses in the first shop."_

_"They're under ten, why would they think that?" Beckett asked, her tone becoming wry._

_Rebecca nodded, as the woman was coming back to them with their gowns in each hand. "So are we showing each other before we go out?" she asked._

_"You mean are we going out at the same time to show them? I think we should," Beckett replied. When her friend nodded with a smile she then went to the room the employee led her to and changed into the gown as quickly as she could manage. She finally allowed herself to look into the mirror once the zipper was closed and she smiled slightly before there was a gentle knock at the door. "You're ready?" she asked, opening the door._

_"Not quite," Rebecca said, slipping inside and closing the door after her. "My zipper…"_

_"You could have asked the worker," Beckett said teasingly, pulling it up so her dress was closed. "So," she said as they turned to the mirror. "Think they'll notice."_

_"Well, think about it this way Kate," Rebecca replied, smiling then. "They're men and they're our lovers as well as our husbands, so yes. And I think that we're set aren't we?"  
"Depends on what the others will say," Beckett said simply. And with that she picked up the skirt of her gown and led the way out of the dressing rooms to where their daughters, Martha and Lanie were looking at some gowns. "Don't tell me you've found other dresses for us," she said to get their attention._

_When the three girls turned around to look at their mothers there were three collective gasps and they hurried over to them._

_"Oh Mommy, this is perfect," Julia said, touching the skirt of her mother's dress._

_"Pretty," Eliza said, nodding furiously in agreement with her sister._

_"You're not just saying that so we can go back to the loft?" Beckett asked them._

_"No, we like it," Julia said, smiling as she looked at her little sister who was stroking the skirt of the gown. "Daddy will like it too you know."_

_"Most likely," Beckett said with a laugh. "What do you think?" she said, turning to Lanie who was standing by them._

_"I agree with everything they said," the doctor replied, smiling at them. "You have a better eye than you did when you were younger. What?" she said quickly, holding up her hands as her friend shot her a look. "You remember what you used to have in your closet."_

_"You both made great choices," Martha said, going to Beckett from where she'd been talking to Rebecca. "If the idea was to get your husbands' attention then you'll be doing that very well when you show them."_

_"Thank you Martha," Beckett replied with a smile, hearing Rebecca echoing her. "We'll go ahead and change. After we buy these, who wants to head to Serendipity for dessert?"_

_Laughing when the three girls were jumping up and down, raising their hands though not saying anything so they'd keep quiet, Rebecca said, "I think we better hurry," she told her friend._

_With a nod, Beckett followed her back to the dressing rooms after pressing kisses to Julia's and Eliza's foreheads, holding her skirt up again as they went._

_"Was that your mission?" Rebecca asked._

_"Subconsciously," Beckett replied after hesitating slightly. "But you?"_

_"I can't really… though out of frustration I was sort of hoping for… something," Rebecca said before they stopped in front of her dressing room. "But don't worry about admitting to that, because you went through the same thing I did so I know you'll sympathize with me."_

_"I do, that month after Eliza was born…" Beckett replied._

_"It's tough," Rebecca said. "Okay," she then continued, shaking herself. "Let's change and get these dresses and go so we can meet our husbands."_

_"You want to text them to meet us?" Beckett asked._

_"Yep," Rebecca said simply before she turned and went into her room._

_Smiling and shaking her head, Beckett walked into the dressing room and hurriedly changed before she got her phone, texting Castle to bring Alexis and meet them at Serendipity. When she met up with Rebecca she told her friend, "Rick and Alexis will be there too."_

_"Great, a huge party, I've always loved huge parties," the woman replied as they handed their gowns to the employee who led them out to the registers so they could pay._

_Beckett smiled at that and shook her head before their daughters hurried over to them, watching them buy the dresses. When she had finished she asked Julia and Eliza, "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes," the two said at the same time._

_Smiling, as she knew Castle would comment how that was eerie, Beckett picked up Eliza and said, "Then we can go. Your dad and sister are meeting us there by the way," ending in a nonchalant tone. She looked at Lanie as her daughters cheered, sharing a smile with her friend before Julia took the doctor's hand and they headed out to the street to hail a cab._

* * *

_"So how did it go?" Castle asked, kissing his wife's cheek when she reached him in the restaurant._

_"Pretty well," Beckett said with a smile. "And your day with Alexis?"_

_"Fun," Castle said simply. "She's getting ready to go."_

_Squeezing his hand Beckett said, "Is her passport set?"_

_"Yeah, she'll be getting that later of course," Castle replied. He then smiled and said, "She's worried about me still though."_

_"Of course," Beckett replied. "And you told her you've come to accept this right?"_

_"I did but I think she's still a little unsure I won't try to keep her from going," Castle replied as he took her hand and they walked to the table where the others were waiting._

_"We had an interesting day out," Martha was saying as Castle pulled Beckett's chair out for her to sit. "I almost didn't think the girls would be able to make it but they did, they did a wonderful job."_

_"So they'll be future shoppers?" David asked._

_"No!" Mari exclaimed. When the others laughed slightly at that she giggled and told her father. "I liked the clothes but it took a long time."_

_"I see, what about your mom's dress?" David inquired. "How does she look in it?"_

_Shooting her father a look, Mari said simply, "I can't say, you'll see."_

_"I think I'd get the same answer if I asked my girls," Castle said, looking at Julia and Eliza._

_Shrugging, Julia said, "You know already, so you don't have to say."_

_"Okay, then why don't you tell us more about what you're planning for the library David, because I want to know," Castle said to his friend._

_"Not here, when we're back home," David replied with a slight smile as their waiter came over to them._

_Nodding, Castle waited until he and Beckett had ordered before he murmured to her, "Any reason for all the secrecy?" keeping his voice low._

_"Oh, just something Rebecca and I want to do," Beckett replied._

_"You're trying to seduce us?" Castle suggested. When his wife gave him a look he then said, "You want to give us heart attacks?"_

_"And what makes you presume that it has to do with you?" Rebecca asked in amusement since she was sitting to Castle's left and could hear the two next to her. "Maybe Kate and I just want to dress up for a night out."_

_"Or that," Castle replied. He was a little startled when his wife and Rebecca exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing softly together. "Wait, so I was right the first time?"_

_"Rick, it's either going to be your first idea or second, depending on your guys' reactions," Beckett said. "But that's not what we set out to do… at first."_

_"Yeah, I'd say they're trying to kill us," David told Castle._

_"More than likely," he said with a slight nod back to his friend. Their desserts were soon brought out and he started on his before he felt Beckett taking his hand, squeezing it tightly._

_Smiling as he turned to her, Beckett leaned over and whispered to him, "Can you wait a week?"_

_"For you? Of course," Castle replied with a nod._

_"Then it'll be worth the wait," Beckett assured him._

_"It always has been when it comes to you my love," Castle replied, kissing the back of her hand before their attention was taken back to their family and friends with Julia asking them both what they'd be doing next since it was still early in the afternoon._

_Once they left Serendipity after their dessert the group split up, Martha and Alexis leaving to shop for themselves for something to wear the next Saturday since they were planning on taking all four girls out to dinner with Jim. David and Rebecca left with Dani to go back to the townhouse of a friend where they were staying so the baby could sleep, calling goodbye to Mari as they went._

_Since they weren't too far away from it, Castle and Beckett led Julia, Mari and Eliza to Central Park on foot; though Eliza was sitting on top of her father's shoulders._

_"Okay?" Beckett asked as they were nearing the park._

_"Yeah," Julia said, since she and Mari were holding hands with her. "I can walk Mommy," she said teasingly._

_"We haven't walked in the city in a while," Beckett replied as they waited to cross the last street._

_Julia glanced at Mari, who nodded at her and she suddenly said, "I think I like walking at home a lot."_

_"That doesn't surprise me," Castle said as they headed to the playground the second they'd entered the park. He took Eliza off his shoulders and set her down so she could walk with her sister. With them slightly ahead of him and Beckett he took his wife's hand as she was taking pictures with her camera and he asked, "Think they'll come out?"_

_"I'm using my black and white setting for some of them," Beckett replied. "But I should use color at the playground…" she mused before trailing off. She smiled when he raised her hand to kiss the back of it and teased him saying, "Careful, the media might think you're getting soft."_

_Castle merely entwined his fingers with his wife's, holding her hand tightly until they reached the playground. As soon as they had he wasn't too surprised when he saw that Julia ran straight to the steps up to the slides. "Hold on Julia," he told the little girl. "You need to wait for the others."_

_"You're not going to come up with us?" Julia asked in surprise, looking back at them._

_"Do you want us to?" Castle asked, having gone to Eliza while she'd spoken._

_"Yeah, Mommy?" Julia asked._

_"Let me get some pictures first," Beckett replied with a smile. When Eliza started to tug on Castle's hand she told her husband, "I think she wants you to go with her."_

_"I think so," he replied before he followed the little girl up the steps, going to the slide. "Wait," Castle said as Eliza began to sit down. "Want me to catch you at the end?"_

_Looking down at her mother and seeing she was waiting to take a picture, Eliza smiled up at her father and nodded. She giggled when he mocked running fast over to the stairs and down them. "Can I go?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'll get you," Castle called to her, seeing his wife was ready. He grabbed Eliza once she reached the bottom of the slide and swung her legs out to her cry. He was about to take her back to the stairs when she made him stop. "Oh, got everything?" he asked as he saw Beckett was following them._

_"I can still take pictures up there," Beckett replied simply. "And we can see what Julia and Mari are doing here."_

_"Going down the slide!" Julia cried out as she pushed herself off from the top of the biggest slide and began to go around. When she reached the bottom she laughed and waved to her mother when she took a picture of her and she waited for Mari to come down and join her. "Want to swing?" she asked._

_"Yep, I'll race you," Mari replied before she took off._

_"Do you want to go down?" Beckett was asking Eliza as the toddler was looking down the slide her sister had just gone on. She wasn't surprised when she shook her head furiously before turning and wrapping her arms around her._

_"What about this one?" Castle asked as they went to the next tallest slide. "You can go with your mom," he said as he was pulling Beckett's camera out of her hand at the same time._

_"Take a picture Daddy," Eliza said, smiling as her mother was giving a slightly mocking glare to him._

_"I will," Castle promised before he tugged the side of her hat. Going down the stairs he positioned himself at the bottom of the slide and looking up he watched Beckett sit with their youngest on her lap, taking a few pictures then._

_"Daddy's taking," Eliza whispered to her mother._

_"I know," Beckett replied, smiling at the slightly concerned tone in her voice. She kissed her temple; knowing Castle had gotten a picture of it; before she held onto Eliza tightly and pushed them down._

_"Didn't know you knew how to handle a camera Castle," a voice said suddenly from behind him and Beckett as they were all looking at the pictures he'd taken._

_"Tio Javi!" Julia cried out, seeing him with Ryan. She hurriedly brought her swing to a halt and ran over, hugging him tightly before saying, "And Uncle Kevin, how come you're here?"_

_"It's a Saturday, they didn't need to work," Lanie said before she was suddenly holding both Eliza and Julia as they cried out and ran to her together. "We called your mom to see where you were and she told us," she directed to Castle. "I tagged along to see you since I had to step out of joining you at Serendipity."_

_"A nice surprise," he replied with a nod. "But Jenny?"_

_"Tommy has a friend over right now," Ryan replied as he hugged Beckett. "So she's watching him. I'm only going to be here to say hello, she wants me back… pronto."_

_"Pronto?" Lanie said as she and Beckett paused in their hug and looked over at him._

_"Stat?" Ryan asked, smiling when the three girls giggled. "Hey, you're Julia's friend aren't you?" he asked Mari._

_Julia smiled when her friend flushed briefly and nodded before taking her hand, making her squeeze it. "Yeah, her mom and mine went to get dresses," she replied._

_"Sounds great," Esposito said. "How long are you here for?"_

_"We're staying until after breakfast tomorrow," Beckett replied. "Julia has a book report to finish up and both of them have school Monday of course."_

_"You're really a mom now," Esposito said in a low voice._

_Beckett glanced at Lanie and smiled slightly when her friend rolled her eyes before she said, "Yeah, I guess I am. But Rick and I were wondering about something."_

_Getting the hint immediately, Lanie went over to the three girls and managed to usher them away from them, knowing they were going to ask about any signs of Tyson. She knew the answer herself already; since Esposito and Ryan kept her updated about that; and she focused instead on the girls who were soon asking her if they'd see her the next weekend they were in the city._

_"It's pretty much what we expected, nothing still," Castle was saying, sharing a look with his wife at what their former partners told them. "But thanks for keeping an eye on that."_

_"It's not a problem," Esposito replied. "Though of course, Ryan's terrified Gates will find out."_

_"Terrified," Ryan snorted. "You know, if-"_

_"So is it true?" Esposito asked Castle and Beckett suddenly._

_"What?" Castle asked, glancing at Ryan who looked slightly irritated._

_"About you two working with the Hamptons PD now, full time," Esposito said. When the two looked at him in surprise he explained saying, "Gates heard about it from the mayor, she told us."_

_"In what kind of tone?" Beckett asked._

_"Not sure, it was hard to read her," Ryan replied. "So it's true."_

_"Well, it's not exactly the same as when he was working with us," Beckett replied, nodding to her husband. "But Brad, Chief Davis will likely be asking us to consult… full time?"_

_"Yeah, he'll want our help," Castle said in agreement as they hadn't really discussed their new position. "But I think it's to make sure the cases get solved, and quickly."_

_"Also because you're both thinking outside of the box now," Esposito said._

_"Working with him as much as I am has that effect," Beckett replied with a shrug, knowing he was joking._

_"Well, hopefully you'll be alright there," Ryan said. Before he or anyone else could say anything, his phone began to ring and he sighed saying, "Jenny, I guess I wasn't pronto enough."_

_"Tell her and Tommy we said hello," Beckett said._

_"I will," Ryan said, hurriedly texting his wife. "Bye girls," he called to them._

_"I better get going too, promised Karpowski to pick up the last three hours of her shift," Esposito told them. "But was great seeing you, let me know when you're in the city for a regular stay."_

_"We will," Beckett replied before she watched him call goodbye to the girls and then leave. "We should go," she said, turning to her husband._

_"They're not going to like that," Castle said as they started to walk over to the girls._

_"No but I think Eliza's getting sleepy," Lanie replied as they looked down at the toddler to see that she was yawning. "You two okay taking them?"_

_"Yeah, you need to go back to your place?" Beckett asked._

_"Mom's going crazy with the dinner," Lanie sighed. "But my uncle hasn't been in the city in years, so she wants to make a great impression on him though this isn't their home."_

_"I don't blame her," Beckett said, hugging her friend tightly. "We'll see you next weekend okay?"_

_"Yes and you better not back out of the spa treatment Kate Beckett," Lanie said teasingly._

_"I won't," Beckett replied with a smile._

_After Lanie had waved goodbye to her, Mari and Eliza, Julia said, "We have to go huh?"_

_"We do but I think you had a pretty good time today," Castle pointed out, picking Eliza up before they started to leave._

_"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Julia said as she and Mari took Beckett's hands again. "But what are we gonna do while you're at that spa?" she asked her mother._

_"Something with your sister and daddy," Beckett said simply. "I bet you," she then directed to Mari. "That your dad will do something with you and your sister."_

_"Yeah, but Dani can't do too much," Mari said, frowning slightly. She then smiled and said, "It's seven days right?"_

_"Until we come back here? Yeah, it is," Castle said replied, pausing in his efforts to get a cab for a moment to reply._

_"I can't wait! I get to spend the night with you and then we get to go to dinner too," Mari said to her friend._

_"Yeah, I can't wait to see where we go," Julia said eagerly. "And we get to dress up too."_

_"What are you gonna wear?" Mari asked._

_Giggling, Julia said, "You have to wait."_

_"But I wanna know, I'm going to be a designer," Mari replied with a smile._

_"Come on you two," Beckett said, smiling as she ushered them into the taxi that had stopped for them. She shared a look with Castle as they headed to where the Fosters were staying, listening to the two girls talking about dresses and fabrics until they reached the building._

_Since David had been waiting outside for his daughter Castle and Beckett merely led Mari out to him before they were then heading to the loft. After putting Eliza to bed together in Alexis' room they went down to where Julia was sitting at the piano._

_"Can I-" the little girl started to say when she saw them._

_"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile and a slight nod. She went to sit on one side of Julia on the bench while Castle sat at the other, and they watched her playing the scales a few times._

_"Much better than what I used to do," Castle commented as she then played Mary Had a Little Lamb._

_"That's because you had no patience for it," Beckett said, smirking a little._

_"Mother told you?" Castle asked in amusement._

_"She didn't say to me," Julia said in surprise._

_"Did she give you anything new to practice?" Beckett asked since the little girl had stopped playing._

_"No, she said tomorrow before we leave," Julia replied. "She'll tell you," she added as both her mother and grandmother were teaching her how to play. "You play something now Mommy."_

_Sighing; though smiling since her daughter always asked her to do that; Beckett started to play a classical piece before she slid into Yesterday, watching Julia._

_"When can I learn to play that?" she asked, having quickly recognized the song._

_"It'll take some time but luckily you seem to pick up music pretty well," Castle said, playing the same song but at the other end of the keys. "That's what makes you a great dancer of course."_

_"Yep, you have to feel the music," Julia said simply before she turned and then got off the bench._

_"That's it?" Beckett asked, a slight laugh to her tone of voice as she and Castle turned to watch their daughter. She smiled at her husband when Julia didn't reply to them and instead started to practice her extensions._

_"I wish Peter was here so we could practice," Julia replied, sighing._

_"You're doing well though," Castle said, getting up and going over to her._

_"Do you want to practice with me?" Julia asked in surprise as she looked up at him._

_"I can stand here with you," Castle told her. "And move for you, but I can't do those steps. Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah!" Julia said eagerly. She then smirked and said, "Maybe I can teach you some steps."_

_"Julia," Beckett said in a mock warning tone._

_"Okay, just listen to my directions," the little girl then said to her father seriously._

_Leaning back against the piano, Beckett smiled as she watched Julia then begin to dance the Samba for the dance competition later that month. She nearly started laughing as Castle was trying his best to go left or right at their daughter's direction, though it was hard since she would nearly bark out the words. "Too hard?" she asked when he finally had their oldest stop._

_"Yeah, slightly," Castle said, shaking his head. "How you can remember those steps…"_

_"That's why I practice," Julia said, going over to them as her father was sitting with Beckett, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're going to dance at that ball right?" she asked hopefully._

_"Well…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. He laughed when Beckett nudged him in the side and he quickly said, "I'm kidding sweetheart, I'm looking forward to it. A great chance to do that and not have to make an excuse to ask her to dance with me."_

_"You know you really don't need one," Beckett told him._

_"Really? I'll keep that in mind for the future," Castle replied._

_"So what do you want to do now?" Beckett asked._

_Julia shrugged at first but then started to open her mouth before she realized her parents weren't looking at her anymore but instead past her shoulder. She followed their gazes and smiled when she saw her sister peering at them from the stairs. "Play with Eliza?" she suggested._

_"I think that's a great idea," Castle said, standing up then and going over to the toddler. "What do you think my little Eliza?"_

_"I can stay?" the toddler asked with a wide smile on her face. When her father came up to her, she nearly jumped in his arms before he took her to the living room._

_"I'll get a game," Julia replied, turning to start going to the office._

_"Hold on," Castle said as Eliza was suddenly trying to squirm out of his hold. He set her down and then watched the two of them running to where their games were kept. He went to his wife while their daughters were busily talking about what to play and took her hand._

_When she had turned to him, Beckett smiled as Castle pulled her against him and she said, "Promise me we'll dance?"_

_"I wasn't kidding around with that my love," Castle replied, not realizing Julia and Eliza had already chosen a game and were standing in the doorway, watching them._

_"Good," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Because I'll need to chance to show off my gown."_

_"Believe me when I say you'll get that," Castle said. "All night if you want." When his wife nodded he leaned down and took her lips with his, holding her tightly._

_Beckett responded and slid her hand over the back of his neck before he was pulling away from her._

_The two pressed their foreheads against each other before they shared a quicker kiss, turning to their daughters who rushed over to them, talking excitedly about the game they'd chosen before they were sitting together around the coffee table to start playing._

* * *

"You know I didn't think you were serious when you said you needed a little longer to get ready Kate," Castle was calling to her. He wasn't too surprised when he didn't get a response to what he said and he looked up, seeing his wife just stepping out into the bedroom. The book that he'd picked up to look through tumbled from his hands to the floor and his eyes were wide as she walked up to him. "Dear god love," he managed to breathe out once she was standing right in front of him.

A slightly satisfied smile appeared on Beckett's lips at that and she used the pretext of straightening the bow tie of his tuxedo to delay for a moment before telling him, "So this was a surprise."

"I'd… yes," Castle said before he shook himself and stepped back, holding her hand as he studied her from head to toe.

Beckett let go of him and walked over to the dresser, looking into the mirror as she placed her comb in the bun her hair was done up in. With that secure she turned to her husband and watched as he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from roving up and down her body. Her gown was black; to better set off her aquamarine set he'd given her after their wedding; and it had an off the shoulder neckline. She knew; as his eyes again traveled down to it; that he was enjoying the way the bodice and the higher, slightly embellished waist emphasized her breasts and she wasn't at all ashamed to admit that she'd had that in mind when she'd discovered the dress at the boutique. The skirt, which was draped in chiffon rustled slightly as she turned back to the mirror, allowing him to see how far down it went; nearly to the middle of her back.

She wasn't too surprised when in response to that movement her husband immediately leaned over, pressing a kiss directly in between her shoulders. The sensation of his lips made Beckett shiver and she hurriedly turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly before pulling away and whispering, "I was hoping for this reaction."

"Yeah, I can see why," Castle replied, shuddering a little again at the feel of her in that dress in his arms. "So… how much do you want to dance with other men? Because you know they are going to ask."

"Because of my dress?" Beckett asked him.

"No, they'd ask you… with whatever you're wearing," Castle replied, waving his hand.

Pulling a slightly thoughtful look as she moved her arms back enough to drape them over her husband's shoulders, Beckett said, "Oh, I don't know… maybe a few times."

"You're being serious," Castle stated, studying her closely to try and discern that.

Smiling widely, Beckett leaned over and kissed him briefly before saying, "I do want to dance with you Rick, but I will be dancing a couple times with David. Other than that… it depends, but you know how I am."

"I do," Castle said quickly, knowing she was going to be careful and most likely dance with him the majority of the night, if not the rest of it besides those dances with David. "So you don't mind me dancing with Rebecca?" he asked. When she just looked at him he laughed slightly and said, "We should get out of here."

"Agreed," Beckett replied with a smile before she took his hand. She squeezed it gently before they came out into the living room, smiling as the girls looked over at her. "Julia?" she then said when she noticed that the little girl was holding her camera.

"Please?" Julia asked.

"Alright, one picture," Beckett sighed as Castle looked at her questioningly.

"Can I take one with this one too?" Julia then asked as she held up her box camera.

"That one too, but hopefully that's it," Castle replied. When their oldest didn't respond to that he looked at Beckett with a slight smile before wrapping his arm around her waist.

The second her sister was done, Eliza ran to their mother, touching the fabric of the skirt. "So pretty Mommy," she breathed, stroking it with her whole hand.

"Thank you sweetie and you look adorable too," Beckett said as while she and Castle had been changing Martha, Alexis or Lanie had changed them into their dresses for dinner. "I just hope this is good enough for this ball," she told her friend as she walked over to her.

"I think it is," Lanie said, nodding at the dress once before she made a circling motion with her finger. "Did he freak out?" she asked then as Castle was going over to his mother and Alexis.

"Did you hear a thud out here at all?" Beckett asked her. When Lanie nodded slightly she then said, "That was him dropping a book when he saw me."

"That's why you're lucky Kate," Lanie said.

Beckett was going to reply to that when there was a knock at the door and she watched as Castle went to open it. "Are we late?" she asked, seeing her father, Rebecca, David and their two daughters on the other side.

"No, just in time," Rebecca replied, going quickly over to her friend. She whispered, "How'd he react."

Telling her quickly, Beckett smiled as the woman laughed softly and then asked, "What about David?"

Looking down at her dark blue cap sleeved beaded bodice and the dark blue skirt broken by a black high band waist, Rebecca nodded and told her, "He sat down on the bed, nearly missed it actually."

"She's being polite," David said as he and Castle walked over to their wives. "I fell flat on my ass when I did that, woke up Dani unfortunately."

"It's a compliment," Rebecca said, looking over at the girls to make sure they hadn't heard him. "And what I was looking for, though not the part where you woke up the baby."

"My apologies gorgeous," David said. "And Kate, you look really nice tonight."

"Did he threaten you to watch it with that?" Beckett asked in amusement at that.

"Basically," Castle replied instead of his friend. He laughed a little when Beckett pushed him and said, "We should say goodnight."

"I think so," Beckett said. "Girls, come here, we're going to head out," she told them as she then went to her father, hugging him tightly. "I wish you could come to the Hamptons," she told him.

"As soon as it's possible I promise you I will," Jim replied seriously. "But you look stunning Katie. I think my son in law agrees with me," he said.

Turning, Beckett saw that Castle, though talking to Alexis, was glancing over at her. She smiled and turned back to her father saying, "I think so. But back to the girls, I hope you'll have fun though you're going to need to take care of Dani too."

"It'll be like taking care of Eliza again," Jim replied simply. "But enjoy yourself tonight and don't worry about them."

"We know they're in good hands," Castle said, having come over after hugging Alexis. When his wife looked at him he said, "They want us to say goodnight to them together."

Nodding as she wasn't too surprised to hear that, Beckett went with him to Julia and Eliza who immediately raised their arms to be picked up by them. "I think we better sit," she said as she and Castle shared a look.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked, following them to the table.

"That way our clothes don't get messed up," Castle said, smiling as Rebecca and David were doing the same thing in the chairs across from them. "But anyways you two, I love you and we'll see you tomorrow okay? And make sure you listen to your gram and grandpapa until we see you again. Right?"

"Yes Daddy," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"Ah, a little creepy when you do that," Castle said, not surprised to hear his wife laughing softly next to him. "Have a great night okay?" he then finished off with.

"Love you Daddy," Julia said, hugging her father around the neck as her little sister did the same on the other side of him before they both shared a kiss with him. When Eliza had echoed her she let go and they went together to their mother, merely stepping to the side. "We love you Mommy, a lot," she said.

"Love you lots, lots," Eliza said, smiling as her grandparents and Alexis chuckled slightly at that.

"And I love you both too, so much," Beckett told them seriously. "Your daddy said everything already but I want you two to have fun alright?" When they nodded at the same time she smiled and hugged them against her, kissing them before she and Castle stood up.

After the four had called goodnights to their daughters and family once they'd gotten their outer layers on they went down to the limo that was at the curb and the one that Castle and Beckett would be taking back to the Hamptons later that night. As they were settled in the backseat they looked around them before David spoke first.

"I'm a little surprised we could get out here," he said.

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"I thought I'd be swamped with work concerning the city," David said. "But it's running pretty smoothly so far. I get the feeling though that as I get further into my term that's not going to be the case."

"Dave, I told you, think positive," Rebecca said in a slightly scolding tone as she took his hand.

"Or accentuate the positive, whatever helps," Castle added. He wasn't surprised when Beckett rolled her eyes and he laughed saying, "Sorry, hard not to think of that phrase whenever I hear the word positive."

"Not a problem," David replied. He then leaned back and said, "So are you letting your wife dance?"

"You think it's a good idea to talk about them with them right here with us?" Castle asked.

"I'm guessing you two talked about that too?" Rebecca asked Beckett, leaning over to her.

"We did," she replied, shaking her head and smiling. "And we'll likely be dancing mostly with our husbands David."

"Right, that's what she said," he replied.

"Are you nervous?" Castle asked his friend.

"Just in the context of being a new mayor out of everyone there," David replied. "But hopefully I won't get roped into too many political discussions."

"I would brace myself for that," Castle said.

"You've been to one of these before?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, when the previous mayor was in office," Castle said, feeling Beckett taking his hand. "He invited me to a charity ball with other mayors around the state, some senators from the state and also DC. A lot of political discussions, I left pretty early."

"You know you can do that if you two want to," David said. "Although I really don't need to give you any kind of permission of course."

"We're aware but we're not going to make an appearance and then go," Beckett replied.

By then they'd stopped at the building where the ball was being held and after David had helped Rebecca out Castle did the same for Beckett before they met their friends at the end of the red carpet laid out to the entrance.

"Any reason for this?" Rebecca whispered to them.

"It's a big who's who," Castle replied. "I'll bet you anything there are some famous New Yorkers in there. It's good publicity."

"So we'll have some good publicity for the Hamptons," David said quickly.

"What, us?" Beckett asked. She smiled when David and Rebecca just looked at her before they were able to start walking down to the doors leading in. She held onto her husband's arm tightly as they walked, smiling slightly as the flash of the cameras taking pictures went off. "I preferred doing this for Julia," she murmured to him.

"I know, they're probably better pictures too," Castle replied, smiling at his wife as she started to laugh. He saw a few flashes then and almost wished that he could see the pictures that would come from that. He wondered if there was the chance that one might be in the _Hamptons Report_ the next day and made a mental note to look for it. By then they'd gotten into the building and they dropped off their outer layers before following David and Rebecca into the ballroom. He felt Beckett squeezing his hand which was holding hers and he smiled at her saying, "I was afraid they might go a little overboard with Valentine's Day next week."

"Pinks and reds?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Basically," Castle replied quickly as David and Rebecca were turning to them.

"We'll have to wait for the mayor to speak," he told them. "And then we can have a seat."

"Should we mingle?" Rebecca asked her husband then.

"We can if you'd like," Castle said, looking at someone to his right.

"You know someone?" David asked as he, Rebecca and Beckett followed his gaze.

"Richard," the man that Castle had seen said as he led a woman over to them. "I didn't expect to see you here but I just remembered you're friends with the mayor of the Hamptons now. Mr. Foster, I'm Kenneth Frisk, former town council member here in the city," he said, holding his hand out.

A little startled that the man had known him but remembering the case, David smiled and hurriedly shook his hand before he introduced his wife.

"And this is your wife Richard," Frisk said, smiling at Beckett. "Great to meet you, I was a TA for him in college, his English Lit class. We got to be friends and managed to stay in touch."

"It's nice to meet a friend of Rick's," Beckett said with a smile, nodding to him and then his wife, Blanca.

"Oh, the mayor's about to speak, better head towards your table, there'll be a crush to get there," Frisk said. "We'll see you around."

Calling goodbye to him with the others Beckett asked her husband, "How'd you get to be friends with the TA?'

"He liked my essay on Shakespeare's _Midsummer's Night Dream_ ," he explained as they went with their friends towards their table. "And he was a writer then as well, journalism major before he went to political science. So we kind of bonded with that and kept in touch as he said."

Beckett smiled and then turned her attention to the mayor as she began to speak, surprised not to feel any animosity towards her. At the end of the woman's speech she looked at her husband, seeing that he looked very calm as well. Once the woman had stopped speaking and they were sitting she murmured, "Not mad?"

"Neither are you," Castle said simply as he squeezed her hand quickly.

Looking around the table, Beckett saw they had been seated with two other couples as well as David and Rebecca. For a moment the table was silent before one of the two men began to speak.

"We're from Albany," he began. "I'm Maurice Olson and this is my wife Gwen. And this is Naomi Anderson-"

"I'm part of the town council there," the woman said with a smile. "And this is my husband Devin. We're aware of who you are," she added, looking between the four.

"From the news?" David asked. At the nods of the others, he said under his breath, "I'm not too surprised," looking around the room.

"How is being mayor treating you?" Maurice asked as plates were being set in front of them.

"Well, I haven't been mayor for a week yet but so far it's been pretty nice," David answered.

While the mayor of Albany was talking, Castle and Beckett were engaged in conversation by the councilwoman and her husband. After a while, they were all talking to one another, about their children and in the case of the Olsons, grandchildren, before the subject turned to Castle and Beckett's books.

When the music started shortly after dessert nearly over an hour later, the two couples from Albany left the table and David and Rebecca shared a look with Castle and Beckett.

"Well, that was pretty interesting," Rebecca said first.

"It was," David quickly cut in before their friends could speak. "Becca? Want to dance with me?"

Smiling as her husband had stood and was holding his hand out to her; Rebecca looked at the others and said, "We'll see you."

Raising her arm to wave at them, Beckett looked at her husband, seeing that he was finishing up the wine left in his glass. She kept her gaze on him until he turned to her and she said, "You don't feel-"

Standing up, Castle took his wife's hand, pulling her out onto the dance floor and as they turned to one another he said, "I can read your mind remember, so I know you wanted to do this."

"You might be too presumptuous," Beckett teased him though she was wrapping her arm around his neck and placing her other hand into his.

"I don't think so really," Castle replied as they started to sway. When she smiled at him he then pressed his cheek against hers and murmured, "You'll have to assure Julia we danced."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't think we wouldn't," Beckett replied, glancing at some of the couples around them. "But yeah, we should tell her."

Castle turned his head, pressing his lips to her temple before he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. After she had hers about his neck he glanced to his left and caught sight of David and Rebecca. "Yeah," he said when he realized that Beckett was looking in the same direction as him. "I'm not sure the idea that he would cheat on her would have really worked with those e-mails."

"No, it wouldn't have," Beckett said as Rebecca laughed at something her husband had said. She turned back to Castle and when she saw the look on his face she was a little startled at how abruptly it had appeared but she then looked down murmuring, "I could use some fresh air."

"Me too," Castle said quickly, taking her hand and then leading her towards a balcony he'd seen when they had entered the room though the song wasn't over yet.

Before the two could reach it though the mayor of the city appeared in front of them and with a brief smile said, "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, interesting to see you here tonight."

Sharing a look with her husband, Beckett caught what he was trying to convey and turned to Wilkins saying, "We're here at the invitation of the mayor of the Hamptons."

"Of course, it's been in the _Ledger_ ," Wilkins replied. "You're consulting with the police there as well. Congratulations. Well, have a wonderful night."

Castle nearly started to breathe out as the woman began to turn away from them before he had to quickly stop it as Wilkins turned back.

"Thank you for your donation to the library charity as well, enjoy your night," the mayor said before walking away with her entourage.

Breathing out then, Castle didn't say a word to Beckett until they were out on the balcony and he said, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that to go as well as it did."

"I know, that was… awkward," Beckett said before shaking her head. She smiled when she felt her husband's hand on the small of her back and asked, "We can't really stay out that long."

"Yeah, you'll… you'll definitely freeze," Castle said, reaching up and running the backs of his fingers along the back of her shoulder. He felt her shiver and as she turned to him he pulled her tightly against him and kissed her hard, taking advantage of the fact that they were hidden by a topiary tree along the side of the balcony. He felt her slipping her tongue though his lips and he hurried to respond to her as they were clutching at one another. He felt her hands on the back of his head suddenly and just as abruptly, she was moving them away. "What's wrong?" he asked as a second later she was ending the kiss.

"I don't really want you to go back in there with your hair messed up," Beckett replied. She nearly laughed when he quickly ran his hand over it and she leaned over, kissing his cheek before they heard the door opening.

"Oh, sorry," a man said before he and the woman holding onto him ducked back out.

As soon as she heard the door closing behind them, Beckett started to laugh telling her husband, "You saw that right?"

"Do we really look like we're too old to sneak out?" Castle asked, since he had seen the look on the woman's face at the sight of them there.

"I don't think so," Beckett said, straightening his lapels though they didn't need it. She then looked up into his eyes and murmured as she leaned into him, "I'll show you later."

"Later? What's wrong with now?" Castle asked slowly.

"Too many people," Beckett replied.

"So we could have a couple with us…?" Castle said.

"No," Beckett said simply before she kissed him deeply on the lips. As soon as her husband started to respond, she made it a sensuous kiss before they parted from one another carefully and deliberately, not going too far from each other. "We should head back," she finally forced herself to say.

"Yeah I can feel you shaking love, come on," Castle said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Without even needing to confer with Beckett, he took her straight to David and Rebecca who were back at their table.

After talking together, David led Beckett to the dance floor, while Castle and Rebecca followed and they started to dance together. They ended up talking to each other as they remained close enough to do that, easily getting back with their spouses as the song slid into another one without a moment's pause.

* * *

Going over to the bar that was set up in the corner of the room Castle felt someone coming up beside him, a woman judging by the scent of perfume that preceded her. He didn't turn to her, instead waited for the martinis he'd ordered for him and Beckett as they were taking a break from dancing.

"You're the novelist aren't you?" the woman then said as Castle wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding to her and smiling for a split second.

"Listen, I'm wondering if you'd like to dance-" the woman started to say before the bartender slid the drinks to Castle.

Turning away, he was a little surprised when he was suddenly blocked from continuing on his way by the woman standing directly in his path. "Excuse me," he said.

"Are you only going to dance with your wife tonight? And that other woman?" she said, smiling as she was trying to ask in a joking manner.

"I was planning on it," Castle said simply. He then looked past her saying, "Sorry."

Turning the woman rolled her eyes, seeing that he was outright ogling his wife and she then walked around him, heading back to the bar.

Talking to the man that had come up to her and Rebecca, Beckett had to wonder if he and the woman she'd been able to see talking to Castle had been working together. She was surprised the man hadn't asked her to dance, though the second she got her attention back to him he was saying that to her. "I-" Beckett started to say, trying to give her husband time to come over to them.

"She's taking a break from dancing right now," Castle said, reaching her and handing her one of the martini glasses he was holding before wrapping his arm around her waist. As he turned to the man in front of them, he hoped that Beckett wasn't going to mind the fact that he was holding onto her a little possessively.

"Well, I suppose I can ask later," the man said in response to that, though he wasn't meeting their eyes before he walked away from them.

Sighing a little Beckett told him, "I wasn't sure why he was talking to us at first."

"Yeah, I had the same problem over-" Castle began to say.

"I know, I was able to see," Beckett said as she took his hand and led him over to the table which was empty. "And I also saw you staring at me. Very rude Mr. Castle."

"I was unable to help myself, I apologize," he replied, though his eyes were on her legs as she was crossing them. "We need to go," Castle said as he then looked up into her eyes.

"I know but first, the drinks," Beckett told him simply.

Nodding, Castle took a sip as they watched the other partiers on the dance floor before he said, "Where are David and Rebecca."

Looking around herself, Beckett couldn't help smile as she nodded towards the balcony doors that were opening then and murmured, "They needed some air."

Glancing in that direction, Castle couldn't help the smile on his face at the sight of the two. While they weren't exactly showing too much evidence of what they'd been doing outside, he was able to tell still from their body language. "I wonder if they had that in mind when they held the ball here," he said to his wife.

"I have no idea," Beckett replied. She looked at her glass and then said, "She's being asked about having Dani."

Castle didn't think there was anything to that comment until he realized his wife's tone and he hurriedly asked, "They know what happened before?"

"It got out into the _Ledger_ somehow," Beckett said. "But why there…" She trailed off before she then asked, "Do the Pattons or Dixons have any kind of connection to the city?"

"Not really," Castle replied. "They've set up some scholarships to schools here but beyond that I don't think so. And them?" he added, nodding to the Fosters.

"No," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "They've been in the Hamptons all their lives remember; I don't know what they'd have in the city that would lead someone to leak to the _Ledger_ what happened."

"I can explain that," David said, suddenly sitting down with Rebecca at the table. "There was a reporter that I thought was for the _Report_ the night of Dani's birth. But turns out he was from here and he managed to hear about what happened. I'm also going to guess he might have been near our home to hear you talking at the crime scene."

"That would explain it," Castle said. "Funny though they didn't mention Bowen."

"Most likely because they didn't see me," Beckett said. When she looked at their friends and saw they were staring at her she quickly told them, "Remember? I started to jump at him."

"Oh, right thanks for that again Kate," Rebecca said. "But people seem shocked I'm not showing any kind of stress after that."

"It's been almost a month," Beckett said. "Or are they expecting you to be-" she started to say hesitantly.

"Weak, but I'm pretty sure I'm proving to them I'm not," Rebecca said with a slight nod. She then smiled and said, "David's making sure they know too."

At that the four of them were quiet for a few minutes, watching the dancers before Castle and Beckett glanced at each other then looked quickly back.

"Would you care if we left right now?" she asked.

"No, we're surprised that you stayed this long," Rebecca replied. "And the limo is yours. I thought we told you already you don't need to ask us to go?"

"Just trying to be polite," Castle said as they all stood then. He shook David's hand as Beckett was hugging Rebecca and after they'd said goodbye to one another he took his wife's hand, leading her out to the coat check.

Getting inside the limo first once they were outside, Beckett waited as Castle talked with the driver to make sure he knew the way to their home. "Are we set?" she asked as he got in and shortly after they were on their way.

"Yeah, he's got GPS and music and coffee so he won't fall asleep," Castle said as he looked at his wife who was sitting across from him. "That was fun," he said. "But-"

"It would have been more fun to spend with the girls too," Beckett finished for him. When Castle nodded she smiled and said, "We do need these nights to ourselves."

"I'm just thinking of the politics and the people trying to hit on us," he replied. Castle reached over to her then, taking her hand and pulling her to the very back seat of the limo looking at the console to his right, making sure the divider to the front was locked. He then turned to his wife and murmured as he cupped the side of her head, "But this is nice too."

"There were a lot of those nice moments tonight," Beckett replied with a smile. She then leaned over and just barely brushed her lips over her husband's before she murmured, " _I'm waiting_ Rick."

" _So am I love_ ," Castle replied before they looked together out the window, watching as they soon left the city. Once they had he turned to her and tried not to throw himself at her, kissing her as hard and as frantically as he could. He was relieved when she very quickly responded to him and he groaned as their tongues met within her mouth. He was a little rough as he pulled her onto his lap and when she took that in stride he was hurriedly pulling her shawl from her shoulders as they gasped for a brief breath and then kissed again.

Beckett could already feel her lips swollen with that first kiss but she didn't try to stop Castle as she could feel his hands sliding down her back until they spanned the small of it. Finally they had to breathe more steadily and she hugged him tightly, pressing her lips to the space under his ear. When she felt him shudder heavily in response to that she bit her lower lip; that time there was no mistaking it was swollen; and she moved enough to press her forehead to the side of his face. She smiled as he didn't respond to that verbally, instead reached down and started to entwine their fingers as they were both watching.

"It's going to be a long ride," Castle commented finally.

"It might not be," Beckett replied, letting go of his hand then to reach up and cup his cheek. She started to carefully stroke it, watching as his eyes looked up into hers; and she felt nearly breathless again as she saw the intensity in the blue pools before he was grabbing her roughly and kissing her in much the same way as they were grasping tightly to one another in their forceful desire.

Castle suddenly pulled back from his wife, seeing the shock on her face as he did that, and he shot out an apology as swiftly as he could; so much so he had no idea if it was in English or Irish. He then reached up to her hair, pulling out the comb before he tucked it into the pocket of his blazer. He worked carefully as he got the pins holding the bun out and he was holding his breath as the locks finally came loose, tumbling past her shoulders.

"Still?" Beckett asked in slight amusement as she heard the soft groan underneath her husband's breath.

"Yeah, still," Castle said, a short laugh escaping his lips at the same time. He then reached up, running his fingers through her hair, moving it eventually to drape it over her right shoulder before he descended to her neck on the left. He felt his wife gently jerk against him in response to his lips brushing to her pulse and he carefully gathered some of her skin with his lips, sucking at it.

Breathing roughly, Beckett almost thought he might go to the other side, but instead he moved back, looking deeply into her eyes. "Rick…" she breathed out, stroking his lips with her fingertips. They didn't say a word, only stared until she was throwing herself at him at the same time he was doing the same to her. They held on tightly to each other as their mouths crushed together, tongues carefully dueling at first the instant she'd let him into her mouth. She stroked his hair feverishly, not caring about messing it up in the slightest, only wanting to feel him as he held her to his body. They were a little frantic as he suddenly started to lay her down but she kept him from doing that, instead going into the corner the seat and door made. From there they were able to press against one another nearly fully but she couldn't help curse the skirt of her dress as it only allowed her to wrap her leg below his knee.

Castle could have sworn he was dizzy as he pulled away from Beckett enough to take several deep breaths, though he wasn't all that sure if it was from the sensation of them kissing or the fact they hadn't really been breathing. He looked at her, seeing her hair was against her cheek and he carefully pulled it off before saying, "Should we stop?" as he knew they likely weren't anywhere near home.

"No," Beckett said, sitting up as he'd pulled back and left a gap between them. She would have thrown herself at him but he was close enough for her not to have to do that and she hungrily devoured his lips, nibbling a little harder on the lower one than was her wont. But she knew her husband was enjoying it with the way he held onto her, groaning against her.

"Wait, this… there's a reason I said that," Castle said, finally making her stop as she pulled away, keeping her from kissing him again.

"I know love," Beckett said, smiling. She leaned over and brushed her lips against him before whispering, " _I need you now_."

Shuddering in pleasure at that Castle looked into her eyes, seeing that she was being completely truthful and he pulled her to him, closing the space between them. He knew he was surprising her when he kept the kiss he gave her very gentle but he wanted a little of that before he finally indulged in his desire for her that was making his entire body ache. When they pulled apart he was a little surprised then at himself when he moved at a normal pace; not racing to begin. But he couldn't help be proud at the same time, since he of course wanted to show Beckett he wanted more of her than just sex. So as he helped her with her skirt before she straddled him he said, " _You know how lucky I am don't you_ Kate?" When she paused in starting to help him take off his blazer he continued saying, " _You're coming home with me_."

Beckett didn't reply to that at first, instead she waited until his jacket was on the seat to her left and while she was pulling his bow tie off his neck she said, " _There was nowhere else to go, my home is you_ Rick."

Swallowing a little hard at that, Castle held her hands before she could go to the fly of his trousers and he told her seriously as he kissed her fingertips, " _Then you and I feel the same about each other my love. This is home…_ " He wasn't too surprised when she leaned over, kissing him gently again, and he responded eagerly until they parted. He would have been amused as they had another moment of staring at each other before flinging themselves at one another but he was a little too pre-occupied with their passionate, frenetic kisses to think about it for long. He felt his wife's hands at his fly and he hurried to help her open it. "Do you want me to-" he started to ask.

"No, you remember how we did this before," Beckett replied, taking the chance to toss her hair over her shoulder. She then grasped her husband's erection, watching him as he groaned heavily in pleasure. "Shh, we're not alone exactly," she reminded him, kissing the side of his mouth. She couldn't help smile when Castle grit his teeth together and she carefully moved above him, lowering her body on him. Her breath caught the second the very tip of him entered her but she didn't delay in continuing, that breath she held leaving her in nearly a gasp as they were finally fully coupled together. She leaned over to kiss him as she felt her skirt falling from both of their holds on it, covering his lap and each other. When she pulled back she started to move, rocking her hips back and forth at first, keeping her lips near her husband's in case she had to cover any noise he might make that would reach the driver.

Luckily Castle was able to remember that they weren't completely alone and he suppressed his groans of pleasure; not completely since Beckett was incredibly slick around him and the friction starting as she moved faster was too much to resist. But he kept the noise to where only they could hear it, then starting to focus more on her. Though he knew she didn't want him to unzip her dress; her hands grabbing his arms quickly when he tried to making him stop quickly; he took advantage of what the neckline offered him the opportunity to do. He shuddered, nearly breaking his rhythm with her, as he brushed his hands over her shoulders, seeing her watching him absorbedly. Her skin was impossibly smooth, silky to his touch and warm, which for some reason he thought was good since he knew it was freezing out. But his attention was drawn back to the moment when she suddenly stopped. "Love-" he started to say, a little startled.

Smiling very slightly, Beckett then proceeded to start working only her muscles around him; something she'd done before. She knew that with them risking someone being alerted to them it was making the action a lot more erotic, slightly taboo to a degree as well. She wasn't surprised when Castle started to try to move up against her. She was able to hold him by pressing her hips down against him and she continued what she'd been doing for a few minutes more. That done she started to bounce up and down on him, beginning to roll her hips again. Hearing the groan coming out of her husband's mouth, she nearly thought it was too loud but there was nothing from the front and she would have smiled if she wasn't fighting against her pleasure in the feel of him within her.

Castle straightened up in his seat a little and leaned over, trying to keep up with his wife. He was just able to and he started to brush his lips around her upper chest that was revealed by the neckline. He was slightly frustrated when he came to the slight swell of each breast, wanting far more than that. But he consoled himself with flicking his tongue between them, feeling her jerk again. He then moved his hands from the small of her back to up and down her sides as she made him lean back against the seat, watching her intently. The sight of her, her hair unbound and her body still in the gorgeous black dress that clung to her upper body nearly made him come undone though he didn't think they'd been together for that long. He had to also try to last through the way she was around his member, the friction they were creating with one another. He was breathing hard as he didn't let himself stop watching her, almost as if it were torture, since he fought against himself at the same time. "Fuck… Kate…" he breathed out before he sat up.

Beckett was luckily allowed a second to prepare for the kiss her husband crushed to her lips. And she was also able to keep up with him at the same time as his tongue plunged into her mouth. The shock of tasting him on her own was heady, nearly intoxicating if she hadn't been trying to keep up the pace she'd set on him. She felt his hands squeezing around her waist tightly before he slid them to span the small of her back. Pulling away from their second or third frantic kiss, she held him around the neck, trying to move even faster than she was already. A sort of groan and gasp escaped her lips then when she felt him doing the same and her head spun as she could feel herself very easily inching towards the edge.

"You're so close love," Castle told her, watching her. "Come for me; let me feel you taking me." He wasn't surprised when she kissed him in response to that and he hurriedly kissed her back before they were slowly pulling apart. "Are you close?" he then asked.

"Yes, I need… I need to come Rick," Beckett whispered against his lips. She gasped when he suddenly went to her neck, biting at her pulse as at the same time he moved her hips to angle them down to him, making her clit slam into him the next thrust down she made. It was enough of a jolt of pleasure running through her to make her kiss him hard, trying not to yell his name though she was tempted to in her ecstasy. The waves of it were a heavy roar in her ears; making her wonder if Castle could feel it too. But shortly after that had run through her head she could suddenly feel him losing control and moaned into his mouth as they were climaxing together for a few seconds.

Whether he'd abruptly stopped thrusting or slowed down instead Castle wasn't able to figure out, only knowing that he abruptly wasn't moving. "Where… where are we?" he asked, suddenly recalling they were in a car.

"I don't know but we should probably fix ourselves," Beckett said, moving off of him. She brushed her lips to his when he groaned at that and then straightened her skirt while her husband tried to smooth down his hair she'd tousled. She smiled as she watched him and was about to speak when they suddenly began to slow down.

"Wow… we must have been busy for a while," Castle said as he opened the window slightly to get a better look outside.

Nodding, since they were in the Hamptons, Beckett took his hand and leaning against him whispered, "That was pretty amazing."

"I know and we are so lucky we didn't get caught," Castle said, hurriedly closing the window when his wife shivered a little. He smiled when she laughed softly and wrapped his arm around her until they were going up the driveway to the beach house. He gave Beckett his coat while he put on his blazer before they came to a stop and after checking to make sure her comb was in his pocket he stepped out as the driver opened the door, turning back to help her out.

Once inside, Beckett squeezed her husband's hand and began to speak when he suddenly joined her in saying at the exact same time, "I have an idea." She looked at him in slight surprised and said, "What's yours?"

"No, ours, I think we're thinking the same thing," Castle said, shaking his head. "The screen?"

"Yeah," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "But we'll do my idea with it."

Castle found he didn't really have much in the way of a protest as his wife took his hand, pulling him up the stairs. He set up the screen where they'd used it the first time; wondering why they hadn't gotten it out again since that time. But he shook his head and said, "I did kind of want to undress you," he told her.

"You can now," Beckett said. She had to fight a smile; biting at her lower lip; as he came to her eagerly but that soon stopped when he cupped her face in his hands. She had been expecting a far rougher kiss than the one he gave her then but couldn't really complain as it still served to make her heart hammer heavily in her chest before he pulled away from her. "You-" she started to say.

Castle cut her off by brushing his lips to hers before he stepped back enough to look at her one more time, holding her hand in his. "You looked stunning Kate," he told her. "And I wasn't the only guy there to think that."

"That's great but I'm only caring about one of the men that were there," Beckett replied, taking a step towards him. She then turned around and held her hair out of his way before she shivered at his lips that brushed against the middle of her back. A second later he was pulling down the zipper and she turned back to face him as she let the black fabric slide down to her hips. She had to bite her lower lip again when he stared at her body as it was exposed to him and hurriedly moved it down enough for her to step away from it. She couldn't help smiling when her husband hurriedly picked it up and took it to one of the armchairs, draping it over the arms. When he rushed back to her she pressed her hand to his chest and shook her head telling him, "That's as much as you get for now."

"For now?" Castle asked, slightly sternly. When his wife merely smirked at him and pointed to the screen, he couldn't stop his glance to her breasts before he started to walk to it. "Wait, how-" he said as he paused, looking back to her.

"Don't touch," Beckett said simply.

"I'll explode," Castle protested, a little startled at that request. When she merely stared at him he sucked in a heavy breath of air before he went to the screen and discarded his blazer on top of her dress as he went. He stationed himself to the fold where there was a gap, seeing that his wife had disappeared as he'd walked away. When she soon reappeared he was clenching his hands into fists as she had put on her kimono robe and he saw what she had in her hand. He was going to tell her that he wasn't going to be able to not touch anything but she then turned towards him, tugging on the sash that she'd loosely tied, letting it fall open to expose her naked body to his eyes.

Beckett could hear that her husband's breathing was growing deeper as the room was silent except for the fire he'd turned on. She then lay back on the bed after pulling the robes slightly off her shoulders, keeping it on her arms as she knew what that was going to do to Castle was he watched her. She then grabbed her vibrator off her nightstand and setting it next to her she started to run her hands over her breasts. Lingering slightly on her nipples she could feel her husband's gaze on her even through the screen and it made her body feel like it was burning in response though she couldn't see him. She then stroked her breasts, hearing a slightly strangled breath before she reached down next to her.

His mouth suddenly parched, Castle wasn't sure how he wasn't tearing the screen down to get to the bed as on it Beckett started to slowly run the vibrator down her mound until she reached her clit. He had to wonder why he didn't insist she play around more with herself but got the answer right away. He was straining, controlling himself to the utmost of his ability to do so to keep from going to her and taking her. He tried to focus more on her, as thinking of what he was going through watching her was not helping. He was a little startled to find her using her free hand to stroke her breasts and he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips as she started to lightly twist the taut nipples. A rush of saliva in his mouth and he knew what his body wanted him to do but he kept himself stuck behind the screen though at that moment his heart was pounding so loudly it was drowning out the sounds his wife was making in his ears.

Arching her back slightly, Beckett had to blindly do it but she finally managed to switch the toy to its highest setting, hearing a groan as she did. She wasn't surprised at that reaction from Castle, knowing he was likely wondering what she was doing since that would get her off quickly. But it was what she wanted as she was more than aware of how much her husband could stand. So she focused on getting herself to the edge until finally she could feel it just within reach. Moving the vibrator away for a few seconds then she set it back to her clit and the last of the tension in her body eased with an almost visible snap as she threw her head back, crying out in complete joy, that time letting herself say her husband's name as she moved her hips in response.

Castle was trying to hold onto the screen as he watched her climaxing but there was nothing to give any kind of support. He didn't really worry about that though, as his eyes were fixed to her sex, watching it and shuddering inwardly as he imagined what it would have felt like if he'd been within her. When she started to slow down he nearly staggered back, leaning against the wall behind him as he waited there; knowing she'd want him to do that.

Beckett was surprised that she didn't quite feel as weak as she should have when she came back to herself. She smiled, knowing she was smirking, as she had to imagine how crazy her husband had been driven by the show that she'd put on for him. She raised her head, about to call to him to let him know that he could come out to her when she heard a thudding sound on the wall behind it. At that she nearly jumped out of bed, going around the edge and seeing it was Castle, hitting the back of his head as he leaned against the wall. "Rick?" she asked, a little concerned as he looked at her. She was startled by his eyes, black in their desire but not unfocused as she'd thought they would be; instead intense as his gaze went down her form.

Castle lunged at his wife, grabbing her around the waist as soon as he was close enough to take her to the bed. He just managed to stop himself from throwing her on top of it, instead holding her against him firmly as he kissed her. That time there was no gentleness, just his desire taking over as he felt her nails digging through his shirt. That made him quickly pull away from her, nearly tearing the robe off her arms before he tossed it aside. He was relieved as she hurriedly started to unbutton his shirt and he helped her once his hands were free. When he moved to kiss her again he was relieved when she quickly responded and he held her as closely as he could since she was opening the fly of his trousers at the same time.

Freezing up a little when her husband grabbed her by the arms, Beckett wasn't able to react before he was laying her out on the bed a little roughly. She knew that was from his having to hold back and she swallowed a bit hard as she wondered what he was going to do to her. It wasn't a thought born out of fear but more anticipation, knowing whatever he had planned was going to benefit her as well. She watched him closely as he took off the rest of his clothes and for a moment she felt slightly guilty at the sight of his length, curved up against his stomach. But as he suddenly climbed on the mattress with her she started to push herself up on her hands, feeling the excitement spread through her form. But before she could kiss him Castle was suddenly turning her around so she had to get on her knees. "Rick?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him then. He didn't answer, instead started to grab pillows in front of her, tucking them in front of her. "Oh god," she whispered, knowing exactly then what he was going to do. And as his hand reached down to her mound, she had confirmation of that as she shut her eyes tightly while his fingers ghosted over her still swollen clit.

Feeling Beckett's back go rigid at that, Castle leaned down, pressing a few feverish kisses to her shoulder before he pulled back and had her lean over onto the bed. He pressed his body against her, hearing her moan quickly before she begged him to start fucking her. "You can't be ready yet," he told her doubtfully.

"I am, you can't feel?" Beckett shot back, looking over her shoulder at him. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly when she felt him mimic a thrust against her and when he suddenly shuddered she knew he could. "Hurry love," she said quickly, hoping that would spur him on.

Since she was ready; and more than willing; Castle decided not to waste time and he sank into her as hard as he possibly could. Ramming into her in that way she was screaming and he yelled shortly before cutting himself off, though it was hard since they were both very much ready for one another. "I'm not going to stop," he warned her a second before he began to thrust and hard. He reached up with one hand immediately, clutching to her abdomen before they were both moving together. He grunted slightly as the resulting friction was immediate and his head nearly spun at the satisfaction it gave, spreading through his body. He then remembered why he had her in that position and quickly shifted his hips a little, searching.

Feeling that movement, Beckett knew what he was doing and she was a little unsure she wanted him to. "I'm going to come too… soon," she said, stopping as he was nearly brushing against her g-spot.

"Do you know what you put me through?" Castle nearly growled. But his voice came out more husky than rough and he was a little surprised when it affected Beckett so much as to make her bite her lower lip. He got an idea then and he leaned over her; both of them groaning in pleasure as that caused an immediate change between them in his thrusts; and told her, "Watching you take your pleasure love, without me. I wanted to take that toy and toss it out the window… then make you beg for me to make you come. I need to feel you Kate, I can't last not after seeing you right here on this bed." At her slight moan he then asked after nipping at the side of her neck, "Were you thinking of me, touching yourself love?"

Finding herself unable to speak in that second, Beckett merely nodded to him before she was suddenly starting to clutch at the sheet underneath her. With the way she was positioned she could feel him, very rough and deep and she suddenly realized that everything was coming to a head for him. She had had that in mind when she'd told him not to touch himself while watching her and she knew him so forceful was the result of that and she welcomed it, enjoying every time he slammed against her body, feeling her cheek rubbing against the bed sheet as she'd pressed her head down to it. At first she'd been sure that he would reach his climax first but he suddenly began to search within her again, moving his hips every time he thrust into her. And after a few tries he was hitting her g-spot dead on. The resulting pleasure was an explosion for her and she could have sworn her eyes were rolling back before she started to almost scream to him, "Oh god Rick, please, don't stop… I want to feel you come inside me… Please Rick!" She wasn't sure at first what she was telling him as everything in her body was burning, searching out where she wasn't feeling that and striking her with the sensation but when she comprehended what she'd said there was no embarrassment, she wanted him to know what she needed.

It took very little time for Castle to give her that and he was holding her by the stomach, his hand between it and the pillow under her. He tried to thrust far faster than he already was but it was impossible. Luckily it didn't detract from what he was feeling and what there was made him a little dazed before he realized that his wife had stopped moving with him. He had to get out of his own climax; which took some more time since he had to recover from the rush that raced through his body; before he was able to check her, seeing her just as she started to blink her eyes open. "Kate?" he asked a little worriedly, pulling away.

"Hmm, I'm okay," Beckett replied, sounding a little drained. She smiled when her husband withdrew from her and then followed his lead as he made her lay back in the middle of the bed. "Really, I'm not kidding," she assured him as he looked at her closely, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She was a little concerned until she realized that his look was not one that was trying to discern if she was okay. She opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head saying, "I don't need to say a word," before she threw her arms around him, dragging her husband down to her before they were kissing each other deeply, eagerly.

* * *

Walking over to where Beckett was laying, Castle paused for a moment before asking, "What?" to her expression as she was watching him.

"I'm surprised you bothered with clothes," she told him as she took the glass he held. She looked on while he was taking off his pajama pants and handed it back to him once he was with her and said, "You first."

Staring at her as he took a sip of some of the scotch, Castle could feel his body starting to react to her eyes on him. He leaned over as she then took a sip herself, pressing his lips against her shoulder before moving up her neck and to her jaw. He then took the cup, seeing they'd both left just enough, before he was kissing her hungrily. He wasn't sure how long they'd made love after she'd passed out, only that by the time they'd finished they'd needed a slight break. So for that he'd made a makeshift bed right up against the windows so they could look out on the beach. They had done that but only for a few minutes before kissing and he'd stopped them by getting the scotch. He'd meant it as a distraction but he saw that they'd both had the same subconscious idea.

Brushing her fingertips to his lips, Beckett smiled when he looked at her as if just waking up and she kissed him simply before laying back on one of the pillows there. She gasped slightly as he ran his finger; dipped in the liquor; over her abdomen in a straight line down to her mound.

"Good?" Castle asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, just… feels a little strange," Beckett replied. She would have rolled her eyes when she saw that her husband was smirking at her but he lowered his head, flicking his tongue to the liquid and making her slightly hiss in her pleasure. He leisurely lapped at her skin a few times even when the scotch was gone and she had to wonder how he managed to still elicit that kind of reaction out of her. But it was hard to argue against the pure electricity his touch generated and she left it at that, mostly because she was watching him run his damp fingertips over her right nipple. When she felt her skin was wet, she reached up as he lowered his head, sliding her fingers through his hair as he at first flicked his tongue before he proceeded to suckle at the rigid nub. Her eyes shut tight, she never saw his other hand reaching down between her legs until it was there, fondling gently at her folds. "Oh, fuck," she gasped in surprise.

"Language Kate," Castle teased her. But before he could smile at the look she shot him he was nearly wheezing as she grasped his erection. "Wait…" he stared to say as she gently, very gently, tugged on him to make him move.

"We're more than ready Rick," Beckett replied simply. "Take me now, fuck me."

He wasn't sure if it was her words or her tone; or both; that made him move to comply but Castle was more than pleased that she'd pushed him. As he sank into her, going slowly that time, he wasn't surprised at the groans leaving them both. Once they were used to the feel of each other he proceeded to move and he started out slowly at first. When he had he found there was little surprise in the fact that his wife was looking at him in slight disbelief as she brought him down to her face. While he was kissing her he could feel her legs wrapping around him, one just below his ass and the other high up against his side. He tried to brace himself as he moved to thrust into her but there wasn't enough he could do when he felt how deep he was getting inside her, groaning her name heavily.

Beckett squeezed her legs tightly around her husband and she reached for his left hand, leading it to her side. She was relieved when she didn't have to tell him what she wanted as he slipped it under her while she raised her back enough. She then wrapped both her legs around his waist, enough so he could hold her up in the air. She closed her eyes tightly at the feel of him much deeper with that and she reached up to hold onto his arm while her other supported her weight. She could feel the friction between them growing as he was starting to speed up even more. The sensation of that snaked through her body like tendrils that nearly felt like she was being shocked and kept on going. She reached up from his arm suddenly, touching his lips and smiling for a brief moment when he started to kiss at her fingertips. "Rick…" she sighed as their eyes met and she could see in them his desire easily. She wasn't too shocked when he moved them around, until she was straddling his lap, but was when he kept her from moving.

Kissing his wife hungrily, Castle let his hands roam her back while they were tilting their heads side to side. When they had stopped kissing a second time he made her lean back before he was starting to stroke her breasts. When her reaction was to begin rolling her hips he was shortly distracted from her as he was grasping onto her hips the second he felt the warmth of her sex circling and surrounding him. He breathed out deeply as she moved his hands to her chest again and he only caressed them once before he pressed his hands on her back, leaning down to capture her right nipple with his lips.

Throwing her head back, Beckett proceeded from there to move up and down as he went over both her mounds. She had no idea how long he had been there but she nearly felt that it was too short before he distracted her by turning her around onto her back again. She took it in stride the best she could as she wasn't really appreciative of the pause in their lovemaking and hurried to try and wrap her legs around his waist. That was delayed when he took her lips then but managed to do that once she was responding to him. After they had been moving together in that position for a while, she couldn't help moving back from him slightly and murmuring, "You like this don't you?"

Laughing on an exhale Castle told her seriously, "I love taking you just like this Kate, don't tell me to stop." He wasn't surprised when she shook her head and he grabbed one of the pillows that they'd used to tuck it underneath her, using that to change the angle of his thrusts. He was breathing heavily as he moved faster just after that and they were clinging to one another in response at the instant reaction between them. He had to hold onto the last of his self control while he felt his wife tighten herself around him deliberately and he leaned down to kiss her to be able to do that. He was a little startled when she pulled back, cupping his cheeks. "Do you need me to stop?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Don't," Beckett said in a firm voice. She then reached down from his face to his chest and grabbed one of his hands before leading it to her clit. "Make me come Rick," she instructed him simply but firmly.

Leaning down to capture her lips, Castle had to wonder if she knew how delighted he was to fulfill her desire. He moved more deliberately, trying at the same time not to make her move across the floor in his urgency to feel her lose all control. But he just managed to keep from doing that as their kiss ended and he watched his wife while she began to writhe below him, almost out of breath in anticipation.

Tilting her head back and forth, moaning erotically, Beckett felt something deep within her breaking as she arched her back hard, crying out to her husband, "I can't… oh Rick… I'm coming… don't… I can't stop… Please love, come with me, come with me!" She was aware that time what she was saying as she spoke and she didn't mind it at all since it seemed to make him follow her, digging her nails into his back as she felt his release, moaning his name repeatedly in the added ecstasy that provided.

"Love, I can't stop, you're too fucking sweet… too good, I need you Kate…" Castle nearly hissed to her as the feel of her taking what he was giving her was instantly pleasurable. Her body was undulating against his and he didn't think he'd be able to stop as he was literally burning at the touch of her skin adding to what her sex was doing to him. But finally he calmed down and started to slow down as Beckett slumped on the bed below him and there he couldn't keep himself from thrusting in her roughly twice before he stopped, trying not to collapse on top of her.

The two were quiet as they recovered and remained so when they parted before getting up off the blankets. But it was Beckett who broke the silence of the room, going to the bed and seeing her husband was looking around.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's a mess," Castle commented, seeing the screen, their clothes; mostly his; and the blankets around the room.

"Tomorrow Rick," Beckett replied simply before reaching over to him. She had to smile as he still hesitated, so she stepped up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him turn to her. "Come to bed love," she said, still smiling.

"Are you cold?" Castle asked as he noticed her arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Freezing," Beckett insisted to him. She smiled as he moved with her to the bed then, helping her lay down though he didn't need to. She sat up as she watched him turn off the fire before coming over to lay down with her. "I can't help but wonder," she said with a smile as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "How Valentine's Day is going to go."

"You'll enjoy it," Castle replied quickly. He then made her look up to him and murmured, "But at least I don't need to wait to tell you that I love you Kate."

Smiling at that, Beckett leaned up and kissed him gently before she pulled back to press her forehead against his telling him, "I love you too Rick. And I'm sure you'll enjoy Valentine's Day too."

"Most likely," Castle said simply before kissing her again. That time they were both a lot more passionate; since she was responding to him instantly; and he kept that going until he was breathless. He held her close against his side then as they were both panting in their recovery, running his hand up and down her arm. He felt her suddenly relax and smiled saying, "Night Kate," as he realized that she had fallen asleep. He then pressed his lips to her forehead while he watched the sky grow lighter, feeling a sense of contentment seep into his sense of satiety. He glanced down at Beckett one last time before he joined her in sleep, knowing from the peaceful look on her face that she felt the same. Pleased with that realization he closed his eyes to find that he was soon seeing her in his dreams.

When they awoke the next morning, Castle and Beckett looked at one another before falling easily into a passionate kiss as they'd both ended up having similar dreams. And since they'd enjoyed it so much the night before, they decided to try and repeat what they'd experienced. They murmured their love for one another before they began to make love slowly, conveying to the other how much they meant to them, managing to extraordinarily well yet again since it was a joy for them both to do.


	15. Epilogue- So Much Heart And Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter are from the song Never Get Over You by George Harrison, same information in the last A/N below.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Never Get Over You by George Harrison, from his album Brainwashed.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go," Castle said as he finished buttoning his coat. "But I get the feeling that we're forgetting something." A look of realization appeared on his face and he said, "The cupcakes."

"Oh, I'll come with you Daddy!" Julia exclaimed as she rushed after him to the kitchen.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked, tugging her mother's sleeve.

"They need those for your parties," Beckett explained, smiling as she watched the two hurry back. "Are we set now?"

"Yeah, they're all here," Julia replied. "I can carry them right?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure, let's get going before we are late," Castle replied.

Letting the girls go ahead of them out of the house Beckett said to her husband, "I really hope they won't get hungry before lunch."

"It's not your fault love," Castle said reassuringly. "I should have charged my phone."

Nodding slightly; since they had run a little late before breakfast as her alarm hadn't gone off; Beckett said, "At least we weren't actually late."

"See?" Castle told her. "But they have everything for today right?"

"You checked for their Valentines too," Beckett said with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it then, yawning as they neared the Fosters and said, "Oh, I wish they would have gone to sleep last night."

"You need some coffee," Castle said. "I'll make some for you when we get back home."

"I'll definitely appreciate that," Beckett said thankfully. "Hey, just you today?" she asked Mari with a smile when the little girl hurried out of her house.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy are tired," Mari replied before turning and waving to her parents who were standing in the doorway to the house.

"I don't blame them," Castle said as they waved to one another. "So are you ready for Valentine's Day?"

"Yep, I have my cards," Mari replied before they started to walk to the school.

"Daddy, her cupcake," Julia said suddenly.

"Hold on," Castle said quickly as he made her stop. He reached into the container they'd placed the cupcakes in and got one out in an individual plastic holder. "This is for you to have with your lunch," he said.

"Thank you," Mari said, beaming up at him.

"Julia made sure that we made an extra one for you," Beckett said with a smile as Castle nodded to what she'd said. "So you should thank her."

"Thanks," Mari told her friend.

"I had to make sure you got one too," Julia said, smiling back at her. "Who knows what kind of cupcake you'll get in your class?"

Giggling at that, Mari put her cupcake into her lunchbox before she glanced back at Julia's parents and asked, "Your mommy helped make those?"

"She helped Eliza with hers," Julia replied. "And then we decorated them together." She then couldn't help laugh softly before saying, "You didn't think she would help us with that?"

"I dunno but my mommy is like that too, she doesn't like the cutesy stuff that people say girls are supposed to like," Mari replied.

"Neither do I," Julia said. When her friend nodded she said, "How are you gonna be a designer?"

"Don't worry," Mari said simply before they burst into giggles.

"Yeah, you and Rebecca are a lot alike in that," Castle told his wife as they'd been able to hear the two ahead of them. He was surprised when his wife didn't say anything to that, and he asked, " _Okay love_?"

Smiling slightly at him Beckett merely said, "I'm fine, just trying to hurry."

Castle left it at that, though he knew that she wasn't being truthful, and he followed the girls with her across the street and inside to the elementary school. "Okay, I'll take these so you can say goodbye to her," he told Julia as he took the pink box with the cupcakes for Eliza's class in it.

"Who do you want to take-" Beckett started to say before the toddler immediately pointed to her. "Then I'll be taking that box," she said with a smile to her husband.

Watching as Julia and Eliza said goodbye to each other, Castle picked the toddler up and raised her up above him slightly before he held her against his side. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and told her, "Have a great day, especially with the Valentines and cupcakes okay?"

"How do I read?" Eliza asked.

"We'll do it when you come home, while we're making lunch," Castle said, looking at Beckett as he said that. When she nodded slightly to his unasked question he turned to their youngest and said, "Yeah, then."

Giggling a little as she'd seen the exchange between her parents, Eliza shared a kiss with him and said, "Miss me?"

"As always sweetheart," Castle told her. "We'll see you later."

Taking Eliza's hand once he had set her down, Beckett led her inside as Julia started down the hall with Mari. Once she had the toddler's coat off and put away she led her over to the teachers saying, "Here's the cupcakes, does she need to give her your Valentines?"

"Yes, that way we can help them pass them out," Mrs. Hughes said, taking the bag that Eliza held out to her. "Thank you for the dessert Eliza," she told her, smiling at her.

Smiling back, the toddler replied with a you're welcome before her mother took her hand and led her towards a table where some of her friends were playing with wood shapes. "You have to go?" she asked then.

"I do, the bell's going to ring soon and you know your sister needs to go up to her class," Beckett said, smiling at her as she knelt in front of her. She pulled the toddler into her embrace and kissed her temple murmuring, "We'll be here to pick you up very soon remember. And have fun at your party."

"Kay," Eliza replied. She then smiled and said, "You and Daddy have it?"

"A party?" Beckett asked. When the toddler nodded she smiled and said, "Not exactly. We'll probably have dinner later," though she wasn't quite sure of that exactly as Castle had never told her what he had planned for their celebration. "But for now, bye."

"Bye," Eliza replied, waving. When her mother urged her to go play she smiled and then hurried to the table, greeting her friends before one of them handed her a block.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Castle was asking Julia as Beckett stepped out of the classroom.

"I need you to, I can't go up the stairs safely and carry the box too," the little girl protested.

"Well… I guess we'll go," Castle said, sighing. He laughed when Julia pushed his arm and said, "Since I'm already carrying the box, we should get going."

"Which we're doing right now," Beckett said, putting her hand on his back and leading him to the stairs as Julia went ahead of them.

"I can take them inside," the little girl told her father, trying to take the box outside her class.

"Hold on, we need to say goodbye," Castle told her quickly.

"We'll come to your class today," Beckett said as Julia turned to her. "We want to see what you'll be practicing for the competition."

"The Jive," Julia said simply. She giggled when her father whispered a yes and she said, "You like seeing that?"

"Sure, plus we know how much you love that dance," Castle replied. "And your sister will love watching too."

"I know and then she'll want me to show her how to do it too," Julia replied. A sort of determined look appeared on her face and she then said firmly, "I will this time."

Sharing a smile with her husband, Beckett said, "She might not be able to get it exactly you know."

"I know but that's okay," Julia replied. "Plus, it is good for me to help her."

"Okay, you'll have to tell your gram that we're letting you do that," Castle said.

"When is she gonna get here?" Julia replied.

"Soon," Beckett said, smiling inwardly as she recalled how her mother in law had had to go back to the city on Tuesday morning to make sure her loan for her acting studio had gone through with the bank and had stayed at the loft overnight. "You'll have to try and show her what you've learned yesterday and today."

"I will," Julia replied before hugging her mother tightly. "I'll see you there Mommy."

"You can't wait?" Castle asked as she then turned to her after sharing a kiss with Beckett.

"Nope," Julia said, smiling widely at him before they hugged and shared a kiss as well. She took the boxes and said, "I hope you do something now, for today, before you have to come back and get Eliza."

"We'll see," Beckett said, glancing at Castle.

"We have some things," he told her before shrugging slightly.

"Okay, go and have fun with your party too," Beckett urged their oldest.

"Thanks," Julia called before she then hurried inside the classroom.

"So what are these things you're talking about?" Beckett asked once she and Castle were outside the school walking hand in hand.

"I didn't have too much really…" he told her truthfully. "But I was thinking about walking with Macca on the beach. Not sure if that's romantic but it's healthy so I'm helping you…?"

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that and the look on his face as he said that and she squeezed his hand telling him, "That might be romantic."

Castle, looking at her, smiled back and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close before saying, "I might have a few things besides that."

"You just want me to kiss you," Beckett replied.

"And why not?" Castle asked.

"Not yet," Beckett said. "I'll need some coffee first before that."

"Right," Castle replied as they went down the driveway to their house. "Before or after the walk?"

"Before," Beckett said in amusement as she unlocked the front door. After they'd gotten their outer layers off and had greeted Macca she followed her husband into the kitchen, sitting at the island as she watched him brew their cups. "I feel a little bad the girls aren't going to be able to see what you'll make today," she said as she could tell he was putting a design into the foam.

"You're not going to take a picture?" Castle asked, looking over at her quickly.

"That depends if I like what I see," Beckett said, smirking slightly at him.

"Oh, I think you will," Castle replied before he turned to set her mug in front of her.

Looking down, Beckett smiled and said, "What kind are these?" as there was a line in the middle with little flowers on the sides of it.

"Forget me nots," Castle said, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

Biting her lower lip slightly, Beckett took a quick picture of the cup with her phone and said, "I'll have to explain to them what those mean."

"They know already," Castle said quickly. "I reminded Julia when I told her and Eliza."

"Why were you talking about these flowers," Beckett said as Castle went around to sit in the chair next to her.

"For something," he replied, sipping at his coffee so he wouldn't have to say more than that.

Though she knew she probably could have gotten the answer out of her husband, Beckett decided not to push it, and instead sipped at her drink. They were quiet as they drank and once she'd finished she watched him take the cups and rinse them out. "So, your plans?" she asked him as he walked up to her when she stepped on the floor.

"That walk," Castle said with a shrug. "But," he said quickly, grabbing her hand. "You owe me something you know."

"Like what?" Beckett asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

Castle merely smiled before he was leaning down, kissing her deeply at the same time his hands pressed the small of her back, drawing her against him.

Beckett had expected it to be that but she wasn't complaining as she snaked her arms around his neck. Holding onto him she parted her lips when he suddenly slipped his tongue into her mouth, slightly startled when he only flicked it against hers once before moving back. "That's it?" she asked, trying to kiss him again and surprised when he wouldn't let her get too close.

"For now," Castle said. At his wife's look he quickly added, "I'm trying to see if I can tempt you."

"You know it doesn't take much," Beckett stated simply.

"Still, let me have that," Castle asked pleadingly.

"Alright," Beckett sighed. She nearly laughed when he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips but instead followed him to the entry as she whistled to Macca to follow them. She helped him get the dog's booties and sweater on before they got their own outer layers before walking out with the Wolfhound ahead of them on his leaf. As they headed down the beach, past the Foster's house first, she took her husband's hand and they held each other's tightly while they walked in silence at first, watching Macca sniffing around in the snow.

"Think he's trained enough to let him off the leash?" Castle asked.

"I don't think so, he's still a puppy," Beckett said simply. She looked up and down the beach as he looked at her and told him, "I know, we're the only ones here but still."

"Oh, alright," Castle said, though he was pulling her as close to him as he could while he was holding her hand. "I'm thinking; you probably are too; that we should write a little more?"

"You're only saying that because we're at a love scene," Beckett immediately replied. She nearly laughed when Castle made a face and said, "You didn't think I'd realize that?"

"I was kind of hoping," Castle told her simply. "Do you want to talk about it at all now? Or a brainstorming session."

"That depends," Beckett answered. "Are we going to talk or go through the scene physically?"

"No, talk, because I know we won't really have time for that when we get back home," Castle said, as he knew without either of them saying anything about it, that it was going to be a long walk.

"You're sure," Beckett said. When he nodded, looking serious, she smiled slightly and then said, "Okay but you need to decide if this is going to be a shorter or longer one."

"Probably shorter, only a few pages?" Castle suggested.

"That would be best, you have something planned for after this case right?" Beckett told him.

"The trip, yeah, but considering the threatened person's a CEO of a hotel in the Bahamas…" Castle said.

"I'm just glad you're here to write that scene with me," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband smiled at how she worded that. "Since I've never been."

"Yeah, well, I think we'll just focus on Moor and Green in their room," Castle replied. "But it's going to be short as well, just more detail. That one we'll definitely have to act out first ourselves of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling. She looked ahead at Macca and said, "Will we have time to even finish it? You know I don't like leaving those scenes hanging, or getting either of the girls right after writing them."

"They can't read our minds Kate," Castle said, though he agreed with her on that last point. "But yeah, we'll go pretty quickly."

"Just don't let Moor be," Beckett said. She looked at her husband and laughed with him as they turned around then to head back home, leaning her head against his shoulder as Macca started to bark at some birds flying across the sky.

When they'd gotten inside their house and were in their office, Castle sat with Beckett on the couch there, watching her wrap her arms around her bent knees. "So," he began. "This is around the middle of the case and they've just had that sort of argument about the CEO. You're sure it should be a woman?"

"It's different from what would have happened if the situation had occurred in real life," Beckett pointed out. "Since I'd have to protect them."

"That's true, that's why I'm glad that Skye was a woman," Castle said. He laughed slightly at his wife's look and said, "Yeah, even though she was gay, and attracted to you, she was married so…"

"Attracted to me," Beckett stated. When her husband nodded she opened her mouth to speak when he did before she could.

"Think about it," Castle said simply, not too surprised when she did so before looking at him. "Does that bother you?" he asked, wondering what her expression meant exactly as he couldn't quite read her.

"It doesn't really matter since I know she does love her wife," Beckett said, smiling at him. "But we should get back to the story."

"Right, so," Castle said, wondering why she looked a little thoughtful then. "You're sure you want to?" he asked, looking at her a little closer then.

"I do, I'm just… thinking," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "So we're at the point of them going to bed together, you can go two ways with that."

"You always tell me that, we're supposed to be deciding together," Castle protested before she pushed at his shoulder. "Slower."

"Thank you," Beckett replied since she liked making him do that, knowing it teased him to no end. "Okay and second-"

"Her on top," Castle said quickly, already aware of what she'd say.

"Then shouldn't you start?" Beckett asked, since she tended to let him write those scenes while she assisted.

Castle hesitated for a moment, before he heard a knock at the door and then quickly said, "Yeah, right now," as he stood to go to his laptop.

"I wonder if that's Rebecca," Beckett said as she got off the couch.

"Wouldn't she have texted?" Castle called.

Beckett didn't reply to that, having to get Macca to the doorway between the hall and front door as he'd been barking. She then looked out the peephole and glanced back towards the office before she hurriedly opened the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Beckett?" the man said.

"That would be me," she replied. She took the vase of flowers and after signing for them, nodded to the delivery man before locking the door. "Castle," she called, going down the hall with Macca.

"You don't like them?" he asked, stepping out immediately. "Come on," he said in slight concern as he couldn't gauge her expression. "The girls made sure I picked out the most romantic flowers when I told them about ordering this and-" he said as she set the vase on the island. He was cut off when she turned to him and grabbing his shirt in her fist pulled him against her before they kissed. A sense of relief rushed through Castle then and he held his wife as tightly to him as he possibly could while they went a little crazy between each other. Finally though, they managed to part and he breathed, "You scared me."

"I had to," Beckett said. She then glanced at the flowers and asked, "They helped you?"

"No, actually Julia was pretty insistent that I pick everything out myself," Castle told her. "You know how our daughter is."

"I do," Beckett said with a smile before he let her go and she touched one of the orchids in the bouquet. "They wanted you to have these though I'm guessing."

"That was the only one," Castle said. "You know what these mean right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, still smiling at his tone of voice. "I'm just wondering how you got lily of the valley in there and all white flowers."

"The white forget me not doesn't mean anything else right?" Castle asked her. "Just true love?"

"As far as I know," Beckett said. She then turned to him and said, "Another thing about the girls, did they see this in any way?"

"Before today? No," Castle asked. "They couldn't have because the florist put this together."

"She must love you," Beckett replied, laughing softly as she then turned.

"A picture?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, why?" Beckett said as he stopped her from leaving.

"I think you might want to hold on a second," Castle told her before leading her to the office.

A little confused, Beckett waited for her husband to grab a box and she quickly said, "Are we exchanging gifts now?"

"No," Castle said very simply. He handed it to her and said, "This one I actually had for Christmas but of course I didn't get it until last week. So… a late, late gift."

Smiling at that, Beckett reached up to cup his cheek before she took the lid off, as it wasn't wrapped. "You… how did you know?" she asked, taking out a box camera, nearly similar to their oldest's.

"I can tell you enjoy taking pictures with it," Castle replied. "But why I never got one for you before this I don't know. So I'm making up for it."

Smiling Beckett asked, "Black and white, or color?"

"Color, that I know you preferred, the film is already in there," Castle replied, following her back to the kitchen. He watched her set up the shot before she paused, "What's wrong?"

Beckett didn't answer; instead she smiled at him and shook her head saying, "Let me check something." At his surprised look she then added, "Really quick," before she headed to their office.

Castle frowned at that, and then turned to the flowers, pushing a sprig of baby's breath up before he made a noise in the back of his throat, breaking it off. As he looked at the tiny blooms he then heard a stuttering sound and looked to see his wife was taking a picture of him.

"It didn't seem right to me to break in another new camera by taking a picture of just flowers," Beckett explained, smiling as she walked up to him. "Watch out," she then told him before setting up her shot of the vase again. She glanced at her husband and seeing he was staring at her she smiled again, putting the camera down next to the vase. "Thank you," she told him sincerely.

Castle didn't reply to that, instead he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her, not surprised when she was responding to him almost immediately. When they parted for air he couldn't help himself, leaning in close to her to brush his lips against hers. Pressing his forehead to hers he whispered, " _I adore you my love. I'm going to find it hard to stop doing that… you are definitely my goddess_."

Feeling her cheeks instantly heating up at that, Beckett murmured, "I _adore you too_ Rick." She tried to continue before finally saying, "And you know I feel the same."

"You can say it, I told you," Castle teased her.

"Yeah, you know already that you're Shiva to my Parvati," Beckett said, smirking at that. "I'm not going to call you a god, you think that already obviously."

"Oh, alright, at least you compared us to Shiva and Parvati, I do love hearing that of course," Castle said, reluctantly letting her go.

"I know you do," Beckett said, sharing a quick kiss with him. "But you know we should get started."

Looking at his watch, Castle nodded and said, "After you love."

Smiling at that, Beckett went ahead of him and into the office before saying, "You're the one that needs to write you know."

"I'm aware but we need to hurry," Castle replied, sitting down. "Okay, so let me start out here with where we stopped. _Green was watching Moor with a strange expression on her face, but her entire mein to her boyfriend was one of uncertainty and he said to her a little more sharply than he wanted to, 'You know that I don't really feel anything for her, it's just a job Anne.'_ "

"We stopped there?" Beckett asked in surprise as she didn't remember leaving off so abruptly as she had never liked doing that.

"No, I'm just… there was a mistake," Castle replied. "Sorry, okay after that line. _'It's hard to know Paul, you seem to be thrown with her every time I look,' Green replied. They stared at each other and she shook her head saying, 'I should go.' And she had begun to pivot on her foot to do so when her hand was being grabbed. 'Don't do this Anne,' Moor was nearly begging her. 'I don't even like her.'_ "

" _'How am I supposed to know that?' Green asked_ ," Beckett then read since she was on her computer by then. She smiled at her husband when he looked at her in surprise and she continued, _"'Because I love you,' Moor said simply, yet still driving the meaning of those words home before he pulled her into his embrace._ I really hope fans aren't angry we haven't put one of them saying that until this book," Beckett commented as she finished there.

"Well, sometimes it takes people a little longer to tell one another that. And with the time it took for them to say it, hopefully it conveys that their relationship's a bit stronger even with them hiding it," Castle said.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile. "I can tell you want to start."

"Great," Castle said, standing up and leaning over to kiss her deeply before he sat down again and started to furiously type. "Though she couldn't just leave everything at that Green found herself a little out of control of her own self, responding fervently to Moor's kiss. When they had at last broken apart she pressed close against the contours-"

"Whoa, stop Rick," Beckett said interrupting him. "Against the contours of his body?" When her husband nodded she shook her head saying, "I think we need to make the moment slightly more romantic before we turn to their bed. Try this, she pressed herself closer to his form, feeling his arms tighten around her even more in response before their lips brushed together. With their breath mixing between them, she nearly thought she sighed those same words, giving voice to what she had been feeling for so long. Telling him 'I love you too Paul.'"

"Nice," Castle said, having typed that at a rapid pace as she'd spoke. He then began typing as he said out loud to her, "The kiss that Moor gave her then was rough and a little frantic at the same time, leading her to believe that they both had been struggling with what they'd felt for one another for far more than the length of their partnership." He paused there to start another paragraph and said, "When he had let go of her, Moor led her inside his room where he laid her down carefully on the bed. Green reached up to him, cupping his face in her hands before their lips met yet again."

Beckett smiled as Castle trailed off then and continued to type though he didn't tell her what he was writing. Luckily because of the writing program they had she could read it from her computer and she watched as the love scene unfolded. She only made a few suggestions for changes and once he'd stopped at what turned out to be the end of the chapter she said, "Nicely done. You took some inspiration from the last time we made love didn't you?"

"Of course," Castle said simply before he smiled at her. He looked at his watch and said, "We have to go."

"Good timing, if you'd have gone on longer I would have given you that neck pinch," Beckett told him teasingly as she followed him over to the entry.

"Oh come on," Castle protested, grabbing his coat. "That's only for when I play video games." He wasn't surprised when his wife merely smiled at him and he breathed out roughly, once, before saying, "Again, you're a goddess, love."

"Don't kiss my ass," Beckett replied before she led the way out of the house, having gotten her outer layers on first. She smiled when she then could hear Castle running in the snow after her and she turned to him as he took her hand.

"I really don't have anything behind that," Castle told her. "It's the truth." He then said, since he knew his wife still wasn't exactly comfortable being called that, "You're going to have to show Eliza the camera."

"Well, since she'll see the vase I'm sure, she'll see the camera," Beckett replied.

"Going to let her try it out?" Castle then asked her.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Though with supervision obviously."  
"Obviously," Castle echoed with a nod before squeezing her fingers since their hands had entwined along the way.

When they had reached the elementary school building, the two waited for their daughter, seeing she was one of the last to come out in the line her teachers led.

Seeing her parents, Eliza rushed to them and hurriedly told them about the party and the cupcakes. "Every ate!" she cried as Castle picked her up.

"That's great, I knew they'd like them," he told his daughter seriously. "And did you?"

"She still has pink frosting around her mouth Rick," Beckett said in amusement as Eliza pursed her lips before he kissed them. "So I would say that's a yes."

Castle laughed when the toddler nodded rapidly to that and he told her, "Better give your mom a kiss, don't want her to get jealous."

Shaking her head at her husband at that, Beckett kissed their daughter and then said, "Did you look at your Valentines?"

"No, you read them," Eliza said.

"Didn't even open them," Castle said, pretending to sound shocked. "See, there you're like your mom, since there's no way I could keep from reading them all at once." As the toddler looked at him in slight confusion, he then said, "I really hope there's not one from a boy that says they like you."

"Rick," Beckett sighed.

"Well?" Castle said pensively before he laughed. "Strong sense of déjà vu right there."

"Alexis?" Beckett asked as they were nearing the house.

"Yeah, it eventually became a kind of game, me scanning the Valentines, making sure nothing was untoward there," Castle replied. "I don't think I'm going to be doing that with these two though."

"Not with hers, mainly because you need to get lunch. I'll be looking at them with Eliza," Beckett replied, going to unlock the door.

"Is that okay?" Castle asked Eliza as seriously as he could.

"Yeah," the toddler instantly replied, nodding her head rapidly. Inside the entry she was placed on the floor and she squealed when Macca almost immediately jumped at her, licking her cheek. "Macca nooo!" she giggled before there was a whistle and the dog stopped instantly. She beamed up at her mother as she started to unbutton her coat telling her, "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome," Beckett said absently, setting the blue coat out on the bench before getting her scarf, mittens and hat on top of it. Once she had her own things off, she asked her, "Want to get your Valentines for me?" She smiled when the toddler nodded her head rapidly before she went into her backpack, pulling out a bag with little envelopes in them. "These are for me," she said slowly, showing her parents though they'd already seen it.

"Looks like you got a lot, you're pretty popular," Castle said as Beckett picked their daughter up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Mommy too!" Eliza exclaimed as she saw the vase. "See? Mommy, look!"

"I saw sweetie," Beckett laughed softly, kissing the side of her head. She handed her to Castle before sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen island and took her back once she was settled.

"So, what's on the menu today?" he asked his wife, watching Eliza with her as the toddler touched one of the tiny forget me nots.

"I'm choosing today?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Of course," Castle replied.

"Then how about quesadillas?" Beckett suggested.

"Eliza?" Castle asked as she hadn't been listening obviously, still looking at the flowers.

"Yeah," the toddler replied before starting to reach for the camera. "Mommy," she whined when her mother took it.

"I know sweetie but let's wait to look at this until your sister's home alright?" Beckett asked, kissing her temple. "For now," she said as Eliza nodded once. "Let's see what you got."

Smiling as her mother read the short messages on the Valentines Eliza asked, "Did Daddy say?"

"Say what?" Castle asked, looking over from the stove.

"Do you mean give me one of these?" Beckett asked, indicating the small card in her hand. When the toddler nodded she smiled at her husband and whispered in her ear; though loud enough for Castle to hear, "See the flowers in front of us? That's his Valentine."

Giggling as Castle looked back at them, Eliza said, "Is it good?"

"Very," Beckett replied, taking another card out of its small envelope. "This is from Penny."

Castle listened to his wife reading and as he finished up she was getting to the second to last one. "So," he said after he plated the food and got their drinks as well while she finished the last one. "Looks like you are popular, just like your parents… no?" he asked Beckett, sliding into the question at the look she gave him.

"No, people think she's nice," she corrected him.

"Oh, that's what I meant," Castle said quickly. "Your mom's right, you're really nice so your classmates like you. I bet they like to play with you at recess."

"And Julia," Eliza insisted as her father carried her over to the table.

"I'm sure they do," Castle said, chuckling slightly under his breath. He kissed her temple before he set her in her high chair as Beckett was bringing the plates to the table. "I hope you two will enjoy these," he said as he looked at her.

Smiling at him, Beckett said, "I have to admit, I almost thought that you were going to cut these into heart shapes."

"I nearly did," Castle said, getting the last plate and helping her with the drinks. "If we'd been up in time I could have made heart shaped pancakes for you guys."

"Another day," Beckett replied simply as they sat down to begin to eat.

Since Eliza was busy with her quesadilla, Castle and Beckett talked to each other quietly until they had finished lunch. Once their youngest was set down to the floor they watched her suddenly take off, Castle hurrying after her to make sure that she would be alright.

"Kate," he called from the family room.

"What?" Beckett asked, hurriedly setting the dishes and glasses in the dishwasher before she went to him. When she stepped in she wasn't too surprised to find Eliza running on her hobby horse and she said, "Sweetie, you need to take a nap now."

"No!" Eliza said simply before brushing past her.

"Should we let her run around a little?" Castle asked, though his tone was hesitant.

"A little being the key word there," Beckett said, though she didn't sound too sure either.

After a minute more of letting Eliza go back and forth down the hall, Castle went to her and stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He wasn't too surprised when the toddler burst into tears, starting to kick her legs as he picked her up.

"Eliza," Beckett said firmly, going to him and taking the horse from him. "You know you need to take a nap and now or else we'll miss your sister's dance class."

Castle sighed when that wasn't enough to get the toddler to stop crying and said, "Think we should resort to more drastic measures?"

Beckett was about to protest that they hadn't been trying for long enough to get their daughter to calm down; when she realized he was right. From the way Eliza was crying, she knew from experience that they would have to work with her to get her to calm down. "I think you're right," she told him, nodding as they started to go up the stairs together.

Starting to calm down then, Eliza looked around in surprise as she found that she was in her parents' room. "Mommy?" she asked, tears still on her cheeks.

"We'll let you sleep here with us," Beckett replied. She had to smile when the toddler looked at her in surprise and she stepped over to her, gently drying her cheeks before kissing her forehead. "And I know you're wondering why, but that's because someone's a little too excited," she explained.

"I had cakes," Eliza sighed as her mother took off her shoes. She then looked concerned and said, "My horsie?"

"I'll put him out to pasture," Beckett said, nodding to Castle.

"Okay, so for now-" he said, going to the bed as his wife set the hobby horse against the dresser by the door. "Eliza," he said as she held onto his neck and wouldn't let him set her down.

"Mommy too," the toddler insisted.

"Come here," Beckett said, going over to them and taking her. She smiled when Castle reached over to her free hand but she stepped away saying, "Sorry, but she really needs to get some sleep."

Looking at his watch he had to admit that she was right, so he grabbed a blanket as Beckett lay down with Eliza. Once they were settled, Castle moved to join them, getting his shoes off first. Shaking out the blanket over them, he said, "Are we all warm?"  
"We're also asleep," Beckett whispered to him quickly.

"Oh, sorry," Castle replied in a whisper as well as he could see she was right; their youngest had fallen asleep. "How did that happen?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know," Beckett replied, smiling slightly. "And I don't really want to question it, I'm just glad that she's asleep." She watched him reach over to her then and smiling said, "Still can't help yourself."

"Not in the slightest," Castle replied with a slight grin before he ran his thumb over her lower lip. He smiled wider when she kissed it and then moved his hand away saying, "You set your alarm right?"

"I did, get some sleep love," Beckett told him.

"Night Kate," Castle said, smiling as he knew she was going to sleep herself.

"Night," Beckett whispered before closing her eyes.

Castle wasn't surprised when she quickly nodded off and he finally closed his own, falling asleep as fast as she'd done.

"Hello Macca," Martha said, entering the front door. "Where on earth is everyone," she said, surprised when her son and daughter in law didn't come to the entry. "Richard? Kate?" There was no answer and she looked upstairs before leaving her suitcase and starting up. She went to Eliza's room first, thinking they were putting her to sleep or getting her up, but found that the room was empty. Frowning slightly she went to Castle and Beckett's room, freezing in the doorway when she saw that the three were asleep on the bed. She smiled at the image they made, Eliza in between her parents and she carefully left before she woke them up.

Beckett felt like she had just closed her eyes when her alarm suddenly went off and she groaned a little in response as she turned onto her back to get her phone.

"That wasn't a long enough nap," Castle said, having woken up at the same time as her. "Looks like it was enough for you," he said to Eliza as she was suddenly getting up onto her knees.

"Hello everyone," Martha said, appearing in the doorway then.

"Gram!" Eliza cried, trying to stand up.

"Oh, hold on darling," Martha said as she walked quickly over to the end of the bed. She picked up her granddaughter and shared a kiss with her before Eliza proceeded to kiss at her cheek repeatedly, making her laugh briefly. "I think she's happy to see me."

"I think so, hello Martha," Beckett said, smiling as she sat up.

"How is your Valentine's Day going?" Castle's mother asked.

"Pretty well, though we need to hurry," Castle said, going to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Julia's going to be ecstatic to see you."

"I had to make it in time for her class," Martha said simply. "I'll get this one ready; you both take care of yourselves."

"Changing?" Castle asked once they were alone.

"No, just my hair," Beckett said. "You?"

"The same," Castle replied before he followed her over to the bathroom.

After they were all ready and then bundled up to go the four walked to the school, though Eliza was sitting on her father's shoulders, leaning against the back of his head. Inside the dance studio, they were a little surprised to find only Mari and Ms. Grey talking together there.

"Good afternoon," Grey said, smiling at them. "Martha it's wonderful to see you again. Julia was telling me you might not be able to make it back from the city today."

"I had to try," Martha said as they were sitting down. "What will we be seeing today?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait to see," Grey replied. "Julia," she said then as the little girl was one of the first students out from the dressing rooms.

"Gram!" Julia cried before she took off at a run to the steps, hugging Martha tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy, we get to try on our costumes today so you get to see now!"

"I can see," Martha replied, sharing a kiss with her. "Stand up, let me take a look at you kiddo," she told her.

"Why the glasses?" Castle said, smiling as he thought Julia looked incredibly grown up in her fifties style green dress.

"My song," Julia said. "I'm not saying," she told her father rapidly before he could ask. "You'll hear it."

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said. "What about the others in the class?"

"It's a costume day," Julia replied. "But it's okay Mommy, they know Peter and I are gonna compete this time; remember last time it was May and Dylan?"

"That's true," Beckett said with a slight nod. She then smiled at her, hugging her tightly as she told her, "You look so pretty Julia but grown up too."

"I thought the same thing," Castle said.

"That's bad?" Julia asked, smiling as she did though.

"You know already your daddy and I don't want you to grow up just yet," Beckett replied. "But if you have fun dancing…"

"Alright class, let's get ready," Grey called as the others; also in costumes; were coming out to the studio.

When the song for the Jive began Castle said, "Ah, yeah, that would explain her glasses."

"What's the song?" Mari asked.

"It's called _Judy in Disguise_ , Julia didn't tell you?" Beckett asked, sounding a little surprised at that.

"No, she wanted it to be a surprise," Mari said. She listened to the song for a moment and then said, "Oh, that's why she wore them, it says glasses."

Julia; knowing her family and friend were watching her; did the best she could to tune them out as she and Peter performed the song that Grey had choreographed for them. At the end with her partner having taken her glasses at one point, she grabbed them and then walked away from as he pretended to stay still in surprise. She giggled when she then hurried back to him and said, "That was good!"

"Yeah, see, I told you we would get a lot better," Peter replied. He then glanced over at her family and guffawed when he saw them.

Looking in the same direction, Julia couldn't help but blush when she saw her mother, father and grandmother all had a big 10 on their phone's screens and she said, "Thanks, I wish you were the judges."

"Okay," Grey said, having laughed behind her hand at that. "Come on everyone; let's get back to practicing. I can see some people as still having problems with a few transitions into the kicks and flicks. Julia, Peter you had an almost complete one, so everyone back to your starting position," she told them, clapping her hands together.

For most of the remainder of the class the dance teacher instructed her students in the Jive before letting the rest of the class leave to get changed. While she was talking to Julia and Peter, Castle, Beckett and Martha watched the others leaving until they were the only two students left.

"Do you mind- hello," Grey called to Peter's father who'd entered the studio. "I'm going to have them go through their Samba; in these same clothes so they won't need to change; do you need to get them home or somewhere else?"

"No, she can practice," Castle answered for Julia.

"Same with Peter," the boy's father replied.

"Okay, I'll get the song, remember, the roll needs to happen at the line _only love can get you_ … okay?" Grey told them. She then counted them in and played the music, watching the two going around the dance floor.

Smiling as she could tell Eliza was looking on in complete enchantment on his lap, Castle kissed her temple before they reached where the Samba rolls would be. He wasn't sure how it had happened but Peter had grown just enough for them to do that move once. And watching the two pivot by their hips he saw that they had gotten pretty adept at it for their age; though it wasn't a perfect roll as Julia had told them when she'd spoken about practicing it.

"More tens it looks like," Grey said, nodding to the stairs.

"I would have done that too," Peter's father said.

"Alright you two go ahead and change, tomorrow we'll practice the Foxtrot so the whole class can work together," Grey said.

After Julia was back outside with them she went straight to her mother, smiling widely at her asking, "What did you think?"

"I think," Beckett said, buttoning her coat. "You are a dancer sweetie." She smiled when Julia threw her arms around her tightly and she hugged her back, smiling wider when she heard her daughter whisper, "I love you Mommy." She kissed her temple and murmured back, "I love you too Julia." She then pulled away from her when she heard someone whimpering, smiling when they looked and saw that it was Eliza, looking a little impatient. "I think your sister wants to tell you something."

"I liked it," Eliza said when she was holding her sister's hand.

"I'm glad," Julia said. "How much would you have given my Jive?" she asked as they were leaving the classroom, smiling as Mari took her other hand.

"All," Eliza replied as she held up her hand.

"Me too, tens for both of them," Mari added.

"Thanks, I'm just glad we got those rolls pretty good," Julia said. "I hope it's enough!"

"We've got more time until that kiddo," Martha said. "So you'll have plenty more chances to work on it."

"That's true," Julia replied, nodding before she then asked her friend about her Valentine's Day class party.

When they had reached the Fosters, Mari turned to Castle and Beckett and asked, "Can she come to the door with me?"

"Eliza, come here sweetheart," Castle said as Beckett nodded. He picked up the toddler as they watched Julia and Mari head to the door. "Ah, their Valentines," he commented as he could see them exchanging envelopes.

"Yep," Beckett said, smiling slightly as the two hugged before Mari went into her house as Rebecca had opened the door.

Hurrying back to her family, Julia said, "Rebecca said hi."

"So are you going to open that now?" Castle asked, nodding to the envelope the little girl held tightly in her hand.

"Not yet, at home," Julia replied.

Castle wanted to comment on that when Beckett touched his arm and he glanced at her before they continued over to their house. He had to wonder though, what it was about their daughter that was making his wife act so strangely and he only hoped that he would have a chance to talk to her about it and soon as the need to know was driving him crazy.

* * *

"That's from Stacey, she's nice," Julia was saying, going through the Valentines from her class. " _You're a cool friend_ ," she read with a smile. "That's a nice one. Oh, look, Freddy's got the minions," she laughed.

Beckett, sitting next to her, took the Valentine and said, "He must know you like them."

"He does too," Julia explained.

"Nice card," Castle said as Beckett handed it to him. He was about to set it down in the pile in front of him when he jumped at a sudden groan. "What?"

"What on earth Julia?" Martha said, since the sound had come from the little girl.

"It's from Darrel, _I think you're sweet as candy_ ," Julia replied before reading. "And he had Batman Valentines, so this is one that is special," she said, sounding angry. She then said, "He likes me doesn't he? Is that why he's so mean to me?"

"I think so," Castle said since Beckett had glanced at him. He took the card and said, "Do you want-"

"No! Put it to recycle," Julia said, frowning. She sighed and then said, "What do I do now? Does he want me to be his… girlfriend?" speaking to her mother.

"Should we go?" Castle asked. "This sounds like mother-daughter time."

"It's not," Beckett told him quickly. "Sit down Rick. Sweetie," she said, turning her attention quickly to Julia. "You need to tell him that you don't like him like that."

"How though?" the little girl asked though she sounded slightly hopeful.

"Say you're too young for that and not ready," Castle suggested.

"He's right," Beckett said, hearing the sound of her husband jumping in surprise at that. She smiled as Eliza giggled from where she was sitting on Martha's lap and then turned her attention back to Julia. "Tell him that okay? If he doesn't leave you alone though, you need to tell your teacher."

"Okay," Julia said. She then thought for a moment and said, "Should I tell him that Annette likes him?"

"No, he might start bothering her," Beckett said. "But make sure he understands that you're not ready for a boyfriend okay?"

"Which is the complete truth, you're way far away from that," Castle said.

"Thanks," Julia said with a sigh. "I don't like that he wants to be my boyfriend… does that make me weird?"

"No, you're not even nine yet, you're too young," Beckett replied.

"But… he likes me," Julia said, thinking about that.

"That's true," Castle said. "But sometimes boys and girls have crushes… actually, I think we're jumping the gun a little on the whole boyfriend thing. It's likely just a crush."

Making a slight noise, Martha said, "I would say it's a little more than that with everything that boy's been doing to her."

"But nothing's going to happen," Beckett said quickly in case Julia might grow concerned. "Why don't we go through the rest of these cards now?"

"What were you going to say Daddy? You didn't finish," Julia asked him.

"Oh right, well just that you can have a crush that young but it's not like you're going to get married," Castle said. "You just like them."

Julia looked thoughtful for a moment at that and then nodded, smiling as she opened another envelope and took out the card. She went through the rest of them and then came to Mari's which she had left for last. Opening it she smiled saying, "She wrote it herself."

"Do you want to share or is it a private card kiddo?" Martha asked.

"No, it just says _you're a great friend and I hope we'll always be best friends_ ," Julia said, smiling before she handed the card over to her mother.

"Very nice," Castle said once he looked at it. "Homework?" he asked as Beckett stood up with Julia.

"Homework and someone forgot their horse in the pasture," Beckett said, looking at Eliza.

"Horsie!" the toddler said as she realized what her mother was talking about.

"Stay there sweetie, I'll get him," Beckett told her, going over to the stairs. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her and said, "Julia?"

"I'm gonna put this in my room," the little girl said with a sheepish smile. "It's a regular card, like the one I gave her."

"That and she's your best friend," Beckett said, smiling when Julia nodded. She watched her go and then headed to hers and Castle's room, waiting at the top of the stairs with Eliza's horse.

"How come it's over there?" Julia asked.

"Your sister was a little hyper after lunch and started to ride around the hall," Beckett replied as they went down. She followed her daughter over to the entry and said, "We had to take her in our room for a nap."

"Oh, then she had a good nap," Julia replied, getting her things out of her backpack. "Those are the best naps."

"In our bed?" Beckett asked with a smile as she put her arm around Julia and they went back to the breakfast nook.

"Yep," Julia said simply.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Castle asked, twirling a beret around his finger.

"And that?" Beckett asked, looking at the hat.

"From me Kate," Martha said, tying Eliza's apron around her as she stood in front of her easel. "I thought if she loves to paint so much then she needs to feel the part of an artist and since I had a child sized one delivered to my school accidentally with the set I ordered… I want her to have it."

"Does she like it?" Beckett said, smiling as Martha pushed Eliza gently to her father.

"She's trying it on for the first time right now," Castle replied before he set the beret down on her head, putting it at a slightly jaunty angle. "There, _magnifique_ ," he told the toddler as her cheeks became red, kissing his fingertips.

"Me Daddy," Eliza said quickly. She shared a kiss with him and then looked up at her mother begging, "Please Mommy?"

"Yes you can, since I can tell you like it so much," Beckett said with a wide smile on her face. She laughed softly as the toddler rushed to her and she shared a kiss with her before watching her do the same with Julia.

"Thank you Gram," Eliza said, going to Martha last and hugging her tightly. "Can I paint for you?"

"Oh darling, first you're very welcome," Castle's mother told her. "You make an adorable artist. And second, you can paint for whomever you please."

"For you," Eliza said firmly.

"Why don't I take some pictures of her?" Beckett asked then, coming back from the island in the kitchen.

Since her mother's voice had sounded a little strange to her, Julia turned from the table and gasped saying, "Did Daddy get you that?" at the sight of the box camera.

"Yes I did but it's not a Valentine's Day, gift," Castle said quickly. "A late Christmas gift."  
"Still, it's nice," Julia said, smiling as her mother was taking shots of Eliza while her little sister had started to paint. "You took your first picture with that of Daddy didn't you?"

"You know me too well," Beckett said, smiling at her. "Sit up straight, let me take one of you, remember that picture of your grandpapa?" she said, going to the other side of the table.

Smiling, as she had a copy of the picture of her grandfather at around ten posed with books and holding a pen, Julia stayed still until her mother had taken the shot. "Are you gonna give one to him?" she asked.

"I will," Beckett replied. She was surprised when she heard a sigh and then said, "He'll try and come soon sweetie."

"I know but he usually comes to be with us today," Julia said, her face on her hand. "I don't like him being alone today."

"I'm sure he'll do something with a friend," Castle said, trying to reassure her and hoping that that was true.

"For now," Beckett said, going back around to her and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, "You should get some of that homework done."

Smiling widely at that, Julia said, "Only some?"

"You know what I mean," Beckett said, though she'd meant for her daughter to catch that.

"What do you have?" Castle asked.

Before Julia could answer, Macca began to bark ahead of the doorbell ringing, and they all jumped before Beckett was hurrying to the foyer with Castle following. Julia, Martha and Eliza all stood in the hall, watching them approach the door before Beckett was looking out.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked in complete shock finding him there.

"I'm here to see my granddaughters," Jim said, smiling at his daughter's reaction. "I couldn't stand them up for our dinner tonight." He then leaned over slightly to look past her at Julia and Eliza saying, "That is if they still want to go with me."

"Grandpapa!" the two nearly screamed before taking off towards him.

Since they were wearing slippers, Castle and Beckett didn't admonish them to stop, knowing how much they wanted to see their grandfather. As the two were kissing Jim's cheeks a few times, Castle wrapped his arm around his wife before he had to let her go to shake his father in law's hand.

"It's great to see you Jim," he told him. "Julia was just talking about you coming for dinner right now."

"I was," the little girl said, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I wanted you to come so bad to see us, that way we could go to dinner."

"How were you able to get out of work?" Beckett asked as they waited for her father to take off his outer layers that Castle put away.

"I managed to finish my case yesterday but I didn't mention it so I could surprise you," Jim said, picking up Eliza to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed Julia's forehead before she hugged him tightly.

"Can you come and help me with my homework?" the little girl asked him pleadingly.

"I would love to," Jim said, taking her hand again as she led the way to the table where he sat next to her as Castle got him a drink. He became so engrossed in listening to his oldest granddaughter explain what she needed to do for her assignments that he didn't see what his daughter set down in front of him until Julia giggled.

Castle watched as his father in law's head turned to the box camera and picked it up, studying it closely. "I hope that one's a good model," he said.

"It is," Jim replied, glancing at him. "I'm just admiring it."

"You don't have one?" Martha asked.

"We gave Grandpapa one for his birthday last year," Julia said.

"They did," Jim then said, handing it back to his daughter. "You've used it already?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "It's color film I should tell you Dad."

"I'm not surprised," Jim said. "You knew already?" he then directed to Castle.

"I did," he replied with a nod. "Since I know she prefers to use black and white with her digital camera."

"Now all she needs is a-" Jim began.

"No, I have that already," Beckett said, smiling as she wasn't surprised he had forgotten, since she hadn't used her 60's Pentax for a while. "I should go out with that one again," she said to her husband.

"When summer comes," Castle said. "Although we'll be heading out of the country then…"

"I'm taking my digital camera," Beckett said, knowing there was an unasked question there. "I don't want to risk this one being damaged."

"Can I take mine?" Julia asked.

"There's traveling cases for both of them," Castle pointed out to her.

"We'll wait and see," Beckett said simply. "Julia, you should get started on that homework."

Nodding the little girl turned to her first worksheet, smiling at her grandfather as he helped her with one of the word problems on it. When she heard the shutter of her mother's camera she couldn't help giggle slightly, wondering already what kinds of pictures she was going to get of them all together.

* * *

"Alright you two," Beckett said, stepping into the bedroom. "You've seen me wear this dress before so I'm not sure why you wanted to see me change."

"It's still pretty," Julia insisted as her mother walked around the back of the bed to where she and her little sister were sitting. She smiled and nodded when she saw the dress her mother had put on, the one that she'd worn to the party they'd gone to their first Christmas at the beach house and told her, "See? I was right."

"Yeah Mommy," Eliza said in agreement before she stood on the bed.

"Good thing you don't have your shoes on yet," Beckett told her as she let the toddler hug her. Kissing her cheek she was about to speak again when she felt the toddler's little hands on the bun she'd drawn her hair up in. She smiled as Eliza then went up to her comb, fingering the etched flowers in it. She then heard the shutter of a camera and looked over with her daughters to the doorway to see that Castle was standing there; taking a picture with what had become his camera. "Were you waiting there for that opportunity this whole time?" she asked him jokingly as he walked over to them.

"No, I was waiting to take a picture of them," Castle said, nodding to the girls. "But this one's definitely going to be a good shot."

"You're so sure of yourself," Beckett teased him, helping Eliza sit down on the bed again as he came up to her.

"How does she look Daddy?" Julia asked, smiling as she could see the answer to her question in her father's eyes already.

" _Stunning_ ," Castle said simply before he wrapped his arms around Beckett and kissed her.

"What does he say?" Eliza asked her sister in a whisper.

"I think stunning," Julia replied, keeping her voice low as well.

"He did," Beckett replied. When she saw the startled expressions on both of their faces she said, "It was just a quick kiss you two. We all need to head out for our dinners."

"Where are you going?" Julia asked, leaving the room with her mother hand in hand as behind them Castle carried Eliza.

"I have no idea," Beckett answered. "And I'm not kidding, your daddy never told me."

"Well… it should be romantic still," Julia replied though she looked slightly doubtful.

"It will, don't worry," Castle said when they made it to the entry.

"We need to say good night now," Beckett said once they'd all gotten their outer layers on. "And so you can go have dinner I'll say it to you both at the same time," she told the girls before she took them in her arms. "You'll have to tell me all about your night tomorrow, promise?" She smiled when the two nodded immediately and she shared a kiss with them before saying, "I love you Julia, Eliza, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Love you Mommy," Eliza replied first, hugging her a little tighter around the neck.

"Me too, I love you Mommy," Julia said. She then turned with her sister to their father, crying out when he picked them both up in a hug before setting them down.

"I'm hoping you two will have fun," Castle told them. "And I love you both too, very much."

"I love you Daddy," Julia said first after she'd shared a kiss with him.

"Love you Daddy," Eliza then added before kissing him.

"We'll have them back in time for bed," Martha said as she took Julia's hand and Jim picked up Eliza.

"Since they have school tomorrow," Beckett's father said. "You two enjoy your dinner."

"We will," Beckett replied before they went to the door to watch them leaving. Once they were driving away in the car where Eliza's seat was, she turned to her husband and said, "Care to fill me in now?"

"To be honest… no," Castle said. When she gave him a look he laughed slightly and said, "You'll see, I promise." With that he took her hand and led her to the garage, where their other car was. He drove, going down the island close to the beach until he was nearly at the eastern end of it, pulling in front of a home.

"Whose house is this?" Beckett asked in surprise as he opened the door for her.

"A friend of mine," Castle replied. "Do you remember Kenneth Frisk?"

"From the ball? Sure, it was only a few days ago," Beckett said. "Did you ask him to use his house?"

"Not exactly the whole house, part of it," Castle explained. When he saw the look his wife was giving him he led her up to the door and said, "You'll see."

Going through the house which was already lit, Beckett was startled to see someone in the kitchen. When they greeted them she asked, once they were out of earshot, "What's going on?"

"That's a caterer," Castle explained. "I kind of entertained the thought of taking you to a restaurant but I was in the mood for something more private… more romantic."

Since they were stepping into a dark room, Beckett waited for him to turn on the light. Once he had she blinked a few times before she got used to it and looked around in surprise. The entire room had glass walls and was close enough to the beach for her to see the foam of the breaking waves. "Well… I think you got the romantic part," she said, seeing that he was watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Let me take this," Castle said with a smile, indicating her coat. Once she'd unbuttoned it he set it on a credenza and told her, "I ordered from _Beijing Gate_ for dinner. I really wasn't sure if Chinese would work with the whole romantic vibe I was setting up, but it's your favorite so…"

"It sounds great to me," Beckett replied, a wide smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him after he'd set his coat with hers. "This is… amazing Rick," she said as she looked around them.

"We can sit if you want to-" Castle said before there was the sound of a door closing. "That was the caterer," he told his wife. "I have to serve but it's not a problem."

"We should get started," Beckett replied simply before she pulled him to the table against the wall in front of the waves. "It's… it _is_ amazing Rick," she told him as he helped her into her chair.

"I was hoping you'd think it was," Castle said. "I'll be right back."

Smiling as he hurried out, Beckett turned back to the table, not surprised that it had been set up for the two of them to sit side by side. She then saw the bottle of wine that was in front of her and she made quick work of opening it, pouring them some as Castle entered with plates. "Interesting to see your choice of wine tonight," she teased him.

"I don't think you can blame me," he replied simply, since it was her favorite kind.

"No, I can't," Beckett said, smiling at him as she watched him set down their food. "Did you put these together?" she asked, seeing some of her favorite dim sum on both dishes.

"Yeah, they have this platter option for Valentine's Day where you choose individual items, so I had to get it," Castle told her. "Wanted to make sure you got the veggie dumplings since I know how much you like those."

Beckett leaned over and kissed him on the lips to thank him and they started to eat, quiet for a few bites before she spoke. "I'm wondering about the next scene we need to write."

"You want to talk about the book now?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

"Not really but let me just say I think we should have a scene in the morning like our first one together," Beckett said. "Not with your mom coming in and you tossing me to the floor though."

"I didn't think you'd want to write that out," Castle said, unable to help smile at that. "But I can see what you mean, but who's going to who?"

"Moor to Green, considering who said I love you first," Beckett replied. When he nodded she then said, "What else did you want to talk about?"

"The girls?" Castle asked before he shrugged.

Smiling at that, Beckett said, "They're enjoying themselves right now." She saw her husband was about to speak and she quickly said, "No I'm not psychic I know already and so should you."

"I do know, you're right," Castle said. "I'm just glad your dad was able to come out here."

"Me too," Beckett said. "I was afraid of him being alone by himself tonight." She then smiled slightly and said, "I'm just happy to see how much he loves them."

"It would be hard not to," Castle replied. "I'm sure he'll love them as they grow up too." He was surprised when she suddenly frowned and he reached over to her quickly to take her hand asked, "Kate?"

"No, it's nothing, I was just-" Beckett started to say, waving her hand.

"It's not nothing," Castle said firmly. "What's wrong?"

Looking at him for a moment, Beckett finally sighed and then took a sip of wine before saying, "It's about Julia."

"What about her?" Castle asked, sounding concerned then.

"It's nothing serious," Beckett hurried to assure him. "Something I've noticed…" She looked a little unsure, before she finally decided to say it, telling him, "Do you ever think that Julia might be… gay?"

"Oh, you noticed that too," Castle said quickly. He had a hard time suppressing the chuckle that nearly escaped his lips at her look of total shock, and said, "I'm observant too love remember? But yeah, of course I've seen hints towards that."

"What do you think?" Beckett asked slowly, watching him closely. "If she is?"

"Don't think I'll stop loving her if she wants to date women," Castle said as fast as he could. "She's our daughter and if that's who she is, it's who she is. The one thing that worries me is that she might not realize it… and force herself towards men?"

Sharing a look, the two shook their heads before Beckett said, "I think, considering how her mother raised her, she's going to find herself more comfortable spending time with women instead of men. And there she'd realize what she is. But again, you know, she might not be…"

"But it's possible she is," Castle said. He then looked at her and asked in concern, "And how do you feel about that, you keep saying maybe."

"I don't mind either," Beckett said quickly. "We've kind of hinted to each other that she may be before."

"So if she ends up dating a woman, falls in love and then marries her-" Castle started to say.

"I will love her and support her, because she is our daughter," Beckett said so firmly that she smiled when her husband looked a little startled. "Sorry, I just… you know I've had friends who are gay."

"Darnley?" Castle asked.

"Darnley is one," Beckett replied. "And that leads me to my concern, what if she comes across people who hate her because of who she is?"

"We can't know if she will or won't," Castle said carefully. "But we can support her, like you said, whatever happens."

Nodding, Beckett looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "There's something in me that wants to talk to Skye about that but I'm not sure."

"What would you want to talk to her about though?" Castle asked.

"Just to see what I might need to do for Julia as she grows, if that's the case," Beckett replied. "I…" She then paused and said, "I think that she could be. You heard how she was when she was talking about your being so worried about Peter to Mari."

"Yeah, I was worried he might try and do something with her," Castle admitted. "Not her of course. But you know what we need to do right?"

"Let her discover for herself and then tell us?" Beckett said. When her husband nodded she smiled and said, "I know but you realize we both have a disadvantage with this."

"At least we'll learn this together," Castle told her. He then squeezed her hand saying, "I hope that whoever she decides she loves she could find someone like we have."

Smiling at that, Beckett leaned over at the same time he had and kissed him gently before they parted and returned to their food. She then told him about the day before; when she had picked up Eliza on her own and they were soon talking about both their daughters.

"Would you like some dessert, or too soon?" Castle asked when their plates were cleared.

"Too soon," Beckett said, standing and watching him taking the dishes and utensils. She then turned to the ocean, watching the waves wash up as she felt relief that she and her husband were on the same wavelength concerning Julia. When she felt his hands on her shoulders a short time later she smiled and turned around to him, taking his ardent kiss while she held onto him.

"It's a little too cold to walk out there," Castle said once they'd managed to pull apart. "So I had something else in mind to keep warm."

Watching him go to a stereo against the back wall, Beckett couldn't help laugh as he first dimmed the lights slightly further saying, "Now I'm a little confused what you have in mind exactly."

"Not that," Castle said. When he saw his wife was giving him a doubtful look he told her, "Okay, maybe I did have that in mind but there's something else we can do we should enjoy."

When the slow music started, Beckett was able to discern the song was _Always_ , and she waited for her husband to join her. Once he had she didn't bother with starting out dancing by holding his hand, instead immediately wrapping her arms around his neck tight. While they swayed, she closed her eyes tightly and pressed her cheek against his own, feeling his hands on her back slightly rubbing around it. "Hmm, you're right, I am enjoying this," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"This reminding you of our wedding?" Castle asked with a smile. At her nod, he held her close again before he kissed her temple, murmuring to her in Irish momentarily.

Sighing under her breath when the song ended and he let her go, Beckett watched him go to the stereo and switch his phone to another song. She recognized it quickly and asked, "Why this one?" since they'd never danced to it before.

"Did you ever pay attention to the lyrics?" Castle asked as he took her in his arms again.

"Not really… should I?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she pressed her cheek against his again and listened to the words as George Harrison began to sing.

_I know I'll never get over you  
_ _So deep this feeling that I have for you  
_ _Your eyes pierce through my heart  
_ _Your smile tears me apart  
_ _I knew it, it's so true  
_ _I'll never get over you_

When Beckett pulled back, Castle smiled slightly and nodded saying, "It's as if George knew how I've always felt about you, ever since the beginning…"

Shivering slightly as she could tell how serious he was with that, Beckett pressed closer against him, feeling his breath against her skin as he proceeded to whisper the lyrics in her ear. And as he did that she could feel the intensity of his tone; not just hear it; driving home the fact that he more than agreed with the words, he believed they were describing them.

_You touch me making my heart race  
_ _So much was written on your face  
_ _I knew when you arrived  
_ _That no words could describe  
_ _What your love made me do  
_ _I'll never get over you_

Running his hands over his wife's back, Castle felt her shuddering breath against his cheek but he didn't stop, needing her to understand and hear every line as he continued.

_Girl, you're so much heart and soul  
_ _Girl, was a moonlit night you came into my life  
_ _And now this feeling has grown  
_ _And if you leave me alone I know  
_ _I'll never get over you_

When Castle whispered, " _Never_ Kate," in Irish to her Beckett wasn't sure how she should react as she wanted to kiss him for the words but also wanted to hear more as the song continued.

_So hide the moments when I feel blue  
_ _You warm the coldest feet  
_ _Can cool me in the heat  
_ _And all though love was new  
_ _I'll never get over you  
_ _My understanding grew  
_ _But I'll never get over, never get over you_

Pulling away from each other as the song ended and the room was filled with silence, Castle quickly told Beckett, "I know that… warm the coldest feet line is sort of… wonky but-"

Cutting him off before he could continue with a kiss, Beckett murmured, "I understand it. We've warmed each other before."

"Yeah," Castle said, smiling quickly again. "We have." He then pressed his hands on the small of her back, pushing her against him as they proceeded to kiss. Their tongues met in her mouth and he felt his heart literally racing as they began to slightly duel before parting. "I adore you Kate," he murmured.

Smiling, Beckett whispered, "I adore you too Rick." She then looked him in the eyes and said, "Come on."

A little startled at that, Castle asked, "Where are we going?"

"On a walk," Beckett said. When her husband faltered slightly she couldn't help laugh and said, "We'll keep each other warm; we always do."

Castle repressed the urge to grab her; not thinking further than that as it was a danger to do that; and he followed her to their coats. Sharing a kiss with her once they were bundled up, he wrapped his arm around her and they left the room, bound for the beach.

* * *

"Oh, that must be them," Martha said as they heard Macca coming down the stairs. "They're early," she said, looking at the clock as Jim glanced at his watch.

"I hope they didn't have a fight," Beckett's father said as they went to the doorway to look down at the entry.

Martha couldn't help smile when she saw her son and his daughter had paused in the open front doorway to share a kiss and she cleared her throat; making the two jump apart. "If it's snowing it must be very chilly, you may want to close the door," she called to them.

"Sorry," Castle said as he hurried to do that while Beckett was getting her gloves off.

"So you had a great time?" Jim asked as he and Martha walked over to them.

Smiling at her father's use of the word great, Beckett nodded and said, "We went to a beach house of a friend of his, he had this glass room, nearly up against the water. It was beautiful."

"So it was great," Martha said with a smile as her son; divested of his outer layers; wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"How was the dinner?" Beckett asked.

"Delightful, your girls apparently had wonderful days at school today," Martha replied.

"And Julia told me all about her dance class today," Jim said. "It was a lot of fun."

"It sounds like it," Castle said. "You know we're going to head up to bed, we're a little tired still from last night. But tomorrow we'll have dinner with you both, talk with you some more."

"That's alright, we have time, Jim is staying until Sunday," Martha said. "So go, go and rest."

Nodding and saying goodnight to their parents, Castle and Beckett headed upstairs and to Eliza's room first. They went inside as quietly as they could and stood next to the bed, watching their youngest. After each kissing her carefully they went into Julia's room, there ending up waking up their daughter though they'd tried not to.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you have fun?" Julia whispered sleepily.

"A lot," Castle assured her.

"Hmm, good. Love you," Julia mumbled before she fell asleep.

Sharing a smile, Castle and Beckett grabbed each other's hands and left, patting Macca who was back on his place at the end of the bed.

Inside their room with the door locked behind them, Beckett watched her husband go to the fireplace turning it on as she sat on the end of the bed. She was about to untie the ribbons on her high heels when her husband was kneeling in front of her, taking her foot. "Now we can get to that other thing you were thinking of us doing," she teased him.

Sliding his hand up and down the back of her leg as the first shoe tumbled to the floor with a thud, Castle leaned down and kissed the front until she leaned over, pressing her hand to his shoulder. "No?" he asked.

"Not like that," Beckett replied, biting her lower lip after she'd spoken. When her other heel was off she quickly stood and wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him deeply before he started to respond to her. They were holding on to one another tightly before she had to break it off, needing to breathe. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Do you want me love?" Castle asked, being serious. When she nodded he picked her up, carrying her to their bed which they'd already turned down. "Wait," he said quickly as she started to settle back.

Beckett smiled as Castle had her sit up and she leaned over a little to help him take her comb from her hair, before he got the pins out of her bun and it tumbled down to her shoulders. "Unzip me," she told him hurriedly, staying where she was.

Castle was a little surprised at that, since he thought she would want to delay a little, but he knew that their walk along the beach had pushed them both along very well. So he hurried to pull down the zipper on her dress, waiting for her to keep him from pulling down the black fabric. But when she slipped her arms out of her sleeves he nearly gulped in reaction to that before focusing on her breasts as they were exposed to him.

Smiling as she watched him, Beckett cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to her, closing her eyes tightly as he quickly began to suckle at her right nipple. She bit her lower lip at the same time, moaning softly, repeatedly until he moved to her other and began to do the same there too. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and gasped, "Oh Rick, please, I need you!"

Hearing her desire, Castle helped her up before they both got her dress off her hips, pooled at her feet. He slipped her panties down off her and watched her dodge his arms before laying back again in the middle of the bed. "You want to watch me?" he asked as he pulled off his tie first.

"You watch me, I think it's my turn," Beckett said with a self satisfied smile as he got his blazer tossed aside and then began unbuttoning his shirt. She put her hands up on either side of her head, not wanting to touch herself; though the temptation was great; before he joined her. When he was naked she pulled him to her and as soon as he was with her she reached down, curling her fingers around his erection. She felt his groan against her cheek and she whispered, "I can't wait."

"I didn't really let you draw this out," Castle told her as she led him to her sex. He nearly huffed out air as he could feel instantly that she was wet, knowing their heavy groping and touching before they'd gotten their outer layers on at the house had done that. "I'm surprised the drive didn't let you… calm down."

"I knew what I had waiting for me," Beckett whispered. She wanted to say more, but he then sank into her body, making her cry out in pleasure though he'd gone slowly. "Oh… oh Rick… god," she moaned as he started to thrust roughly in her. "Yesss…" she hissed, the feel of him so firm inside of her, sliding through her slick walls almost more than she could stand already. His careful groping of her breasts, his lips brushing her neck and his pulling up the skirt of her dress and try and reach the apex of her legs earlier had all culminated to the point where she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to really be able to stand him and she was still feeling that even with their drive home so it added to what she was feeling of him in that second.

Breathing roughly almost immediately himself, Castle felt his wife's legs wrap around him but something in him became frustrated and he stopped abruptly. Before Beckett could say anything in protest to that he pulled away from her and turned her around to the headboard as she was on her knees. He thrust into her again and with them both reacting vocally to that he began to move, going slowly at first. He wasn't surprised when she reached back with her arm to hold onto him, feeling her body moving with him so well that he would have nearly thought they were stuck together. He reached up with his free hand then and he started to fondle her breasts, unable to help himself. He was careful, making sure his caresses were deliberate, needing her to be able to feel him. At the same time he was feeling her, surrounding him, a slick heat that was nearly making his head spin. He had to thrust faster then, wanting to make sure that his wife could experience the same as he was.

Crying out at the change in speed, Beckett was clutching at the back of Castle's neck, arching her back roughly before she felt his hand coming down to her breasts again. Before he could start she grabbed that hand, pulling it down to her clit, moving his fingers so they were rubbing around the swollen nub. They both suddenly stopped moving at the exact same time and she bit her lower lip as that allowed her to feel only the stimulation of his fingers. She turned her head back slightly and took her husband's frantic kiss before they were parting from one another so he could lay her back on the bed. Taking another pillow to her left she put it under her head with the other two and that had her propped up enough to be able to watch as Castle lowered his head in between her legs. Moaning heavily as she felt his tongue flicking out to her clit she reached down, running her fingers though his hair as she slid her legs over his shoulders. "Rick… let me…" she gasped slightly. "Let me touch myself."

A little startled at that Castle had no real problem with that request and he moved lower, slipping his tongue within her sex. He had to hold onto her by her thighs as she reacted physically, moving around for a moment and nearly dislodging him from her. A little carefully he reached up to her and felt for her hand until he encountered it at her clit. He hadn't been planning to pleasure her completely but as they were working together, his tongue and fingers assisting hers, he couldn't stop himself as he was enjoying the taste of her literally exploding on his tongue. Finally she was climaxing, crying out and nearly thrusting her hips against his face. He wasn't unaffected hearing her calling his name, as he had the flavor of her release joining everything else, but just managed to keep himself in place until finally she had calmed down. He pressed a kiss to her, feeling her sex still trembling in the aftermath before he slid up to lay next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

"Oh, Rick… Rick…" Beckett sighed in joy as she turned to him immediately and kissed him. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. "Here…" And with that she made him reach down to her sex, guiding him in stroking her, from her hypersensitive clit to her swollen folds, until she felt him break free of her hold to finger the former. She was gasping, moaning as he was very quickly arousing her until she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't sure what was getting into her; though something in the back of her mind reminded her of the wine they'd had with dinner; but decided it didn't matter as she made him lay back before she leaned over, kissing him hungrily ahead of him responding. "Hmm, you too?" she whispered when they parted and she could feel his hands reaching up to cup her breasts as she straddled him.

"I'm not sure how the hell I couldn't," Castle nearly hissed to her as she pulled her hair back past her shoulders. "It might be too much," he then said quickly, holding her by her hips before she could lower herself down on him. "At first."

"I'll take care of you," Beckett said simply and then slowly took him inside of her. She gasped, as she had become very aroused in such a short amount of time after his stimulation of her, and closed her eyes tightly when their skin met. Breathing a little heavily she soon started to move, rocking herself back and forth slowly and carefully as he slid his hands down the small of her back until he reached her ass. She moaned as he grasped it tightly, helping her to start moving faster. "You said-" she began.

Sitting up as quickly as he could, Castle tangled his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head and proceeded to kiss her as hard as possible. He was afraid for an instant that he had hurt her but when she was quickly kissing him back; her tongue tempting his into her mouth; he kept on kissing her the same way until they needed to breathe desperately. "Fuck… my love, you're so… good," he breathed to her, suddenly kissing her neck before he kissed at her lips shortly. He didn't know what made him stop but when he had pressed a second kiss to her lower lip he took it between his teeth, nibbling at it roughly before he moved away, looking at her. "Kate," he said as they stared at one another, still rough in their rhythm.

"I know…" Beckett replied before they leaned into each other, slowly kissing that time. She shivered as she felt his hands sliding over her back and then reached up, stroking her hair. When they had parted she smiled at him for a second; before the pleasure came back to her in a rush; and she leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Lay me down again Rick let me feel your cock fucking my pussy, now."

Since it was rare for his wife to use that much slang during their intimacy it grabbed Castle's attention instantly and he was more than pleased to do as she asked. He hurriedly flipped them around and feeling her legs going up so high he had to hold them for her under his arms, he began doing what she wanted. They were kissing feverishly as he felt her around him, the friction of her was nearly making him dizzy and he was unsure of how much longer his body would withstand it; if it would follow his command to hold back. But he decided that if he could get his wife to her peak before him it would be enough permission for him to let go what he'd been holding in for so long. So with that thought he proceeded to thrust harder, faster, trying to make himself angle down, aiming directly for her clit.

Even though she had to catch up a little to be at the same point as her husband, his ministrations; her legs pushed to his waist and his mouth seeking her breasts again; were doing a great job of pushing Beckett towards her end. She didn't try to stop it, especially when she suddenly found Castle flipping them around again. But that didn't last long as she only moved once before he was groaning and putting her back on the bed. She then realized why he'd done that; because he was so close. Understanding that she then brought him down to her lips so they could kiss and as they did so she slid one of her hands in between them, reaching her clit very quickly. Fingering herself, she began to pant rapidly in response to the sensation that elicited within her and made him stop. She was soon moaning as his hand reached down to her to help and together they were getting her rapidly to the edge.

"Now?" Castle asked hopefully as she soon made him pull away.

Nodding as she wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak, Beckett wrapped her legs tightly around her husband, moving with him eagerly as they clutched roughly to each other. She wasn't sure how much longer it took but finally she reached her breaking point at the exact moment Castle thumbed her right nipple in between them. She arched her back and cried out his name, trying not to scream as her orgasm was intense; making her literally dizzy until she suddenly felt him responding to her before he yelled her name. His release made her claw at his back, digging her nails into his skin, knowing for one second that what they were sharing in their ecstasy was the same sensation. Finally though, the unending waves of electricity that sought every inch of her slowed and she did the same in her movements.

While he was doing the same, something within Castle made him start to thrust rapidly in his wife, twice in quick succession before he stopped so abruptly he nearly collapsed on her. But he soon got his strength back, and he whispered; moving so their lips were against each other; " _I love you_ Kate, _promise me we can have this again… just like tonight because I can't stop showing you what you do to me_."

Smiling at that, Beckett didn't answer right away, instead she kissed him before she too whispered, telling him, " _I love you too_ Rick. _And you know I want this already, we need each other, desperately_."

"Desperately," Castle echoed. "Yeah, that's an apt descriptive."

Beckett laughed before that became a sigh as he was pulling away from her, lying next to her. "Hmm, too much?" she asked, though she was feeling the same as she knew that he had to be.

"A little, have to remember to pace ourselves when we don't get enough sleep the night before," Castle said as he sat back up to pull the covers over them. When he was lying down next to her again he kissed her deeply before they settled underneath the warmth they needed after realizing it was actually still cold outside.

Beckett tried not to smile as she watched her husband then get up to close the fire but she kept her eyes on him as he came back to her and said, "I didn't mind that you know."

Pausing, Castle looked up at her and said, "Want me to do it again?" He wasn't surprised when she shook her head at him and he knew she was cold with that so he hurried to her, lying next to her and covering them again.

With a quick kiss, the two were soon falling asleep, pleasantly sated and fatigued as well, though it became enough for them to forget their lingering desire for one another; nevertheless it was still with them both even then.

* * *

The sun shining in through the windows and the cry of a seagull weren't what woke Beckett the next morning to her slight surprise. When she realized that she could feel the lips of her husband against her abdomen, making their way down to her mound, she comprehended why that was only a slight surprise. She sighed his name and when he looked up at her she pulled him to her before he entered her. In stark contrast to the night before they made love, slowly through the entire time, even when he moved around to sit up so she straddled him. She kissed Castle deeply and allowed him to stroke her body repeatedly until they were eventually reaching their nearly mutual climax. She cried out as he groaned her name loudly and when she could finally slump against him she had to wonder if that had been a dream. But the feel of her husband was real and she smiled, turning her head to kiss him deeply. "Desperately?" she teased him with.

"No," Castle said seriously, to his wife's obvious surprise. "Always."

Beckett smiled at him at that before she kissed him, but that time far gentler until she moved to press her forehead to his. "Always, Rick," she murmured against his lips.

With that the two moved to lay down, pressing close to one other before their need for each other won out against sleeping more or even getting up. They aroused the other with simple, gentle caresses before they coupled again. It was easy to fall into their lovemaking since they were never kidding about their addiction to each other, it was constantly with them. And as they slowly drove each other to the peak of their pleasure that chilly morning of the fifteenth they knew they would need to feel that to experience it physically and were more than aware they had the most important thing to them both when they were together, always.


End file.
